Karai's Legacy
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Sequel to 'Stirring Ripples' Things seem to be quiet for a while, but the Turtles are horrified then they discover an old threat has returned, and if that wasn't enough, Leonardo is shocked as Karai comes back into his life, with even more shocking news that changes his life forever! Contains Strong language, bloody violence and scenes readers might find distressing. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! **

**Happy New Year! I do hope 2015 is a good year for all of you! I got a few plans this year! As well as some new ambitions and ideas and one of them is this new fic! **

**Following the events of '_Stirring Ripples_' the Turtles and Mona are in for a few nasty surprises, and Leonardo's life changes forever when Karai comes back into his life with even more shocking news!**

**Ladies and Gentlemen on Fanfiction, please sit back, relax and enjoy my new fic of 2015 'Karai's Legacy'!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**

**Karai's Legacy**

**Chapter One**

**Stirring**

"We found him...I can't believe...we found him!"

The excited voices of two men as they walked side by side to a large set of black doors at the end of a hallway.

One was a tall Japanese Man, Izo Arashi wearing long red and black Japanese Robes and long black hair tied in a tighter ponytail.

The other was Dr William Arden, a Caucasian man with short brown hair wearing a suit with a white coat over it and holding a clipboard, and half of his face was horrifyingly burnt and melted

Izo Arashi looked at Dr Arden as the doors of the laboratory opened and they walked inside to see several scientists surrounding a large metal container on a table examining it.

As soon as they saw Arashi and Dr Arden they stepped aside so their bosses could see what was within it.

"It is him!" cried Arashi with joy "It is Lord Chrell!"

Dr Arden looked at the metal container and through a small window in it, he could make out inside the icy container, there was a red specimen inside.

"Indeed it is..." Dr Arden smirked "Our lord and Master himself...After all our weeks, months of work and searching, we have returned him to us..."

The Scientists stood to attention as both men looked at the container.

"There is a lot of work to be done..." Arashi snarled "We must unfreeze him, and make sure he is comfortable and remembers us...so we can return him to his rightful place within his armour..."

"Hai Lord Arashi..." said the scientists with a nod as they began to gather all the tools they needed to begin the work.

* * *

Arashi looked down at the frozen Chrell and smirked.

"My good master..." he said softly "How your men have missed you...and how we have prayed to find you again one day..."

Dr Arden also smirked as he looked down at the frozen alien.

"We have prepared everything for your welcome home..." he whispered "And we know how you will wish to swear vengeance on those who betrayed you...and wronged you...and I hope to make you proud with the many things we have done...including my many inventions and creations."

"Your enemies are still out there..." Arashi whispered "They are out there...thinking you were gone forever...thinking you were banished forever...The turtles thought they had defeated you...the Utroms thought you were forever banished...and Karai betrayed you by leaving the Foot..."

"The Foot have never rested until they found you again..." Dr Arden smirked "Soon...Very soon...you will sit in your beloved armour, resume the role of Oroku Saki...and lead us once again...As the Shredder..."

Arashi smirked and looked up at the Scientists.

"Do not hesitate..." he hissed "Get to work on getting him ready..." he then looked at Dr Arden "We have work to do..."

Dr Arden nodded and held up his hands where he wore metal gloves and some syringes started to grow on the end of them filled with serums.

"A lot of work to do..." he smirked "Before our Master is revived..."

"Ready or not, here I come!" Michelangelo opened his eyes and looked up.

He stood from the sofa and began to look around the lair, he tiptoed around the living area and TVs then over to where Donatello was sitting at a table nearby working on a new invention.

"Where did she go?" Michelangelo chanted in a teasing voice, "Did she disappear? Did she turn invisible?"

Donatello looked up from working on his invention and saw Michelangelo creeping over towards where he was working.

"Playing Hide and Seek with the Little Geisha again are you?" he asked with a smile.

Mona and Raphael had gone topside with Leonardo for some outdoor exercises and patrol and had left Michelangelo and Donatello to watch their young daughter Pandora, not that they minded for they always enjoyed looking after Pandora.

Michelangelo nodded at his older brother.

"She's getting good she is!" he said "At hiding."

* * *

As he spoke, he suddenly heard a little girlish giggle from behind a curtain near the TV area. Michelangelo's ears pricked up as he heard the sound. He turned around towards where the sound was coming from and saw a little green tail sticking out.

Feeling very cheeky Michelangelo crept over to the curtain as quietly as he could and pinched the tip of the tail gently.

"GOTCHA!" he cried.

He then heard an excited scream and a small female hybrid reptile wearing a red silk dress with pink flowers and her brown hair in a bun leapt out from behind the curtain.

"Ha!" laughed Michelangelo "Caught you! And you know what that means!" he then grabbed the giggling reptile child and began to tickle her "Tickle attack!"

The little hybrid girl giggled as Michelangelo began to tickle her sides and stomach through the dress.

"Hahahahahaha! Stop it!" she begged laughing, "Stop it!" she waved her little hands and feet about as Michelangelo tickled her.

Donatello saw them playing and began to laugh at the sight.

"Uncle Mikey caught you again eh Pandora?" he laughed.

Michelangelo stopped tickling the little girl and she panted exhausted from laughing so hard.

"He did Uncle Donnie!" she called "He found me!" Michelangelo stood up and picked her up "You cannot hide from your Uncle Mikey can you Pandora?" he asked playfully.

"I can try harder!" laughed Pandora; Michelangelo just gave her an evil look.

"Wanna bet?" he asked "Let's have another round!"

"Okay!" said Pandora "I can find a better place this time!"

* * *

Michelangelo put Pandora on the ground and was about to begin another game when the doors to the lair opened and Leonardo, Raphael and Mona appeared, Mona's hair was looking rather windswept since the three of them had been running across rooftops.

Pandora excited to be seeing her parents, she squealed with happiness.

"Daddy!" she cried "Mummy!"

Michelangelo and Donatello smiled cutely as Pandora began to toddle over to Raphael and Mona.

Raphael saw her run over and knelt down with his arms open so she could run into his arms.

"Daddy!" Pandora cried out

"Hey Pandora!" said Raphael as Pandora ran into his arms and he scooped her up, Mona leaned over and kissed her daughter.

"Hey sweetheart!" she smiled "Did you have fun with Uncle Mikey?"

"Uh huh!" said Pandora with a grin "We played hide and seek!"

"Sounds like fun Little Geisha" said Leonardo reaching out to tickle Pandora under the chin "You getting good?"

"I am!" cried Pandora proudly "I'm a ninja! I stick to the shadows so Uncle Mikey cannot find me!"

"That's my girl!" Raphael said rubbing his beak against Pandora's making her giggle.

"She was good as gold as always." said Michelangelo with a smile walking over.

"As she always is!" said Donatello agreeing with Michelangelo as he stood up from his table and walked over.

* * *

"Anything happening up there?" asked Michelangelo gesturing his eyes upwards to the surface.

"Not really." said Leonardo "No Foot Ninja Patrols tonight, but we caught some Purple Dragons stealing from a jewellers but we stopped them."

"Indeed we did." said Mona "They got away though, but not before they got a good beating!" as she spoke she patted her sides where she had her bladed fans folded in her belt.

"You fought the bad guys?" asked Pandora with a grin.

"Indeed we did!" Raphael smirked "You mommy, daddy and Uncle Leo gave them a good kick around!"

"Yay!" said Pandora "When can I fight the bad guys?"

"When you're a big girl Pandora." said Leonardo looking over with a chuckle "You're not old enough yet!"

"Aww, okay." said Pandora with a little pout.

Raphael smirked again and nuzzled Pandora before placing her back on the floor.

"Why don't you play some more before it's time for your nap?" he said "You got ten more minutes."

"Okay daddy!" said Pandora running to the middle of the lair and starting to get into fighting stances "Pow! Peyeow! Pow! I'm a ninja!"

* * *

"Awww, look at that!" said Donatello "She wants to be a ninja like us!"

Leonardo looked pleased.

"I cant wait to teach her." he said "And Sensei will be happy to guide her."

"She's still young though." said Mona "I didn't start my training until I was five, she's only three."

"It'll fly." said Michelangelo "One day, that little mutant will grow into a big strong yet beautiful young lady."

"Not too soon..." said Raphael looking a little fearful "I don't want her to grow up too quick..."

"Better enjoy it while you can Raphie boy." said Michelangelo with a chuckle.

Mona smiled at the turtles then looked back at Pandora who was running around with her favourite stuffed toys, Ninja bear and Geisha bear in her hands and waving them about as she continued to laugh and cry out fighting sounds.

**Hope you enjoyed the first part of my new fic!**

**So the Foot have managed to bring the Shredder back! And they have plans!**

**Meanwhile the turtles and Mona have no idea what's going on...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Warning signs?**

Back at the Foot Headquarters, Arashi sat in the throne room with Dr Arden, both were sipping Sake and talking of what was to transpire over the next few days.

"Our scientists are working hard sir..." Dr Arden said as he sipped his sake, "It will take slow hard work...and we need to get Chrell on life support...But it will not be long before he is recovering and ready to sit in his armour..."

"Good..." Arashi snarled "In the meantime, we must prepare everything to welcome our master home..."

"And inform him of the many things that have transpired between his banishment and now..." said Dr Arden "Including the fate of his previous men...as well as the new additions to the foot and more to come..."

Arashi nodded as he sipped his own saki.

"The scouting ninja should be back soon..." he said "They must have the whereabouts of the turtles..."

Dr Arden snarled.

"And the Lizard lady..." he added, running a hand over the left side of his face feeling the melted burnt skin."That bitch will pay for ruining my face...the next time I use her in my lab...I won't be as merciful...when I extract her DNA."

"And her child...her and Raphael's little treasure..." Arashi growled "She should be of value..."

"That she will..." said Dr Arden "Yet no matter how many attempts have been made...she has evaded capture...even the Venomous Five cannot catch her..."

"Attempts are hard right now my dear Doctor..." said Arashi "Just a child, she is not allowed to venture above the surface like her parents and uncles...yet when she grows, no doubt she will learn the art of the ninja...she will be like her mother and father in battle..."

Dr Arden narrowed his eyes.

"All of them...will suffer..." he hissed softly.

"That they will..." Arashi replied.

Just then, several ninja walked into the throne room.

Arashi looked up and smirked.

"Ah...the scouts..." he said standing up.

The ninja stood before Arashi and Dr Arden and bowed.

"The equipment has been cleared from the location..." said the first ninja, "All the scientists have come home...and no evidence of what transpired happened there is found..."

"Good..." said Arashi with a smile "Very good...and any news on the whereabouts of our enemies?"

"They still roam the city sir..." said one of the ninja "All of them...never stopping for rest on crime..."

Dr Arden narrowed his eyes.

"They never rest..." he snarled "And neither will we...now we have what we've been searching for..."

Arashi sipped his saki again.

"Keep up your searching..." he growled to the ninja "And don't keep your eyes on just the turtles...the Master has more enemies out there he wishes to get his vengeance on..."

The ninja bowed and turned away.

Arashi narrowed his eyes more as he watched the Ninja leave.

"Find the ones who betrayed him..." he hissed "They will be the first to go..."

* * *

Some time later, back at the lair, everyone was fast asleep as the sun had risen above New York, and since they were nocturnal, they slept during the day.

Leonardo lay in his bed peacefully, but it wasn't long before his mind was soon plagued by nightmares.

At first it started off with him running across the rooftops as he would do on any night run in New York, whether it was a night-time exercise or on patrol.

Running and hopping across the rooftops, he found he was alone, at first he felt there was nothing to worry about as he ran.

But then, out of the corner of his eye, Leonardo soon saw some figures in dark suits appear from the buildings and start to follow him.

Leonardo narrowed his eyes as he watched them, it wasn't long before they were gaining on him and drawing their weapons to fight him.

"Shit..." Leonardo thought "Foot Ninja!" he stopped running and turned to face them, drawing his katana swords in the process.

At once memories came flooding back to him as he remembered taking on the Foot many times, even coming face to face with their terrifying Leader, the Shredder.

At once the soldiers came flying towards him slashing their swords and weapons at him. Leonardo instantly tried to protect himself by blocking their attacks and trying to knock them away with his katana swords as well as punch and kick them back.

But as he continued to fight, more seemed to come at him, and it started to become harder and harder to fight them off.

Sweating as he tried to fight the Ninja, Leonardo's blood ran cold as he suddenly heard a laugh behind him.

Leonardo felt his heart beat faster and his stomach plummet in fear as he held up his swords trying to ward off the attacking ninja.

He turned around and he soon saw a shadow creeping over to him and the ninja stepped aside.

Then he saw some razor sharp claws appear and shine in the moonlight.

"Oh No..." Leonardo thought in fear "Please...no..." he looked at the figure as it came towards him almost covering him with shadow.

Leonardo felt beads of sweat on his forehead and his heart continued to beat faster as he saw the figure come closer and he soon saw the towering body of the one he had feared in the past and had still haunted his dreams at night.

The red eyes glared at him as he stepped towards the turtle and held up his fist with the two razor blades above his head.

"Leonardo..." it growled "The leader of the Ninja turtles..."

Leonardo stepped back but he felt his arms get grabbed by several ninja behind him and restrained him as the figure came closer.

Leonardo cried out as he was grabbed and he tried to pull away but the ninja held him tightly as the figure came closer to the turtle and revealed himself in the moonlight showing him to be in full armour with spikes on the shoulder and a samurai helmet on his head with two glowing red eyes underneath it.

Leonardo felt his heart beat faster as he looked up.

"Shredder..." he whispered fearfully as he tried to struggle.

"Leonardo..." Shredder hissed "We meet again..." he held up his clawed fist and glowered at the turtle.

"You thought you and your family escaped me?"

Leonardo struggled more against his captors but to avail as the Shredder got closer to him and clenched his fists.

"You thought you could protect your family!?" The Shredder growled "You thought you could end my legacy...You were wrong...Leonardo..."

Shredder then lifted his fist and Leonardo cried out in fear as the blades came towards him...

* * *

Leonardo sat bolt upright and found himself back in his own room.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead Leonardo turned on his light and sat on the side of the bed.

His heart was still pounding and his stomach hurt. He could shake the image of Shredder from his mind.

"Shredder?" he thought "What...What the hell was he doing in my dreams...?"

He rubbed his head as he tried to remember all that happened in his dream.

He had had several dreams about the Shredder, after he and his brothers had defeated him, Leonardo had been the most traumatised for a long time.

Though that was years before, Leonardo sometimes still got nightmares from the encounter and they never bothered him as much, but this time, the dream seemed so real, he wasn't sure why, but something about it was different from the others he had had before.

* * *

After a while, Leonardo stood up and began to to walk towards the bedroom door, he felt thirsty and after such a nightmare he wasn't sure if he was able to go back to sleep for a while.

Walking from his room to the kitchen, Leonardo turned on the light and took a glass from the cupboard before running the cold tap and taking a few shots of water to soothe his dry mouth.

"Uncle Leo..." a small voice suddenly rang in his ears and Leonardo looked behind him to see Pandora standing in the doorway of the kitchen clutching her ninja bear.

Leonardo stared at the young mutant.

"Pandora..." he said "What are you doing up? Go back to bed."

"I can't sleep..." said Pandora "I woke up wanting a drink...and I saw the light..."

Leonardo felt a little guilty that he had woken Pandora so he poured another glass of water and walked over to the table.

"Come and sit at the table sweetheart." he said beckoning the little mutant over.

Pandora walked over and climbed onto a chair at the table and Leonardo placed the glass of water in front of her.

"Why were you down here Uncle Leo?" asked Pandora "Can you not sleep either?"

Leonardo smiled softly.

"I was having a bad dream sweetheart." he said.

Pandora looked at Leonardo and placed her paw on Leonardo's.

"Bad dream?" she asked "You get scared too? But you're always fighting bad guys!"

Leonardo gave a gentle chuckle and squeezed Pandora's hand.

"Even grown ups get scared Little Geisha..." he said softly "But we're always fighting back against the fear..."

Pandora sipped her water and looked up at Leonardo before holding up her Ninja Bear.

"Ninja Bears never scared." she said "Uncle Mikey said he never gets scared."

Leonardo chuckled again.

"That's because Ninja Bear has a duty to protect you." said Leonardo "He has to protect you from all kinds of dangers in the night, just like your mummy and daddy and uncles protect you during the day."

Pandora smiled and her eyes shone as she looked at her uncle.

"When I grow up Uncle Leo..." she said "I want to be a protector too...so I can protect all of you!"

Leonardo laughed softly.

"You are a brave girl..." he said "You're just like your daddy."

Pandora grinned softly and drank the rest of her water.

"Come on Little Geisha." said Leonardo "Let's get you back to bed."

"Okay..." said Pandora softly as she started to yawn.

Leonardo held out his arms for Pandora and the little mutant girl climbed into his arms and rested against his plastron as he wrapped his arms around her and began to walk out of the kitchen.

* * *

Turning off the light and walking to the bedroom, he was guided by the night-lights in the walls until he got to Pandora's room.

The little panda night-light near the door provided some light inside when he walked in and once he reached the bed he placed the tired mutant in it.

"There we go sweetheart." he said "Let's get you tucked in." he lay her on the pillow and pulled the duvet over her before making sure he had Ninja Bear with her, he also placed Pandora's white geisha bear that sat on the pillow in her arms.

"There we go sweetheart..." he said "Now you got Ninja Bear and Geisha Bear protecting you."

"Thank you Uncle Leo..." Pandora whispered as she snuggled down and slowly closed her eyes.

Leonardo smiled and gently kissed Pandora's head before tucking her in more. He then sat back on the side of the bed as Pandora slowly drifted off to sleep.

Watching her sleep there, Leonardo stroked her hair proud that he was blessed to have such a beautiful niece.

As he looked at her, he began to remember his dreams and a worried pang erupted in his stomach.

"Though it's just a dream..." he thought "I cannot shake this horrible thought within...but even if there is a threat growing within the Foot...I will make sure no harm comes to Pandora...I swear on my honour...my life...on my whole being..."

**So plans are being made by the Foot to prepare for the Shredder when he is unfrozen, and Leonardo is having nightmares...what will happen next? **

**Keep tuning in for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Suspicion**

The following morning, Leonardo sat at the kitchen table feeling rather tired as he drank his coffee, whilst everyone else was talking and Mona was encouraging Pandora to eat her cereal.

"You alright Fearless?" asked Raphael "You seem very quiet."

"Didn't sleep well last night." said Leonardo softly as he lifted his mug of coffee to his lips.

"I saw you in the kitchen..." Pandora piped up.

Mona gave her daughter a knowing look.

"Were you up in the night missy?" she asked "When you should have been in bed?"

"I was thirsty mummy..." said Pandora "Uncle Leo gave me a drink of water."

"She was just checking on me." smiled Leonardo "Like the good girl she is. I took her bed after we had a drink together."

Raphael smiled at Leonardo.

"Thanks bro." he said "I appreciate it."

"She loves her Uncle Leo." said Mona softly.

"And I love her too." said Leonardo with a smile.

"But she loves me best!" Michelangelo cut in "I'm the most fun!"

"Oh yeah!" said Donatello "Well she's gonna love me best when I teach her all she needs to know, like her ABCs and numbers, all the things kids need to learn at school!"

"Boring!" Michelangelo retorted.

Pandora began laughing as she saw her uncles start to argue, but Mona frowned.

"Shut up you two!" she said "Sometimes I wonder who the real kids are around here!"

"Hey!" cried Michelangelo making Raphael and Leonardo chuckle slightly.

"It's true though!" said Mona "You are a lot like children when you argue! And don't put pressure on Pandora saying she prefers one of you, she loves both of you!"

"I love my Uncles!" said Pandora as she took a spoonful of cereal.

"And we love you too Little Geisha." said Donatello.

* * *

Leonardo laughed again then sipped his coffee, it was true, he was feeling tired, after the nightmare he had he found it difficult to go back to sleep, and even though he and Pandora had had some time together, he still found it hard to sleep as the nightmare was still fresh in his mind.

Mona noticed Leonardo looking worried and looked at Michelangelo asking him with the nod of her head to come over and keep an eye on Pandora whilst she went to sit with Leonardo.

Michelangelo obliged and went to sit next to Pandora who grinned seeing her Uncle Michelangelo come over and entertain her.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay Leonardo?" Mona asked softly.

Leonardo looked up at Mona.

"I'm not sure Mona..." he said "I really didn't sleep well last night."

Mona thought hard for a moment.

It wasn't often she saw Leonardo looking tired and worried, unless something was really bothering him, and now she could see something was bothering him greatly.

There was only a few times she had seen him like this but most of the time it was rare, being the leader of the Ninja Turtles, Leonardo had always kept a tough demeanour but it didn't mean he had his worries, and one of his biggest fears was letting his family down, losing his honour but most of all, losing his family and loved ones.

"Were you having nightmares again Leo?" she asked.

Leonardo sighed, he looked at the kitchen table, the other turtles all had their attention on Pandora who was happily chattering and laughing so he thought it best they spoke in private.

* * *

Standing from the table, he lead Mona out of the kitchen and they stood in the main lair.

"I've seen such distress within you before Leonardo..." said Mona "I know you will harbour nightmares of what happened in the past."

Leonardo nodded.

"Yes..." he said "I'm sorry Mona, I hate feeling this way, and most of the time I never let my dreams bother me...but last night..."

"What happened last night brother?" asked Mona reached up to stroke Leonardo's face "You know you can talk to me..."

"I know sis..." said Leonardo holding Mona's hand "I know..." he took a deep breath and chewed his lip before he spoke.

"I saw him..." he whispered "I saw him...the Shredder..."

Mona swallowed hard, though she had never met the Shredder nor faced him in battle, she had indeed heard the tales of the evil man from the Turtles and Splinter, and knew he was the one who murdered Splinter's sensei Hatamo Yoshi and had done many other cruel things in his lifetime.

"You have dreamt of him before haven't you Leo?" she asked "But he has never bothered you...he was just a memory..."

Leonardo nodded.

"He was caught by the Utroms and imprisoned...he could never come back..." he said "He could never find his way back here...but..."

"But what?" asked Mona.

"That dream I had..." said Leonardo "It was so real..."

"Please, don't think that way Leo..." said Mona "Dreams aren't real...I know you've had some bad memories with the ma..." She corrected herself as she thought of the Shredder and decided that he was no man due to what she had been told about him, as he was both literal and other sense nothing like a man.

"Creature..." she decided "Just as I did..." she rubbed the back of her neck "When I still had nightmares of my mutation..."

Leonardo nodded sadly as he remembered.

"I know what you mean Mona," he said "But I can't shake away the feeling that something is going to happen...yet I don't know what...The Foot have been quiet for a while, and when they're quiet...it usually means trouble..."

Mona nodded in agreement.

"That's true..." she said "I wish I could find out..."

Her stomach was hurting fear as she thought about the horrors she and the turtles had experienced with the Foot, including Dr Arden's cruel experiments and tortures.

She had spent many nights since Pandora was born worrying that the Foot would come after them and get their hands on her daughter, they already had had dome close calls with the Venomous Five and the Foot Ninja attacking them when they were topside, and even though she tried to not let it bother her, it worried her that Pandora would never be fully safe, it was a risk she knew she and Raphael would take when they had her, but despite the dangers above, they wanted to give Pandora the best life possible.

* * *

Looking back at Leonardo, Mona sighed.

"Are you going to talk to Sensei about this?" she asked.

Leonardo sighed, but he nodded.

"Anything that's bothering me this bad..." he said softly "I will talk to Master Splinter about it..."

"It would be wise, dear brother..." said Mona softly "Don't worry...everything will be alright."

Leonardo agreed and walked off towards Splinter's quarters, he knew the old rat would be meditating, but he needed to speak to him about his dreams.

"Thanks for talking to me..." Leonardo said to Mona, giving her smile before walking to his Sensei's quarters.

"It's okay..." said Mona smiling at him before walking back into the kitchen.

* * *

Leonardo rubbed his hands together as he approached Splinter's quarters, he wasn't sure what to say to his sensei, but he felt he had to know especially when it involved the Shredder.

As he approached the sliding doors, he was about to knock when they were pulled apart and the old grey rat appeared.

"Ah Leonardo!" said the rat cheerfully.

"Master Splinter!" said Leonardo bowing respectfully to his master to bowed back "May I speak with you a moment?"

"Certainly my son." said Splinter inviting his oldest son into his quarters.

Leonardo walked in and sat on a pillow on the floor next to a table where Splinter had lit candles and incense.

"What did you wish to talk about my son?" asked Splinter.

Leonardo chewed his lip and took a deep breath as he tried to think of what to say to Splinter about his dream.

After a while and speaking slowly, he told Splinter what he had told Mona.

Splinter's eyes widened as he listened to his eldest son, yet he remained calm.

"The Foot have been quiet for a while..." said Leonardo "And having this dream...I'm just not sure what to think...I keep thinking something's going to happen...something bad..."

Splinter rubbed his chin a few times as he looked upon his son.

"You bring up a good point..." he said "This is indeed worrying. I must meditate on this..."

"I'm sorry Master Splinter..." said Leonardo in a guilty tone "I know we haven't mentioned..'him' in a long time but..."

"I understand my son..." said Splinter "You were right to come to me..."

Leonardo then stood up.

"I will discuss more with you later, my son." said Splinter "In the meantime, make sure you, your brothers and sister are ready for training."

"Yes Sensei." said Leonardo walking towards the sliding doors and leaving his sensei alone with his thoughts.

**So, Leonardo can't shake the dreams away and he's informed his sensei of his worries. **

**He sure does have a right to be worried, as we return to the Foot's progress in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Awake**

Back at Foot Headquarters, Arashi stood in the laboratory as Dr Arden walked around and inspected the work of the scientists on the Shredder's new body and life support.

The body was an android of a Japanese Man with long black hair with visable muscles and the stomach was open for the alien Chrell to rest in.

Nearby was the armour of the Shredder, the claws were sharpened to perfection and the armour was polished and shining perfectly in the laboratory lights yet it looked demonic, like it was ready to awaken from it's long sleep and be ready to fight, which in a way it was.

"We've worked hard to make sure the new body is exactly like Oruku Saki himself sir..." said one of the scientists "He must take on his old form..."

Dr Arden stood nearby and watched.

"Good..." he said "And Chrell himself?"

"The medics are making sure he's ready to be set in the body Dr Arden..." said the scientist "Should not be long now..."

"This pleases me..." said Arashi as he looked upon the body of Oruku Saki.

"Soon...my master...soon." he said "It will be time for you to awaken...and seek your vengeance on those who wronged you!"

"The scouts are hard at work..." Dr Arden hissed "Including my deadly Venomous Five, hard at work at finding the ones who betrayed you..."

* * *

Back at the lair, Splinter sat cross legged in his quarters, he sat long and still in his quarters trying to clear his mind and think about why Leonardo had had that dream, the scent of the incense filling his nose and the glow of the candles made him feel some calmness as he tried to think.

Before long the blackness of his mind ceased and he soon saw some images in his head, many consisting of red and black, and soon the Foot's symbol appeared in his brain followed by the smirking faces of Izo Arashi and Dr Arden and many ninja leaping around them.

Splinter felt his blood boil as he saw the faces of the evil Foot leader and head scientist and doctor.

As he watched the meditation, he suddenly noticed the two evil men looked more gleeful that usual, as if they had found something they had lost before.

As Splinter watched them, he suddenly saw the Venomous Five appear and hiss and snarl behind the two men, Splinter held up his paws ready to fight, despite it being just meditation, he was ready to protect himself.

* * *

As he stood there watching his enemies, he suddenly heard a laugh behind him.

Splinter's blood ran cold and his fur stood on end as he recognised that laugh.

"No..." he whispered "No...it cannot be..."

He looked behind him and above him he saw a pair of blood red eyes staring down at him and the rest of the face covered with a metal helmet.

Splinter's jaw dropped in horror as the red eyes stared into his and he soon saw a large hand appear with long claws on the end, they were gleaming and shining, showing how sharp they were, Splinter then felt something wet on his face.

Placing his paw on his face, Splinter felt how it was sticky and pulling his paw away he saw it was red meaning it could be only one thing...

"Blood..." he thought in fear "But...those...?" he looked up again and saw the Shredder's clawed hand was dripping with crimson blood, Splinter then saw it start to descend upon him not giving him a moment to scream or even dodge it until blackness filled his eyes again...

* * *

Splinter awoke with a start from his meditation and rubbed his head.

He touched his face trying to feel for where he had felt the blood, but he felt nothing which took his heartbeat down a little.

"Shredder..." he thought "But...how?"

His heart beat faster in his chest as he thought of all the encounters with the cruel creature, the cruel unremorseful merciless and dishonourable man that killed his sensei, and tried to harm him, his sons and friends on many occasions.

"How could memories of Oruku Saki create such fear within me?" he thought "Shredder is gone...he can never escape from his prison the Utroms banished him too..."

* * *

After a while of thinking and coming up with no answers to the many questions that bombarded his mind, Splinter stood up and decided to call his children together for their training.

Stepping out of his room, he saw the turtles and Mona in the middle of the lair.

Leonardo and Raphael were talking together, Donatello was repairing a TV that had broken in the TV area with Mona assisting him and Michelangelo was playing on the floor with Pandora.

Though his heart warmed at the sight of his youngest son playing with his niece, he felt fear after his meditation.

"I do hope this was just another fearful memory..." Splinter thought as he walked towards his children "It cannot be a foreshadowing...it's impossible..."

* * *

Walking into the middle of the lair, all the turtles and Mona ceased their activities and walked over knowing it was time for training.

"Are you alright Master?" asked Donatello seeing the distress in his master's eyes.

"I am fine Donatello..." said Splinter "I was just resting a little more..." he looked across to Leonardo who walked a little closer to him, but the rat gave him the look of '_We-shall-speak-later-of-what-transpired'_ to which Leonardo discreetly nodded and stepped into line with his brothers and adopted sister.

Michelangelo got up off the floor which made Pandora whine a little.

"Awww..." she pouted "We have to stop now?"

Michelangelo chuckled.

"Don't worry sweetheart." he said "We can play some more later. But now it's time for Uncle Mikey to do his training."

"Okay..." said Pandora still looking disappointed.

"Okay Little Geisha..." said Raphael "Let's get you to your playroom..."

"Aww, dad..." Pandora whined "Can't I join in too?"

"You're too young sweetheart." said Raphael picking Pandora up "When you're old enough you can join in."

Mona walked over and kissed her daughter.

"When trainings over, we'll have some lunch and you can play some more with Uncle Mikey."

"Okay mummy..." said Pandora softly as Raphael carried her to her playroom.

"See you later Little Geisha." said Leonardo.

"Be a good girl Pandora." said Donatello.

"See ya kiddo!" said Michelangelo waving to Pandora as she waved back over Raphael's shoulder.

* * *

Raphael walked into the playroom where there was a huge playpen in the middle filled with toys and large pillows shaped like turtles and pandas.

Raphael carefully lowered Pandora into her playpen and turned on the baby monitor so they could hear Pandora if she called for them.

"When can I join in to be a ninja, daddy?" asked Pandora as she leaned on the walls of the playpen "I wanna be a ninja!"

"When you're a big girl Pandora." said Raphael "You're still small, and you should enjoy playing with your toys."

"But you and mummy seem to have all the fun!" said Pandora.

Raphael chuckled.

"Being a ninja is a tough job sweetheart..." he said "It can be fun, but also hard work..."

Pandora looked a little confused.

"I'll tell you when you're older." said Raphael giving Pandora a kiss then nuzzling her nose with his, making her giggle "Now you have fun in your little pen okay, you got Ninja Bear and geisha bear to keep you company!"

As he spoke, he picked up Ninja bear and danced him around making Pandora laugh more, then kissing his daughter one last time, he stood up and walked out of the playroom leaving Pandora to play.

* * *

Back at Foot Headquarters, Arashi and Dr Arden stood by the table that held the body of Oruku Saki.

The body had been prepared and the wires and life support had been checked and tested to make sure it was working.

Dr Arden walked over to the head of the body as the doors opened and the scientists walked into the room carrying an unconscious alien body of Chrell and over to the body.

Arashi smirked as he saw Chrell, he was twitching slightly in excitement as he watched Dr Arden instruct the scientists to place the alien into the exo-suit and latch him up to the wires and life support.

"This is it..." he hissed pleased "This is the moment we've all be waiting for..."

The scientists then stepped back and Dr Arden began to fiddle with several machines to make sure they worked on awakening their leader.

"Oruku Saki..." Dr Arden whispered "The Shredder, our most beloved and feared leader...you are finally free from your frozen prison those wretched Utroms banished you to..."

* * *

Arashi walked over and clutched his hands in excitement.

"Hear my voice my master..." he said "You are home again...home on earth and back with your loyal followers..."

The Scientists stepped back further as they watched Dr Arden switch on the machines and start running the generators to spark life back into the Shredder.

Dr Arden then made the machines generate more power and smirked, his burn skin wrinkling and his eyes flashing with excitement.

"Give him life..." he muttered "Give the master life again...let him live again!"

Arashi also watched with gritted teeth as he watched the body of the Shredder jerk as his suit was powered and the machines began to jump start Chrell within to give him life.

"Live..." Dr Arden began to growl "Live...live again Oruku Saki..."

The body jerked more and the scientists stood back even more as they watched, Arashi also narrowed his eyes as he watched.

"Come on...come on!" he growled "Do not fail me this time..."

Dr Arden kept generating more power into the suit as he kept chanting "Live...live...live!"

* * *

After five minutes, the body stopped jerking, then the eyes shot open, followed by the mouth opening and inhaling a breath.

Arashi and Dr Arden stood in shock as they saw the action, then looked down to the stomach where the alien Chrell had taken it's first breath again in so long, the wires connected to him making the body move and act with him.

Dr Arden grinned in excitement and turned to Arashi who was also looked estatic.

"He's alive!" cried Dr Arden "He's alive! He's alive!"

Arashi smirked and then cheered loudly.

"We succeeded!" he cried "Oruku Saki lives again!"

The scientists cried out in shock and awe as the body of Oruku Saki moved and lifted his hands rubbing his head before sitting up on the table and looking around running his fingers through his hair and blinking as he took in his surroundings.

Arashi looked up at the newly awaken Shredder and smirked.

"Welcome home...my master..." he said.

**So Leonardo and Splinter have a right to be worried! He's back! The Shredder has returned!**

**What will be the outcome here? Find out in the next chapter! (laughs evilly)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya readers, I managed to update faster than usual! Yay! **

**You all wanted to know what was going to happen next now the Shredder had awakened! **

**Now here it is!**

**Note: Those of you who might not have read Stirring Ripples, especially the end part, may want to do so or you may not understand some elements at the end of this chapter!**

**Chapter Five**

**The Phoenix Rises**

Oroku Saki blinked his eyes as he looked around the laboratory, his eyes soon fell on Izo Arashi and Dr Arden who were standing there and smirking at him.

He also turned his gaze to the Scientists standing nearby, some were looking terrified and some were looking at him in awe.

"Master..." Arashi then spoke "You have returned to us..."

Oroku Saki then turned to Arashi and it was then that he spoke.

"Izo Arashi..." he said, a low snarling tone "My most faithful second in second..."

Arashi lowered himself in a bow, bending his knee in the process.

"My Lord..." he said "It pleases me that you are alive again...he had waited so long for your return..."

"You...brought me back?" Oroku Saki asked as he felt his body and continued to look around.

"We spent many years searching..." Dr Arden said "We never gave up until you returned to us..."

Oroku Saki looked at Dr Arden and narrowed his eyes.

"You?" he asked, he studied Dr Arden's scarred face and coat.

"Dr William Arden is my faithful Doctor and scientist my Lord..." said Arashi "I took him in not long after Stockman's...demise..." he smirked as he said the last part.

"Baxtor Stockman?" asked Oroku Saki, his face forming into a glare as he remembered his former scientist "What happened to that traitor?"

Dr Arden smirked, his burnt skin wrinkling horribly.

"The bastard has been torn asunder..." Arashi said "In fact...the remains of his works, as well as his...organs...including that diseased brain...are still here...he'll never rest in peace..."

Dr Arden nodded.

"I was allowed to keep his remains..." he said "After I was welcomed in here...and I promise you my Lord...unlike Stockman and Chaplin...I am loyal to you...and only wish to serve you until my dying day..." he bowed low to Oroku Saki then looked up again.

"My loyalty to Arashi and the Foot is like no other, and I can give that loyalty to you..."

"We have been preparing long and hard for your return my Lord..." Arashi added, "Your headquarters are the way you had it before...and your armour has been preserved and unworn until your return..."

* * *

Oroku Saki then saw as two ninja walked forward with a rolling platform that held his armour. Upon seeing Oroku Saki the ninja bowed and stepped back respectivly.

Upon seeing the armour, Oroku Saki stood up from the table and walked over to it, placing his hands on the shining helmet that gleamed under the lights.

"My armour..." he said softly as he lifted it, "I am truly back..."

Arashi grinned as he saw Oroku Saki caress the armour almost lovingly.

After a while, Oroku Saki turned to Arashi and Dr Arden.

"If there are some who are loyal to me now...tell me if some from the past, before my banishment are just as loyal as you? Karai? Where is she?"

Arashi narrowed his eyes as Karai's name was mentioned, meanwhile Dr Arden smirked within.

"Karai..." Arashi said in a low voice "She is no longer part of the Foot..." he paused seeing the fury in his Master's eyes "She betrayed you...she left the Foot...allied with the turtles...and washed her hands of the Foot...and her honour..."

Oroku Saki's eyes narrowed as he looked at Arashi.

"Where is she?" he asked "Where is my daughter?"

"For now my Lord, we are not sure..." said Arashi "Neither are we sure of the whereabouts of Dr Chaplin...But from what we heard before they disappeared...they had started a relationship...Even though we do not know their current location...we will stop at nothing until they are found..."

Oroku Saki's eyes narrowed more and he clenched his fists.

"My daughter..." he snarled "A traitor..."

Seeing how angry their leader was, Dr Arden and Arashi felt a slight twinge of fear, and stepped back slightly.

"And my mortal enemies?" asked Oroku Saki "The Turtles? And their rodent of a Sensei...Splinter?"

"They are still here..." said Arashi "So are their human friends...April and Casey..."

"And they added a new member..." said Dr Arden, his voice had lowered into a snarl as he touched the burnt side of his face "A mutant lizard woman...goes by the name of Monalisa..."

"So..." Oroku Saki snarled "The turtles's group has grown..."

He looked dangerously at Dr Arden and Arashi.

"Tell me more about them..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in New York City, Karai and Dr Chaplin were sitting in a cafe near Times Square, the sky was a bright blue and due to the smiles on Dr Chaplin and Karai's faces, it seemed it wasn't just the good weather or the food in the cafe that was making them happy.

Karai had shining tears in her eyes as she was looking at a tiny black and white picture in her hands and Dr Chaplin was stroking her hand as well and looking lovingly at the picture in her hands.

"So beautiful..." Karai whispered "Our little baby...I can't believe in a few months we're gonna be parents!"

Dr Chaplin nodded.

"It's so surreal..." he said softly "And I can't think of anyone I'd rather start a family with...but you..." Karai smiled and leaned across to kiss her husband.

"What are you hoping for?" asked Karai as she looked at the picture, even though the Doctors at the hospital had told them they would be able to tell in a few months whether it would be a boy or a girl, they had decided for it to be a surprise.

Dr Chaplin kissed Karai again before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Sweetheart..." he said "I'm not bothered either way, a boy or a girl, as long as it's my child...I'm happy...if she's a girl, she'll be a beautiful as you..." he stroked Karai's chin and smiled.

Karai held his hand and smiled back at him.

"And if it's a boy..." she said "He's be as intelligent and as handsome as you..."

Dr Chaplin blushed at the comment and leaned in to kiss his wife again when a waitress came over and asked if they wanted a top up on their coffee.

The couple cursed mentally at being interrupted but they nodded and the waitress poured them coffee.

As she did, she caught sight of the picture in Karai's hand.

"Oh my gosh..." she said "Is that your little baby?"

Karai looked up at the girl and nodded.

"It is..." she smiled.

"Awww, that's so cool!" said the waitress "Congratulations! You look like a very cute couple." she then walked away leaving Karai and Dr Chaplin to continue talking.

"Well that was nice..." said Dr Chaplin "Sweet girl."

Karai nodded in agreement and drank a glass of water before placing the picture into her handbag.

"Well, we better continue with our baby shopping." she said "Whenever you're ready."

Dr Chaplin finished his coffee and placed some money on the counter as well as leaving a tip for the nice waitress.

"Okay, let's go." he said "I can't wait to get the rest of the nursery set up."

"Me neither..." said Karai excitedly "Come on." then holding hands they walked out of the cafe together.

**Yikes! The Shredder's furious at the fact that Karai and Dr Chaplin are not part of the Foot.**

**Meanwhile, Dr Chaplin and Karai are completely oblivious to the fact the Shredder has returned as they start their life as parents...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Now in this chapter, you might notice a nod to the 2012 TMNT show at the beginning of this chapter, see if you can spot it!**

**Also towards the end are some references to 'A Warrior's Journey' Those who haven't read that fic, please do so as you might not understand certain elements and plot points.**

**Chapter Six**

**Stalking**

Later in a Maternity Shop, Karai and Dr Chaplin were searching through some items, everything from cots, to prams, to baby clothes and even soft toys.

As well as browsing, both parents were trying to think of good names for their child.

"Honey," said Karai "If the child's a girl, what do you think of the name Miwa?"

Dr Chaplin looked thoughtful as he looked at the price of a pram in front of him.

"Miwa..." he mused "Japanese for '_Harmony_'"

"After all we went through, then we finally found Harmony..." Karai chuckled "Well, that or...Keiko...meaning '_Blessed_' because that's what we are..."

"You are right there sweetheart." Dr Chaplin agreed "And if the child's a boy?"

"I did think of a couple." said Karai "Hajime, which means 'B_eginning_' that or Hiroyuk which means '_Happiness_'"

Dr Chaplin walked over to Karai and wrapped his arms around her.

"Karai my love..." he said "All those names sound wonderful and couldn't be more perfect for our child...but I'm sure once he or she is born...the right name will be chosen..."

Karai smiled up at Dr Chaplin.

"You're right..." she whispered "The perfect name will come..." Dr Chaplin nuzzled her nose and kissed it, then he stepped back so they could continue their shopping.

* * *

Before long they decided on a pram, a white cot and playpen and some white and cream baby clothes, since they were unsure whether the child was a boy or a girl, they decided to go for the middle ground.

Walking out of the shop, Dr Chaplin carried most of the stuff including using the pram as a trolley.

"Awww sweetheart." sighed Karai as she carried a couple of small bags with soft toys in them "I wish you didn't have to bear the burden of carrying the majority of the stuff!"

"Don't be daft!" laughed Dr Chaplin "The pram's come into some use, and anyway, you're enough enough weight as it is!"

Karai blushed softly and placed her hand on her stomach, though it wasn't huge yet, there was some sign that she was with child and she couldn't have felt more proud.

Looking up at the sky, Dr Chaplin looked thoughtful.

"It's starting to get dark..." he said "We better head home."

They began to walk away from the shop and towards where their apartment was near Central Park.

"Once we get home, I'll get all this stuff into the baby's room, and you can put your feet up." said Dr Chaplin "And we'll have something nice for our tea tonight."

"Sounds divine." said Karai as she walked close to Dr Chaplin as they made their way home.

* * *

But unknown to them, a pair of green eyes watched them from an alleyway.

"Ah ha..." a hissing voice was then heard as a tongue flickered out between two rows of razor sharp teeth "It seems the famous Karai and Dr Chaplin are in New York...right under our noses..."

At once, the figure took out a cell phone and began to talk into it.

"Talk to us Black Mamba!"

"Komodo Dragon..." Black Mamba hissed "I believe our enemy isn't as far away as we thought...they're still here in New York..."

"Really?" Komodo Dragon's voice was heard on the other end of the phone "Well...it seems our Lord and Master will have his vengeance sooner than he hoped..."

"Indeed..." Black Mamba hissed, glee began to fill her within, especially as she knew she was one who had spotted their prey.

Since the Shredder's return, Arashi and Dr Arden had sent her and the rest of the Venomous Five on scouting missions, with or without ninja to find their enemies and know their whereabouts to report back so they would be attacked and Shredder would have his vengeance.

The Turtles, Mona, April and Casey were of course their targets, but Karai and Dr Chaplin were also prime targets for their betrayal to the Foot.

"I can't wait to brag to Cobra..." Black Mamba hissed "How I succeeded in finding two of the Shredder's most wanted targets...and yet she failed..."

Her green eyes flashed as she imagined the praise she would get and the anger on the other Venomous Fives faces as everyone was singing her praises.

* * *

"Mamba..." Komodo Dragon hissed bringing the gleeful snake back down to earth "Follow them...don't let them out of your sight!"

"Yes boss..." Black Mamba snarled "I can see see them from where I am!"

"Find out where they live...or where they're staying at the current time..." Komodo Dragon hissed again "But do not be seen! Once you know their nest...report back...and we tell the Master..."

"I hear and obey you!" Black Mamba hissed "Over and out..." she then clapped the cellphone shut then began to follow Karai and Dr Chaplin, all the while sticking to the shadows.

"You may think you've escaped...and are about to enter the happy family life..." Black Mamba hissed as she followed the happy couple, "But you have no idea how wrong you are!"

* * *

Back at the Foot Headquarters, Oroku Saki stood at the top table in the throne room looking around at the hall and the decorations blinking as he took in everything around him after being in exile so long.

After a while, he sat down at the table and faced Arashi and Dr Arden who sat on the other side.

"So...the turtles are still alive..." Oroku Saki mused "And they have a new recruit..."

"Indeed they do Master..." Dr Arden growled placing his hand on his burnt skin feeling the hard melted skin.

* * *

Since leaving the laboratory, Arashi and Dr Arden had been telling Oroku Saki everything that had transpired over the time he had been in exile and talking about Monalisa was one of the main topics as well as the lives of the turtles and their rat sensei.

"A female mutant lizard...a female..." Oroku Saki growled "No doubt a mate...a consort?"

"Indeed..." said Arashi "One of the turtles, Raphael mated and they have their own child..."

Oroku Saki's eyes flashed with anger.

"Another disgusting creature to add to their team?" he snarled.

"Just a child right now..." said Arashi "But she will grow into a ninja under the training of her grandfather, uncles, and her father and mother..."

"So...the turtles continue to live..." Oroku Saki snarled "And have found happiness...whilst I have been banished and imprisoned!"

"Their happiness won't last long Master..." Arashi snarled "Not long after they discover you have returned..."

* * *

Oroku Saki's blood boiled as he thought of the turtles and Master Splinter, he held up his hand and started to imagine what he would do to them once he got his hands on them.

"Those turtles, the rat, and the lizard whore..." Arashi growled "Have always been able to foil our plans, yet we have seen them break more than once..."

"The lizard whore..." Dr Arden snarled "She proved to be useful to me a few times...her salamander qualities proved to help make the ninja stronger and harder to beat in battle..."

Oroku Saki turned to Dr Arden.

"The lizard has powers?" he asked.

"More like qualities due to her species." Dr Arden confirmed "As well as search for you Master...I experimented on the bitch and found her DNA to provide rapid healing, due to the fact that Salamanders can regenerate their limbs and wounds, I was able to create serums out of it...before she escaped me...and caused me to have acid poured over me..."

He ran his fingers over his melted face as the memories of her kicking him in the shelf of chemicals after she escaped and causing the sulphuric acid to be poured over his face.

"She disfigured me..." he growled "Yet the serum I made from her DNA saved my life...even if it didn't heal my face..."

As he spoke, he took a kuni knife from his belt and sliced his hand with it, no sooner did he do so than he took one of his syringe fingers that had the healing serum in it and stuck the needle into his hand causing the cut to heal instantly.

Oroku Saki watched in amazement as the wound healed and the hand looked as though nothing had sliced it.

"Incredible..." he said.

* * *

Dr Arden just smiled with pride.

"I have many serums I can show you..." he said, holding up his hands and making his syringes appear and showing the serums in them.

"All these serums have a purpose and a name..." Dr Arden said pridefully as he held up one finger with red serum in it.

"Head-on-a-stick...the serum that will paralyse an enemy yet they will still feel pain and scream under torture..."

He then held up another finger showing a clear liquid.

"Truth Serum...my prisoners can never lie...then we have the numbing serum, and of course...the torture serum...that sends agonizing pain through the body once injected, you cannot die from it...but it will make anyone wish for death before it comes..."

Oroku Saki smirked as he saw the serums.

"You truly are different from Baxter Stockman or Dr Chaplin..." he snarled "Your experiments and inventions rank higher than anything they put together...I wish to see them at work on our enemies...or anyone who dares disobey..."

Arashi smirked.

"Do not worry Master..." he said "We do carry out such practice with Dr Arden's serums..."

"This pleases me greatly..." Oroku Saki said dangerously.

"And what will please you greatly Master..." said Arashi "Many of our scouts are searching for your enemies...and based on recent reports...we are getting close..."

Oroku Saki then smirked as his eyes flashed again.

"How I desire such vengeance on my enemies...and those who betrayed me..." his eyes narrowed "Especially Karai..."

**Oh no...Dr Chaplin and Karai have been spotted by Black Mamba, and the Dr Arden has shown the Shredder his nasty serums as well as shared information about Monalisa and her healing DNA.**

**What will be the outcome when Shredder learns his daughter is still in New York? Find out in the next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:**** Some elements to '_Changes_' are mentioned later in the chapter, so if you haven't read the story, please do so as you might not understand. :)**

**Chapter Seven**

**Sinister Intentions**

Just then, the doors of the throne room opened and Komodo Dragon walked in followed by Nile Monitor, and Gila Monster.

Dr Arden and Arashi turned around as soon as they heard the doors open and they saw the giant mutant lizards.

"Komodo..." Dr Arden snarled as he stood up and walked over.

Komodo Dragon bowed to Dr Arden, Arashi and Oruko Saki then looked up, the other lizards followed suite.

"Have you come to report?" asked Arashi looking up at the large lizard.

"Indeed I have..." snarled Komodo Dragon "And the news is good..."

* * *

Oroku Saki looked at the giant lizards and stood up, Arashi and Dr Arden looked away from Komodo Dragon as Arashi walked over, his eyes never leaving the giant mutant lizards.

"Are these the creations that you made Dr Arden?" asked Oroku Saki as he analysed the physiques of the mutants before him.

Komodo Dragon, Gila Monster and Nile Monitor watched with caution as Oroku Saki looked at them.

"The Venomous Five, My Lord, I created them in my laboratory over three years ago..." said Dr Arden "They may not be like the ninja, but they are strong and deadly,"

"Five?" asked Oroku Saki "When clearly there are three to be seen?"

"Ah yes indeed..." said Arashi "There are two more, two snake women, Cobra and Black Mamba..."

Oroku Saki turned to Dr Arden as if intrigued and impressed.

"Cobra has the ability to spit venom, just like the real life Golden Cobra, and Black Mamba is prided being the fastest of the Venomous Five with her quick reflexes, and she also has the toxic venom...a lethal combination..."

* * *

Oroku Saki's eyes glowed a little a slight smirk graced his face.

Dr Arden and Arashi felt a tinge of excitement as they saw the sadistic look on Oruko Saki's face.

"The Lizards you see before you..." Dr Arden continued "Komodo Dragon, is the strongest of them all, his teeth are riddled with toxic saliva and bacteria and his claws are sharp, with his strength, he will tear all apart with his path."

Komodo Dragon smirked and bowed to Oroku Saki.

"The Nile Monitor..." Dr Arden continued "Razor sharp claws will get his to high places and shred his enemies to a bloody mess..."

Nile Monitor bowed to Oruko Saki and smirked, showing his razor sharp teeth.

"And finally..." said Dr Arden "Gila Monster, his teeth will ravage any enemy he clamps onto to and tear them to pieces and his venom is just as devastating..."

Gila Monster bowed to Oruko Saki and flicked out his tongue through his teeth.

* * *

"The female snakes you will meet soon enough my Lord..." said Arashi "They are still scouting, but they will return to us soon..."

"Black Mamba has a report..." said Komodo Dragon "She and Cobra, along with the rest of us have been scouring every inch of the city...but Black Mamba has been successful in hers..."

"And...what or who has she found?" asked Arashi, his eyes narrowing as he awaited the answer.

"She found Karai..." Komodo Dragon hissed "Her and Chaplin, they were walking out of a maternity shop, talking about babies..."

Oroku Saki's eyes flashed with fury, yet Arashi and Dr Arden looked rather interested and Dr Arden started to smirk sadistically.

"Karai..." he snarled "She is still in New York...and right under my nose..."

"So it seems that Karai has a child within her..." said Dr Arden musing over what Komodo Dragon told him "Looks like the turtles weren't the only ones with a child now..."

Arashi looked towards Dr Arden and the same sadistic looked crossed his face.

"This seems too good..." he said.

* * *

Oroku Saki glared for a while, as images of his adopted daughter Karai flashed in his head. The girl he had found abandoned in Japan, raised as his own, and trained to be a ninja and later a leader like him, and now she had repaid him by leaving the Foot and abandoning everything.

"Leonardo..." he snarled as the face of the blue masked turtle appeared in his head.

"That turtle talked about nothing but honour, and lead her astray from me...from the Foot, from everything!"

"The turtles have done nothing but foil at our plans..." Arashi growled "Though there have been times we almost succeeded...almost broke them...they always come back on top..."

Oroku Saki glared again and walked back to the table at the top of the throne room, seething over Karai and Dr Chaplin.

"I trusted them..." he snarled "I trusted them with everything...and now they do this..." he clenched his fists.

"My Lord..." Dr Arden walked over hoping to pacify his angered Master "Even though you daughter betrayed you...she is indeed with child, from what Komodo has told us..."

Arashi smirked as he agreed.

"And if her child is born..."

As Arashi spoke, Oroku Saki looked up and his eyes flashed again as he began to think of the fact that his daughter was pregnant.

"A grandchild..." he said softly.

"Indeed master!" said Dr Arden "And just think..."

"If Karai has betrayed you..." Arashi hissed adding to Dr Arden's proposal "What if her child was to prove their loyalty to you? If say...you had your hands on it..."

* * *

Oroku Saki thought for a moment as he looked out of the window, and at once ideas came flowing to his head as he thought about the child Karai was carrying.

Though Karai had betrayed him, she had reached the point of no return and he desired nothing more than to make her suffer for what she did, but realising she was with child, he then began to think of how to make her suffer more, by letting her live so she could have her baby, then once the child was born,only then would he kill her, and raise the child as his own.

A new protégée he could raise from birth, someone who would not question him, he could raise the child into truly hating the turtles and nothing would lead them astray like Karai.

"Izo Arashi..." he said "You truly do have good ideas in that brain of yours...I believe I was right to make sure you were promoted to the role of leading the Foot, your sinister intentions have pleased me greatly."

Dr Arden and Arashi smirked as they listened.

"Your ideas you spoke of..." Oroku Saki hissed "I can see how I can release my vengeance on Karai and Dr Chaplin."

* * *

Dr Arden and Arashi smirked more and looked at each other in triumph as Oruko Saki continued to speak.

"Dr Chaplin shall die by my hand..." Oruko Saki snarled "And die pleading for his life...Karai...she will be spared...only for the benefit of preserving her child...until it's ready to be born...whether natrually or by your hand Dr Arden..."

Dr Arden grinned sadistically as he thought about cutting the baby from Karai's belly and presenting it to the Shredder like a prize.

He remembered how he had tried to do that with Monalisa when she was pregnant with her child, even going so far as to force Donatello to carry out the deed, but like many of their schemes they were foiled.

But maybe this time, he might succeed and as well as deliver a baby for his master, he would help do away with the one who betrayed his master.

"I love it Master..." Arashi snarled "I cannot wait to help carry out the deed..."

* * *

As Oroku Saki spoke, Komodo Dragon, Gila Monster and Nile Monitor listened and licked their lips.

"When do you think Black Mamba will inform us of where Karai is?" asked Gila Monster "I wish to see our new master carry out the plans he intends..."

"She should be reporting back soon..." Komodo Dragon snarled "She will come back to us soon..."

* * *

Meanwhile, near Central Park, Black Mamba had followed Karai and Dr Chaplin to their home.

Hiding on the fire escape of the building next to their penthouse, she had seen them enter the house and through the windows she saw them moving around and placing all the items they bought in a room near where she was watching to which she had hidden herself further into the shadows and was relieved that she had black scales so she had blended in.

Placing a pair of binoculars to her eyes, Black Mamba watched as she saw how their house looked.

She saw that the house was painted white with some pink and red lotus flowers and blossoms on the walls and the furniture was mostly Japanese themed.

"Seems Karai has not forgotten her Japanese roots..." Black Mamba hissed as she watched through the binoculars and she continued to watch as Karai and Dr Chaplin walked around the house then she heard some soft music being played and she saw the couple come together in the middle of the living room and dance together lovingly.

"Such a happy couple..." she snarled "Sickening..." she spat some venom to the side and continued to watch, then saw Dr Chaplin often run his hand over Karai's belly feeling for their baby.

"So sweet..." she hissed "But you're not going to be enjoying this happiness long..." she then took out her cell phone and began to call the Foot Headquarters to inform them of her find, a smirk gracing her face and her green eyes glowing sadistically.

**So the Shredder has learnt of Karai and Dr Chaplin still in New York, and even more so that Karai is with child...but he plans after being given ideas by Dr Arden and Arashi, to kill Dr Chaplin, keep Karai alive until her baby's born, take the baby...then kill her! **

**How sadistic that those bastards get! And now Black Mamba has reported that she has located the home of Karai and Dr Chaplin and their unborn baby! **

**What will be the result of this? Well, tune in to find out...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya all! Hope you're enjoying the fic! I know it's getting intense, and the good stuff is coming soon! **

**Well the next chapter is here for you to enjoy! And I'm glad I was able to get one up today! The 17th of January! For today is my Birthday! Yay! :D Or should I say...Yikes! I'm another year older! (gulp!)**

**Anyway, that's enough about me, hope you enjoy the next part of this fic! **

**Chapter Eight**

**Calm before the Storm**

At the turtles lair, Leonardo was sitting on the sofa staring at the TV flicking through the channels, he was still thinking about the dreams he had, there was nothing interesting on the TV except from the the news talking about current affairs, issues and the odd gang attack in the city.

Splinter had told him he had meditated and had seen the Shredder in his mediation, yet it gave no clue to what might be going on. This frustrated Leonardo as he always thought after having certain dreams that something was going on, but there was no explanation and it drove him mad.

Placing his fingers to his temples he tried to think of what his dream meant and what else he could ask his sensei.

"What can it mean?" he asked "I know it means something...but what!?"

* * *

As he tried hard to think, he suddenly felt a little paw touch his knee, he opened his eyes and looked up to see Pandora looking up at him, she was wearing some black trousers and a white top with a hood with Panda ears on it.

"Uncle Leo?" she asked softly looking up at him with innocent eyes.

"Hey sweetie!" said Leonardo plastering on a smile and sitting up.

"You look like you were in pain Uncle Leo..." said Pandora softy "Were you having a bad dream?"

"No Little Geisha." said Leonardo stroking the top of her head gently "I'm fine, I wasn't having a nightmare, I was just thinking."

"Okay..." said Pandora still looking worried.

Leonardo then saw Pandora was holding a DVD in her hands.

"Did you want me to put that on for you, sweetie?" he asked.

"Please Uncle Leo..." said Pandora "Mummy and Daddy said I could watch '_The Lion King_' if it was alright with you?"

"Of course sweetheart!" said Leonardo taking the DVD and opening it so he could put it in the DVD player.

As he set the film up, he thought maybe this would help him take his mind of his dreams until he got another moment to think.

"There we go sweetheart!" he said "You got your film set up!"

"Thank you Uncle Leo!" said Pandora walking over to the sofa and climbing onto it. Leonardo smiled and sat next to her to which she sat a little closer to him as the film started up.

"You decided a change from '_Kung Fu Panda_'? Or '_Spirited Away_'?" asked Leonardo, he felt secretly relieved Pandora had chosen something different as she always chose '_Kung Fu Panda'_ 1 and 2 or '_The Secrets of the Furious Five_' or '_Spirited Away_' and he, his brothers, sensei and adopted sister soon found himself reciting the quotes and even songs or humming the music whether asleep or awake.

"I love '_The Lion King'_!" said Pandora "I love Timon and Pumbaa!"

Leonardo smirked and tickled Pandora under the chin.

"So do I sweetheart." he said as he clicked play on the DVD player and the film began to start.

* * *

As soon as the opening music started, Michelangelo who had been skating around the lair zipped over and saw the opening scene.

"Cool!" he cried "_The Lion King_! Great choice Pandora!"

He jumped off his skateboard and jumped onto the sofa next to Pandora.

"Uncle Mikey!" cried Pandora excitedly as she almost got flung into the air due to Michelangelo dropping into the sofa.

"Careful Mikey!" said Leonardo as he held Pandora's shoulders to keep her steady "You nearly sent Little Geisha flying!"

Pandora just giggled.

"Chill out bro!" said Michelangelo "Pandora's safe, and I think she loved it!"

"I did!" cheered Pandora "I love bouncing!"

Leonardo shook his head and leaned back on the sofa to watch the film with his younger brother and niece, yet he sighed wearily as he tried to think of why he had that dream.

"Shredder's gone..." he thought "Shredder's gone for good...the Utroms made sure of that...I know I had dreams before...but they were all just anxiety dreams! Past fears coming back to haunt me!"

He looked down at Pandora who was looking at the TV happily and fear pooled across his stomach.

"If this dream means something..." he thought "Does it mean that there is a threat coming? And what if Pandora is in danger?"

The pain in his stomach and heart pounded more as he thought about his family being in danger.

It terrified him to the core if anything were to happen to his family, and now that they had little Pandora, he was even more scared.

"It's got to mean something..." he thought "Dreams like this don't happen for no reason..." he rubbed his temples again and looked back at the TV.

Pandora was laughing and giggling and Michelangelo was stroking the top of her head affectionately.

Leonardo sighed and looked down at Pandora who lifted her hand to his and held one of his three fingers.

Smiling at his niece he held her little hand, just seeing her made him feel content. Taking another breath he looked back at the TV, he tried to focus on the film, but his mind just kept bugging him about his dream.

* * *

Back at Karai and Dr Chaplin's penthouse, Karai lay on the sofa with Dr Chaplin next to her watching the TV.

On the coffee table in front of them was a half eaten Chinese takeaway, almost forgotten as they cuddled on the sofa.

Every so often Dr Chaplin would kiss his wife and run his hands over her stomach trying to feel for the baby which had barely grown but there was a small part where his wife's stomach had gotten bigger.

Karai meanwhile smiled and moaned as she felt Dr Chaplin's fingers on her skin and she looked up at him.

"Chaplin..." Karai whispered.

"Yes love?" asked Dr Chaplin as he stroked and caressed Karai's stomach.

"I was thinking that maybe we could spend some time in Japan when the baby's born..." said Karai "We still have our home over there...and I'd love our baby to get a feel for his or her Japanese roots...we could spend some of our holidays there."

"Sounds like a great idea sweetheart..." smiled Dr Chaplin kissing Karai's stomach and laying on her breast.

"Half of our time in America, half in Japan..." whispered Karai "Best of both worlds..."

"Our baby is going to have the best life ever..." said Dr Chaplin.

Karai smiled back at Dr Chaplin and stroked his hand as he continued to kiss and nuzzle her belly.

"Wherever we are honey..." Dr Chaplin whispered "I don't care...as long as we're a family..."

"I love you so much..." Karai whispered.

"And I Love you too..." Dr Chaplin whispered back as he lay his head back down on Karai's breast an continued to stroke her belly.

"And I love you my sweet child..." he said softly "When you come out of there, you're going to make me the happiest daddy in the world..."

* * *

But unknown to Karai and Dr Chaplin, the Venomous Five were watching from the shadows outside.

"Awww, how sweet!" Cobra snarled "I might vomit!"

"Such love they have for each other...yet so naïve.." Komodo Dragon hissed.

"So sweet, and what a surprise they will get when we get in there..." Gila Monster snarled.

"I can't wait to see their faces when Shredder drops in!" Nile Monitor hissed.

Black Mamba just smirked as she watched everything.

"Such happiness..." she whispered "Yet all to be taken away in the blink of an eye..."

"That bitch will soon realise the consequences when she betrays the Foot...her and Dr Chaplin..."

Cobra hissed and started to drool venom.

"Oh how I would love to drip my venom on those two...and hear them scream..." she hissed.

"You'll get your chance Cobra..." Komodo Dragon hissed "Just be patient!"

Cobra hissed again and continued to watch.

"Shredders orders..." Komodo Dragon hissed "We attack in four hours...and Karai must be kept alive..."

"Indeed..." Gila Monster growled "We'll make sure..."

"Can't wait..." Nile Monitor snarled.

"This will be delicious..." Black Mamba snarled as she saw Karai and Dr Chaplin stand up from the sofa and walk towards the bedroom.

**So all seems calm now...but not for long...what will happen when the Shredder carries out his plan?**

**Find out in the next chapter! Coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING:**** Contains violence, blood, strong language and content which readers may find distressing. **

**Please do not read if you are offended or upset by such content.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Ambush**

A little later, Dr Chaplin had finished clearing away the leftovers from his and Karai's Takeaway and washed the dishes whilst Karai was still lying on the sofa.

"You okay love?" he called through from the kitchen "Can I get you anything whilst I'm in here?"

"I'm fine hon..." said Karai "I'm just a little tired..."

Dr Chaplin chuckled as he put the last of the clean dishes away and walked back to the living room.

"Poor babe..." he said softly sitting on the sofa next to her and stroking her cheek "I know you get tired easily, but you are carrying such a precious load..."

Karai chuckled.

"I don't know how I'm going to feel when the baby gets bigger..." she said "Especially when it starts kicking..."

Dr Chaplin just smiled.

"I'm looking forward to feeling it kick..." he said "Then I can finally feel the child we created together..."

"You're really excited about the baby?" Karai said.

"Of course I am, babe!" said Dr Chaplin with a grin "Why wouldn't I be?" he stroked Karai's belly again and leaned down and nuzzled her nose making her giggle.

"I've got many plans for when the baby's born!" said Dr Chaplin "And my number one is being a great dad!"

"And that you will be..." said Karai softly.

* * *

Just then, a noise was heard and a shadow passed over the window.

At once, Karai's eyes went wide and she sat up alert.

"You okay sweetheart?" asked Dr Chaplin worried.

"I think I heard something..." said Karai.

Dr Chaplin looked towards the window.

"It's just the wind hun..." he said softly looking over to where Karai was looking.

Karai shook her head.

"It wasn't the wind Chaplin..." she said, "I know an unusual noise when I hear one..."

Dr Chaplin looked at Karai again, he started to feel worried, due to the fact that Karai was indeed a trained ninja and she could detect even the smallest sounds.

* * *

Dr Chaplin rose from the sofa as he tried to hear what Karai heard, but no sooner did he stand up than the door suddenly burst off his hinges and went flying across the room.

Dr Chaplin cried out in horror and Karai sat bolt upright.

At once, several ninja entered along with Komodo Dragon.

"What the fuck!?" cried Dr Chaplin as he pulled Karai off the sofa and towards him to protect her. Karai was horrified as she saw the giant mutant lizard coming into the house.

"What the hell is that!?" she cried.

Komodo Dragon hissed at her as the Ninja started to surround them.

"A little creation of mine..." a voice said behind them.

Karai and Dr Chaplin turned around and saw Dr Arden walk over to them smirking, and both grimaced in disgust when they saw his burnt melted half of his face.

"Along with the rest of these..." Dr Arden continued as Nile Monitor, Gila Monster, Cobra and Black Mamba appeared.

"Oh my God..." Karai whispered in fear.

Dr Chaplin glared and held Karai close.

"Don't worry..." he whispered softly "I'll protect you...and the baby..."

Dr Arden smirked as he looked at Karai and Dr Chaplin.

"Awww...how sweet...you're willing to die protecting your traitor whore!"

Dr Chaplin snarled at Dr Arden.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are!" he snarled "But you get the fuck out of my house!"

"Or what?" asked another voice to which Dr Chaplin and Karai saw Arashi walk over next to Komodo Dragon "Call the cops? Get us arrested?"

Dr Chaplin looked at Asrashi and continued to hold Karai close.

Karai placed on hand on her stomach and glared at Arashi.

"What do you want from us?" she asked "Please...just tell us what you want and leave us alone! This doesn't have to get ugly!"

Arashi smirked.

"Good question dear Karai..." he hissed "There is a lot we want from you...but I think it would be best if you heard the questions asked from the one who wishes to ask them..."

* * *

Dr Chaplin glared again but Karai's glare faded and her eyes widened in fear.

"Oh no..." she whispered in fear, she then saw the ninja step aside from the door and the Shredder entered all dressed in his full armour and helmet and his eyes glowing red.

"Holy shit..." cried Dr Chaplin.

"No...No way!" Karai cried "It can't be..."

"Oroku Saki..." Dr Chaplin stuttered in fear.

"You can't be alive..." Karai whispered "You're...you're..."

"Dead?" Shredder snarled "Abandoned on that Icy Prison? Frozen for years? Never knowing when I would be freed again!?"

"How...?" Karai whispered.

"We have Dr Arden to thank for that..." Arashi hissed "We spent years researching and trying to find the right place in space to bring our Lord and Master home..."

Dr Arden smirked.

Dr Chaplin glared at Dr Arden.

"You sick man..." he growled, he then looked at the Venomous Five as the mutant reptiles snarled and hissed at him and Cobra opened her mouth showing her long fangs and the venom that dripped between them.

* * *

Shredder then nodded to Gila Monster and Nile Monitor who then grabbed Karai and wrenched her away from Dr Chaplin.

"No!" cried Dr Chaplin trying to hold onto Karai who began weeping in distress "Leave her alone!"

But he was soon punched in the stomach by Arashi and he fell to his knees winded then Arashi kicked him in the side making him fall to the floor.

"No!" cried Karai as she struggled in Nile Monitor and Gila Monster's grips "No! Stop!"

"Shut up bitch!" Cobra hissed baring her teeth and venom dripping from her lips.

Shredder then stood above Dr Chaplin and placed his foot on his side.

"Shredder..." Dr Chaplin coughed "Please..."

"Enough of your excuses Chaplin..." Shredder snarled "You understood the consequences if you ever betrayed me..."

"We never betrayed you..." Dr Chaplin said "We just decided to move on..."

"Father..." Karai cried "Please listen to him!"

"Silence Karai!" Shredder snarled "I am no longer your father! You have deceived me! You have betrayed me in the worst way! Now...you will suffer the consequences!"

"Father! Please! No!" Karai begged as she struggled in Gila Monster and Nile Monitors grips "We never betrayed you!"

"Shut up bitch!" Arashi snarled over to Karai.

Cobra then stepped over and venom dripped from her fangs as she got close to Karai who tried to back away from her yet couldn't due to how Nile Monitor and Gila Monster were holding her.

"If don't keep your trap shut..." she snarled grabbing Karai's chin and making her look at her "I'll give you something to scream about!"

"Hands off Cobra!" Shredder barked causing Cobra to back off.

* * *

Shredder then looked back at Dr Chaplin and then up at Dr Arden and nodded.

Karai's heart beat faster in panic as she wondered what Dr Arden was going to do, she then saw Dr Arden hold up his hand and she saw several syringes appear on his fingers.

"Time to start treatment..." Dr Arden smirked lowering himself down to Dr Chaplin.

"No!" Karai cried "Don't hurt him! Please!"

But Dr Arden smirked and injected Dr Chaplin in the neck to which Dr Chaplin began to writhe then squirm before screaming in agony as Dr Arden's torture serum ran through his veins!

"You bastard!" Karai screamed as she continued to struggle against the giant lizards "What did you do to him?!"

"Torture serum..." Gila Monster hissed "Makes the victim wriggle like a suffocating fish!"

"Look at him squirm!" Nile Monitor snarled grabbing Karai's hair and making her look at the screaming and squirming Dr Chaplin.

"Chaplin!" Karai screamed as tears fell from her eyes at her husbands suffering "Stop it!" she started screaming at Dr Arden "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

Dr Arden just smirked and looked down at Dr Chaplin as the serum slowly wore off and Dr Chaplin panted heavily trying to take the pain.

"What...What the fuck did you do to me?" Dr Chaplin coughed as he looked up at the Shredder, but Arashi kicked him in the face giving him a nose bleed.

"No!" Karai screamed again "Please! Leave Chaplin alone!"

"Shut up!" Nile Monitor snarled yanking Karai's head back as he pulled her hair.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Dr Chaplin demanded as he spat out some blood "We didn't do anything!"

* * *

Shredder nodded at Dr Arden again and Dr Arden stuck Dr Chaplin with torture serum again making him scream and fit on the floor.

"NO!" Karai screamed again "STOP! STOP IT!"

"Shut up bitch!" Gila Monster snarled grabbing Karai's chin and forcing her to watch as her husband was tortured before her "You can scream and cry all you want until your eyes are swollen and your throat is raw but it won't save your lover!"

Black Mamba agreed as she smirked at Dr Chaplin writhing on the floor in agony.

"Yeah!" she hissed "You'll have to stand there and watch your husband suffer!"

"Stop it!" Karai continued to scream as tears streamed from her eyes "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

* * *

Arashi and Dr Arden smirked as Dr Chaplin continued to writhe and scream in agony before the serum wore off again and Dr Chaplin lay on the floor panting.

"Chaplin!" Karai cried desperately "Chaplin!"

Dr Chaplin coughed and lifted his head weakly to look at Karai.

"K...Karai..." he spluttered as blood poured from his mouth.

Shredder then nodded at Komodo Dragon who picked Chaplin up by the back of the neck and pulled him up to his feet.

Karai gasped in horror as her husband hung in Komodo Dragon's large paw almost like a rag doll, bloodied up, but still alive.

"Chaplin..." she wept.

Dr Chaplin looked up and tried to look in her eyes.

* * *

Shredder then stepped towards Dr Chaplin and held up his bladed hand.

"You both have betrayed me..." Shredder snarled "You are traitors...and such a crime is punishable by death!"

Karai looked at Shredder in shock.

"Oh God no!" she began to plead "Please! No! Father! Don't!"

"Shredder..." Dr Chaplin begged in a weak voice "Don't do this..."

"Father! Please!" Karai begged again "Stop this! For the sake of your grandchild!"

Shredder lowered his hand and looked towards Karai.

"I am aware of what grows within you Karai..." Shredder snarled "Yet such claim will not save you!"

* * *

Then before Dr Chaplin or Karai knew what was happening, Shredder drove his bladed hand into Chaplin's upper chest making him scream.

"NO!" Karai wailed in shock and grief, then Shredder ripped out his claws then drove them into Dr Chaplin's lower chest making him cough up blood.

"CHAPLIN!" Karai sobbed as Komodo Dragon then dropped Dr Chaplin to the floor, his blood forming a pool around him.

Karai sobbed as she watched her husband bleed to death in front of her, yet Dr Chaplin mustered every strength left in him and looked up at her.

"Karai..." he whispered "I...I love you..."

Karai wept again then she saw Arashi walked up to Dr Chaplin then lifted his foot where a blade shot out of the front and he kicked the back of Dr Chaplin's head impaling him!

Karai cried out again in shock then wept as Dr Chaplin's eyes went wide then the life left them as Arashi ripped the blade out of his head and Dr Chaplin dropped and never moved again.

Karai stared for a long time at her husbands body, tears streamed from her eyes as she tried to take in what had happened before her.

She then felt Gila Monster and Nile Monitor let go of her arms and she dropped to her knees in grief and fell next to Dr Chaplin's body, not caring that she was getting blood on herself and she began to stroke and caress his bloody head, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Chaplin..." she wept "No...no..." she then lowered her head to his and cried as her heart broke like a shattered china vase.

**No! Dr Chaplin! Damn you Shredder!**

**Poor Karai...**

**What will be the outcome of this? Stay tuned to find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING:**** Contains some bloody violence.**

**Chapter Ten**

**On the Run**

Karai rested her head on Dr Chaplin's sobbing her heart out. Blinded and deaf to the Foot soldiers, the Venomous Five and the Shredder she just hold her husband's head and continued to cry.

Time seemed to go slowly as she sobbed and through her tears she soon saw the leg of Izo Arashi standing near her, his foot still bloody where he had delivered the fatal blow to Dr Chaplin's head.

She then heard voices above her as she heard the Shredder start to talk to Arashi and Dr Arden.

"Get rid of the body..." Shredder snarled "And bring Karai with us...yet do not harm her...I want her unhurt and healthy if we are to keep the baby within her alive..."

Karai's blood ran cold as she heard the Shredder's cruel words.

They weren't intending on killing her here with Dr Chapin, they were planning to keep her alive until her baby was born, but then after she had had her baby, she had no idea what would happen.

* * *

As she heard Shredder continue to talk Karai soon heard it clearly that he was going to take her baby and raise it himself and do away with her like Chaplin.

"I will finish her myself..." Shredder snarled "I curse the day I found her abandoned in Japan and took her in!"

Karai's heart beat faster and she placed one hand on her belly.

"No..." she thought "No...I won't let you take my baby and corrupt it!"

Kissing Dr Chaplin's head tearfully, her sorrow soon turned to determination, she had lost her husband, but she wasn't going to loose her baby.

She looked up and saw Arashi step towards her and she saw a knife strapped to his leg. Karai knew she was risking a lot as there were Foot Soldiers and five dangerous Mutant Reptiles along with an insane Doctor, Ruthless second in command and the Shredder and they all outnumbered her but it was her life and her baby she had to think about.

* * *

Quick as a flash, Karai reached for the knife and ripped it from Arashi's leg then slashed his tendon making him fall yelling in agony.

Karai then jumped up and faced two Foot Ninja who were coming towards her with handcuffs but she slashed them both across the face causing them to recoil and she kicked them away from her.

"Stop her!" Shredder yelled, glaring at Arashi who was holding his bloody leg "Don't let her get away!"

Dr Arden quickly got into action and he aimed his fist at Karai firing a couple of syringes at her but Karai quickly dodged and the syringes hit two Foot Ninja who fell to the ground stiff as a board!

"Damnit!" Dr Arden snarled as the ninja got hit.

Karai went pale seeing what the syringes could do and quickly aimed for the back of the apartment towards the bedroom.

The Venomous Five instantly went after her, Black Mamba zipped over and stood before Karai hissing.

"Where do you think you're going bitch?" she snarled baring her fangs.

Karai gritted her teeth showing she wasn't afraid and slashed her face with the knife making the Black Snake scream in pain.

She then grabbed Black Mamba's scaly dreadlocks and threw her behind her sending her flying into Cobra, Gila Monster and Nile Monitor.

"You idiots!" Komodo Dragon growled forcing the four fallen reptiles to their feet "You gonna let a pregnant woman kick your sorry butts?!"

* * *

Karai then bolted for the bedroom door as the reptiles were distracted and ran in slamming the doors before locking them and barricaded them with a large armchair.

Tears streamed from her eyes as she took in everything that happened, she placed her hand on her belly again thinking about her baby and she knew she couldn't hide in here for long as the door would come crashing down and the Shredder would take her back to Foot HQ and keep her a prisoner.

Thinking quickly, Karai grabbed a small bag and quickly filled it with some personal papers, money and a couple of keepsakes of her and Dr Chaplin.

As she threw a silver framed picture of her and Dr Chaplin's wedding in the bag, she saw the door was starting to give and some splinters appeared in the middle of the door.

"Open up the door, Karai!" she heard Komodo Dragon's voice on the other side "You got no place to hide!"

Karai then pulled on a long coat and hood and quickly ran to the window and to the fire escape, as she did, she saw Komodo Dragon's large clawed hand punch though the door!

Gasping in shock, Karai climbed down the fire escape as fast as she could and let herself drop to the floor before quickly running into the alleyway and disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

As Karai ran from the apartment, Komodo Dragon crashed the door down only to be confronted by an empty room.

The Foot Ninja and the rest of the Venomous Five ran inside and looked around.

"Where did she go?" asked Cobra hissing and looking around.

"Is she hiding?" asked Nile Montitor as he flipped the bed over trying to find Karai but to no avail.

The Shredder walked in followed by Arashi and Dr Arden, (Dr Arden had injected Arashi's leg with healing serum so the Foot Second in command could walk again).

"Damnit!" Shredder growled as he looked towards the window.

"She got outside!" Arashi snarled as he ran to the window and looked around yet didn't see her.

"She's gone!" he yelled.

"Well..." Shredder snarled looking around at the Foot Ninja and the Venomous Five "Find her! Don't let her get away!"

The Foot ninja nodded and quickly ran to the windows.

"And remember!" Shredder snarled before the ninja could leave "I want her alive!"

The ninja nodded and quickly jumped out the window to scour the city for Karai, the Venomous Five also did the same.

"She won't escape us..." Black Mamba snarled "I can already taste where she went..."

Shredder, Dr Arden and Arashi watched the Ninja and Venomous Five leave the apartment.

"You cannot run from me Karai..." Shredder snarled "No matter where you run...no matter how you try to evade me...I will find you..."

* * *

Over a mile away, Karai kept running through the alleyways staying within the shadows, she never stopped for a second just in case the Ninja and the Venomous Five were behind her.

Tears continued to stream from her eyes as the images of her dead husband still circled in her head.

Yet she tried to push them aside as she thought of her child growing within her, she had to keep it together if she was to keep her child safe.

After what seemed like over an hour, Karai finally stopped running and decided to get her breath back in a darkened alleyway.

She rested against the wall next to a large trash bin and hugged herself tightly. The whole area was silent apart from the noise of the traffic.

Though she wanted to just curl up and mourn the death of her husband, Karai knew she couldn't stay in the alleyway, for she knew the ninja and the Venomous Five would eventually find her, she had to think of what to do and where to go to be safe.

But after thinking for a while, she knew wherever she went, some shelters might not be able to protect her from the Shredder, as long as she had known the evil man, he would stop at nothing and he would kill anyone who got in his way to get what he wanted.

The more Karai thought about it, she didn't want to put innocent people's lives at risk, tears filled her eyes again as she thought about how hopeless the situation was.

* * *

Pulling her knees up to her chest, she laid her head down to cry more until she suddenly saw a damp and torn pizza box on the floor near where she sat.

Narrowing her eyes to look at it, she then heard the name in her head.

'_Leonardo_' '_Leonardo_'

"Leonardo..." she whispered to herself "Leonardo..."

The more she thought about it, the more she wondered if there was nowhere else she could go, there was one individual that might help her and even protect her from the Shredder.

As images of the blue masked turtle flew through her mind, she wondered if he would even agree to help her, she remembered all the times they had fought, and how Leonardo had questioned her honour because of her Alliance with the Shredder and the Foot, and in fact, she herself had become the new Shredder after Oroku Saki's banishment.

"I know I've done wrong in the past..." she thought "And I know he and I have crossed paths, more bad than good...but..." she placed her hand on her stomach again "I need his help...more than anything...for the sake of my baby..."

* * *

Making up her mind and standing up, Karai took a deep breath and began to walk out of the alleyway.

She didn't know where the turtle's lair was, but if there was anyone who did know, it was April and Casey!

"I just hope they can tell me..." Karai thought as she walked in the shadows and kept her ears and eyes open for trouble "I just hope they believe me and realise I'm not here to fight...and that I have no connection or alliance with the Foot or the Shredder..."

**So Karai managed to escape the Shredder, the Venomous Five and the Foot Ninja and run away, now a good distance away, she's decided that the only person who might help her is the turtle Leonardo.**

**But will she be able to find him? **

**Will April and Casey give her the information she needs? Or will they turn her away?**

**Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**A Shock**

Meanwhile, in an apartment above the Shop '_**Second Time Around**_' April and Casey were snuggled up on the sofa watching a film together as well as sharing a bottle of wine.

They almost jumped out of their skins when they heard a frantic knocking on the back door.

"What the hey?" cried Casey standing up and grabbing his hockey stick that was leaning against the sofa.

April paused the film and got up from the sofa.

"What on earth?" she said, checking the clock in the kitchen seeing it was 10.45pm.

"The guys are never this noisy!" said Casey "I wonder what's the matter?"

April shrugged as she and Casey made their way down to the shop and over to the back door.

* * *

When they got down there, they could see a dark shape in the window as well as the door shaking due to whoever it was banging on the door and April felt nervous.

"A burglar?" asked Casey holding up his hockey stick.

"I don't know..." said April "they would have picked at the lock or broke the window..."

"I can hear voices too!" said Casey.

April agreed and she walked over to the door carefully.

As she did, the frantic knocking ceased and the figure stood back a bit.

"Hello?" April called to the door nervously "Whose...whose there?"

"April?" Karai called through the door "April O Neil?"

April's eyes widened as she recognised the voice, as did Casey who lowered his hockey stick.

"Karai?" April called then slowly opened the door making sure the security chain was on just in case.

* * *

As soon as she opened the door, she saw the tear-stained and terrified face of Karai through the gap.

April was shocked and she almost slammed the door but Karai quickly put her foot in the way before she could.

"April!" Karai wailed in a pleading voice "Please! You have to help me!"

April stared at Karai, she was surprised, she had never seen her, this, the Shredder's daughter and once leader of the Foot look so scared.

"Please..." Karai sobbed "Please help me! I'm unarmed, I mean no harm...I'm not here to fight!"

April stared again at Karai and studied her face making sure it wasn't some sort of trick, the tears looked genuine, and there was clearly panic in her voice so she unlatched the chain and opened the door letting Karai inside.

* * *

As soon as the door opened, Karai bolted inside like a shot and shut the door behind her before collapsing on the floor sobbing.

It was then that April and Casey saw blood on her hands and on her face.

"Oh my God!" cried April "Karai...what...what happened? You're bleeding!"

Karai shook her head as she wept and held up her bloody hands.

"Not...not my blood..."

April was unsure at first, but she moved over to Karai and knelt in front of her.

"Karai..." she said "Please...look at me..."

Karai looked up, her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were swollen.

"Karai..." said April "Please...tell me what happened?"

Karai looked up and collapsed in tears again, as she did, she took off her coat and bag showing that she was carrying no weapons.

"See!" she cried desperately "See!? I'm unarmed! I'm unarmed!"

Casey walked behind Karai and picked up the bag and coat and did a check to make sure she had no weapons.

"She's telling the truth April..." he said.

April nodded and held out her hands to the sobbing Karai.

"Karai..." she said "Karai...just take a few deep breathes...Okay?"

Karai, as she heard the kindness in April's voice took a few deep breaths, but the tears continued to fall.

"Look, just come upstairs Karai, would you like a cup of tea?" asked April.

Karai said nothing but she just nodded.

* * *

With Casey's help, April lifted Karai up and took her upstairs to the apartment where they lay her on the sofa and placed a pillow under her head.

After making some tea for Karai, April sat on the armchair near the sofa and watched as Karai tried to calm down.

"Karai..." April said placing pot of tea on the coffee table as well as three cups and also a box of tissues so Karai could wipe her tears and blow her nose "What happened to you?"

Karai took a few deep breaths and sniffled, she wiped her eyes and blew her nose then gathering herself together, she sat up on the sofa.

"April..." she hiccuped "I...I..."

April leaned forward to listen and Casey went to the cupboard and brought a blanket to wrap around the traumatised woman's shoulders which she accepted.

"I...I know...that you haven't seen me...in so long..." Karai choked "And there were times...we..." she hesitated.

April frowned as remembered, she was aware of all the incidents Karai talked about.

"And I know...it has been years since the Tengu Shredder Incident..." Karai continued "You never...saw me again after that..."

"No..." said April "No we didn't..."

* * *

Without speaking Karai reached for her bag and pulled out the photo book before handing it to April.

"Read it..." she said softly.

April took the book and looked at it.

"Our Wedding..." she read the cover then opened it.

Casey looked over April's shoulder and their eyes widened as they saw some pictures of Dr Chaplin and Karai getting ready for their wedding then the wedding itself and the events that followed that.

Dr Chaplin was in a smart Japanese suit and Karai was wearing a white and red kimono style dress with her hair all done up.

It was a far cry from what April and Casey had known about the two of them. Both once loyal to the Foot and always so focused, but in the pictures, they both looked so happy, and April and Casey couldn't deny that the both of them looked so stunning and bonny on the happiest day of their lives.

April looked up at Karai who was sipping her tea and still crying, though this time it was coming out in soft whimpers than full blown sobs.

"After we defeated the Tengu Shredder..." Karai explained trying to keep her breathing steady "Dr Chaplin and I cut all ties with the Foot, we decided to live our own lives the way we wanted...and with each other...despite knowing the risks we faced..."

She took another sip of tea before speaking.

"We left for Japan where we set up home in a town outside Tokyo, where Dr Chaplin managed to open his own medical practice, whilst I taught English at a local School as well as a part time job as a Martial Arts instructor, after a couple of years, we got married..."

Tears streamed down Karai's cheeks yet she continued to speak.

"We spent a couple of years in Japan together, then we decided to buy a home in New York...believing things had calmed down...and that if we continued to lay low, the Foot would never find us...we bought a penthouse near Central Park...our lives were perfect..."

"But what happened Karai?" asked April "Why did you come here? Where is Chaplin?"

Karai then held up her hands showing the blood on them.

April and Casey stared at the blood in horror then looked at Karai as fresh tears emerged.

"The Foot..."Karai sobbed quietly "The Foot...they...they found us..."

"The Foot?" cried Casey "You mean...?"

Karai nodded.

"They tracked me and Dr Chaplin...They found out where we lived...I don't know how...they burst into the apartment...they attacked us...they..." She broke down and dropped her cup as she clenched her fists.

"They...they killed him! They killed my husband before my eyes!"

* * *

April and Casey gasped in horror and April felt tears in her eyes as she heard Karai's words.

Karai then looked up, sorrow as well as anger mixed in her tearful eyes.

"They burst into my home...they killed my husband...dishonourable bastards..." Karai whispered "Amongst them...a man...his face horrifically burnt...and five mutants..."

Casey and April looked at each other in horror.

"Dr Arden..." April cried.

"The Venomous Five!" Casey added.

"Oh my God..." April whispered.

She looked back at Karai who was rocking back and forth weeping inconsolably, she stood up from her armchair and walked over to the sofa before sitting next to Karai.

"Karai..." she said, causing the woman to look at her.

"We're really sorry..." said April "We're so sorry..."

Karai wiped her eyes and reached into her bag again.

"There's more to it than that..." she sobbed as she pulled the scan picture out of her bag and handed it to April "Please...the picture does not lie..."

April look the picture and looked, and her heart beat faster in her chest as she looked at the tiny scan of the little life growing within Karai.

"I'm having his baby..." Karai whispered "Chaplin and I were starting a family..."

Casey's jaw dropped and April felt even more concerned.

"You're pregnant...?" April asked in shock.

"Please..."Karai begged "After everything that happened before...I'm not asking for your forgiveness...but for the sake of my baby...I need your help...I've got nowhere else to go..."

April looked at the scan picture again, then back at Karai.

"I might have been in alliance with the Foot before..." Karai said "But I'm no longer part of it...and right now, they're after me...and I'm scared shitless for my baby..."

April felt her heart beat faster as she looked at how frightened Karai looked and placed placed a hand on Karai's hand.

"Karai..." she said "I can see you're scared...and after hearing what's happened...we're gonna help you..."

* * *

As Karai listened, she broke down in tears again.

"Oh thank you April..." she wept "Thank you!"

April then placed her arms around Karai and pulled her into an embrace to which Karai cried onto her shoulder.

"Casey..." April said "Call Leo! He needs to know what's going on!"

Casey nodded and quickly walked over to the phone to dial the number of Leonardo's Shell Cell.

"Awww man..." Casey said "This has gotten crazy!"

April looked back at Karai.

"It's gonna be okay Karai..." she said We will help protect your baby..."

Karai wept more and rested her head on April's shoulder, she hadn't brought up the fact that the Shredder had returned, worried of their reaction, but she planned to tell them.

"They're the only ones who can protect my baby from him..." she thought "Oh please...please let my baby be safe..."

**So April and Casey have agreed to help Karai after listening to her story and realising she's pregnant! **

**But what will be Leonardo's reaction seeing his long time rival once again? Find out in the next chapter!**

* * *

**NOTE: Some of you might have noticed that I haven't included the fact that Karai and Chaplin were at April and Casey's Wedding in the final episode of '_Back to the Sewer_' **

**To tell you the truth, I never really liked '_Back to the Sewer_' as I thought the animation wasn't great and also I found it weird that April and Casey would even invite Karai and Chaplin to their wedding after all they went through in the earlier series, so I made it canon in my universe that the turtles, Splinter, April and Casey never saw Karai and Chaplin again after the events with the Tengu Shredder.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**A Choice**

In the lair, Pandora was sitting in her high chair doing some colouring and watching Donatello clean up. He was wiping the table as well as humming to himself.

After he finished wiping, Donatello took a quick glance at Pandora's picture, it was only a child's scribble but he could see it was an attempt of drawing all four turtles, Mona and Splinter along with a small mutant child in it.

"Wow!" said Donatello "That's a great picture Pandora! Whose who in it?"

Pandora grinned and pointed out the figures.

"...And that's you!" she said pointing to the green figure with a purple mask.

"Sweet!" said Donatello "And since you've been so clever with your picture, how about you tell me what I point at?"

"Okay!" said Pandora with a smile.

Donatello smiled then began to point out everything in the kitchen.

"Pandora." He said pointing to the table "What's this?"

"Table!" squeaked Pandora

"Good girl!" said Donatello "And what is this?" he placed his hand on a chair.

"A Chair!" Pandora grinned.

Donatello then pointed out different things in the kitchen, including a cup, a plate, the cupboard and the sink and each time he did, Pandora shouted out the names from her high chair.

* * *

After a while Donatello lifted Pandora out of her high chair and placed her on the ground.

"Good girl!" he said "You are clever! Now how about you show your picture to everyone outside?"

"Okay!" said Pandora with a grin as she tottered outside, her dark brown hair which was in two buns bobbed up and down cutely as she ran.

As she ran out, Michelangelo came in looking for a drink and he had seen what Donatello had been doing.

"Hi Uncle Mikey!" cried Pandora holding up her picture "Look what I drewed!"

"Wow!" said Michelangelo kneeling down to Pandora and looking at her picture "You are talented!"

Pandora grinned and pointed his figure in the drawing.

"That's you, Uncle Mikey!" she squeaked.

"And you made me look handsome too!" Michelangelo grinned "You are a good talented artist!"

Pandora grinned again then ran to find her parents, Uncle Leonardo and Granddad Splinter.

"She's such a clever girl." Michelangelo said as he watched Pandora disappear into the main lair "You sure seem to love keeping her brain alive!"

"I just want to make sure she's full of knowledge!" smiled Donatello "She learns so fast for a young mutant..."

"She does..." said Michelangelo "Yet don't turn her into you! I don't think I could face another brainiac!"

Donatello gave Michelangelo a playful glare as they walked out of the kitchen.

"Well if I don't turn her into a brainiac." He said "You won't turn her into a goofball!"

"As if I would!" said Michelangelo rolling his eyes "She's gotta be her own person right?"

"Right!" said Donatello looking over to the living area where Pandora had shown her picture to the others and Splinter had proudly placed it on a clipboard on one of the pillars.

Pandora was now in her father's arms and she was begging to go skating in the sewers with him.

"Go fast!" she squealed "Can we go fast!"

"Of course sweetie!" said Raphael nuzzling her "I can take yer skating if that's what you want..."

"Be careful though!" said a worried Mona as she walked with them.

"We'll be just fine babe..." said Raphael as Pandora wrapped her arms around him "I'll make sure she's tied to me tightly."

* * *

Leonardo watched and chuckled at the family when he heard his shell cell go off almost making him jump.

Leonardo quickly answered it and he saw it was April.

"Hello?" he asked.

"_Leo_!" April's voice came from the other side.

"Oh hey April!" said Leonardo "Is everything alright?"

Raphael and Mona also heard April's voice and looked over.

"Everything alright Leo?" asked Mona.

"It's April..." said Leonardo softly before turning to the shell cell again "Everything okay April?" he asked.

"I need you to come topside ASAP." April said "We need to talk to you?"

Leonardo narrowed his eyes "What's this all about?" he asked.

"_Just get up here!_" said April "_It'll be easier once you're up here..._"

"Okay..." said Leonardo "I'm on my way..." he hung up and placed his Shell Cell back on his belt.

"What's going on bro?" asked Raphael.

"April wants to see me..." said Leonardo "I don't know what for, but I'm gonna find out..."

"Okay..." said Mona "I do hope nothing wrong..."

"I'll let you know when I get back." Said Leonardo making sure his katana were on his back "I won't be long..."

"Uncle Leo?" Pandora asked reaching for him "Where you going?"

Leonardo chuckled and squeezed Pandora's little hand.

"Just to see Auntie April and Uncle Casey." He smiled "I'll be back soon okay?"

"Okay..." said Pandora.

"Don't worry Little Geisha." Said Mona "Uncle Leonardo will be back soon!"

"That's a promise sweetheart." Said Leonardo kissing Pandora's tiny fingers then he turned and walked to the exit of the lair.

* * *

After about 20 minutes, Leonardo made it to the manhole where he knew April and Casey's place was and climbed up to the surface.

Pushing the lid off, Leonardo stuck his head out and looked around, then confident there was non-one around he leapt out of the manhole and over to April's back door.

"I wonder what's going on?" he thought as he knocked on the door.

April soon opened the door and saw him.

"Oh Leo..." she said relieved "I'm glad you're here!"

"I came as quickly as I could." Said Leonardo as April invited him in and lead him upstairs "What's going on?"

April looked a little worried.

"Leo..." she said "I don't know how to break this to you...but...well..."

"What?" asked Leonardo "What is it?"

"Someone from the past..." said April "A very old friend...has come back..."

* * *

Leonardo looked confused as he was lead into the living area where he saw Casey sitting on the armchair looking at a hunched figure on the sofa.

"Here he is..." said April leading Leonardo inside.

Leonardo looked at the figure in curiosity then he saw them turn around.

As the figure revealed their face, Leonardo almost jumped out of his shell.

"KARAI!" he cried in shock.

"Leo..." Karai said standing up.

"What...the...hell?" Leonardo stuttered, almost not believing what he was seeing "What...what are you doing here...?"

As he stared at Karai, Leonardo noticed her eyes were puffy from crying and she was looking really frightened.

"Please Leo..." said April "Don't be judgmental...please..."

Leonardo narrowed his eyes as he looked at Karai, even though in the past he had believed she had some honour in her unlike the Shredder and he had decided to give her many chances, despite the fact she was in Alliance with the Foot.

"Leonardo..." Karai whispered as she looked into the eyes of her long time rival "We...we meet again..."

Leonardo said nothing but continued to stare at Karai.

"Please..." Karai begged "I...I need your help..."

Leonardo narrowed his eyes at Karai.

"Help?" he asked "Why?"

"The Foot..." Karai said "They...they want me dead..."

April looked at Leonardo who still looked skeptical.

"Leonardo..." she said "She's telling the truth! The Foot know of her and Dr Chaplin leaving the Foot, they went after them to kill them for their betrayal!"

"They killed Chaplin!" Karai wept as tears fell "My husband! They killed my husband...and now they're after me..."

"You married Chaplin?" asked Leonardo in shock, as he spoke, April handed him the photo albums Karai had shown her and he had a look.

"Yes..." Karai wept "But that's not all..." she placed her hand on her belly and held up the scan picture of her baby.

"I'm pregnant..." she said.

* * *

Leonardo's eyes widened like saucers as he stared at Karai again trying to take in everything he was hearing, and seeing after looking at the photos.

"I'm with child..." Karai said softly "And I'm begging you to help me...I'm aware of everything that happened between us Leonardo...but you were the only turtle who tried to make me see sense despite everything..."

As she spoke, Leonardo thought back to everything that happened between them.

"Please..." Karai pleaded "I'm not asking you to forgive me for what happened back then, and any other time if I was on the run from the Foot, I'd find my way and fight back...but right now, I'm scared shitless for my unborn child...and I only ask for sanctuary...not for me, but for my baby!"

Leonardo stared at Karai for a long time, looking into her eyes he could see she was scared and vulnerable.

As soon as he heard that she was pregnant, he thought of Pandora, she was such an innocent child, and the child Karai carried in her belly was defenseless, as was Karai, a deadly and fierce ninja she was, but with child, there was no way she could protect herself or her baby.

Looking into Karai's eyes again, then at April and Casey who both looked saddened for Karai, he nodded.

"Okay..." he said "I'll help you Karai..."

Fresh tears instantly streamed from Karai's eyes.

"Oh thank you...thank you!" she cried "Thank you so much..."

April and Casey looked relieved.

"I know you and I have been enemies before Karai...but you have helped us..." said Leonardo "And I wouldn't turn you away in your condition..."

Karai nodded again, again weeping with relief that Leonardo agreed to help her.

"You'll have to come back to our lair..." said Leonardo "You'll be safer down there with us...I don't know what the others are gonna say..."

He scratched his head as he imagined the shock on everyone's faces when he brought Karai into the lair, he knew Raphael would be furious as he never trusted Karai, maybe sensei would be understanding, he bit his lip as he tried to think.

"We'll come and help you Leo." Said April "If you wish us too"

"Yeah!" said Casey "You'll probably need some back up!"

"Thats a good idea..." said Leonardo "thanks guys..."

"No problem!" said Casey as he went to get his and April's coats.

"Come on then." Said Leonardo "It's gonna take a lot of explaining, but I will help you Karai..." said Leonardo "On my honour..."

"And I promise you Leonardo..." said Karai "I will not turn on you...not after what you've agreed to do for me and my unborn baby..." she bowed to Leonardo and Leonardo bowed back.

"Okay let's go." He said leading the way out of the apartment and to the manhole he climbed out of "Follow me..."

As Leonardo walked out and towards the manhole, his stomach was churning and many words were circling over in his head.

"Please..." he thought "Guys...please be understanding..."

**So Leonardo has met up with Karai, learnt of her plight and he has agreed to help her and give her and her child sanctuary.**

**But what will be the reactions of the other turtles, Mona and Splinter? **

**Find out in the next chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Explaining**

After half an hour of walking through the sewer, Leonardo, Karai, April and Casey made it to the tunnel where the lair was at the end.

Leonardo was muttering to himself as he tried to rehearse what he was going to say to his brothers, adopted sister and sensei why Karai was here.

April noticed him muttering and walked over.

"Are you okay Leo?" she asked.

Leonardo shook his head.

"I'm not sure April..." he said "I just don't know what the reactions of everyone else is going to be when we turn up..."

As he spoke, Leonardo thought about how Raphael would instantly go all defensive, he might have to stop his hot headed brother from attacking Karai, the other two would be just as scared, Mona he wasn't so sure, since she had never met Karai, but he had spoken to her about him.

He placed his hand on his shell where a chip of it was missing.

He had remembered Karai had stabbed him there during their final battle against the Shredder, it was an accident, but it had left an emotional scar on him, not just a physical one.

"It's gonna be okay Leo..." said April "Casey and I will help you..."

"Thanks April..." Leonardo smiled at April, he then looked back at Karai who had her head down as she walked, and was clutching her bag close to her, Casey walking behind her.

* * *

As they neared the entrance of the lair, Leonardo could hear Pandora laughing and cheering along with Raphael, as he got a little closer he saw Raphael skating around the lair with Pandora tied to his back.

Raphael skated around the lair and did a few leaps and twists making Pandora laugh, squeal and cheer.

"Wheeee!" Pandora cried "Yay! It's almost like we were flying!"

"You enjoying yourself Little Geisha?" Raphael called to her behind him.

"Yeah!" Pandora cried.

Raphael soon came to a stop and untied Pandora from his shell and she slid off him.

"That was fun!" she cried "Can we do it again?"

"Sure thing sweetheart!" said Raphael "Later, or maybe Uncle Mikey can take you?"

"Okay daddy!" said Pandora happily.

As she turned to walk away from her father to go off and play, Pandora saw Leonardo appear at the lair.

"Uncle Leo!" she cried happily tottering over, she then saw April and Casey.

"Auntie April! Uncle Casey!"

"Heya kiddo!" said April with a smile "How you doing?"

"Heya bro." Raphael walking over, "Everything alright?"

* * *

As soon as Raphael walked up, Leonardo felt his stomach plummet and his heart beat faster, he had secretly hoped he was spotted first by Splinter or Donatello.

In fact, as soon as he and the others had arrived, Donatello who had been talking to Mona walked over, and Michelangelo who had been watching TV jumped over the sofa as soon as they heard his and April's voices.

"Raph..." said Leonardo looking at Raphael but before he could say anything else he noticed his hot headed brother looking towards April and Casey then saw Karai standing nearby, but because she had her hood up, he didn't recognise her.

"Whose this...?" he asked cocking his head on one side.

"A stranger?" asked Michelangelo looking over at Karai.

April and Casey looked ready to defend Leonardo as the other mutants looked at Karai and at Leonardo.

"Leo...April, Casey..." said Mona suspicion in her eyes "Whose this?"

Leonardo bit his lip.

"Well...erm...guys...don't freak out but..." he said "There's been...well..."

Karai looked at the turtles and decided to break the ice straightaway and slowly removed her hood and showed her face.

Upon seeing her face, the other turtles jumped back in horror.

"WHAT THE SHELL!?" Raphael cried.

"Karai!" Donatello yelled.

"You brought Karai here!?" Michelangelo shouted.

"GUYS WAIT!" Leonardo cried "It's not what you think! She's not gonna hurt us!"

"She's in alliance with the Foot!" Raphael snarled pulling out his sai and spinning them "Have you forgotten what she almost did to us!?"

"Yeah!" cried Donatello.

"She almost made turtle soup out of us!" Michelangelo yelled.

"Guys!" Leonardo shouted "Please! Listen! She's not that anymore!"

Karai was shocked as she watched the turtles argue, she wasn't surprised as she had fears that the other turtles would be less understanding and not have forgiven what happened before, but right now she was feeling worried.

Even if Leonardo pleaded her case, if the other turtles didn't want her there, it meant that her promised sanctuary wouldn't be granted.

Part of her wanted to speak up but she was scared that the other turtles wouldn't listen and attack her anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile Mona who had picked up a confused and scared Pandora stood and watched in shock.

She had been told about Karai before and she knew about what had happened in the past, even though she hadn't been there when Karai was associated with the Foot.

Pandora had her arms wrapped around her mother's neck and didn't seem to understand what was going on or why her father and uncles were shouting.

"She's not allied with the Foot anymore guys!" Leonardo continued to yell "She's not here to hurt us!"

"Guys!" April joined in "Listen to him!"

But Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo still continued to protest and talk about what Karai did in the past.

"You brought an old enemy here!" Raphael shouted "You planning to put my family in danger!"

"She's not dangerous Raph!" Leonardo shouted.

Mona shook her head and placing Pandora on the ground she finally snapped.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" she screamed.

At the sound of her voice everyone went quiet.

Mona exhaled and shook her head.

"Thank you...that's better..." she then stepped over to Leonardo "And what's going on here?"

"Mona..." said Leonardo "Please...I know you don't know Karai...and I have told you about her in the past, but I swear...she's not here to hurt us!"

"It's true..." said April "She's unarmed, and she's scared!"

"Yeah!" said Casey "She's not the Foot Leader she was before!"

* * *

After a while, Karai couldn't keep quiet any longer and she stepped forward.

"Please!" she cried, making everyone look at her "I understand clearly you're untrustworthy of me...and I promise you...I'm not here to fight...or cause conflict between you all...I might have been your enemy in the past...but right now...I'm scared and vulnerable...and all I ask is sanctuary..."

She paused for a moment; it seemed obvious none of the other turtles apart from Leonardo believed her.

"Please..." she begged again "I only ask for safety, if not for me, but for the sake of my baby!"

It was then everyone else was shocked.

"Baby?" asked Mona her blue eyes going wide like saucers.

Raphael's jaw dropped and he couldn't speak.

"Say whaaaa...?" cried Michelangelo.

"You're pregnant?" asked Donatello also not believing what he was hearing.

"She is..." April added quickly, and she handed Donatello the scan picture of April's baby "There's the proof..."

Mona placed her hand over her mouth in disbelief and looked at Raphael who was still looking shocked.

Donatello studied the picture and looked back at Karai who had that pleading look on her face.

"Please..." she begged "I understand your feelings towards me...but all I ask is protection for my unborn baby...the Foot are after me...and I've got nowhere else to go..."

Michelangelo was chewing his lip as he wondered what the others were going to say until Splinter appeared from his quarters.

"What is going on out here!?"

In fact everyone jumped in shock and looked up as the old rat walked over.

"Master Splinter!" cried Leonardo "I can explain everything!"

Splinter also saw Karai and his eyes widened in shock.

"Master..." Mona quickly cut in "This isn't what you think!"

Karai instantly lowered herself down and one knee and bowed to Splinter, tears still streamed from her eyes.

"Splinter-san..." she said "I come here...not to cause conflict or trouble...but I merely come for protection..."

Donatello handed Splinter the scan picture of Karai's baby and Splinter took a long look at it.

Karai saw Splinter look at the picture and once again spoke.

"I ask for sanctuary..." she pleaded "If not for me...but for my unborn baby..."

Splinter looked at the picture then down at Karai again.

"Let us converse together in the living area..." he said gesturing Karai to stand up "We must talk about this seriously and quietly..."

"Master Master Splinter." The Turtles and Mona said together.

"I'll get us some drinks..." Michelangelo offered.

"I'll help you Mikey." April said as she walked to the kitchen with him.

* * *

As Leonardo lead Karai to the living room area, Pandora pulled on her mother's loin cloth and Mona looked down.

"Who is the lady, mommy?" she asked.

Mona chewed her lip as she looked at Karai, meanwhile Raphael was frowning.

Mona then knelt down to Pandora's level, all the while Pandora kept looking up at Karai with curiosity.

Karai looked over to Pandora and gave her a small smile, to which Pandora smiled back.

"Pandora..." said Mona "Sweetheart, look at me okay?"

Pandora looked away from Karai to look at her mother who spoke gently but firmly to her.

"Me, your daddy and Uncles are gonna sit down with the lady and talk about grown up stuff okay?"

"Okay..." said Pandora.

"Good girl..." said Mona "So I want you to go and play in your playroom and stay there until I say you can come out, understand?"

"But who is the lady mommy?" she asked.

"I will tell you later sweetheart..." said Mona firmly "But right now, you need to go to your room and let the grown-ups talk okay?"

Pandora nodded understanding and began to walk slowly to her playroom.

* * *

Karai watched her go, and as Pandora reached the door of the playroom, the little mutant took another look at Karai then disappeared into the room.

Raphael then looked at Karai to which the woman looked away, it was if she could feel the protective vibes coming off him and if she even looked at Pandora again he'd go for her.

After five minutes, Michelangelo and April came in with some tea and hot chocolate for everyone.

Splinter was sitting on one of the chairs, Karai was on the sofa with Leonardo and April, and Casey was sitting on the arm next to April, Donatello and Mikey were on a couple of bean bags whilst Raphael and Mona were on the other sofa looking at Karai.

Splinter took a sip of his tea and looked at Karai and Leonardo.

"Now please..." he said "Explain everything..."

**Well, the drama is getting more intense, Karai's been asked to explain everything...what will everyone's reaction be when they hear her story? And will they still give her sanctuary? **

**Stay tuned to find out! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I know a lot of you were wondering what was going to happen next with Karai and whether she was still going to be given sanctuary, and also what the reactions were going to be when everyone finds out the Shredder is back!**

**Well we're about to find out here!**

**Note: Credit to Lightseeker001**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Sanctuary**

About nearly an hour had passed before Karai had finished telling her story, as she spoke, she had passed the photo albums to everyone in the lair.

Mona had a few tears falling from her eyes as she looked at some of the photos including the ones of Karai and Dr Chaplin at their wedding.

"We thought we were safe..." Karai whispered as she looked at everyone "We thought that the Foot would never bother us again...but we were wrong..."

Mona looked at Karai then at Raphael, he was also looking saddened at Karai's predicament and he placed a hand over Mona's protectively as if something would snatch her away if he let go.

Splinter was looking into his tea, deep in thought but also saddened by Karai's story.

Almost all the turtles were moved by what Karai told them.

"So please..." Karai said "If you still feel the same way about me...then by all means you can ask me to leave...or you can kill me where I stand...but all I ask is for protection for my unborn child...But if you want me to go...I promise...I swear on my honour...I will never bother you again..."

Tears began to drip from her eyes as she placed her hands on her belly again.

"The Foot want me dead..." Karai wept "They killed Chaplin before my eyes...then they said they planned to keep me prisoner until my baby is born...then take it away from me...then kill me..."

She sobbed again and cradled her head in her hands.

"They plan to make the baby...an heir...an heir to him..."

* * *

At once everyone was on the alert as they heard the last word.

"Him?" asked April.

"Izo Arashi?!" Donatello questioned.

Karai shook her head as more tears flowed from her eyes, her shoulders shook in fear.

"No..." she said "Not him...not the one that killed my husband..."

Mona felt her blood boil as she wondered whether the baby would be given to Dr Arden, Donatello also looked sickened.

Karai shook again as she tried to muster up the courage to tell her long time rivals that the man they hated and feared and the one that killed Splinter's sensei had returned.

"Who are they planning to give the baby to?" asked Leonardo "Who?!"

Karai then looked up, the terror and grief in her eyes hit him like a cold wave and Leonardo began to dread the answer she was about to give.

"Who is it!?" demanded Raphael "Tell us!"

"Him..." Karai choked out "My...my...master...and father..."

At once the blood of every turtle, master Splinter, April and Casey ran cold with fear, and Mona dropped her hot chocolate with shock.

"No..no..." Leonardo shook his head.

"No..." Splinter also choked out.

Karai looked up again and this time really blurted it out.

"He's Back..." she forced out "The Shredder!"

* * *

Time seemed to stop altogether as all the turtles, April, Casey, Mona and Splinter took in what she said.

Splinter was so shocked he couldn't speak.

"No!" said Donatello "It's...it's impossible! He can't be back!"

"He's supposed to have been banished!" Michelangelo cried "Never to return!"

Raphael clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"That...that Fucker is back!?" he shouted, he instantly thought of Mona and Pandora being in danger, even more than when Arashi, Dr Arden and the Venomous Five were up to their cruel tricks.

"No!" he shouted over and over "No! No! No!"

Leonardo was also distressed as he thought about all they went through with the Shredder.

"The Bastard!" he cried taking out his swords "Arashi and Dr Arden succeeded! They brought the bastard back!"

Splinter meanwhile went rigid and he almost dropped his tea.

"Oroku Saki..." he said quietly "No...how...why?"

April and Casey said nothing as they looked at each other in horror.

* * *

Karai looked up at the angered and distressed turtles, Mona, Splinter, April and Casey and gritted her teeth.

"I saw him!" she said loudly "I saw the bastard myself with my own eyes! He burst through my door, along with his new second in commands and five reptilian mutants...they killed Chaplin! Stabbed him and impaled him in the head...made me watch!"

"He what?" asked Mona.

"Made me watch..." Karai sobbed, her eyes wide "Made me watch as my husband was killed before me...he made me watch..."

"Karai..." Leonardo said softly.

"He made me WATCH!" Karai screamed the last word making everyone jump and stare at her in shock.

"Son...Son of a bitch..." Donatello whispered.

"Fiend..." Michelangelo choked.

Karai meanwhile had her head in her lap as she sobbed uncontrollably; April meanwhile quickly put her arms around the distressed woman and held her close whilst trying to get her to calm down.

Raphael was speechless as he thought about what Karai had told them.

Mona was also appalled and sickened and she looked towards Splinter who was looking at Karai in shock and he was so still he could have been mistaken for a stuffed animal.

Leonardo as he sat next to Karai he lifted his hand and gently yet slightly awkwardly stroked Karai's back to comfort her.

* * *

After a while, Splinter stood up and walked over to Karai.

Everyone watched as he walked over to Karai and knelt before her.

Karai meanwhile took a few deep breaths and looked at Splinter as knelt before her.

"I have thought hard about what you have been through Miss Karai..." he said. His voice was shaking slightly as he was still in shock at the fact that the Shredder had returned, but he tried to keep it together for his family and for the sake of a distressed and pregnant Karai.

Karai looked into the eyes of the old rat who looked back at her with kindness.

"I have known and seen how merciless the Foot have been..." Splinter said "And even though you were in Alliance with them, as was Chaplin, you made the choice to leave to follow a different path...yet your new life has been cruelly snatched away..."

Karai said nothing as she listened to the old rat.

"You are in a delicate condition, and you are frightened too, and I would never turn you away at this time..." Splinter continued "You are granted protection here..."

Tears flowed from Karai's eyes again, once again relieved that her promised sanctuary was granted.

"Oh thank you Splinter-San..." she sobbed "Thank you!"

Mona smiled tearfully as she saw how relieved Karai looked.

She only knew too well how a mother would protect her child, as a mother she was always protective of Pandora and she would go to the ends of the earth to keep her daughter safe.

Splinter looked at the turtles and Mona.

"We had better set up a room for her..." he said "So she can stay here with us..."

"I can get one of the rooms set up Master Splinter..." said Donatello standing up.

"I'll help too..." said Michelangelo.

"And me..." said April standing up from the sofa and Mona walked over and sat next to Karai.

"I can't thank you enough..." Karai whispered "I know we've had issues in the past...but..."

Splinter placed his hand on Karai's and stood up.

"I understand Karai..." he said "We know of your past and why you followed your father...but you chose later to follow your own road..."

"Everything's going to be alright Karai..." said Mona "You'll be safe down here..."

"Thank you..." Karai whispered again "Thank you so much...for everything..."

Splinter patted her hands.

"My sons will make sure a room is set up for you Karai..." he said "Now, I must meditate on our situation..."

"I'll look after her Master Splinter..." said Mona softly.

"Thank you my daughter." said Splinter as he began to walk to his quarters.

Karai looked down again and placed her hand on her belly as tears of relief fell.

"We're safe..." she whispered to her unborn baby "We're safe little one..."

**So the turtles, Mona, Splinter, April and Casey have been told of Shredder's return, and they have agreed to give her protection. **

**How will things go from here? Tune in to find out?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

** Searching **

Meanwhile, the Foot and the Venomous Five were searching from the top of the buildings to look for Karai.

They had been searching for over an hour and they found no sign of the woman.

Black Mamba and Cobra had been searching one area of the city, their tongues were flicking out as they tried to taste the air to find their prey.

"Anything yet?" Black Mamba hissed at Cobra.

"Nothing!" Cobra hissed "How can a pregnant woman get away so quick?"

"Maybe she didn't come this way!" Black Mamba hissed "I wonder if the others are having better luck?"

She touched a button on a small hands free piece on her ear where she called to Gila Monster and Nile Monitor who were a few miles away.

"Any luck your side?" asked Black Mamba.

"_No!_" said Gila Monster "_That bitch seems to have vanished! Disappeared off the face of the earth!_"

"_She couldn't have gotten away that quick!_" Nile Monitor added "_She was carrying precious cargo!_"

"Shredder's going to be furious..." Cobra hissed.

"Keep looking!" Black Mamba said "No sign before dawn we report back to HQ!"

"_Got it!_" said Gila Monster before hanging up.

"That bitch can't hide!" Cobra hissed "I'll hide her and give her a softening up!"

"Shredder said she must not be harmed!" Black Mamba snarled "Shame...but we must obey orders from the Masters..."

"Fine..." hissed Cobra, venom dripping from her fangs "Let's keep looking...the bitch can't have gotten far!"

* * *

Back in the lair, Karai was sitting on the sofa with a cup of green tea with Mona next to her.

Whilst the turtles, April and Casey were setting up a room for her to sleep in, Mona decided to keep Karai company.

For a long time, Karai said nothing as she sipped her tea, and Mona didn't know what to say to her, but Karai seemed grateful that she had some company, even though she didn't know the Lizard Lady, having just met her, she could tell that Mona was being kind to her, despite what she had been told by the other turtles.

* * *

Meanwhile the turtles were still setting up one of the spare rooms.

Donatello had set up a bed and was making sure that the rest of the furniture, mainly stuff they had salvaged from the sewers and on the surface was safe and in good working order.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." he said to himself "Building a bed for the woman who used to be our enemy..."

"She needs us Don." Leonardo's voice made the brainy turtle jump and he looked around to see Leonardo walking in with some sheets "The Foot are after her and all she wants is a safe place to have her baby."

"I still don't trust her Fearless." Raphael said as he walked into the room carrying a side table "After everything that happened and despite the fact she helped us fight the Tengu Shredder, I just don't feel comfortable with her..."

"She's helpless Raph!" said Michelangelo "She's lost her husband, she's carrying a baby, she's got nowhere else to go."

"You saying she'll be staying with us? Become one of the team?" asked Raphael "I'm not sure about that!"

"I doubt she'll be staying with us permanently Raph." Said Leonardo "It's only until she has her baby and she's strong enough to protect her child."

"Well...I'll be keeping an eye on her..." said Raphael "Especially if she's living in our lair...and around my little girl..." he looked towards the outside into the TV area where Mona was still sitting with Karai.

Leonardo sighed. He knew Raphael was still untrustworthy of Karai, but he couldn't fully blame him, Raphael did find it hard to trust people and getting him to trust Karai was almost like getting a fish to live out of water.

Though he had seen some emotion in Raphael's eyes when Karai spoke about what happened to her, he still held onto the past.

"Hope you give Karai a chance Raph..." he thought as he dusted down some furniture "Just one..."

* * *

Pandora meanwhile, who had been sitting in her playroom for the last hour, peeked out of the door as she heard noises and her parents and uncles walking around.

She was still curious about the strange woman and wanted to know more about her, even though she felt a little shy.

Clutching her ninja bear close to her, she stood at her playroom door as she watched her uncles, father and Aunt April walk to and fro to a room nearby carrying sheets and furniture.

For a long time nobody noticed her as she stood there and before long, she saw Donatello call across to the living area to her mother and Karai that the room was ready.

Mona and Karai both stood up and walked over to the new room, Mona soon saw Pandora peeking out of the playroom.

"Hey baby..." she said "You watching your Uncles and father moving the furniture around?"

Pandora nodded, her eyes fixed on Karai.

"Hey sweetheart..." said Karai.

Pandora stared at Karai and very shyly said "Hi..."

"You name is Pandora?" asked Karai "Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl, and how old are you Pandora?"

Pandora said nothing for a few seconds until Mona spoke.

"Pandora...Karai asked you a question..."

"I'm three..." said Pandora quietly.

"Three years old huh?" said Karai "You are a big girl!" she smiled again and Pandora smiled back shyly and clutched her bear.

"My name is Karai..." said Karai.

"K...K...Ka..." Pandora tried to say her name "Kai..."

Karai chuckled slightly "Karai..." she said slowly.

"Ka...ryeeee..." Pandora said again.

Mona laughed as she watched her daughter continued to try and say Karai's name.

"I think we'll work on that later..." she said looking at Pandora "I'm going to show our new friend where she's going to be staying okay baby?"

"Yes Mommy..." said Pandora.

"When we're done, Uncle Mikey will play a game with you, would you like that?" asked Mona.

Pandora's eyes lit up and she nodded happily.

"Okay, well, you go and play in your room and your Uncle Mikey will come and get you."

"Okay Mommy!"

Watching Pandora go back into her playroom, Mona led Karai into the bedroom that would be hers for her stay in the lair.

"Here we are Karai..." said Mona "I hope the room is to your liking?"

Karai looked around.

"It's great!" she said "You all did a good job!"

She looked around the room and saw there were white sheets on the double bed and there was some basic furniture around the room such as a wardrobe, a bedside table, a dressing table and a mirror.

"It's not much." said Leonardo from behind her "But I hope it's okay for you."

"It's just fine, thanks Leonardo..." said Karai as she placed her bag on the bed and took out the photo albums and other items she had to her name.

"Is there anything you need Karai?" asked Mona.

Karai sat on the edge of the bed and yawned slightly.

"I'm feeling rather tired..." she said "It's been very difficult..."

"We understand Karai..." said Leonardo "Do...do you need someone to stay with you?"

"No...it's okay..." said Karai "I'll be alright, I just need to gather my thoughts...and try to sleep..."

"Okay..." said Mona "And I suppose you're not nocturnal like we are..."

Karai chuckled softly and climbed onto the bed pulling her shoes off as she did so.

"Thank you for this again..." she said "Thank you for giving me and my child sanctuary."

Leonardo bowed to Karai.

"If you need anything..." he said "We're in the main lair, we may not sleep for a while yet, but we're here if you need us..."

"Thank you Leonardo..." said Karai "I appreciate it..."

leonardo nodded at her.

"Well...Goodnight Karai..." he said.

"Goodnight." said Mona.

"Goodnight Leonardo..." said Karai "Goodnight Mona..."

* * *

The two reptiles nodded again and left the room.

As soon as they were gone, Karai lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

She felt so relieved that the turtles had given her sanctuary and she knew she and her baby would be safe from the Shredder but the pain she felt from losing Dr Chaplin tore at her soul and she could help but cry again as she realised just how much she would miss him and how her baby would never know his or her father.

"Oh Chaplin..." she whispered softly "I'm so sorry..." she curled up on her pillow and hugged it close to her imagining her husbands arms around her again and his lips on hers and nuzzling her, yet the pillow offered her no comfort as she sobbed softly her grief filling her body until she fell asleep exhausted and tears staining her face.

**So the Venomous Five and the Foot Ninja are looking for Karai, seems they won't rest until they do find her. **

**Meanwhile, Raphael still doesn't trust Karai, not that I can blame him of course. And poor Karai is still heartbroken over Chaplin's death despite gaining her sanctuary from the turtles.**

**Stay tuned for more drama in the next chapter! **

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heya all!**

**In the previous chapter, we saw that Raphael was distrustful of Karai, despite what she showed and told him and the turtles earlier. **

**I wonder how this will go? Well read below to find out! :D**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Distrust **

Later, the lair was quiet and the turtles were getting ready to settle, Pandora was sitting at the kitchen table having a glass of warm milk before it was time for her bedtime.

Raphael sat at the table watching her as she drank her milk.

"That's a good girl." he smiled "You are a little sweetheart." he pinched her cheek making her giggle.

After five minutes Pandora finished drinking her milk and put down her cup.

"You enjoyed that Little Geisha?" asked Raphael.

"Yes daddy!" said Pandora happily.

Raphael walked over and picked up Pandora and nuzzled her nose making her giggle again.

"You're my precious little geisha." he said "You're daddy's little girl!"

* * *

As he nuzzled Pandora again, he suddenly saw Karai walking to the kitchen.

Raphael almost jumped out of his shell when he saw her, yet he kept causal.

Karai had been smiling softly at how Raphael was bonding with his baby girl, yet the smile disappeared as she saw Raphael look her way.

"Hi..." she said softly as Raphael frowned and placed Pandora on the ground and looked to her.

"Hey..." he said in a low voice, Pandora meanwhile looked a little shy as she waved at Karai and stood close to her father.

"Pandora..." said Raphael "You want to go and find mommy? She'll get you into your pyjamas and bed okay?"

"Okay Daddy..." said Pandora as she toddled out of the kitchen, passing Karai on the way.

"I'll be through later to say goodnight to you baby." said Raphael as Pandora walked out the kitchen.

* * *

Karai watched Pandora go then looked at Raphael.

"She's a pretty little mutant..." she said "You're lucky to have her..."

"Thanks..." Raphael said as he placed Pandora's cup in the sink to wash then started to boil the kettle.

Karai chewed her lip as she watched Raphael prepare some mugs.

"You want a hot drink?" asked Raphael not turning around, his voice made Karai jump slightly.

"Um...yes please..." said Karai walking over to the table.

Despite Raphael having his back to her, she could feel the vibes of distrust coming off him, and it made her feel uneasy.

She couldn't blame Raphael for feeing the way he did about her, but it was an unpleasant feeling and she knew that because he had a child he would be extra vigilant and protective.

"What can I make yer?" asked Raphael as he poured some hot chocolate powder into one of the mugs followed with some hot milk.

"Um, tea...please..." said Karai "Camomile tea? If that's okay?"

"Sure..." said Raphael, he knew Mona, Splinter and Leonardo liked that kind of tea before bed so he knew there would be a lot in the cupboard.

Once he had finished, he placed the mug in front of Karai.

"Thanks..." said Karai.

"Welcome..." said Raphael as he looked at her, distrust still on his face.

"Listen here Karai..." he said in a low voice "Despite your claims earlier; I don't want to see you doing any funny stuff around my baby girl...I haven't forgotten what you tried to do to us years before!"

Karai looked up into Raphael's eyes, they were full of fire and protection, as any father would be over their child.

"Raphael..." she said "I don't blame you for being distrustful of me...I know I fucked around with all of you, even to this day I wish I hadn't...but I did...nothing can change the past and I know it's too late for an apology."

Raphael nodded.

"You're right..." he said "Nothing can change the past."

"I know..." said Karai "And I know you may not forgive me for what happened, but on behalf of my unborn child, I don't want any ugliness...which I'm sure as a father yourself, you don't want either!"

"Well, having someone who used to be an enemy around my daughter isn't making me feel good..." Raphael said.

"Again I understand..." said Karai "And I know seeing me now you'd love nothing more than to stab me through the chest with your sai..."

Raphael glowered over the rim of his mug.

"Do you think me to be a barbarian?" he asked slightly appalled at what Karai just said "Do you think I'd stab you where you stand? With a baby in your belly? I might be a merciless and savage turtle...but I am not with conscience...but if it had been any other time...then yes...I would have killed you where you stand...after you tried to kill us!"

He snarled those last few words and Karai felt slightly scared as the hot headed turtles eyes flashed.

"I...I understand Raphael..." she said "And I deserve death after what I tried to do to you and your family...yet Splinter and Leonardo choose not to drive me away...they gave me a chance...even though I don't deserve it..."

Raphael frowned again but he didn't speak.

"I know you don't trust me Raphael." Karai continued "But I will promise you this..." She took a deep breath.

"Once I have my baby...I will leave you all in peace...I will return to my native Japan with my child...and you'll never hear from me again, that's a promise..."

* * *

Raphael nodded and he stood from the table, as he did, he saw Mona appear in the doorway.

"Babe?" he asked, he wondered whether she had been standing there a while and hadn't noticed r whether she had just appeared.

"Pandora's in bed, baby." said Mona "She's just waiting for you to say goodnight to her."

"Okay..." said Raphael "Thanks babe..." he placed his mug in the sink then left the kitchen, Karai watched him go then looked into her mug and sighed sadly.

Once outside, Raphael looked at Mona.

"I don't know how much of that you heard..." he said.

"I heard enough." said Mona "Enough to know that you don't trust her..."

"Babe..." said Raphael a little worried Mona was going to get on his case "I have my reasons..."

"I know hun." said Mona "And I don't blame you, I know of what happened and what she almost did to you and your brothers..."

Raphael sighed a little with relief yet he could see Mona was going to say something else he didn't like.

"I know you have a hard time trusting people hun," Mona said "But after seeing in the photos and hearing everything else she told us, she seems to have changed from the dangerous woman you once knew."

Raphael nodded, it was true and he had felt emotion when he heard Karai's story, and he felt fury and shock at the recent news of the Foot, the murder of Chaplin and the fact the Shredder was back.

"Look..." said Mona "Just give her a chance...you don't have to be friends with her, but just give her a chance to show she's different."

Raphael sighed again.

"Look...I don't know her like you did," said Mona "But I trust Master Splinter and she hasn't tried anything, she seemed desperate for sanctuary for her baby, why would she throw it back in our faces now?"

Raphael thought for a moment, Karai had been really frightened and there was no denying her tears and desperation.

"You have a point babe." he said as they approached Pandora's bedroom "Okay." he sighed "I'll try."

Mona gave a small smile towards her mate.

"But I will be keeping an eye on her" he said "Especially with Pandora."

Mona nodded understanding, she knew this wasn't easy for Raphael and he felt more protective than ever with their daughter, as any father would be, but at least he said he would try and give Karai a chance to prove herself.

* * *

They soon reached Pandora's room where the little mutant girl was laying in her bed cuddling her ninja bear and geisha bear close to her.

"Heya sweetheart." said Raphael "You all ready for bed? Had your story-time?"

Pandora nodded.

"Mummy read me the story of '_The Wind in the Willows_'" she said "Well, she stopped at the part where Mr Mole was about to go into the Wild Wood..."

"And you'll hear the rest tomorrow." said Raphael with a smirk "Either me or Uncle Mikey will read to you!"

"Okay Daddy." said Pandora.

"In the meantime." said Raphael "Let's get you settled okay?" he pulled the duvet over his daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead before switching on her light-light on the bedside table creating stars on the ceiling.

Mona also came over and kissed her daughter goodnight.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart." she said.

"Night mommy." said Pandora "Mommy?"

"Yes Little Geisha?" asked Mona.

"Is Kay-reee staying with us?" asked Pandora.

Raphael looked a little worried but Mona giggled slightly at the fact Pandora still couldn't say Karai's name properly.

After a while Mona answered her daughter.

"For a little while sweetheart." she said "She's just staying for a little while."

"Why mommy, daddy?" asked Pandora.

"Maybe we'll tell you in the morning sweetheart." said Raphael as he tucked Pandora into bed "But right now you need to go to sleep now."

"Okay daddy." sighed Pandora as she cuddled her bears close.

"Good girl." said Mona with a smile as she kissed her daughter's forehead "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight mommy." said Pandora.

"Sleep tight beautiful!" said Raphael nuzzling Pandora's nose making her giggle before standing up and walking over to the door turning the big light off as he did.

Pandora watched her parents go, then snuggled deeper down under the covers, the thoughts of the new woman in the lair circled around in her mind and many questions about whether to trust her or anything formed in her mind as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Well Raphael doesn't trust Karai, but Mona has convinced him to at least give Karai a chance. Wonder how that will go?**

**And Pandora herself is curious about Karai too! As any child would be with a stranger. **

**Stay tuned for more coming soon! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heya readers!**

**I'm sure a lot of you are wondering what the villains are doing back at Foot Headquarters, well, now you're about to find out! XD**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Fury**

At the Foot Headquarters, Oroku Saki stood by the window and looked out at the city of New York.

After the massacre at Karai's apartment, they had set the place alight to cover up any evidence of an attack and took Chaplin's body away.

"Those reptiles should be back by now..." Dr Arden snarled "Where are they?"

Arashi folded his arms.

"The city is huge..." he said "But not large enough for that bitch to hide! The Venomous Five and Ninja will catch her...she can't run far with a baby in her belly..."

Oroku Saki glared as he continued to look out the window and at the city he had stared at for so long before he was exiled.

"For so long when I was in exile..." he hissed "I dreamt of seeing the city again, of seeing earth again and one day, conquering it..." he placed his hand on the glass and smirked.

"We have kept the Foot going strong my Lord..." said Arashi "We knew you'd want us to keep going if anything happened to you...or if those you trusted betrayed you..."

Oroku Saki glared as he thought of Karai again.

"We might have punished Chaplin..." he said "But Karai is still out there..."

"We will not rest until she is found." Dr Arden growled "She can't get far in the city...she has nowhere to go..."

* * *

Just then, the doors of the throne room opened and The Venomous Five soon appeared with the rest of the Foot Ninja behind them.

Oroku Saki, Arashi and Dr Arden looked at the reptiles and tried to see if Karai was amongst them as a prisoner.

"Well?" asked Oroku Saki "Did you find her?"

"No Master Saki." Komodo Dragon said "We searched the city...and we found nothing."

"Nothing!?" cried Arashi "You fools! How could you loose track of a pregnant woman?"

"We searched all corners of the city!" Komodo Dragon said "We tasted the air, we followed tracks! Everything!"

Dr Arden snarled and flexed his fingers threateningly.

"You failed..." he snarled.

The Foot Ninja looked terrified and the Venomous Five despite being scared stood their ground hissing and snarling.

Cobra hissed and venom dripped from her lips.

"I should have disabled her with my venom!" she snarled "She wouldn't have gotten away so easily!"

"Silence!" Oroku Saki snarled walking forward.

The Venomous Five stepped back as Oroku Saki stepped towards them.

"Karai must be found...whether she still has the child within her or not!"

"We will not fail again!" Komodo Dragon said.

"That we won't!" said Nile Monitor.

The other reptiles agreed.

"You had better not!" Dr Arden snarled as his syringes appeared from his fingers "You know the penalties if you fail!"

The Venomous Five hissed yet they showed submission to their creator Dr Arden.

"Keep searching for Karai..." Oroku Saki snarled "Whether she has the baby within her or after it has been born...I want them both alive and unharmed! If I going to punish my traitor of a daughter...I want to make an example of her so no-one here...dares betray me again..."

The Foot Ninja all looked scared and looked at each other, even The Venomous Five, Arashi and Dr Arden looked slightly scared, even if they wouldn't dare betray the Shredder.

"We will continue the searches my Lord and Master." Arashi said bowing.

"And I will continue my work too my Lord." said Dr Arden also bowing to Oroku Saki.

"Good." said Oroku Saki "You are dismissed for now."

Arashi and Dr Arden bowed again and left the throne room, the Venomous Five and the Foot Ninja following behind them.

Oroku Saki watched them go then sat at the top table before staring at the window again.

"You may run Karai..." he snarled softly "You may run like a coward...even hide...but you'll never be able to run away, nor hide from me forever...I will track you down and make you wish you never turned your back on me..."

* * *

Back at the lair, Karai was sitting cross legged on the sofa in the TV area, she had been looking at her photo albums mourning Chaplin as well as stroking her stomach thinking of her baby inside her.

Her fingers stroked the book as she looked at the pictures of her late husband a couple of tears fell as she looked at his smiling face.

"Why..." she whispered over and over "Why...oh please...why...?"

She wiped her eyes again and tried to breathe as she thought of the baby growing within her.

She had been sleeping on and off all day, right now it was 3.30pm in the afternoon and the others wouldn't be up for another four or five hours.

She had been awake for over an hour, she had tried to rest and sleep after she had spoken to Raphael in the kitchen, but every-time she did, she saw the murder of her husband happen over and over again.

She then got up and made herself some tea and sat in the living area, the lair had been empty for a while and she had guessed due to the time that the turtles, Mona, Pandora and Splinter had gone to bed.

Karai had put the TV on, and she had looked through her photo albums, but she couldn't get herself to relax, all the trauma of the Shredder's attack still played in her mind not giving her any peace.

* * *

After a while she decided to stand up and walk around the lair, trying to clear her head. As she paced the room, she suddenly saw a door to one of the bedrooms on the bottom floor open. She froze slightly then saw Pandora appear clutching a small worn brown bear close to her.

"Pandora?" she whispered softly.

Pandora looked up at Karai and she clutched her bear tightly.

"Hi..." she said softly.

"You okay little one?" asked Karai "Why are you still up?"

"I want to find mummy and daddy..." Pandora whimpered "I had a bad dream..."

"Awww, sweetheart." said Karai softly walking over and kneeling down before her and reaching her hand out to her "Were you scared?"

Pandora was still a little unsure of Karai and stood in the door, she wanted to find her mother and father but she felt some sort of reassurance at the strange woman who spoke kindly to her.

"Did you dream of monsters or something?" asked Karai.

Pandora continued to stare at Karai and clutched her bear tighter.

Karai could tell Pandora was nervous, but she wanted to try and win the little girls trust, she hoped that if the other turtles knew that Pandora didn't find her frightening, then maybe she would earn their trust.

"It's okay sweetheart." Karai smiled still keeping her hand extended "I'm not going to bite you."

Pandora chewed her lip and continued to hold her bear close before slowly stepping over to Karai.

Part of her was still wary, but Karai seemed kind and gentle so she got a little closer until she was just in front of her.

"There we are." said Karai with a smile.

Pandora looked at Karai again and seeing how close she was to her now, she could see there were tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" she asked.

Karai touched her face and she realised the little mutant girl could see the tears.

"Oh sweetheart." she said "I...I just..." she tried to think of something to say.

"Mommy always said it was okay to cry..." said Pandora "I fell down once and cut my knee, but Uncle Donny cleaned it and put a plaster on it and mommy kissed it better."

Karai chuckled softy.

"That's so cute." she said with a smile.

"Can I kiss it better?" asked Pandora "Are you hurted somewhere?"

"A little..." said Karai fresh tears falling from her eyes "But not like a cut knee..."

"Where are you hurted?" asked Pandora.

Karai pointed to her chest.

"Here..." she said "I have been hurted here..."

"Did someone cut you there?" asked Pandora, her eyes still open and wide with curiosity, she kept a tight hold of her bear.

"No sweetie." said Karai "Not exactly..."

* * *

"Pandora!"

A voice made them both jump and Karai and Pandora turned to see a maskless and unarmed Raphael standing outside one of the nearby bedrooms just two doors away from Pandora's bedroom and looking half asleep.

"Daddy!" cried Pandora.

"Pandora." said Raphael "What are you doing out of bed?"

before Pandora could answer, Karai spoke.

"She came out of her room Raphael..." she said "She was about to look for you when we began to talk for a little.

Raphael looked at Karai and frowned slightly, his look prompted Pandora to walk over to him.

"I see..." he said, he then looked down at Pandora and asked again what she was doing out of bed.

"I had a bad dream daddy..." she said "I wanted to come and find you and mummy..."

Raphael leaned down and stroked Pandora's head gently.

"You want to stay with us sweetheart?" he asked.

Pandora nodded.

"Okay." he said "Come on." he picked up Pandora and the little mutant wrapped her arms around Raphael's neck.

"Daddy's just getting some water, then we'll go back to bed okay?"

Karai watched as Raphael carried his daughter to the kitchen and she saw Pandora wave her little hand at her.

Karai smiled softly at Pandora as she stood in the middle of the lair.

* * *

After five minutes, Raphael came out of the kitchen still with Pandora in his arms, yet the little mutant had gone back to sleep in his arms due to being in the comfort and safety of her father.

Karai stood still wondering if Raphael would acknowledge her, and her curiosity was satisfied when Raphael nodded at Karai before disappearing into his and Mona's bedroom with a sleeping Pandora.

Karai nodded back then walked back to the sofa, despite still feeling a little sore from her emotional pain earlier she had felt a little light in her soul as she had started gaining a little trust from Pandora.

She wasn't sure if she would still be able to gain the trust of the other turtles, though Leonardo, Mona and Splinter seemed to accept she was different from what she once was, she would have to work hard to convince the others.

Sitting back on the sofa, Karai picked up her photo book and looked back on her memories wondering how she was going to rest in peace from such emotional trauma and heartbreak.

**Well, the Shredder and the Foot are hell bent on finding Karai, and they'll never stop searching. **

**Meanwhile, Pandora's getting more and more curious about Karai and is even starting to show some trust towards her, even if her father is still a little paranoid.**

**Tune in to see more! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Settling**

A couple of weeks past in the turtles lair and Karai was soon starting to get used to living with the turtles.

For the first part, she spent a lot of time hiding in her room, mourning her fallen husband, looking at the photo albums and letting the memories of her and Chaplin dance in her head, she had tried to remember the good times but it was hard as she longed for them to be back.

In fact she woke up many times in the lair thinking that everything was back to normal and Dr Chaplin would be next to her in bed or spooning her like they did most nights.

But her heart would soon sink as she would feel the empty space and realise that Dr Chaplin was gone forever.

She had slowly gotten used to sleeping at night too with the turtles and Mona being nocturnal and soon she was rising in the evening and going to bed in the morning.

Mona, Splinter and Leonardo often checked on her to make sure she was alright, which Karai appreciated, yet Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael still kept their distance, still not entirely sure whether to trust Karai or not.

Pandora had shown some curiosity towards Karai, yet wasn't sure about trusting her fully and stayed close to her mother, father, grandfather and uncles.

In fact, Raphael barely let Pandora out of his sight when she played in the lair or watched him and the others train.

Since seeing his daughter interact with Karai, he was more vigilant.

* * *

All the while, Karai felt saddened that nobody fully trusted her even thought she knew the reason, part of her wished she could turn back time and make sure she and Chaplin had never returned to New York, that they should have stayed in Japan or gone some other place far away so the Shredder would never find them.

In fact, many nights when she slept she dreamt that she and Chaplin had never returned to New York, she dreamt that they stayed in Japan and never encountered the Shredder, they had lived in a lovely apartment outside of Japan, one big happy family.

But then when the time came to wake up, Karai's heart would break all over again and she would stroke her stomach feeling how it had expanded a little more and she felt a small light glow within that she still had her baby inside her.

* * *

One day in the lair, Karai sat on the sofa staring at the wall, she could hear the turtles doing their daily activities behind her.

Looking behind her, she could see Leonardo doing some training with his katana with Mona as a sparring partner using her warfans.

Raphael was punching his sand bag, Michelangelo was sitting on the side reading comic books and Donatello was sitting at a table nearby working on a new gadget.

Karai sighed again and looked back at the wall.

She would have liked to practice her ninjitsu training herself to vent out frustration, even though she was no longer associated with the Foot, she still kept fit and strong with her training.

But of course she had to think of her baby, she placed her hand on her belly and rested back on the sofa.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, the TV suddenly came on and Karai looked across to see who had turned the TV on, and she saw Mona walking over.

"Hey." she said "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." said Karai.

"How you doing today?" asked Mona as she began channel surfing.

"Alright..." said Karai in a dreamy tone.

Mona felt a little bad asking Karai how she was for she knew the woman was still grieving her husband.

Often when Mona saw Karai, she saw she had been crying and there were dark circles under eyes from lack of sleep or crying most nights.

"You okay with the TV on?" asked Mona "Just a couple of programs I want to see."

"Sure, I'm okay with it." said Karai "I guess I could do with some distraction."

Mona nodded and she soon settled on a channel that had a funny reality show on.

* * *

"You have an interesting weapon Mona..." said Karai as she looked at Mona's folded fans hanging from her belt.

"Thanks." said Mona "After I completed my ninja training, Master Splinter awarded them to me."

"They suit you." said Karai with a small smile, "You have a sort of grace about you when you fight."

Mona walked over and sat on the sofa next to Karai.

"You saw me and Leonardo sparring huh?" she asked "Master Splinter says that a lot...about my fighting style I mean" she took out one of her fans so Karai could look at it.

"Before this...I was a Kung Fu and Karate student."

"Really?" asked Karai "If you don't mind me asking...what is your origin?"

Mona sighed as she began to remember, she never liked to remember her mutation and even to this day it still haunted her, it was one of the worst times in her life, even though she had gained a new life afterwards, it was still a traumatising memory.

"I was a student from Wisconsin..." said Mona running her hand over her hair as the memories returned to her "I came to New York for a holiday with some friends...but I was attacked by the Purple Dragons, and the result..." She gestured to herself "Was this..."

Karai looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry..." she said softly.

* * *

Mona sighed, she didn't want to go into full detail of her mutation, she didn't want to upset Karai even further.

"It's okay." she said "Anyway erm..." she said trying to change the subject, she then looked down at Karai's stomach "You're filling out nicely."

Karai smiled softly and looked down at her stomach, it had started to expand a bit as her baby was growing within her.

"Yeah..." she said "I couldn't be more proud...I just wish..." she felt the tears stinging her eyes again but she tried hard to hold them back.

"I just wish...that Chaplin was here..." Karai struggled "He was so excited about the baby, when I first told him, it was like heaven had opened it's gates to him."

Mona gave a soft look at Karai.

"Karai..." she said "I'm so sorry...I know how hard it is, but I'm sure you're going to be a great mum."

"I hope so..." Karai whispered as she stroked her stomach "I just wish Chaplin was here to see his child...and my child would have a father."

Mona felt her heart ache for Karai., she knew Karai was still grieving, and she knew she would be just as devastated if anything happened to Raphael.

"Listen Karai..." Mona said "I know hard it is..."

Karai nodded.

"It's been over two weeks since I lost Chaplin..." she said "And I'm still grieving...the pain I feel just hurts so much...it's worse than any wound I've endured in my life."

* * *

Tears began to flow from Karai's eyes as the images of Chaplin being murdered returned to her mind.

She then flinched slightly as she felt Mona's hand on hers.

Looking up she saw the Lizard Lady looking at her sympathetically.

"I'm really sorry Karai..." Mona said softly "I know how you feel..."

Karai looked at Mona and gripped her hand.

"You do?" she asked.

Mona nodded.

"After I mutated..." said Mona touching her face "It broke my heart that I was no longer human, and because of my appearance I couldn't return home because I knew no-one would see me as the girl I was. I spent two years alone hiding in New York until the turtles found me and offered me a home with them."

Karai looked down sadly.

"Even today, I still miss my parents, my brothers and my friends." said Mona "It still pains me that I'll never see them again, but I still hang onto that hope that we'll meet again one day..."

"At least your loved ones are still around, Mona..." said Karai "Still alive back in Wisconsin, I'm alone..."

Mona chewed her lip.

"Do..do you have any friends in Japan?" asked Mona "Or in New York?

Karai shook her head.

"Well, a know a few people in Japan," said Karai "Ones I work with over there, we're not exactly close..."

"But I'm sure they wouldn't turn you away." said Mona "I'm sure of it..."

Karai sighed again.

"Everything's just so black right now." said Karai "After everything that's happened..."

"I know Karai..." said Mona "Things were black for me for a while after my mutation...hate drove me on for a while as I spent two years hunting for those who made me like this." she touched her face again "I could think of nothing than what they did to me and made me what I was, and how they had broken my family's hearts, but when the turtles came into my life, I saw anew meaning in life, and I was loved again, so much so I became Raphael's mate, and we have a beautiful daughter."

* * *

That last line got Karai to smile softly, even though it was a small smile.

"You're lucky." she said "To have been found by the turtles, and I have seen when watching you two, you love each other very much, and Pandora, she's such a cute child."

Mona chuckled and smiled back at Karai as she thought of Pandora who was having her daily nap and looked at Raphael who was still punching his sandbag.

"I can see why you called her Pandora." said Karai "She's so curious."

"As soon as she opened her eyes, and we saw the curiosity in them." said Mona "We just knew it was the perfect name for her, and the fact she's the first born mutant, as Pandora in the Greek Myth was the first woman."

Karai placed her hand on her stomach again.

"Chaplin and I had a lot of names we wanted to give our child." she said "I don't know whether it's a boy or girl yet, but we ad a lot of names."

"And I'm sure when your child is born, you'll find the perfect name." said Mona, she placed her hand on Karai's "Listen, you're going to be safe down here, I know that things between you and the turtles are still rocky after everything that happened...but just give them time...especially Raph..."

Karai nodded.

"I understand if they will never fully trust me, but I'm grateful that you all agreed to help me." she said "Thanks for listening Mona."

"Anytime." said Mona "And listen, if you need anything or just someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

Karai smiled again at the lizard lady as she stood up.

"Thank you..." Karai whispered.

"Now how about I put on some tea for us?" asked Mona.

"Sounds divine." said Karai.

"Cool." said Mona "I'll just check on Pandora and I'll make some tea for us." she then walked away from the TV area and Karai watched her walk across the lair to Pandora's bedroom, as she did, Raphael had stopped punching his sandbag and had gone over to his mate to talk to her.

Karai looked back at the TV and a small smile appeared on her face again as she thought about the talk she had with Mona.

She felt relieved that she and the lizard lady had talked, it was nice to have some sadness and worry taken off her chest and she was happy to know that at least another of the mutants was showing her kindness, even if the others were still unsure of her.

**So Karai's slowly getting used to living with the turtles and she and Mona have talked together. **

**Looks like the start of a friendship, but she still has along way to go with the other turtles. **

**Stay tuned for more! Coming soon! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Note:**** Some elements mentioned in this chapter come from my fanfics 'Changes' and 'Cherished' If you haven't read the fics I suggest you do or you won't understand certain parts in this chapter. **

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Debate**

Later on, the turtles and Mona were sitting in the kitchen having some drinks. Pandora had been put to bed not too long ago, Splinter was in his quarters meditating and Karai was in the bathroom.

She had spent a lot of time in the bathroom trying to cope with her morning sickness and other side effects of pregnancy.

"Man, I'm glad I'm not a girl..." said Michelangelo as he sipped his hot chocolate "I don't think I'd be able to cope with all the sickness and hormones..." he was silenced as he felt a hand whack him and he looked up to see Mona had done it.

"Mikey!" she said.

"I'm just saying..." said Michelangelo shrugging his shoulders.

"I have to say we're all in agreement Mikey." said Donatello "Well, we boys are anyway."

"Have you been checking on Karai's condition Donny?" asked Leonardo "Seeing if her baby's growing okay?"

Donatello nodded.

"Yeah..." he said "Well, I have to, she's got no other to check as she? And she can't go into a hospital because the Foot will find her."

Mona frowned at Donatello's tone.

Donatello noticed her look.

"Alright, I know." he said "I'm still uncertain about her."

"Me too." said Michelangelo.

"And me..." said Raphael "I've been watching her like a hawk, making sure she doesn't do anything funny around Pandora."

"Guys..." said Leonardo "She's been with us for over two weeks and you're still worried she's going to slaughter us in our sleep?"

"Wake up Fearless!" said Raphael "You know what she did to us! And despite everything that happened after that, I still haven't forgotten how she trashed one of our homes and tried to slaughter us like sheep!"

"Ditto!" said Michelangelo "I was scared! And you weren't there Leo! And neither were you Mona."

"Guys, we understand!" said Mona "But surely after what you've seen, Karai is a different person! She and I talked a lot."

"I can see you two are becoming friends..." said Donatello "But you didn't go through what we did with her."

Michelangelo and Raphael agreed.

"I know that Don," said Mona "And I remember everything you told me, I know you don't trust Karai, but when we talked, she did speak of how she regretted ever being associated with the Foot, she speaks ill of the Shredder, Arashi and Dr Arden and all she wishes is that Chaplin was back with her and next to her as she's carrying her child."

"She told me the same thing when I spoke to her." said Leonardo "I went into her room to give her some tea and she was standing in front of her mirror inspecting her stomach, she's showing signs of carrying a baby, and she spoke of how she still felt scared that the Shredder and the Foot will find her and her baby..."

"Well, as long as she stays down here." said Leonardo "The Shredder will never find her, as far as we know, he doesn't have a clue where she is...or where we are for that matter."

"That's true." said Michelangelo.

"But there is a chance..." said Raphael "That the Foot will find a way, they did it before! They can do it again!"

"Raph!" said Mona in shock.

"Mona!" said Raphael "Haven't you remembered when Arashi and Dr Arden found our old lair when you were pregnant with Pandora! Dr Arden tortured April and Casey into revealing where our old lair was!"

"How can I forget?" said Michelangelo as he stroked his chest, there were some burns that hadn't healed fully from where Arashi had tortured him with a flaming torch.

Donatello went pale as he remembered the whole ordeal too.

"How can I ever forget that Dr Arden forced me to cut you open so he could get to the baby." Donatello said in a shaky voice.

"But you got us out Donnie!" said Leonardo "And we'll always be grateful for that!"

"Yeah." said Donatello "But that ordeal shook me up so bad...I had nightmares, and I sometimes still get them to this day!"

"And right now, with the Shredder back." said Raphael "The Foot are gonna be more hell-bent on finding us, and Karai! And the Shredder, never gives up!"

"Well, the Shredder doesn't know where we are, let alone where Karai is!" said Leonardo "We're safe!"

"For now anyway..." snarled Raphael "For all we know, him, Arashi, Dr Arden and the Venomous Five are scouring every inch of the City right now!"

* * *

"Everyone, please..." said Mona "I know it's been hard, and we're all worried, and we've been through a lot, but we came out of it alive!"

"We did, yes." said Leonardo "Despite the trauma and wounds we suffered."

"Look." said Mona "I'm not saying you should forget what happened or not worry about whether the Foot will find us again...it still haunts me every day that I thought Pandora would be ripped from my womb, worst than the experiments and torture Dr Arden inflicted on me, but we survived, and Pandora's safe, as a mother I'd go to the ends of the earth to protect her."

"As I would, as her father!" said Raphael.

"And us too!" said Leonardo.

"We all would!" said Donatello.

"All I'm saying is we should see this from Karai's point of view!" said Mona "She just wants to be a mother, every time I see her, she has tears in her eyes from the endless nights of crying because she misses Chaplin so much, and she talks of how she wishes to protect her child from the Shredder and the Foot!"

"That's right." said Leonardo "She's pregnant and she needs our protection!"

"And what makes you think that she won't betray us?" asked Raphael crossing his arms "She's done it before!"

"Raph!" said Mona "The Foot want her dead! What makes you think she's going to betray us, we're the only ones who can protect her!"

"I have to say, I don't disagree with Raph." said Donatello "But when you mention it sis, why would she betray us? After we've given her sanctuary?"

"I wouldn't betray those who helped me..." Mona said "After you four took me in, I'm forever grateful."

"You're different sis!" said Michelangelo "You're a good person! Or mutant, you've no dishonour in your body!"

Mona smiled and blushed a little at Michelangelo's comment but she looked serious again and looked at the others.

"I know it's early days guys." she said "And I haven't see or experienced what you did with her...but she's different from who you saw her as, and I'm giving her that chance..."

"As am I, Mona." said Leonardo "She is frightened and pregnant and the last thing on her mind is her wanting to betray us!"

"Fine..." Raphael said crossing his arms "But like I said before, I'm not making any promises, but I'm keeping an eye on her."

"Me too." said Donatello "Despite the fact that I will help her with her pregnancy."

"Ditto." said Michelangelo.

Mona and Leonardo nodded then looked at each other.

Both understood why the others were still untrustworthy, but they were prepared to keep trying, even if it took a little time.

* * *

Meanwhile, unknown to them Karai had left the bathroom and was heading for the kitchen when she heard the whole conversation between Mona and the turtles.

She stood outside the kitchen area and listened to the conversation, hearing the words they spoke, her heart sank.

"It seems they will never trust me..." she thought.

She was happy that Mona, Leonardo and Splinter were giving her chances, but she felt hurt that no-one seemed to want to give her a chance.

Tears stung her eyes as she heard everything Raphael said.

"Why would you think I'd betray you?" she asked softly "I'm not the monster I once was...Shredder lead me on that path...though I could have turned away from it...I didn't...I regret everything I did when I was under the Shredder's control, I'd give anything to change it...but I can't..."

She looked into the kitchen as she saw the turtles and Mona still talking unaware she was standing right there outside.

She kept telling herself they had their reasons, but she wanted to go in there and confront them about their thoughts towards her.

Placing her hands on the side of her face, Karai wondered what to do and what to think.

For two weeks, she had felt like everyone was watching her, just waiting for her to slip up, and she was feeling sick of it.

Racking her brains she tried to think of what she could do.

"If I could go back in a machine and change things I would, but I can't..." she whispered "I'm a different person now...I've tried to be a different person since leaving the Foot, but will anyone believe me?"

* * *

She no sooner jumped out of her skin when she heard a gentle voice near her.

"You are troubled Karai?"

Karai looked up from her hands and she saw Master Splinter standing nearby.

"Oh...Splinter-san." said Karai "I am sorry, I didn't see you."

"Something tells me that you are upset." said Splinter "Would you care to tell me?"

Karai looked back at the kitchen where the turtles and Mona were still talking and looked back at Master Splinter.

"I understand you are still hurting from the assault from the Foot, and how you still grieve for your husband." said Master Splinter "You spend a lot of time alone."

Karai felt tears come to her eyes again and she nodded.

"Please." said Master Splinter "Come with me to my chambers, and we can have a talk."

Karai agreed and looked back at the kitchen again, she wanted to confront the turtles about their feelings towards here, but she was also curious about the incidents they spoke about after she left the Foot.

Sighing heavily, Karai followed Splinter to his quarters deciding to talk to the other mutants later.

**So Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael are still untrustworthy of Karai, and Karai's heard the whole conversation. **

**I wonder what she and Splinter will talk about, and I wonder if she'll ever build bridges with any of the turtles?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heya all! **

**Last place we left off, Master Splinter had called Karai to his quarters to talk. Wonder what they'll discuss, well read below to find out! **

**Chapter Twenty**

**Building Bridges**

Leading Karai into his quarters, Splinter lit a few candles to create a calming atmosphere and asked Karai to sit opposite him.

Karai carefully sat down and faced the old rat as he sat opposite here.

"Karai..." Splinter said softly "I know it has been difficult for you."

Karai placed her hand on her stomach.

"Very..." she said softly "Most times in bed, I even wonder what's the point in waking up? I've lost everything..."

Splinter looked saddened as he listened to Karai.

"I've lost my home, my security, my husband, and I don't know what to do." Karai wept softly "The other turtles don't trust me, I know why, but I've changed, and all I have left is my unborn child..."

"I know Karai." said Splinter "But sometimes some wounds never heal, my son Raphael especially tends to hold onto many traumas, some he has never fully recovered from..."

"I heard about some incidents they spoke about in the kitchen." said Karai "I heard Mona say that the Foot tried to cut Pandora out of her!"

Splinter shivered and went pale as he remembered, even for the peaceful calm rat sensei, that was a memory that shook him to the core.

"How could they?" Karai said "Try to cut an innocent child from it's mothers belly..."

"That was not the worst of it Karai." said Splinter "The Foots evil scientist, Dr Arden, he forced Donatello to do the deed!"

Karai almost choked as she listened.

"He didn't!" she cried.

Of all her years of being in the Foot, she had always see what the scientists did, Baxtor Stockman and Chaplin himself, Baxtor Stockman had been deranged, but nothing could compare his work to what Dr Arden did.

"I'm...I'm so sorry..." she said, almost sickened, "I know I was part of the Foot, but what you described...doesn't compare to what I saw...I never knew Izo Arashi and Dr Arden were such monsters..."

Splinter shook his head.

"You're not to blame Karai." he said "You knew nothing of what Arashi and Dr Arden could do."

Karai closed her eyes as she remembered the men in her and Chaplin's apartment before they slaughtered Chaplin.

"Arashi..." she said "Arashi was the one who killed Chaplin, and Dr Arden, his scarred face, I'll never forget it."

Splinter gritted his teeth as he thought of the two men.

"Those men have done many things Karai." he said "Many despicable things..."

"And again I'm sorry..." said Karai "I wish I had never been involved with the Foot, I wish I had never followed the Shredder's path...if I could turn back time, I wish I had found you."

Splinter smiled softly as he looked at Karai and reached over to wipe her tears.

"I know things are difficult Karai." he said "And I know it is hard for Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael right now, but in a way, you will gain their trust and friendship."

"How?" asked Karai "I..I have tried to be friendly, but each-time I try to talk to them, they show that they don't trust me, I wish they could see I have changed."

"I know Karai." said Splinter "And I know it will be difficult, but only you can make them see, you must find a way to gain their trust."

"But..." said Karai "I'm not sure how...two weeks I've been here, I've tried, but so far, only you, Leonardo and Mona seem to accept me, but not the others."

"Trust me." said Splinter "You will find a way, and I will be here as a support."

Karai chewed her lip and placed her hand back on her stomach.

"Thank you Splinter-san." she said "I will do my best."

Splinter gave Karai a soft smile.

"I know you can," he said in a comforting voice "You have many regrets, you were lead by the wrong leader, and I can see you wish to change, you have a child to think about, you are to be a mother."

Karai nodded.

"Yes." she said "I am to be a mother, and I will be a good mother, and I will protect her from the Shredder and the Foot."

Splinter smiled again.

"I know it's hard." he said "But you will find a way through this, I cannot change my son's minds, only you can, but I am certain you can."

Karai gave a weak smile back, she knew Splinter was right, only she could change the other turtle's minds, but how she had no idea, but she was determined to build bridges between them even if it took forever.

* * *

A couple of days later, Raphael was standing in the lair watching Pandora as she was running around the lair.

He was practising his fighting moves, all the while keeping and eye on his daughter.

Meanwhile Karai was sitting on a chair near where Pandora was playing, she noticed Pandora was starting to climb on the furniture and bounce on the sofas.

Karai felt a little nervous seeing the young reptile jump up and down, she turned around to see Raphael had turned his back on her for a second as he executed a move and hadn't noticed Pandora jumping up and down.

"Pandora..." she said softly "I...I don't think you should be doing that..."

She looked behind her again hoping Raphael had noticed, but he hadn't.

* * *

Just then, she heard a cry making her turn around and she saw Pandora had fallen off the sofa and caught her hand on the coffee table!

"Oh my God!" Karai jumped up and stepped over to Pandora who was silent for a moment as she was in shock but then started to wail and cry loudly.

"Oh sweetheart!" cried Karai "Did you go bump?" she knelt next to Pandora who sat there on the floor and wailed, tears streaming from her eyes.

Karai placed her hands on Pandora's shoulders and began to speak softly to her.

"Awww, shhh, shhhh" she said "It's okay sweetheart, I got you..."

Looking up at Karai, Pandora instantly lifted her arms and Karai instantly wrapped her arms around her and gently lifted her up being careful of her small baby bump.

"Shhh, sweetheart, it's okay." Karai whispered "We'll make it all better."

Pandora sniffled and hugged Karai around her neck feeling somewhat safe as the woman held her.

"I hurted my hand..." she whispered "I got hurted."

"Awww," said Karai looking at Pandora's hand which was showing signs of bruising from where she fell "Here I'll kiss it better."

She then kissed Pandora's hand but then was shocked when she heard Raphael's terrified voice.

"Pandora!"

Karai looked up in shock as she saw Raphael leap over the sofas and land on the floor next to the coffee table.

"She was jumping on the sofa and fell off!" Karai told him quickly before walking over to the wide eyed turtle and gently placing Pandora into his arms.

"Daddy!" Pandora whimpered as Raphael took her in his arms and held her.

Karai bit her lip wondering what Raphael was going to do or say to her, she was worried he'd get defensive and tell her not to touch his daughter again but to her surprised, Rapahel's eyes softened and he nodded at Karai.

"Thank you..." he said "Thank you for helping Pandora."

Karai's face fell slightly as she was surprised, but she just nodded.

"You're welcome." she said.

* * *

Raphael then carried Pandora to Donatello's Laboratory where the brainy turtle was reading some notes.

Karai decided to follow and check that Pandora was okay.

Donatello looked up from his notes where he saw Pandora sniffling in Raphael's arms.

"What's up?" he asked putting down his notes.

"Pandora fell off the sofa." said Raphael wiping his daughter's cheeks catching her tears.

Donatello instantly stood up and walked over to his niece.

"Let's get her checked over." he said "Come on little Geisha."

He then lead Raphael and Pandora to his medical room where Raphael placed Pandora on one of the beds and Donatello checked her over.

Karai also walked in and watched.

"Is she okay?" she asked concerned.

Pandora looked up at Karai and gave a small smile.

"Kayree helped me." she said "She kissed my hand better."

"Did she now?" asked Donatello who had been gently rubbing some cream on the bruise forming on Pandora's hand, he looked at Raphael who nodded.

"I'd turned my back on Pandora for just a second then this happened." said Raphael looking a little ashamed that he wasn't watching Pandora that moment.

Donatello looked at Karai who stood up straight wondering what he was going to say.

"Well done Karai." he said "Looking after Pandora."

"You're welcome Donatello." she said "Well, I tried to tell her to stop jumping, but she..."

"It's alright." said Donatello as he finished rubbing the cream in "Children tend to get themselves into scraps when they're just tots."

"Like we did!" said Raphael as he remembered their days as children running around the sewers and getting into trouble.

Donatello chuckled as he remembered then kissed Pandora's forehead.

"There we are sweetheart." he said to her "All better now."

"Thank you Uncle Donny!" said Pandora as Donatello gently lowered her to the floor.

"You're welcome." said Donatello "Gotta make sure you're all safe and in one piece!"

Pandora giggled and looked up at her father who smirked down at her.

"Okay Pandora." said Raphael "I think it's time for lunch then nap-time okay?"

"Okay." said Pandora as she ran out of the medical room to the kitchen, as she did, she stopped by Karai.

"Thank you Kayree for saving me from my fall." she said.

Karai smiled at her.

"You're quite welcome sweetheart!" she said.

"Good girl sweetheart." said Raphael as he followed her outside, Donatello following him.

Karai meanwhile watched them go and followed wondering if she had changed the way at least two of the turtles saw her.

**After that incident, (Poor Pandora) I wonder if some trust will be gained?**

**Well, find out more later! Next chapter up soon!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Still Wary**

When Raphael, Donatello, Pandora and Karai reached the kitchen, Leonardo, Mona and Michelangelo had set up the table with different pizzas, salad and drinks.

Pandora looked excited when she saw the pizza and begged to be lifted into her high chair to which Raphael complied and gently lifted her up and placed her in her high chair.

"Wow!" said Donatello "You got quite a feast there!"

"All our favourite pizzas!" said Mona, she looked up at Karai who hung back a little as she stared at the food.

"You okay Karai?" she asked.

"I'm fine..." said Karai licking her lips slightly as she looked at the food.

"Come and help yourself." said Mona gesturing to the plates and cutlery.

"Thank you." said Karai.

* * *

This wasn't the first time Karai had joined the turtles and Mona for lunch in the kitchen.

Most of the time when she first arrived, Mona and Leonardo had brought her broth to her room since she just wanted to be alone to grieve, but after a couple of weeks she had decided to try and get out of her room and eat with the turtles.

But it wasn't easy sitting with the turtles, Mona and Splinter, as the atmosphere was so tense you could cut it with a knife.

Half the time, Raphael would focus on making sure Pandora was eating, Michelangelo wouldn't joke around and Donatello would keep his head down.

Even if Splinter, Leonardo and Mona tried to make conversation it was never a warm atmosphere.

* * *

Picking up a plate to help herself to food, Karai looked up and saw Michelangelo was giggling and joking with Pandora, the little reptile lifted her bruised hand and Michelangelo saw it and his face fell.

"Oh dear Little Geisha!" he said cradling her hand gently before placing a couple of gentle kisses there "What happened to your hand?"

The others instantly looked over and Mona looked at Raphael in question, but before the red masked turtle could say anything, Karai spoke first, telling her that Pandora had fallen off the sofa when she was bouncing on it.

"Karai came to the rescue though." said Raphael giving Karai a look of thanks "But I feel kinda bad I didn't get there in time," he stroked Pandora's head tenderly and the little reptile giggled and leaned into his hand "She's my daughter..."

"You didn't mean to Raph." said Donatello "It was a mistake, it doesn't mean you're a bad dad."

"No." said Karai "You're not a bad father, Raphael. From what I've seen, you're so protective of Pandora, and she clings to you when she's upset or scared, because she knows you'll protect her."

Mona smiled and looked at Raphael who kept his head down, everyone didn't know if he was embarrassed or ashamed.

Mona instantly walked over and hugged her mate and the red masked turtle held her close as tears formed behind his mask.

"I should have been watching her..." Raphael whispered "I should have helped her."

"Raph..." said Mona "It's okay, Pandora doesn't resent you because of it, she loves you!"

* * *

Karai smiled softly at Raphael and Mona at how affectionate they were but also because she was seeing a different side to Raphael's character, as long as she had known him, he was always the most aggressive, most ruthless of the turtles and never hesitated to throw a punch or stab with his sai at anyone or whatever got in his way or threatened his family.

But here, she could see how protective he was of his daughter, and how gentle he was with her, and with his mate Monalisa.

She looked at Leonardo who stood there looking sympathetically at Raphael.

"I did not know Raphael could be like that?" she said quietly to Leonardo "So passionate and caring."

"Under that hard skin." said Leonardo "He is gentle and loving, Mona was one of the reasons he softened up."

Donatello agreed.

"And since Pandora was born." he said "He's never been happier to be a father."

"I admire him." said Karai placing a hand on her stomach, "Maybe watching him and Mona, will teach me to be a good mother to my baby."

"I'm sure Mona and Raphael will help you prepare for motherhood Karai." said Leonardo with a soft smile.

He looked back at the lovers and Pandora and chewed his lip.

"Well, I know Mona will," Leonardo thought "I just hope Raphael shows some compassion, after your deed earlier."

* * *

Karai watched as the two lovers broke the embrace then began to coo over their daughter, as she did, she soon began to imagine herself being a mother to her new baby, even though Chaplin was no longer with her, she hoped she would be a good mother, no matter what.

"Maybe if I watch Mona and Raphael." she thought as she sat at the table, "I could learn a lot about childcare, I know Pandora's a toddler, but I'm sure I could learn well especially when my child reaches that age."

Taking a mouthful of salad, Karai's thoughts soon turned to the thoughts of the Shredder and the Foot.

Since living with the turtles, she had never ventured topside, terrified that the Foot and the Shredder would find her, it drove her mad that she couldn't get outside, and she started to wonder if she wanted to see outside, she could try going outside during the day, but there was still that worry that there were some Foot spies in the city.

The Turtles and Mona had gone topside as they did most nights to patrol the city and keep the gangs from causing trouble, they had run into the Foot Ninja a few times when they were patrolling, but they had taken care of those ninja.

It worried Karai that the Foot were still up there searching for her, it seemed they would never stop until she was found.

"I won't let you find me Shredder..." she thought placing her hands on her stomach in a protective manner "Nor will you find my child...we will evade you...you'll never get your hands on my baby..."

* * *

At Foot Headquarters, Shredder stood in his throne room and looked out of the window.

He was furious that Karai still hadn't been found, neither her or her child.

"How is it possible?" he snarled "She fled her home and into the city, and now she seems to have vanished into thin air!"

As he continued to stare out of the window, he suddenly heard the doors open and several ninja walked in.

"Well?" he asked in a dangerous voice.

"Nothing my Lord." said the head ninja "We've searched high and low in our area! We found nothing."

Shredder glared and walked over to his table.

"What about the rest of the ninja?" he snarled.

"Still searching my Lord..." said the first Ninja "We searched the alleys, the harbour, the houses, everywhere, still nothing."

"Where are the Venomous Five?" Shredder asked.

"Still scouting my lord..." said the ninja.

Shredder glared again.

"Those reptiles better be hard at work..." he said "I will not have anyone give up the search until Karai is found! I don't care if it takes days, weeks, even months, but she will be found! And whether the baby is inside her or has been born...I will make her suffer for her betrayal..."

The ninja bowed to Shredder in agreement.

"You're dismissed." said Shredder "And send the next group of Ninja out there to search for Karai, tell them leave no dark area unexplored or stone unturned until she is found!"

"Yes my Lord." said the head ninja bowing again then leading the Ninja out of the throne room.

Shredder watched them go then looked outside at the city again as he took a sip of sake.

"You're out there Karai..." he snarled "I know you are...you can't hide from me forever."

**Hmmm, seems some trust is being built, yet there's still a way to go. But it seems that Karai has some role models to watch to prepare her to become a mother.**

**But all the while, the Shredder and the Foot are still searching...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Breaking the Ice?**

Back at the lair, since Karai had shown compassion to Pandora, the little mutant was starting to show more trust to Karai and had even asked if she could play with her or watch TV with her.

After a couple of days, Raphael even though he still felt wary of Karai, he started to see that she was really gentle to Pandora and enjoying spending time with her.

Even Michelangelo and Donatello started to see the different side to Karai as she spent time with Pandora, watching the two of them playing together in the main lair or in Pandora's playroom, talking together or watching TV together.

* * *

One morning in the lair, Raphael came out of the bathroom and saw Pandora playing a shooting game with Michelangelo and Karai was talking as they played.

"Bang bang!" Michelangelo cried as he pointed at Pandora with a toy gun.

"Bang bang!" Pandora squealed back at Michelangelo.

"Looks like the two shooters are running out of bullets!" Karai laughed "Who will be left standing?"

As Raphael walked over curiously, Pandora saw him and got playful.

"Freeze daddy!" she called out.

Raphael instantly stood still and held up his hands.

"Yikes!" he cried "I surrender!"

Karai chuckled as she saw Raphael start getting playful with his daughter.

"So what are we gonna do with daddy huh Pandora?" asked Michelangelo "Shall we shoot him? Or spare him?"

Pandora grinned at Michelangelo then at Karai.

"I know what I want to do!" said Pandora "I'm the best shooter!" he held up her toy gun again and pointed it at Raphael "Bang bang!"

At once Raphael pretended to be shot and instantly got into dying character.

"Oh...Pandora...you got me!" he then staggered "I should have known, you are...the best!" he then fell to the floor and lay flat on his shell pretending to be dead.

"Nice one Pandora!" laughed Michelangelo.

Pandora then dropped her toy gun and hopped over to Raphael before leaning on his plastron and looking at his face.

"Oh daddy, I was only playing!" she giggled "You're not dead!"

Raphael then got cheeky and opened his eyes before looking up at saying "no!" very suddenly making Pandora squeal and fall backwards laughing.

Raphael then rolled up and instantly grabbed a giggling and squealing Pandora before pulling her close and tickling her.

"I'm gonna eat ya!" he laughed before burying his face into her hair and pretending to bite her making her laugh and squeal more.

Michelangelo laughed and grinned as he watched Raphael and his daughter bond and play together.

Karai also smiled as she watched the scene.

Seeing how affectionate and playful Raphael was with his daughter made her stomach twinge and she soon visualised Chaplin playing with their child when she/he was finally born.

Tears filled her eyes as she realised that she would never see or experience that at all.

* * *

After five minutes, Raphael stopped tickling Pandora and let the little reptile catch her breath, he then checked the clock and realised that it was almost time for Night patrol.

"Hey Mikey." he said "We better be ready for when Leo calls us for night patrol."

"Night patrol!" said Pandora "Daddy! Can't I come too? Please? I never get to go!"

"You're too young Pandora." said Raphael "It's not safe for a young one like you."

"Awww!" whined Pandora "I wish I could go!"

"When you're old enough little Geisha!" said Michelangelo "Then you can go!"

Pandora sulked a little as Raphael and Michelangelo stood up and saw Leonardo come out of his room, Mona out of the kitchen and Donatello out of his laboratory so they could get ready for patrol.

Splinter also came out of his quarters to see his sons and daughter off.

Karai felt worried, every-time the turtles and Mona had gone topside she had heard that the ninja were up there searching endlessly for her.

"You guys ready for patrol?" asked Leonardo as he sheathed his katana.

"Ready as always Leo." said Raphael spinning his sai.

Mona nodded as she patted her fans on her belt, Michelangelo spun his nun chucks and Donatello made sure his bo staff was on his shell.

"Stay safe my children..." said Splinter.

Pandora looked up at the grown up turtles and sulked again.

"Why do you have to go?" she asked.

"We have to sweetheart." said Leonardo "It's what we have to do, we gotta keep the city safe."

"But why can't I come?" asked Pandora "I wanna see the city!"

"Not tonight Pandora." said Mona "But you can come out again when we're not patrolling."

"Okay..." said Pandora.

"The outside world is very dangerous." said Splinter "Especially for those like us."

He looked down at Pandora and stroked the top of her head.

"You must stay in the lair where it is safe."

Pandora looked down again disappointed but she nodded in agreement.

Seeing the saddened little girl, Karai decided to cheer her up and knelt down to the child.

"Pandora." she said "How about we watch a film together until your parents and uncles come back?"

"Oh yeah!" said Mona in an upbeat tone "I think that would be a great idea!"

Pandora's eyes lit up and she looked up at Karai.

"Sure!" she said "That would be fun!"

"Okay sweetheart." said Karai "What would you like to watch?"

"Kung Fu Panda!" said Pandora.

"How did I know you'd want to watch that Little Geisha?" asked Raphael with a chuckle.

Pandora just giggled in reply.

"If you wanna watch that, then sure!" said Karai "Shall we get it set up for you?"

"Yes please!" said Pandora in an excited voice.

Splinter smiled pleased seeing Karai and Pandora getting on, and Mona looked at Raphael who looked slightly cautious, but he too smiled seeing Pandora looking so happy.

"You be good okay Pandora!" said Mona.

"She will." said Karai.

"She always is." said Splinter "I'll keep a good eye on her, two eyes."

The turtles and Mona laughed heartily.

* * *

After bidding farewell to Pandora, the turtles and Mona made their way to the entrance of the lair.

As they walked into the sewers, Raphael looked back as he heard Pandora laughing excitedly.

"You seem to be warming to Karai now bro." said Leonardo.

Raphael looked back at Leonardo.

"Well..." he said.

"She has shown Pandora some kindness." said Michelangelo.

Donatello nodded.

"She's showing a motherly instinct with her baby growing in her, she's showing it to Pandora." said Mona "She wants to learn more and prepare herself."

"I'm still cautious..." said Rapahel "But I can see the change in her, that she wants to be a mother, and seeing her with Pandora, she seems to trust her, it's eased my worries slightly."

* * *

As soon as the turtles and Mona left, Karai and Splinter set up the TV and the DVD player, Pandora sat on the sofa with a blanket over her and her geisha bear, ninja bear and Michelangelo's old worn bear Cuddles in her arms.

Once everything was set up, Karai went to sit with Pandora and Splinter decided to head to his quarters to meditate leaving the two girls alone.

As Karai sat with Pandora, Pandora held up her ninja bear and geisha bear for Karai to see.

"Ah, have you got Geisha Bear and Ninja Bear joining us sweetie?" asked Karai taking Ninja bear to have a look at him.

"Uh huh!" said Pandora "They're my best friends and guardians! And I also have Cuddles!" she held up the worn brown teddy bear.

"Awww, he's cute!" said Karai looking at the worn out bear.

"Uncle Mikey used to have him!" said Pandora "Said Cuddles kept him safe! And He would keep me safe!"

Karai chuckled.

"I'm sure he will keep you safe!" she said making Cuddles dance in the air "Oh look!" she sang in a happy voice "He's a happy bear! And a happy bear he is because he has you to protect!"

Pandora giggled and held out her arms for Cuddles and Karai gave him back to her.

At that moment the movie started and Pandora held Cuddles close along with Geisha Bear whilst Karai held onto Ninja Bear.

Looking down at Pandora as she watched her movie, Karai felt a warmth within that the little girl was trusting her, she placed her hand on her own stomach and sighed softly.

"After experience with this little sweetheart." she thought looking at Pandora "I'll know what it's like to be a good mother, and I hope I can learn more..."

**Awww, Pandora's such a sweetheart! She and Raphael have such a strong bond, and it seems that she and Karai are becoming good friends. :D**

**Tune into the next chapter to see how the Turtles and Mona are doing topside!**

**Note: Some of you might have noticed some references to Kill Bill Volume 2. Those who spotted them gets a cookie! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Dangers Above**

In the City, the Venomous Five were scouting the Eastern area of New York, they had been scouting for several days and there was still no sign of Karai.

"The bitch can't hide forever..." Black Mamba said "The city is huge, but she can't have disappeared..."

"Where could she have hidden?" hissed Cobra "She cannot hide in one place for a long time!?"

"We're not giving up!" Komodo Dragon snarled "We search every inch of the city! Everywhere! High and low..."

"For how much longer?" asked Gila Monster "No matter how hard we search, we cannot find her!"

"We do not give up Gila!" Nile Monitor hissed "We find the bitch then bring her to Shredder! Alive and unharmed of course!"

"Fine..." Cobra snarled "But when the Shredder decides it's time to so away with her...I want to soften her up with a little venom!"

"I could give her some treatment too!" Black Mamba snarled "I could slice up that flesh and make her beg for mercy!"

"keep your forked tongues behind your teeth!" Komodo Dragon snarled "We obey the orders of the Shredder! If he decides to let you use your tactics...he will ask..."

The two snakes hissed back at him angrily then carried on searching the area.

* * *

Unknown to the Venomous Five, Mona and the turtles were heading straight for the area the reptiles were scouting, as they leapt over the rooftops, Leonardo lead the way across the roofs looking out for any activity.

"Stay close everyone!" Leonardo said as he landed on a rooftop and took a breath "And keep your eyes open."

"Doing so fearless!" said Raphael, he was still thinking of Pandora and hoping that they could soon return home if there was no activity in the streets, he didn't like being away from his little girl, even though he knew she was safe.

Michelangelo noticed his concern and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry bro..." he said "She's fine, Master Splinter's making sure she's okay, and I'm sure she and Karai are getting on...I never thought I'd say that!" he added.

Raphael nodded.

"She seems to trust Karai in a way...but I still can't help but feel a little unsure." he said.

"Understandable bro." said Michelangelo with a smile "But rest assured, everything will be alright..."

Raphael smiled back at his brother, but their quiet moment was short lived when suddenly Donatello pointed to a part of the city in the distance.

"What is it Don?" asked Mona looking where he was pointing.

"That way!" said Donatello holding up binoculars "The Venomous Five 2 'o' clock!"

Raphael gritted his teeth as he heard the words.

"V5?" asked Michelangelo walking over and looking in the direction of where Donatello was looking "Where?"

"Well, take a look!" said Donatello handing him the binoculars.

Michelangelo had a look and he saw the five deadly reptiles hoping across rooftops and looking around.

"Oh man!" he cried "That's not good!"

"Those slimy freaks..." Mona snarled taking out her fans "No doubt sent out by Dr Arden."

"I'm guessing their searching for Karai!" said Leonardo "Not just us!"

"Well let's not just stand here!" said Raphael taking out his sai "Let's knock around those monsters!"

Leonardo chewed his lip.

He knew his hot headed brother would get into a fight no problem but this wasn't the Foot clan Ninjas or Purple Dragons, it was the Venomous Five and they were dangerous creatures with their sharp claws, teeth and venom.

"We'll need a plan to get around them!" said Leonardo "And watch each others backs! Those reptiles are dishonourable when it comes to fighting and will try any trick in the book to get around us and bring us down!"

"We know the dangers Leo." said Donatello "We're prepared for anything..."

"Okay." said Leonardo "But make sure you follow my lead!"

"Will do!" said Mona and the others agreed.

* * *

Back at the lair, Karai had been sitting on the sofa, almost dozing off every few minutes, the movie was almost over, but she wanted to keep an eye on Pandora.

As the credits rolled on the film, Karai looked down at Pandora who was holding Cuddles close to her and leaning against her.

Karai smiled as she looked at Pandora, the little reptile looked so cute curled up next to her sleeping and she didn't want to disturb her, so she picked up the remote and turning down the volume so as not to wake Pandora, she changed the channel so she could watch some TV.

Just feeling the warmth next to her, Karai started to feel excited, she looked down at her slowly developing bump and stroked it.

She was already thinking of her baby and how she was going to handle things when it finally arrived.

She had been thinking about what she was going to do, she knew it wasn't safe for her to be in New York, so she had thought about going back to Japan and going back to work there and building up a safe home and environment for her child, some place where the Foot couldn't find her or hurt her.

* * *

As she was still soaked in her daydream, Karai suddenly heard footsteps behind her and she saw Splinter walking over to her, he had finished his meditation and was coming to watch his soap operas.

"Hello Karai..." he said softly.

"Hi." said Karai, she looked down at Pandora who was still resting against her. Splinter also looked and chuckled softly.

"Awww." he said "That's so sweet." he walked over and stroked Pandora's head, the little reptile was so fast asleep she didn't respond to Splinter's touch.

"Maybe I should get her to bed." said Karai "We'll tell Raphael and Monalisa that she is in bed when they return."

"That would be wise." said Splinter.

Karai looked down at Pandora again and gently lifted the small reptile so she lay in her arms.

As she did, Pandora stirred slightly.

"Mummy..." she said sleepily.

"It's okay little one." said Karai "I got you."

"Please be careful Karai." said Splinter "You have your own precious cargo to think of as well."

"I know." said Karai "I am careful."

She made sure she also had a hold of Pandora's Ninja bear, Geisha bear and Cuddles and she started to carry Pandora to her bedroom.

Splinter watched and made sure Karai carried Pandora safely until they got to the bedroom.

When they got to the bedroom, Karai carefully laid Pandora down in her bed and pulled off her shoes before covering her with her duvet.

Karai then sat down next to the bed and stroked Pandora's hair as the little reptile lay in her bed and cuddled her bears.

"Soon." she thought "I'll be putting my child to bed, just like this...and I will love every single moment of it!"

She sat and watched Pandora sleep for a little longer, then stroking her head one more time Karai stood up and walked to the door where Splinter had been watching.

"You seem keen to learn with Pandora." said Splinter with a smile as Karai walked out of the room.

"I am." said Karai as she turned off the bedroom light "Any experience I can get, I can pass those skills onto looking after my child..."

She stroked her stomach and smiled.

"And I am sure you will do well looking after your child Karai." said Splinter "And we will do our best to help you."

"Thank you Splinter-san." said Karai gratefully as they walked back to the TV area.

**Looks like there's going to be a big battle between the Turtles, Mona and the Venomous Five! Tune into the next chapter to see what happens!**

**Meanwhile, Karai seems to be doing well looking after Pandora, with the experience with her, she's gonna excel at being a mother!**


	24. Chapter 24

**WARNING: Contains strong language and violence.**

**Also some events mentioned in this chapter happen in my other fanfics 'Cherished' and 'Stirring Ripples' if you haven't read them, you can find them on my page! :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Injured**

Back topside, the turtles and Mona made their way quietly towards where the Venomous Five were.

Michelangelo was looking nervous as he gripped his nun chucks, he was nervous of facing the Venomous Five, especially when it came to the two snakes and their venom.

Mona meanwhile gripped her fans and followed the others, hate and thirst to fight filling her body as she thought of the Venomous Five.

As well as her hatred towards Dr Arden for creating such vile monsters, she knew how they had tried to kidnap Pandora at Halloween.

Raphael felt the same as he gripped his sai and stood behind Leonardo, he was straining at the leash like an excited greyhound.

Meanwhile Donatello was worried as he followed the others, like Michelangelo he was nervous of facing the dangerous Venomous Five since they were nothing like the Purple Dragons or the average Foot Ninja.

"Stay close everyone!" Leonardo ordered as he lead the way, the others agreed keeping their weapons up to the level of their eyes.

* * *

As they got closer to the location of the Venomous Five, they could hear the hissing voices of the deadly reptiles talking and arguing.

"Komodo!" Gila Monster snarled "When do we head back?"

"Patience Gila..." Komodo Dragon snarled "We keep searching this area, it will not be long till dawn, only then will we retreat!"

"Thank goodness!" Cobra hissed "I'm starting to get tired!"

"Oh shut up!" Black Mamba hissed "I'd keep going until I found that bitch!"

"Miss High and Mighty likes to run her mouth!" Nile Monitor snarled.

"Shut up all of you!" growled Komodo Dragon tired of their fighting "I can smell something coming this way!"

"Huh?" asked Nile Monitor.

"I taste it too..." Black Mamba hissed.

* * *

As the reptiles flicked out their tongues and looked around, they were soon shocked as the turtles and Mona appeared brandishing their weapons.

"Surprise mother fuckers!" Raphael shouted as he flipped through the air brandishing his sai.

Nile Monitor jumped back in shock as Raphael aimed for him and began to slash at the air with his claws.

"Thought you were a ninja!" he mocked "Why do you shout as you attack?"

Raphael gritted his teeth and stabbed at Nile Monitor with his sai.

"You ain't so quiet yourself!" he spat "I'll gouge out your eyes and thick my blades in your throat!"

Michelangelo went for Cobra who began to dance around and hiss.

"You wanna get softened up turtle?" she asked, flicking out her tongue and drooling venom.

"You're gonna have to try and get me!" Michelangelo spat back as he swung his nun chucks.

Cobra bared her fangs.

"Very well handsome..." she hissed "Let's dance!"

Mona meanwhile faced Black Mamba who swayed her hips and licked her fangs.

"If you think you're gonna leave here alive bitch!" Black Mamba snarled "You got another thing coming!"

Mona held up her bladed fans and glared hard.

"I don't give up easily!" she said "And I don't run away from a fight!"

"Cocky slut!" Black Mamba snarled "I'll have you writhing in agony then look into your eyes as I watch you die!"

"Come on then!" Mona provoked "Come at me, don't just stand there talking about it!"

Black Mamba narrowed her poisonous green eyes and went for Mona with her lightening hands and sharp nails.

Donatello meanwhile went for Gila Monster spinning his bo staff.

"You think you can defeat me Donatello?" snarled Gila Monster licking his lips "I'll bring you to Dr Arden himself!"

Donatello glared as memories of his torment at the hands of the Foot returned to him.

"I'll never submit!" he snarled "You'll go running back to your masters crying!"

"Very well then..." Gila Monster snarled "I'll make you submit!"

Komodo Dragon smirked as Leonardo crossed his katana blades and faced him.

"Fearless..." Komodo Dragon snarled "Once again brave enough to stand up to me!"

"You size never intimidated me!" Leonardo growled as he swung his katana "I will chop off your hands!"

"Come on then!" Komodo snarled brandishing his long claws "Come at me!"

Leonardo gritted his teeth and aimed for Komodo Dragon with his blades but the giant lizard mutant used his claws to defend against the sword blades and snapped at Leonardo with his teeth.

* * *

As the reptiles fought, it was clear that either side showed a clear chance at winning, though the Venomous Five tried every tactic in the book, whether it was using claws, teeth and venom to take down their enemies.

The turtles and Mona meanwhile did all they could to avoid being slashed, bitten or poisoned, spending nearly three years fighting them, they had gotten used to the dishonourable tactics they used but the evil reptiles were still dangerous and unpredictable.

Michelangelo did a few flips around Cobra as she continued to spit venom at him, each time she tried the venom would hit the roof or the brick around them but not Michelangelo.

"Cobra! Your aims worse than your dancing!" Michelangelo mocked as he leapt onto a chimmey near where Donatello and Gila Monster were fighting.

Cobra growled and turned her eyes to Donatello who was able to block Gila Monster's snapping mouth with his bo staff.

"You think that huh?" she smirked, she then sprayed venom towards Donatello but the brainy turtle moved as he tried to avoid another lunging bite from Gila Monster and Cobra's venom hit Gila Monster in the face making him recoil.

Cobra's eyes went wide as her venom hit Gila Monster who reared his head up screaming and clawing at his eyes and face to get rid of the venom.

"Told ya you had a bad aim!" Michelangelo jeered as he backflipped backwards.

"You..." Cobra snarled as she aimed at Michelangelo, her fangs bared and drooling more venom "I will destroy you! I'll damage your eyes forever!"

Michelangelo yelped as Cobra snapped her fangs at him as she tried to get near him, he swung his nun chucks and tried to aim for her but she was fast to dodge and block with her hands.

* * *

Donatello meanwhile whacked Gila Monster with his staff as the reptile was still clawing out his eyes and sent him flying backwards.

After downing his enemy he turned around to help Michelangelo against Cobra who was still leaping after him and spraying venom.

"Mikey!" Donatello shouted "Bring her this way!"

Michelangelo nodded and did a few more backflips to try and get Cobra who face both him and Donatello, but as he did , he saw Gila Monster stand up and open his jaws.

"Donny!" Michelangelo shouted in warning, but it was too late! Gila Monster opened his large mouth and clamped his teeth onto Donatello's shoulder before starting to chew and ravage the flesh and shell.

Donatello gave a scream of agony and threw his head back as he felt Gila Monster's teeth and toxic venom sink into his leathery flesh then fell on his knees as Gila Monster pushed him down and chewed him more.

"Donny!" Michelangelo screamed in horror as his brother got bitten, meanwhile Cobra laughed sadistically as she watched Donatello get ravaged.

Komodo Dragon, Black Mamba and Nile Monitor smirked as they saw Gila Monster overpower Donatello chewing him more and making him scream and all the while kept the horrified Leonardo, Raphael and Mona away from helping Donatello.

"Leave him alone!" Mona screamed as she punched Black Mamba away then took out her Japanese long bow and arrow before firing an arrow at Gila Monster embedding the Venomous lizard in the shoulder.

That caused Gila Monster to get go of Donatello and he stood up drooling venom and blood.

This gave Michelangelo a chance to aim for Gila Monster and whack him several times with his nun chucks in a rage over his injured brother.

"Leave him alone!" he shouted as he struck Gila Monster several times with his nun chucks leave my brother alone!"

* * *

Cobra meanwhile took the opportunity to leap over to Donatello who was moaning in pain as well as bleeding heavily from the shoulder.

"One down..." she hissed licking her lips "I'm gonna enjoy softening you up more!"

Donatello looked up at Cobra who bared her fangs and started to drip venom but then she was kicked away by Mona's foot that came out of nowhere.

"Get away from him you bitch!" she shouted before using her fan to slice Cobra's cheek.

Raphael and Leonardo managed to get away from Nile Monitor and Komodo Dragon and ran over to assist Donatello.

"We gotta get him back to the lair!" said Mona "The wound will fester!" as he spoke she already saw signs of infection in Donatello's ravaged wound and the turtle was inhaling and exhaling in agony.

"Don!" she said "Don! It's okay, we'll get you back to the lair! You have antidotes no doubt?"

Donatello spluttered as he felt the venom taking effect but he nodded.

"Then we have to hurry!" cried Leonardo as he lifted Donatello up into his arms.

Raphael looked up at Michelangelo who was still mercilessly hitting Gila Monster.

"Mikey!" he shouted "We have to go!"

But Michelangelo was so blinded by rage he refused to acknowledge Raphael as he tried to beat Gila Monster to a pulp with his nun chucks.

* * *

Gila Monster meanwhile blocked Michelangelo's blows with his arms and jumped back towards Komodo Dragon.

"You think beating me up is gonna save your precious brother!" he snarled.

"Fuck you!" Michelangelo screamed as he aimed for Gila Monster again, but he was stopped in his tracks by Raphael and Mona.

"Michelangelo!" shouted Raphael "Come on! We gotta help Donny!"

"Let me go!" shouted Michelangelo "Gila Monster will pay!"

"Mikey!" Mona screamed "Donny needs help! Come on!"

"Listen to your sister!" Cobra hissed smirking as she held her bleeding cheek "Run back to the lair like the cowards that you are!"

"This isn't over!" Raphael snarled "We'll make you all scream for mercy!"

"I'll knock all your teeth out!" Michelangelo shouted.

"Come on!" Mona urged as she pulled Michelangelo and Raphael away to help Donatello "We have to hurry back if we're to save Donny!"

Komodo Dragon smirked as he watched the turtles and Mona retreat with an injured Donatello.

"We'll meet again..." he hissed "And we'll bring you all to the Shredder! You and that traitor Karai too!"

* * *

As the turtles leapt off the roof, Raphael lead the way to the nearest manhole and they climbed down before making their way back to the lair.

"Hang in there Don!" said Leonardo as he carried Donatello with Mona's help "We'll get you back to the lair and get you patched up!"

Michelangelo ran alongside Leonardo and Mona.

"Please be okay Don!" he said in a panicked voice, tears forming in his eyes and wetting his damp mask "Please don't be poisoned!"

Donatello could barely speak due to the pain and he was starting to feel ill as he looked at his wound that was starting to fester due to the venom and loss of blood.

"Stay with us bro!" cried Michelangelo as he held Donatello's hand "Please be okay!"

Raphael gritted his teeth worried for Donatello's safety as he lead his brothers and Mona down the route he remembered to the lair.

"Hang in there Don..." he prayed "Please hang in there!"

**Oh no! Donny! **

**Will he be okay? Find out in the next chapter! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Heya Readers! Last chapter we left off with Donatello bitten savagely by Gila Monster! Will he be alright? **

**Well, read below to find out!**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Agony**

Back at the lair, Splinter was watching his soap operas whilst Karai lay on the sofa stroking her stomach.

Despite the fact her bump was still small, she started to feel more tired and lethargic, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like when her bump got bigger.

She had been reading books to prepare her for pregnancy and Mona had even given her the pregnancy and new baby book Leonardo had given her and Raphael before Pandora was born so she felt prepared, yet she still couldn't help but feel nervous.

Splinter looked over to Karai and smiled softly.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

Karai nodded.

"Just a little tired..." she smiled "I have to say I don't know what I'm going to be like when my bump gets bigger."

Splinter chuckled.

"When Monalisa was pregnant with Pandora." he said "She looked so blossoming and so happy."

"I'm sure..." said Karai with a smile.

"And Raphael was happy knowing he was to be a father." said Splinter "Never before had I seen my hot headed son more happy than he had ever been in his life."

"He's a devoted father..." said Karai "So affectionate..."

Splinter nodded.

"That he is..." he agreed "Sometimes a hardened soul can show such a gentle side that has been hidden for so long."

* * *

Karai smiled again and was about to say something when she heard shouting from outside the lair.

As she sat up, Splinter also muted the TV as his own ears pricked up at the sounds that got closer and closer.

"Master Splinter! Master Splinter!"

Both the rat and Karai almost jumped out of their skins as soon as they heard the panicked voice of Michelangelo.

They both looked shocked and almost sickened as they saw Leonardo and Mona carry Donatello into the lair, his shoulder bleeding heavily and festering due to the venom from Gila Monster's teeth.

"Oh my God!" cried Karai in shock, covering her mouth at the sight of Donatello's wounds.

"What happened?" asked Splinter as he ran over.

"Gila Monster bit Donny!" Michelangelo wailed "He struck him from behind!"

"We gotta get the antidotes!" cried Mona.

Donatello spluttered again and coughed up white foam as Leonardo and Mona carried him to his medical room.

Karai ran over and wanted to help but Splinter stopped her.

"No..." he said "You should wait here...The stress may be too much..." his eyes moved to Karai's belly.

Karai looked at Splinter and wanted to protest, but the old rat shook his head before running into the medical room where Leonardo and Mona placed Donatello on one of the medical beds.

"Don!" said Leonardo "Where do you keep the antidotes?"

Donatello painfully pointed over at one of the chests of drawers near his medical table.

"In the second drawer!" he choked "Hurry!"

Leonardo nodded and started looking whilst Mona quickly started to clean the wound, but as she did, Donatello yelled in agony.

"Mikey! Raph!" Mona cried "Hold him down!"

The two turtles nodded and got into action, Raphael held Donatello's shoulders down whilst Michelangelo held his legs.

"I'm sorry bro!" Michelangelo cried, tears forming in his eyes as Donatello screamed in agony as Mona tried to clean the wound and get rid of the infections.

"Don't...apologise!" Donatello yelled as he squirmed in pain "Just do it!"

Mona nodded and continued to clean the wound, all the while Donatello screamed in agony and struggled.

"Hurry up Leo!" Mona yelled.

"I'm coming!" Leonardo shouted back, he searched the drawer and he soon found the antidote he needed.

"Here!" he said "I got it!"

Donatello screamed in agony and continued to struggle as Raphael and Michelangelo continued to hold him down.

"We're sorry Don..." Raphael and Michelangelo kept apologising, yet Donatello shook his head and kept asking them to keep holding him down as Mona continued to clean his wound and Leonardo came over with the antidote.

"We got you Don..." said Mona "Almost there now..." she nodded at Leonardo who injected Donatello with the antidote to kill the venom.

"Hang in there bro!" said Michelangelo "Don't give up!"

Donatello yelled in agony and squirmed as he tried to take the pain but it was hard, though the antidote had cleared the poison, his wound was still hurting as Mona continued to clean it.

* * *

Meanwhile as Karai waited outside, she grimaced at the screams heard from within.

She held her stomach and took a few deep breaths, she was also worried that Donatello's screaming would wake up Pandora.

Her fears were soon confirmed as she saw Pandora walking over, she was white as a sheet and was clutching Cuddles tightly.

"Kay-ree?" Pandora whimpered as she heard Donatello's screams in the medical room.

Karai instantly walked over and knelt down to her level.

"Pandora..." she said "You need to go back to bed okay?"

"Where's mummy?" asked Pandora, fear in her eyes "Where's daddy?"

"They're okay sweetheart." said Karai "But you must return to your room okay? Be a good girl and go to your room, mummy and daddy will come and find you."

As she spoke, she grimaced as she heard Donatello scream again in agony, in fact it was so loud it echoed all around the lair.

"What's that screaming?" asked Pandora, her eyes wide with fear.

"It's alright Pandora." said Karai feeling worried about how to handle the situation "Look let's take you to your room and get you settled."

But again Donatello screamed and Pandora clutched Cuddles tighter.

"Whose screaming?" she asked again terrified.

"Shhh, shhh." said Karai still keeping herself level with Pandora "Let's get you to your room okay? You shouldn't be out here."

* * *

As Karai continued to try talking to Pandora, Donatello's screams ceased and she looked behind her to see Splinter walking out of the medical room with Raphael and Michelangelo before walking back in.

As soon as Pandora saw her father, she instantly raced past Karai and over to Raphael.

In fact Raphael and Michelangelo almost jumped out of their skins when they saw Pandora running over.

"Pandora?" cried Raphael as he knelt down to his daughter and she raced into his arms.

"Daddy!" cried Pandora.

"Pandora! What are you doing out of bed?" asked Raphael "You should be asleep!"

"I heard screaming!" cried Pandora "I heard screams from in there!"

Raphael looked worried as he looked at the door of the medical room and tears of fear flowed from Michelangelo's eyes as he thought of his brainy brother suffering.

"Why you crying Uncle Mikey?" asked Pandora.

"I'm...I'm okay Little Geisha..." Michelangelo stuttered as he looked at the medical room to see Mona and Leonardo bandaging Donatello's wounds, and all the while Donatello crying and whimpering as he tended to.

"Uncle Mikey?" Pandora asked again.

Raphael scooped Pandora into his arms.

"Come on sweetheart." he said "Let's get you back to bed..."

"But what is happening daddy?" asked Pandora.

"Shhh sweetheart." said Raphael "I'll tell you in the morning, but you must go back to bed..."

Pandora reached her hand towards Michelangelo but Raphael carried Pandora back to her room.

"It's alright Little Geisha." said Raphael "I'll stay with you tonight."

* * *

Karai watched him go then walked over to Michelangelo to ask him what happened.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"Gila Monster bit Don..." said Michelangelo tearfully as he looked through the doorway of the medical room where Leonardo and Mona had finished patching Donatello up.

As Karai and Michelangelo looked into the medical room, Splinter had come over to say it was okay for them to come in.

Karai and Michelangelo walked in, and Karai stepped over to Donatello.

"Donatello." she said "Are you okay?"

Donatello winced as he sat up in the medical bed.

"Sore..." he said "But...I'll be okay."

"Donnie!" cried Michelangelo walking over quickly and wrapping his arms around Donatello "You had me worried bro!"

"Be careful Mikey." said Mona with concern placing her hands on Michelangelo's shoulders.

"I'm alright Mikey." said Donatello forcing a smile despite his pain "But damn that Gila Monster..."

"He bit you rather nastily." said Leonardo "We're just glad he didn't do any more damage."

"Indeed." said Splinter "You are most fortunate Donatello."

"This'll take a while to heal though." said Donatello sadly "I think the bastard did a number on me."

"He did yes..." said Mona "And we're sorry having to hold you down."

"You had to." said Donatello "And thank you...for helping me...normally...I'm the one helping you guys."

* * *

Mona smiled then looked at the others and realised that Raphael wasn't with them.

"Where's Raph?" she asked.

"The screams of Donatello awoke your daughter." said Karai "I saw her and tried to take her back to her room, but Raphael appeared and gave her the comfort and support she needed."

Donatello looked concerned and Leonardo, Mona and Splinter looked worried.

"I am sure Raphael is taking care of Pandora." said Karai "He is putting her back to sleep as we speak."

Mona chewed her lip.

"We'll have to explain to Pandora what happened." she said.

"I'm sorry guys." said Donatello in a guilty voice "I didn't mean to wake Pandora."

"It's not your fault my son." said Splinter "Do not blame yourself."

"Everything will be alright Don." said Leonardo "Just relax now."

Donatello leaned back on the medical bed despite his painful shoulder.

"I'll stay with you tonight bro." said Michelangelo "Just in case you need me."

"Thanks Mikey..." said Donatello with a smile.

"Get all the rest you need Don." said Leonardo "And don't worry about Pandora, we'll sort it alright?"

Donatello nodded in agreement.

"Okay." he said relaxing into the medical bed, his wounded shoulder throbbing every few seconds and sighing at the fact that he might not get much sleep that day.

**Thank Goodness Donatello is going to be alright. Phew!**

**But poor Pandora, hearing all the screams of agony. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Heya readers! Sorry about the wait, I had a slight attack of writers block! lol! **

**Note: Some elements in this chapter refer to the fic 'Cherished' which can be found on my FF page if you haven't read it already.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Growing Concerns**

About three weeks past since the attack by the Venomous Five and it was then Donatello could move his shoulder again.

The brainy turtle felt frustrated that he couldn't do much around the lair as his shoulder was very painful and wrapped up in a bandage.

It had been the same when an experiment of Dr Arden had broken his leg when they infiltrated the Foot Headquarters a couple of years back.

* * *

Pandora had been scared by the screams of her Uncle Donatello and had barely slept that night despite Raphael staying with her and keeping her calm and lulling her back to sleep when she awoke from bad dreams.

The following morning Pandora had asked why her Uncle Donatello was screaming and Mona and a very tired Raphael had taken their daughter to see Donatello who was in a lot of pain and bandaged up in the medical room.

Pandora had indeed been worried and as each day past since Donatello was injured, she would come in and kiss the bandaged area saying she was kissing it better to which Donatello would stroke her hair and thank her.

* * *

Each night, when his brothers and adopted sister went topside to scout for trouble, Donatello controlled everything from back at the lair, hacking into the cameras around New York to spot any danger so he could keep the group updated, though it worried him as well as frustrated him that he couldn't be with his brothers and sister and protect them.

As the weeks had gone by, it was becoming more and more dangerous to venture topside and even the rest of the turtles and Mona realised that with the Foot and the Venomous Five patrolling the city each and every night as well as there being spies in the daytime, so they retreated to staying in the lair and training there.

* * *

One day, Karai lay on the bed in Donatello's medical room as Donatello was doing an ultrasound scan on her stomach to see how the baby was growing which he had done before on Mona when she was pregnant with Pandora.

The bandages had been removed from Donatello's shoulder but everyone could still see the deep teeth marks where Gila Monster had bitten him.

Donatello had hopped the scars would one day fade altogether but because they were deep wounds he knew they might not.

Leonardo sat with Karai and they both watched the screen as they saw the baby within.

Karai felt tears in her eyes as she saw her baby moving around within, even though she wasn't at the stage where she would feel the child kicking, she knew it would be very soon.

"It looks healthy." said Donatello as he pointed out the different parts of the screen where the baby was.

"There are the hands!" he said "It looks like it's waving!"

"Your little baby." said Leonardo with a smile to Karai.

Karai lifted her hand and waved at the screen as if saying hello to her child.

Leonardo also looked up at the screen and couldn't help but feel a warmth inside at seeing the child.

He secretly wished time would go faster as he wanted to see what baby Karai would have and whether it was a boy or a girl.

In fact Donatello said that when the baby's sexual organs had developed he could tell them if it was a girl or a boy but Karai said she wanted it to be a surprise.

"So how far is she gone, Donny?" asked Leonardo.

"She's four months and two weeks now." said Donatello "In another couple of weeks Karai, you should be able to feel your baby moving about."

Karai smiled and placed her hand on her swollen belly.

"It's growing fast..." she said.

Leonardo smiled as he looked at Karai's glowing face and her shining eyes, a very different demure to the harsh focused face of the Foot Ninja Princess he had faced years ago.

"If only Chaplin was here..." Karai said softly "He would be so happy to see the child."

"I'm sure he is..." said Leonardo "He's looking down on you and hoping you and the child will be alright."

"I hope so..." Karai said softly as she looked at the screen at the blurred picture of her baby "Hello sweetie..." she whispered "I know that your daddy cannot be here...but trust me when I say if he could see you...he'd be so proud..."

Leonardo nodded and smiled as he watched the screen.

"I know I'd be proud if I were Chaplin..." he thought to himself "Such a tiny baby...even though it's on a screen, it's so cute..."

* * *

A little later, Donatello, Karai and Leonardo walked out of the medical room, Karai was looking down at her bump and beaming.

As they walked out, they saw Pandora running around the lair with her arms open and making aeroplane noises.

"Nyeew!" Pandora cried out as she ran "Nyeew!"

"Don't run too fast, Pandora!" they heard Raphael's concerned voice call over to her "You'll trip over!"

They looked up to see Raphael watching from the TV area with Mona next to him.

"She's fine sweetheart." Mona said to him placing her hand on his.

Michelangelo meanwhile hopped over chasing after Pandora but he stopped when he saw Karai, Donatello and Leonardo walking over.

"Heya!" he said, he then looked at Karai's belly.

"So, how's baby?" he asked.

"Growing healthily." said Leonardo with a smile as Karai placed a hand on her belly.

"No complications whatsoever." said Donatello "Won't be long before the little one starts kicking."

"Won't be getting much sleep then." said Karai with a slight chuckle as she walked over to one of the armchairs and sitting down "Little one will be performing ninja kicks before it's time to come out!"

Mona chuckled.

"Pandora was the same!" she laughed "When she was in my belly! Wanting to be a ninja before she was born!"

* * *

As Karai sat down, Leonardo instantly walked over and lifted Karai's legs before placing them on a footstool.

"Thanks Leonardo..." sighed Karai as she leaned back on her chair.

As she did, Pandora pulled herself on the arm of the chair and stared at Karai's stomach.

"Wow!" she said "Your tummy has grown big Kay-ree!"

"Pandora!" said Mona in a shocked voice "That wasn't polite!"

"But it is!" said Pandora pointing at Karai's stomach stating the truth.

"It's alright." said Karai stroking Pandora's head "She's just a child."

Mona shook her head and walked over whilst the turtles tried to stifle giggles.

"Maybe we should explain why Karai's stomach is swollen." said Donatello.

"Hey!" said Raphael "Not right now! She doesn't understand that stuff yet!"

"She's gonna ask sooner or later!" said Donatello "The birds and the bees!"

"Maybe later!" said Mona shutting the boys up before they could continue and picked up Pandora "Come on sweetheart, time for your nap."

"Awww mum!" whined Pandora as she was scooped into her Mothers arms "Do I have to?"

"Don't worry sweetheart." said Mona "You can play more later." she then carried Pandora to her room, Pandora reached her hand over her mother's shoulder and waved at her uncles, father and Karai as she was carried off.

"Awww, she's so cute." said Karai, waving to the little reptile "I just hope my child will be as cute as her..."

Raphael watched Mona carry Pandora off and just smiled proudly.

"Me and Mona do good work." he said.

"I think Mona more than you bro!" said Michelangelo "She's as beautiful as her mother! Can't see any of you in her! Apart from the shell imprint on her back though!"

Raphael glared and aimed his hand at Michelangelo's head but the turtle ducked before he could smack him.

"Nah nah!" Michelangelo teased "You missed me...ooff!" he then stumbled a little as he felt Donatello's bo staff hit his head and Raphael started laughing.

"Maybe not now Mikey!" said Donatello "But I'm sure more of her father will appear in her soon!"

"My strength and bravery I'm sure!" gloated Raphael "And her desire to be the best!"

Michelangelo just stuck his tongue out at Raphael who smirked back.

* * *

Karai couldn't help but giggle as she saw that, then looked at Leonardo who sat next to her looking at her swollen stomach.

"You okay Leonardo?" she asked.

Out of all the turtles, with the exception of Mona and Splinter, Leonardo had been watching Karai like a hawk and was always making sure she was comfortable, was always at her side and even talked to her when no-one else would.

"I'm alright Karai..." said Leonardo "I was just...thinking..."

"About what?" asked Karai.

"About the dangers topside..." said Leonardo "After everything that's happened and what we've all seen...I think we should all talk..."

Karai chewed her lip and looked upwards as she thought of the Shredder and the Foot and their relentless searches for her.

Leonardo placed his hand on hers.

"Splinter will come out of his room soon." he said "Once we does, we'll have a meeting."

**Looks like Karai's baby is growing healthily, I wonder how many of you are betting that it's a boy or a girl? **

**Tune into the next chapter to find out what Leonardo wishes to talk about.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Heya all!**

**So sorry for the late upload, again, a case of writers block, amongst other things. **

**Once again, some elements in this chapter refer to the fics 'Changes' and 'Cherished' which can be found on my FF page.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**A Meeting**

About an hour had past before Splinter came out of his quarters.

During that time, Mona had decided to do some practice with her warfans, Raphael was punching his sandbag, Leonardo was talking to Karai and Donatello and Michelangelo were lifting Pandora up by her hands and swinging her pretending she could fly.

* * *

As soon as Leonardo saw Splinter he stood up and walked over to the old rat.

"Master Splinter?" asked Leonardo bowing to Splinter to which the rat bowed back.

"My son." he said.

"This there a chance we can all talk Master?" asked Leonardo.

"Certainly my son." said Splinter "What is it you wish to speak about?"

Leonardo lead Splinter to the TV area where Karai was still sitting with her feet up.

At the sight of their rat sensei, the turtles and Mona ceased their activities to gather in the TV area.

Pandora was disappointed that her playtime with her uncles had stopped, but Michelangelo promised her that they would play some more later as he took her to her playroom and stuck on a DVD for her.

Pandora was excited when he put on '_**Kung Fu Panda**_' for her.

"You stay here and watch your movie until we come and get you okay?" said Michelangelo "And if your parents say yes, we can have some ice cream later!"

"Yay!" said Pandora excitedly "I love Ice Cream!"

Satisfied that Pandora was going to be fine whilst they had their meeting, Michelangelo closed the door and raced back to the TV area where everyone else was waiting.

* * *

Once everyone was present, Leonardo stood up in front of the TVs.

"What is it you wanted to talk to us about Fearless?" asked Raphael.

"About the past few weeks..." said Leonardo "And the dangers above."

Mona and the other turtles looked at each other and agreed, and Donatello placed his hand on his shoulder where Gila Monster had savaged him.

In fact all the mutants touched several scars from where they had been attacked by either the Foot Ninja or the Venomous Five.

Mona still had a few burns on her shoulder and back from where Cobra had spat on her from a recent battle topside and they hadn't fully healed and still stung slightly.

"I have concerns about Karai..." said Leonardo, he went slightly pink as he spoke those words, he kept his focus on his brothers, sister and sensei "And her unborn child..."

Everyone looked at each other and Karai placed a hand on her belly as she listened to Leonardo.

"Donny and I have been observing the growth of her child." said Leonardo "And even though we don't know the gender of the baby, it's growing healthily."

"That's good news." said Mona with a smile.

"Very good news." said Splinter nodding.

"But despite the good news, there are worries of what is going on topside." said Leonardo "There are more Foot patrols than ever before, scouring every corner of the city, making it difficult for outdoor training and our usual protecting of the city!"

"It's almost like the Shredder's putting the ninja to work even harder since he's been gone." said Donatello "Trying to make his mark more on the world!"

"It's just as unsafe during the day as it is at night too." said Leonardo "From what I gathered from April and Casey a couple of days back, even though the Foot and the Venomous Five don't operate during the day, they are known to have spies throughout the city!"

"They told me that they don't speak about us when they're out and about." said Mona "And they make sure they don't speak of Karai."

"The Foot don't even know we've got Karai here." said Raphael "As far as the Shredder knows, he thinks we're still enemies with Karai, despite the history she has with Leo!"

"The Shredder's not stupid." said Leonardo "He might start getting ideas into his head that Karai might have turned to us for help! Even though we've given no indication that Karai's with us."

Mona looked concerned.

Leonardo was right, even thought the Foot and the Venomous Five had tried to kill and capture them many times as well as search for Karai, they had no idea Karai was in the sewer with them, even thought they had searched the city, ever darkened corner and left no stone unturned.

"My concern is that one day, the Shredder might start looking down here!" said Leonardo.

At once everyone went pale as they thought of the Foot looking in the sewers for them and finding Karai.

They knew it was only a matter of time before they would start searching deeper than just the city and it worried them even more, especially since Arashi had been successful once.

"Arashi was able to find us those years back." said Leonardo "He was successful, he tortured us! And he ordered to have Dr Arden cut Pandora out of Mona! So he could use the baby in his horrific experiments!"

Karai looked at Mona as she heard those words, though she had been told of what had happened by Splinter, she was still disgusted.

"How could he?!" she said.

Mona looked at Karai and nodded confirming that it was true, her face pale as she remembered the terror.

"Monsters..." Karai whispered softly as she stroked her stomach, "How could they do such a thing?"

"They have no love nor compassion!" Donatello snarled "None of them! In fact, when they were going to extract Pandora, they tried to make me do it, And Dr Arden even placed a collar on me so I would do their bidding."

All the turtles looked sickened as they remembered those horrific moments, including the fact that April and Casey had been tortured by Dr Arden into telling him about the location of the turtles lair.

"We shouldn't stay in the lair and hope they don't come." said Leonardo "We need to go somewhere else."

"You are indeed right my son." said Splinter "Even though the Shredder and the Foot have no idea where our home is, there is a chance they might start looking, a new location is a good idea concerning the welfare and safety of Karai and her unborn child."

"But where will we go?" asked Karai.

"We know just the place!" said Leonardo "Well, we better check in with April and Casey, but it's far away from here and we've retreated there when we've wanted a holiday or to get away from the trouble in New York!"

"Where?" asked Karai again.

"Casey's Farmhouse!" said Mona "It's in the country in Massachusetts, it's peaceful and quiet, and that's where I gave birth to Pandora and stayed for a while after giving birth."

"Massachusetts?" asked Karai.

* * *

Michelangelo grinned then raced away from the TV area to his room, after a few minutes, he soon returned holding a book of photos in it.

"What have you go there Mikey?" asked Donatello.

"Pictures of our time at the farmhouse!" said Michelangelo as he walked over to Karai and handed her the book.

Karai curiously took the book and opened it as she rested it on her knees.

As she saw the pages, she saw the many photos of the Farmhouse, a large house and barn against a green landscape, forest and a deep blue sky.

Flicking through the pages, she saw some pictures of the turtles together either outside the farmhouse or inside, each doing a different activity, there were some of the turtles training with Master Splinter, sunbathing, playing sports or just socialising.

Most of the photos at the front didn't have Mona in them until a little more into the photo-book where she saw Mona sitting before Master Splinter at what looked like a ceremony and she was being handed her weapons.

Leonardo who had been behind the chair and looking over her shoulder saw the pictures and spoke a little about them.

"After we welcomed Mona into the family." he said "We trained her in Ninjitsu like us, although she's more of a Kung Fu fighter, and after Splinter decided she was ready to join us on the team, he gave her a final test at the farmhouse, a rather dangerous assault course to determine that she was ready and he gave her a ceremony to bless her as the fifth member of the team."

Mona smiled proudly and blushed as she remembered that day and patted the fans on her belt.

"Amazing." said Karai "And what I have seen with you in training, you are a very skilled fighter."

"Thank you." said Mona.

"And I'm sure Pandora is willing to follow your example." said Karai with a smile "She would be a good fighter once she is of age."

"Well we do have plans for Pandora to become a fighter." said Raphael "She's been showing some interest in being a ninja."

"Yeah!" said Michelangelo "When we play hide and seek, she always insists on hiding in the shadows like a ninja and she loves to watch us train."

Karai laughed softly.

"That's so cute!" she said "I'd imagine her following in your footsteps as a ninja!"

"It has been my ambition that when Pandora is of age, that I teach her the ways of ninjitsu." said Splinter warmly "I have had dreams of my sons one day meeting someone special and giving me grandchildren...Pandora sometimes relives the days when I first found my sons and I watched them grow up into strong turtles."

The turtles blushed slightly as Splinter spoke about them and Karai smiled before looking back at the photo-book at the pictures of the farmhouse and the memories that it held.

"It looks lovely..." she said "I'd love to go there...have my baby and relax before returning back and deciding where to go afterwards..."

"It'll be the safest place to be for now." said Leonardo "I'm not saying the Foot will give up, but if they decide to come down here, we best prepare to get out of here."

"Then we better waste no time." said Mona "We should start planning immediately!"

"Indeed." said Splinter.

"I can make sure we got everything for the birth." said Donatello "I did the same for you Mona."

"I'll get in touch with April and Casey." said Leonardo "Explain what we want to do."

"We better explain to Pandora the changes." said Raphael "About why we're leaving the lair and why."

"I can help!" said Michelangelo "It shouldn't be too difficult, Pandora loves the farmhouse, she's always running around in the sunshine when we've gone there in the summer."

"That's true." said Mona.

"Then we best get started." said Splinter "And leave when we can without the Foot or the Venomous Five seeing us go."

**So the turtles, Mona and Splinter have decided that Karai be taken to the Farmhouse to give birth. Sounds like a good idea and a safe place for her to give birth.**

**But what will transpire between then and now? Well, stay tuned to find out! **

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	28. Chapter 28

**Heya all!**

**I'm sorry this fic is coming on slowly, but I'm still working on it despite a lot that's been going on! **

**Note: Some element in this chapter refer to my previous TMNT fics 'A Warrior's Journey' 'Changes' and 'Cherished'**

**Also, some elements in this chapter might distress some readers. **

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Fury**

Meanwhile, back at the Foot headquarters, Oroku Saki stood furiously in the throne room as the ninja practised their skills in front of him.

It had been several weeks, almost months since Karai had escaped and he was starting to loose his patience.

Each time the ninja and the Venomous Five had returned with the same answer "No sign of Karai." he had seethed at the fact she had escaped him.

Though he had been given information about the turtles and Monalisa, he was also furious none of them had been brought before him so he could deal with them himself personally.

"You were successful once, Arashi!" Oroku Saki growled as he stared out of the window.

Arashi who was standing a few feet away from him nodded.

"We tortured the two human friends of the turtles into telling us where their lair was!" said Arashi "Those reptiles were in my grasp! As was the lizard bitch!"

"And you let them get away?" Oroku Saki snarled,

"The brainy one known as Donatello." said Arashi "He was clever enough to get his family out...despite Dr Arden's best efforts to break him!"

As he remembered the time they tried to break Donatello, Arashi secretly smiled within, the brainy turtle had been traumatised most by the torture he and Dr Arden had inflicted on him.

"We tortured him on the Strappado..." Arashi said "We tortured him on it until his shoulders popped right out of their sockets, yet he refused to break...it was only when I had his baby brother and best friend Michelangelo strung up and I burnt his chest before his eyes did he break and agree to help cut Monalisa's baby out of her belly!"

Oroku Saki thought of the image in his head as Arashi described it, a small smirk curled at the corner of his mouth as he imagined Donatello with dislocated arms on the floor screaming at Arashi to stop hurting Michelangelo before finally agreeing to help the evil man in operating on Monalisa.

* * *

But despite the fact the Foot had traumatised the turtles, he still wished he could get his hands on them all and make them suffer.

"Patience..." he thought, though difficult as it was, "Be patient...those turtles cannot hide forever..."

"My Lord?" asked Arashi feeling a little nervous, for his master had barely spoken.

"Your information has pleased me Arashi..." said Shredder "Yet I still wish I had those reptiles and the rat in my grasp...and your torture on them will seem like mere tickle fights after I am done with them..."

Oroku Saki looked towards his Shredder Armour.

"One day..." he said "Those filthy reptiles, the rat will taste my revenge...and Karai will rue the day she ever betrayed me..." he walked away from the window and sat down at the top of the throne room before taking a sip of Sake he had on the desk.

Arashi stood before him wondering what his master was going to ask of him.

Shredder said nothing for a long time then looked up at Arashi.

"Can you tell me what Dr Arden is doing at the present time?" he asked.

"My loyal servant and Doctor has been working hard on future projects involving many disobedient ninja...and Purple Dragons..."

Oroku Saki smirked as he sipped his sake.

"Please tell..." he said.

"The Venomous Five were indeed a success..." said Arashi "Despite the turtles, Mona and Splinter have evaded them...they are still very strong and vicious creatures...and have caused damage to our enemies..."

Oroku Saki said nothing but continued to listen.

"And Dr Arden still as Chaplin's corpse in his laboratory, right now, he does not know what to do with it..." Arashi continued, a smirk forming on his lips as he thought of Dr Chaplin laying in Dr Arden's laboratory in a morgue drawer, trapped in enemy territory, shut inside until use or an experiment accepted him.

Oroku Saki also smirked as he thought of Chaplin.

"Very good..." he said "I look forward to knowing what Dr Arden plans to do...or when we do find Karai...we will make her look upon him...seeing the traitor...and her husband..."

Arashi licked his lips sadistically and he looked at the ninja still practising.

"I can hardly wait..." he hissed.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in his laboratory, Dr Arden was reading some notes on his computer on some experiments he planned to do, there were many ninja to be punished as well as some Purple Dragons that failed in their scouting and tasks that were awaiting their fate.

He couldn't wait to continue his experiments on them especially in creating more stronger armies for the Shredder like he promised.

As the weeks and months had gone by, Dr Arden had been working hard on trying to find what he could turn the prisoners into, like he did with the Venomous Five, he had researched many dangerous animals and reptiles and he knew the possibilities, but it was whether the prisoners would indeed survive the procedures.

There had been many incidents where some had not survived the experiments and he had had to destroy them, some had survived, yet again he had to destroy them when the experiments had failed after some time.

He read through his diaries and tapped a syringe finger on the table as he thought hard and what to experiment next and who would be his next victim.

As well as thinking of his experiments and future plans, he thought of Monalisa and how he still continued to possess her again and steal her abilities, her healing DNA had been such a treasure to him, he still had some of her DNA from the previous time he had captured her, but he still wished to make her suffer for escaping him and for damaging his face.

Touching his burnt half, Dr Arden remembered the acid spillage as she had kicked him into the shelf that had the chemicals on top of it and sulphuric acid had melted away half of his face nearly killing him yet Mona's healing serum was able to save him.

* * *

Deciding to take a brief rest from his reading and researching, he looked over to some large drawers at the side. Walking over to one, he smirked.

"I wonder how you're doing today?" he said as he opened the drawer to expose Dr Chaplin's corpse.

Staring at the frozen body and the dried blood on the body Dr Arden liked his lips, after breaking into the apartment of Karai and Chaplin and killing Chaplin, he decided to bring the body of the dead man to his laboratory, he wasn't sure exactly what to do with him, but in some way the Foot were still punishing Chaplin by not allowing his body to be buried or cremated, never to rest in peace.

"Still looking good..." he said "Shame about the blood..." he leaned down and put his burnt face close to Chaplin's.

"One day..." he snarled "We're going to find your wife...and her unborn baby...and I'll cut that child right out of her...and hand it over to the Shredder...and you won't be able to do anything about it..."

Dr Arden then stroked Chaplin's frozen cheek with a syringe finger.

"And it's a pity that you will never get a funeral either..." he cackled and stood up straight "You'll never rest in peace Chaplin...there is no rest for traitors..." he then slammed the drawer shut and cackled more before walking back to his computer.

"Hmmm." he said "All the possibilities of experiments...yet what to do...and whether some might survive..."

Dr Arden licked his lips and smirked.

"I won't let you down Shredder...I will do what I promised, I guarantee it..."

**So Oroku Saki, despite not knowing where Karai is, still has plans for her as well as revenge on his enemies, and Dr Arden's been planning more experiments and keeping Chaplin's corpse in a morgue drawer! Ewww!**

**Stay tuned for more coming soon!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Packing up**

A few days later, the turtles, Mona, Splinter and Karai were making plans to leave for the farmhouse in a couple of days.

Donatello had messaged April and Casey about their plans and they too had agreed that the farmhouse was the safest place to go for Karai to have her baby.

They knew it would be a long journey to the farmhouse from the city, April and Casey said they would share the driving and Donatello even said that he would drive a little once they were out of the city and on the freeways.

Raphael and Mona were slightly concerned about Pandora, even though she had been at the farmhouse since her birth there, she had become more bouncy and restless and were concerned that it would be stressful for her but Michelangelo said he would keep her occupied on the long journey.

"We'll play some games together." the young turtle said, "We'll spot things on the way through the windows and sing some songs!"

Raphael looked a little worried as he wondered what sort of things they would sing, he often found himself humming theme songs to some of Pandora's shows and films and Mona even mentioned he would quote lines from some of the films she liked to watch over and over again in his sleep.

"Last night." Mona said at breakfast one morning "You called out 'I'm surrounded by idiots!'"

Raphael was shocked whilst everyone else began laughing as they remembered that quote from the Lion King.

"Well I am surrounded by morons half the time." Raphael defended as he looked towards Michelangelo who was laughing harder than everyone else.

* * *

Meanwhile, standing alone in her room, Karai stroked her swollen stomach as she stared at herself in the mirror, she had stripped of her clothes and she was as naked as a newborn.

Running her fingers over her exposed skin, she felt around for her baby, though still small inside her, she could feel her need and want to hold it, bond with it and do everything a mother was to do for her child.

She lifted her arms up to her breasts that were already tender and swollen due to the breast-milk that filled in them and cupped them as she imagined her child suckling at her breast as she fed it her milk as she held it close to her, giving it the food needed to grow as well as love and affection.

She cradled her arms imagining she was holding the child close to her, ready to protect and defend.

Closing her eyes she could already feel the soft flesh, the little bit of hair on the baby's head, the warmth of the tiny body she held close to her.

Karai then imagined that Chaplin was behind her, holding her close as they cradled her baby.

"Oh Chaplin..." she whispered as tears flowed from her eyes, "I miss you so much...I long for you to be with me each day, standing by me as we bring up our baby together..."

She opened her eyes again and saw herself in the mirror, naked and vulnerable with her belly swollen.

Holding her stomach she stroked it more and the tears fell more rapidly, how she wished for the nine months to be over, so she could hold her child and feel that close bond.

* * *

As she continued to dream, a knock at the door made her jump.

"Karai?" she soon heard Leonardo's voice from the other side, "Karai? You okay?"

Karai quickly grabbed her robe and wrapped it around herself.

"Leo?" she called as she tied her robe

"Are you okay Karai?" asked Leonardo "Can I talk to you?"

"Yes...Yes...come in!" Karai called breathlessly as the door opened and Leonardo walked inside.

"Oh hey Karai!" he said with a smile, his eyes travelled to her belly and his eyes shone "How's the little one?" he asked.

"We're okay." Said Karai "I can't wait for the child to start kicking...I'm still going over the many names in my head, Chaplin and I had a lot of names planned for the child..."

She sat on the bed and Leonardo sat next to her.

Leonardo lifted his hand and reached over to feel for the child, he hesitated slightly as he wasn't sure if Karai would let him, but she gave him a nod saying it was alright and he felt Karai's stomach.

"Wow..." he said softly. Though there was no movement, he could tell that there was a baby in there, and he couldn't wait to feel the child kicking soon.

"We'll be ready to leave the following night." Leonardo said "Donatello's gotten everything packed up, including everything we'll need for the birth, right now he's topside discussing plans with April and Casey, we're gonna have to be careful to slip out of the city without the Foot or the Venomous Five finding us..."

Karai chewed her lip as she looked worried.

"The battle shell is a tough van." Said Leonardo "April and Casey will drive us out of the city, and me, my brothers and Mona will be armed and make sure that no harm comes to you, the baby or Pandora."

"How's Pandora taking it?" asked Karai "About us leaving the farmhouse?"

"She's okay." Said Leonardo "Well, Mona and Raphael haven't explained why we're going, all they've said is that we're going on a holiday at the farmhouse and she would be able to play outside in the sun."

Karai chuckled.

"She's such a cute girl." She said "I hope my child will be as cute as her."

"I'm sure it will." Said Leonardo stroking Karai's stomach again feeling for the baby "You're gonna have a beautiful child..."

"I hope so..." said Karai softly as she stroked her stomach again "My own beautiful baby..."

* * *

Meanwhile, topside, Donatello had met April and Casey not far from their shop, they didn't dare meet at the shop just in case the Foot or the Venomous Five were watching.

They stood in an alleyway and Donatello spoke about the plans to leave for the Farmhouse in a couple of days.

"I've made sure everything's packed for whilst their there." Donatello informed "As well as for the journey, it'll be a long drive."

"That is correct." April said "Casey and I will share the driving and we'll make sure we get there as quickly as possible, and we'll have to go carefully with Karai's precious load."

"How is the baby Don?" asked Casey.

"Growing healthily." Donatello said "I've been checking on her everyday...won't be long before the baby's kicking."

"That's brilliant Don!" said April "I can't wait till the child is finally born!"

"Me neither." Said Casey "It's gonna be really exciting!"

"We'll meet you in a couple of days at the lair." April said "At the time you instructed, then we'll slip out of New York before the Shredder realizes we're gone!"

* * *

As they were talking, April, Casey and Donatello had no idea that up on a rooftop opposite, Gila Monster and Nile Monitor were watching and had heard everything that was said.

Gila Monsters eyes flashed and Nile Monitor smirked.

"So that's where the bitch has been hiding all this time..." Nile Monitor hissed "Hiding out with the turtles!"

"Oh the boss is gonna love this!" Gila Monster growled as he watched Donatello talk to April and Casey.

Nile Monitor as he was keeping his eyes on the three below, he pressed a button on his communicator and started to talk into the earpiece on his ear, at once he heard Komodo Dragon on the other side.

"Komodo!" he snarled "The turtle Donatello, and his human friends April and Casey have been located!"

"Have they?" snarled Komodo Dragon.

"And they've been talking..." said Nile Monitor "We've heard something interesting...and something the masters will want to hear..."

"Well...stop wasting time!" Komodo Dragon growled on the earpiece "What did you hear?"

"It seems the turtles have taken Karai in!" Nile Monitor snarled "Karai has joined with the turtles! They've given her sanctuary!"

"What!?" cried Komodo Dragon on the other side of the earpiece "Those reptiles have taken in Karai!?"

"We heard it from our own ears!" said Nile Monitor "What are your orders?"

The two reptiles soon heard a hiss from Komodo Dragon.

"Follow them..." he said "Don't let them out of your sight! And when you catch Donatello...and the humans bring them to me!"

"Got it!" said Nile Monitor.

"I'll inform the Masters..." said Komodo Dragon "Follow that brainy turtle and humans but keep them alive and unharmed! They'll be needed for interrogation!"

"Got it!" said Nile Monitor as he hung up his earpiece, he then turned to Gila Monster.

"Alright Gila..." he said "We follow that turtle and his friends!"

Gila Monster nodded and licked his lips showing his teeth.

"I'm gonna enjoy this..." he hissed.

**Awww, such tender moments earlier, but Gila Monster and Nile Monitor have spotted Donatello, April and Casey and have found out about Karai! **

**What will happen next? Tune in to find out! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Heya readers, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but things have been very emotional over the past few days and I'm trying to gather myself and find my feet.**

**Writing has helped take my mind of such stresses, but I still have my moments. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this long overdue chapter! :)**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Discovered**

As Donatello left April and Casey, he started to make his way to the manhole to go back to the lair.

Nile Monitor and Gila Monster instantly went after Donatello and April, Gila Monster went after Donatello whilst Nile Monitor started to follow April and Casey.

As Gila Monster followed Donatello he kept his distance but he kept his eyes on the wound on Donatello's shoulder before smirking.

"Pity I couldn't ravage you more..." he snarled as he licked his lips "I would have loved to have heard you scream more..." he climbed down from the roof and watched as Donatello kept walking towards the manhole, his eyes flashing hungrily as he watched the turtle walk on.

"You won't get down that manhole..." he snarled as he drooled venom and held up his razor sharp claws "I shall make you wish you were never born...just wait..."

* * *

Nile Monitor meanwhile followed April and Casey as they walked down the lit up streets, he followed on the rooftops and kept out of sight as best he could.

"I think the Shredder will enjoy breaking you..." he hissed, "I remember Dr Arden talking about how he tortured you...tried to break you...yet you stayed defiant...but believe me...let's see how defiant you are when we're through with you..."

Below as April and Casey walked together, they had no idea that Nile Monitor was above them.

"You looking forward to a break at the farmhouse?" asked Casey as he wrapped an arm around April.

"Yeah!" said April "And it's going to be so good for Karai! She'll love it there! She'll get the fresh air she needs and the security to have her baby..."

As the humans spoke, Nile Monitor smirked more as he listened.

"That confirms it..." he snarled "The turtles have Karai with them! They have given the bitch sanctuary!"

He licked his lips as he saw the humans go into a more quiet area of the city, he couldn't wait to get his claws into them.

As they walked further down the path, Nile Monitor climbed down the side of the building and began to follow them.

As the two humans walked and talked, both were completely unaware of Nile Monitor until Casey suddenly stopped and shushed April as she was talking.

Nile Monitor saw them stop and he too froze in place as he watched the two humans go quiet and stand still.

"What's the matter Casey?" asked April.

"Shh." Said Casey "We're not alone..."

"What?" asked April worried as she looked around "Purple Dragons? Foot Ninja?"

Casey glared as he looked around then took out his hockey stick.

Nile Monitor snarled as he hid in the shadows.

"You think that wooden stick is going to stop me boy?" he snarled "You're very much mistaken!"

Casey then urged April to keep moving and kept the stick up just in case, as he did, Nile Monitor kept following them keeping to the shadows, his eyes flashing in hunger.

"I'm gonna enjoy this..." he hissed as he got ready to pounce...

* * *

Back with Donatello, the turtle had made it to the manhole and was about to open it when he froze slightly and sniffed the air. His ninja senses didn't lie when it came to danger and right now he sensed something was nearby.

Grabbing his bo staff from his shell he slowly stood up and turned around just as he saw Gila Monster leap from the shadows, fangs exposed and claws outstretched.

"Yaaah!" Donatello cried out in horror and quickly backflipped and spun his bo staff as the orange and black lizard man hopped towards him.

"Surprise fuck-face!" Gila Monster hissed, saliva dripping between his teeth.

Donatello swung his staff and struck at Gila Monster.

"You monster!" he cried "How did you find me!?"

"I smelt you out!" Gila Monster snarled "Like the little smelly worm that you are!"

"Smelly worm?" asked Donatello as he avoided a slash from Gila Monster's claws "Funny! Coming from a disgusting drooling beast like yourself!"

Gila Monster snarled again and snapped at Donatello who avoided his teeth.

"Stay still!" Gila Monster spat, his eyes fixed on Donatello's shoulder where he still bore a scar from where Gila Monster had last bitten him.

"You got me once!" Donatello snarled "You won't get me this time!" as he spoke he felt his shoulder tingle slightly as he remembered the lizards agonizing bite.

"Pity!" Gila Monster snarled "I was hoping to get another bite out of you! You tasted pretty good!"

"Fuck you..." Donatello snarled as he spun his bo staff.

Gila Monster smirked and licked his lips.

"You think that toy of yours will save you?" he asked, his eyes glowing and his smirk getting wider "Your human friends aren't gonna be so lucky! After Nile Monitor gets through with them!"

Donatello's eyes widened in fear.

"April..." he thought "Casey..." he looked at Gila Monster then decided to go and find his human friends and help them.

He leapt up towards a Fire Escape, but Gila Monster grabbed his ankle and threw him back into the alleyway making him crash into some dustbins.

"You're not going anywhere!" Gila Monster snarled as he leapt over to Donatello "You can't save your friends! They'll be forced to reveal where you're hiding! And that you've been hiding Karai and her bastard unborn baby!"

Donatello's eyes went wider in fear as he heard that.

"No..." he whispered "How...how did they know...?"

"You and your friends have such big mouths!" Gila Monster snarled "You really should be careful where you talk! Your careless talk could cost lives!"

"You bastard!" Donatello snarled as he stood up "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh I think we will!" Gila Monster smirked "Shredder will have been told...and your heads will be on platters! And I'll enjoy torturing you all to death!"

As he said the last words he leapt towards Donatello ready to bite and slash him, but Donatello rolled forward to avoid him and stood up.

Gila Monster also leapt up again and aimed for the brainy turtle with his claws and teeth as Donatello tried to get away so he could go and help April and Casey.

He aimed for the roof again but Gila Monster once again grabbed his ankle and threw him down, Donatello gasped in pain as he landed on his stomach then cried out in pain as he felt Gila Monster's claws digging into his legs.

"Gotcha!" Gila Monster snarled, "You're going nowhere!"

Donatello rolled onto his back and tried to fight the large lizard off but Gila Monster, being bigger and stronger held a firm grip on the turtle's leg digging his claws in deeper and kept blocking Donatello's kicks and punches and swipes of his bo staff with his other arm.

* * *

The struggle only lasted for a few seconds until Gila Monster grabbed Donatello's staff with his teeth and wrenched it out of his hands before biting it in half!

Spitting out splinters and throwing the broken staff aside, Gila Monster placed his other hand on Donatello's chest pinning him down and laughing manically.

"I'm gonna enjoy this!" he smirked "But I think I'll enjoy it more when we have a listen to how Nile Monitor's doing with your little human friends!"

Donatello's looked up terrified at Gila Monster as he took his phone and opened it before making a call to Nile Monitor.

"No!" Donatello thought in terror, he looked around desperately to find something to get himself free or get help, when he found his shell cell on his belt, thinking quickly he pressed the distress button on it.

"Guys..." he thought "Please pick up!"

At the same time, Nile Monitor picked up the phone.

"Gila...report!" he said.

"I have the turtle Donatello!" Gila Monster hissed "What's your situation?"

"I have the humans in my sight!" Nile Monitor snarled "And they got nowhere to run! And even if they do...I can run must faster than them!"

"NO!" Donatello tried to scream but Gila Monster clamped his hand over his mouth "Shut up!" he snarled.

"I got him here to listen to his friends as they plead for their lives!" Gila Monster added.

"Perfect!" Nile Monitor smirked "Let's begin!"

**Oh No! Gila Monsters caught Donatello again and Nile Monitor's about to pounce on April and Casey! **

**Will the others arrive and help in time? Find out in the next chapter!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Heya all**

**I know this is coming on very slowly, but I do have my reasons, things have been very emotional for me, since my longtime partner and I split up recently and I've been trying to gather myself and find myself. **

**I'm feeling strong though and I know I'll get through it, my writing has helped a little to get my mind off the break-up which was pretty ugly. Some good has been coming my way as I've gotten a place to live until I can find somewhere more permanent and I've gotten a job so I'm not completely lost and my family and friends have been fantastic! :)**

**Anyway, even if things are trying at the moment, this fic hasn't been forgotten and I should have a steady rhythm going before too long! :D**

**Hope you enjoy this latest yet long overdue chapter! :D**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Response**

Down in the lair, Leonardo was with Karai on the sofa in the TV area stroking her belly feeling for the baby, Mona was with them with Pandora next to her who was watching the TV where there were some cartoons.

"Still feeling for the child huh Leo?" asked Mona with a smile.

"He seems the most excited!" said Karai as she looked at Leonardo who blushed slightly.

"You hoping for a boy or a girl?" asked Mona.

"I'm not bothered whether the child's a girl or boy." Said Karai "It's my child and I will love them all the same."

"If it's a girl." Leonardo said "She'll be as beautiful as her mother." Kara blushed at that comment.

"You are kind Leonardo." She said "Much too kind..." she placed her hand on Leonardo's that rested on her belly.

Mona gave Leonardo a knowing frown to which Leonardo blushed harder.

"Just being...you know..." he stuttered "Kind...polite..."

"We know!" said Karai and Mona together laughing making the blue masked turtle blush harder.

* * *

Leonardo then was about to say something else when suddenly his shell-cell bleeped loudly, Mona's did the same making them all jump.

Karai looked concerned as she saw the Shell cells and Leonardo quickly snatched up his.

"It's Donnie!" he cried "That's his distress signal!" he quickly stood up and checked he had his katana on his back.

"Oh no." Mona cried as she also stood up taking out her fans "We gotta help him!"

"Mummy?" Pandora asked fearfully as she saw her mother and Uncle Leonardo stand up.

Mona looked down at Pandora and quickly knelt down to her.

"Pandora." She said seriously, "Your, daddy, uncles and I have to go and help your Uncle Donnie okay?" she said.

"Can't I come too mummy?" asked Pandora.

"No sweetheart." Mona responded, taking Pandora's hand and placing her with Karai "You stay with Karai, watch your cartoons and be a good girl and we'll be back soon okay?"

Pandora looked upset, but then she saw Splinter appear from his quarters and Michelangelo and Raphael appear from the kitchen and bathroom all brandishing their weapons.

"Distress call from Donnie!" Leonardo yelled "We gotta go help him!"

"Right with you Fearless!" Raphael shouted.

"Come on!" Michelangelo yelled, swinging his nun chucks.

"Be careful out there!" Splinter warned in a worried voice as he went over to Karai and Pandora who was still looking up at everyone wide eyed.

Mona quickly kissed her daughter and she and Leonardo went to join the others.

"Be good okay?" she said.

"Don't worry." Karai said "I'll look after Pandora."

"So will I..." said Splinter.

"Thank you!" said Mona.

"Yeah, Thanks sensei!" said Raphael.

"Come on, we gotta hurry!" said Leonardo as he raced to the entrance of the sewers, the others following.

"Mummy!" Pandora cried and she looked over the sofa and reached for her parents as they ran out the entrance "Daddy!"

"It's okay sweetie." Karai comforted as she patted Pandora's back "Mummy and daddy will be home soon!"

"How about I make us some tea and you can have some warm milk Little Geisha?" asked Splinter with a smile towards Pandora, "You love your warm milk, don't you? That and cookies?"

Pandora's face lit up as he mentioned warm milk and cookies.

"Yes please grandpa!" she said.

"There we are!" smiled Karai settling Pandora on the sofa again "Now let's watch your cartoons some more whilst your granddad gets your milk and cookies?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Leonardo, Raphael, Mona and Michelangelo climbed out of the sewers, Leonardo following Donatello's distress signal.

"Donnie..." Michelangelo whispered scared.

"Don't worry Mikey..." Mona soothed "We'll find him and help him!"

Leonardo checked his shell cell and saw Donatello's distress signal flashing on his screen.

"It's near where April and Casey are!" he cried "Hurry!" he quickly lead the way, the others following, they jumped up onto a nearby fire escape and up to the buildings where they ran and hopped across the gaps to find their brother.

"I hope we're not too late!" Michelangelo cried.

"If those freaks have hurt him..." Raphael snarled.

"They will regret it!" Mona spat as she clenched her fists.

* * *

Leonardo said nothing as he kept running, his mind set on freeing his brother, as they ran he suddenly saw some figures leaping across the buildings, one a large mutant Komodo Dragon and he was being followed by two snake women, one golden yellow with a Cobra's hood, the other black with long black scaly dreadlocks.

"Shit!" he cried, he stopped and dived behind a chimmey, the others following his lead when they saw the creatures ahead.

"Komodo Dragon..." Raphael snarled.

"Cobra..." Michelangelo hissed.

"And Black Mamba!" growled Mona.

"Fiends..." Leonardo snarled "But why are they alone? Where's Gila Monster And Nile Monitor?"

It only took a second for the four mutants to think it through before they looked at each other and realised.

"Donnie!" they cried together.

* * *

Mona instantly produced her longbow and arrows and pointed it at the giant lizard and snakes as they continued to leap over the buildings.

"I'll shoot them down..." she hissed.

"Wait!" Leonardo said grabbing the bow and pushing it down before Mona had a chance to fire.

"Hey!" Mona protested.

"Fearless!" Raphael cried.

"Your arrows won't bring them down for long!" said Leonardo "They're stronger and heal faster, if they know we're here, they'll take us down too!"

"But there's only three of them and four of us!" Michelangelo protested.

"We follow them!" Leonardo ordered "They'll lead us to Donnie! Then We'll deal with them once our little brother's safe! Even if we do fight those three! Gila and Nile might be torturing Donnie! We gotta help him first!"

"Right you are Leo!" said Mona "Come on then! Let's follow those monsters before we loose them!"

"Right behind you, Babe!" Raphael said "I think I can smell a bloodbath!" Leonardo stood up and lead them ahead.

"Stay close behind me!" he said "And keep to the shadows!"

* * *

Meanwhile as Nile Monitor prepared to pounce on the already wary April and Casey, he had his earpiece on and he could hear Gila Monster laughing sinisterly and Donatello's muffled protests.

"Listen and enjoy..." Nile Monitor hissed "Listen well Donatello...and listen as your friends beg for mercy!"

He smirked as he heard Donatello's muffled cries get louder followed by Gila's snickering.

"Let the fun begin..." Nile Monitor hissed as he crouched into position and pounced with his claws outstretched.

As he did, April who had looked over her shoulder saw Nile Monitor leaping towards her and Casey and screamed in horror.

Casey also looked with his hockey stick up but before he could react, Nile Monitor knocked them both down in the alleyway, as he did, his claws caught April and Casey's arms and back slicing their clothes and flesh making them scream more.

"Surprise!" Nile Monitor hissed as he towered over them, blood dripping from his claws.

April despite her left arm and black being sliced, tried to crawl away and Casey picked up his hockey stick and swung it at Nile Monitor but the giant lizard caught it in his teeth and chewed it to splinters!

"A Hockey stick?" Nile Monitor snarled as the splinters fell from his teeth covered in saliva and venom "You think that's going to stop me? Pathetic human!" he snapped his jaws again, spraying saliva and venom everywhere.

He then saw April trying to crawl away to get to her handbag she dropped so she could call the turtles and Mona but Nile Monitor placed his large hand on her legs, his claws digging into her flesh.

April screamed again and reached for her bag, but she couldn't get the shell cell.

"Where do you think you're going?" he hissed "I think the Shredder's going to enjoy having you at Headquarters!"

"Leave her alone your monster!" Casey shouted as he grabbed a golf club and tried to hit Nile Monitor with it but the giant lizard swiped his hand sending Casey flying into some dustbins.

"Casey!" April yelled in fear but screamed again as Nile Monitor dug his claws further into her flesh as he continued to hold her down.

"Hmmmm!" Nile Monitor moaned as he sniffed the air and flicked out his tongue "I can taste your scent...and it is delicious!"

"Let go you freak!" April screamed as she tried again to reach her phone.

* * *

Casey shook off stars as he looked at Nile Monitor who was lowered his dripping fangs to April so kept trying to escape despite the fact that Nile Monitor's claws were digging into her legs and causing them to bleed.

"Get off her!" he shouted as he reached for his golf club and ran at Nile Monitor, but the giant lizard looked towards him and smirked and grabbed the club in his large hand before Casey had a chance to swing it and threw him on the ground next to April.

"I'm gonna enjoy listening to you scream..." he hissed "Nice...and loud!"

* * *

On the other side of the line, tears streamed form Donatello's eyes as he continued to struggle against Gila Monster's clutches and screamed muffled screams against his large paw clamped over his mouth.

"Enjoying that?" Gila Monster smirked sinisterly "I know I am! It'll be interesting to see them break...then be broken more before the Shredder! You'll watch them suffer! And you'll feel the dishonour in your bones as you see how you were unable to save them! Because of how weak you are!"

Donatello struggled again, but Gila Monster continued to hold him tightly and smirk, just then a couple of Shurikan stars appeared from the darkness and Gila Monster yelled in pain as they embedded in his face and snout causing him to let go of Donatello's shoulders.

Donatello's eyes widened and he looked to where the stars came from, as did Gila Monster and they saw a furious looking Michelangelo step from the shadows swinging his nun chucks.

"Get off my brother!" he snarled.

**Looks like we got a big fight on our hands! Stay tuned readers! Another chapter will reveal the outcome! Dun dun dun!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Heya readers!**

**Once again, another much overdue chapter! As most of you know, things were emotional since the split from my long time partner, but I'm pleased to say, things are looking up for the best now and I'm glad to be single and thinking of myself for a change! :D**

**Since the last update, I've managed to get my own place to live! A studio apartment until I can find a bigger and more permanent place to live hopefully by Christmas, if not the New Year! **

**So anyway, without further ado, please enjoy this recently updated chapter and how our heroes face the Venomous Five!**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Attack**

"Get away from my brother!"

Gila Monster shook his head and glared at Michelangelo who stood his ground with a furious look on his face and his nun chucks swinging dangerously.

"Get off him you filth!" he snarled.

Gila Monster, despite the fact he had two sharp metal stars sticking out of his face, smirked as he saw Michelangelo.

"You've come to play have you?" he hissed.

"He's not the only one!" he then heard Raphael's voice as well as the sound of twin sai being spun and the red masked turtle appeared from the darkness with the same look of fury on his face.

"Hmmm, twos company..." Gila Monster said, he then felt Donatello squirming underneath him and he squeezed the turtle's face hard, his claws digging into his flesh.

"Quit it!" he snarled "Or I'll tear off your face!"

"Donny!" Michelangelo cried "Let him go you monster!" he roared at Gila Monster waving his nun chucks and stepping forward.

"Uh huh uh!" said Gila Monster wagging his finger at Michelangelo as he squeezed Donatello's face tighter "You make one step towards me...and your favourite brother will have no face left!"

Donatello screamed through Gila Monster's hand and tried to bite, but the large lizard mutant was squeezing very tightly and the way his claws were embedded in his face, Gila Monster seemed ready to tear off his face if he or Raphael and Michelangelo made a move.

"Let him go!" Michelangelo cried "Or You'll regret it!"

* * *

Instead of looking worried, Gila Monster smirked.

"Oh really? And how are the two of you gonna stop me?" he asked in a mocking tone "Where's your fearless leader? Or that slutty lizard of yours?"

Raphael seethed as Gila Monster insulted his mate, Michelangelo also looked furious.

"Don't talk about my sister!" Michelangelo growled, never stopping for a moment at swinging his nunchucks.

Gila Monster smirked again then a hissing sound was heard behind him and Raphael and Michelangelo were horrified as they saw the black scaled dreadlocked Black Mamba step over swaying her hips and baring her large teeth.

"Hey boys!" she said in a teasing voice.

"Shit..." Raphael muttered under his breath.

"Crap..." Michelangelo gulped.

Donatello's eyes widened as he saw Black Mamba walk over.

"You want to get to Gila?" asked Black Mamba "Then you gotta get past me!"

"Bring it you bitch!" Raphael yelled in fury as he leapt towards the black snake who dodged and ducked as he tried to catch her with his sai whilst Michelangelo leapt over swinging his nun-chucks.

"Mikey!" Raphael shouted "Try and help Donnie! I'll keep Black Mamba busy!"

Michelangelo nodded in agreement and tried to go for Gila Monster, but Black Mamba zipped in front of Michelangelo.

"Uh uh uh!" Black Mamba mocked, punching Michelangelo backwards and sending him flying into some dustbins.

"Mikey!" cried Raphael in worry, he looked towards Black Mamba, his eyes blazing.

"You bitch!" he cried as he went for the black snake again, but as he did, Black Mamba just kept dodging him and counter-striking forcing the red masked turtle who duck and dodge.

"You think you can save your brother?" asked Black Mamba flicking out her forked tongue "You think you can save him or your human friends?"

Michelangelo and Raphael's eyes widened in fear.

"April and Casey..." Raphael said fearfully.

"That's right!" said Black Mamba with a smirk "Nile Monitor has your human friends! And Komodo and Cobra are joining him!"

Raphael's eyes widened in fear again as he thought of Leonardo and Mona.

"You underestimate them!" Michelangelo spat "My big brother and sister will take them down no problem!"

But Gila Monster and Black Mamba only smirked in response.

"We shall see..." Black Mamba hissed.

"And hear..." Gila Monster snarled as he held up his cell phone and continued to hold Donatello down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nile Monitor was still leaning over April and Casey as they struggled to get away.

"No use struggling!" Nile Monitor mocked "You won't escape!"

Casey as he looked up at Nile Monitor tried to reach for his basket of clubs but as he did, he saw a golden scaled foot kick it away from him then saw some clear venom drip on his hand causing him to pull away in pain.

"You won't be needing that!" a mocking female voice rang in his ears and Casey looked up to see Cobra looking down at him, venom drooling from her mouth and smirking a horrible smirk.

"Cobra!" cried April in horror then yelped as she saw Komodo Dragon appear.

"Hmmmm." Komodo Dragon snarled "Such helpless creatures...how tempting it is to gut you both right here and there..."

April and Casey looked terrified.

"But the masters told us to bring you intact..." Cobra hissed "But at least...let me soften you up first..." she stepped over to April and Casey laughing sadistically and dripping venom.

"Be our guest Cobra..." Komodo Dragon smirked "But don't hurt them too much...just enough to hear their screams..."

"With pleasure..." Cobra hissed as she leaned over the terrified April and Casey, but before she could open her drooling mouth, Komodo Dragon roared in pain, making them all look up in shock.

* * *

As they did, they saw Leonardo had appeared from the shadows and had pounced on Komodo Dragon's back with his katana embedded in his shoulders.

"LEONARDO!" cried Nile Monitor in shock but then screamed in pain as he felt his face get sliced and he saw out of the corner of his eye Monalisa's steel fan appear sending up blood.

"Get away from them you monsters!" Mona thundered as she did a back flip and kicked Nile Monitor off April and Casey.

"You slut!" Cobra hissed as she stared to spray venom at Mona who ducked and punched Cobra in the chin.

Leonardo wrenched his swords out of Komodo Dragon's back and instantly went to protect his sister as well as rescue April and Casey who had crawled away from the battle over to Leonardo and Mona who stood in front of them to protect them.

"You two okay?" asked Mona as she looked at Casey and April who showed deep wounds from Nile Monitor's claws on their bodies as well as a few bruises yet they nodded.

Komodo Dragon stood up shaking his head in agony but he soon recovered and looked down at Leonardo and Mona who held up their weapons dripping with blood.

"Fool!" Komodo Dragon snarled "Did you really think those toothpicks would stop me!?"

"You think you can save your friends?" Cobra hissed as she bared her fangs more and drooled rivers of venom.

"Stay back freaks..." Leonardo snarled.

Nile Monitor licked his lips as he stepped towards Leonardo and Mona.

"You think you can take us?" he asked "You think you'll be able to protect your friends and family? Just like you're protecting Karai?"

Leonardo and Mona's eyes widened

"Huh...?" asked Leonardo "How...how do you...?"

"Shhh!" Mona hissed, but she looked at the Venomous Five smirking and her blood ran cold "Shit..." she whispered.

"You can't hide the truth from us..." Nile Monitor hissed "Me and Gila Monster heard everything! We heard the conversation between the humans and your brother..."

"You're hiding the traitor!" Komodo Dragon snarled "And the Shredder wants her!"

"So you can cut out her baby and kill her?" Leonardo spat "You sick monsters!"

"So you harbour feelings for Karai?" asked Komodo Dragon, his smirk never leaving his face.

"The blue masked turtle is in love with the woman who used to be his enemy?" Cobra cackled "Oh how sweet!"

Leonardo blushed slightly, but he gripped his katana.

"You wish to take Karai to the Shredder?" he asked in disgust "So you can take away her baby? And kill her for deciding to be a mother?"

"We won't let you touch her!" Mona joined in "Not her, and not her baby!"

"Oh you'll take us to her..." Komodo Dragon hissed "You'll have no choice in the matter!" he held up his clawed hands.

"We're just gonna have to take Karai from you by force!" Cobra smirked "I'll enjoy torturing you and her when he get our hands on her!"

"Then bring it!" Mona snarled "We'll take all three of you down! Or die trying!"

"So be it." Nile Monitor hissed then went for Leonardo and Mona who held up their weapons and began to fight him, Cobra and Komodo Dragon.

"Get out of here April! Casey!" Leonardo shouted "Save yourselves!"

"No way!" Casey shouted as he tried to stand up and help April despite the fact her legs were bleeding to her feet "We won't leave you guys!"

"Just do it!" Mona yelled as she slashed with her fans "We got this!"

* * *

Reluctantly, Casey and April watched the battle as Leonardo and Mona fought the three members of the Venomous Five mercilessly yet his honour, blades clashed and blood flew through the air as both parties got slashed and cut from weapons and claws, and Cobra's venom sprayed everywhere!

After five minutes, Leonardo and Mona were knocked backwards by Komodo Dragon's large tail into several dustbins, causing them to drop their weapons.

"Leo! Mona!" cried April and Casey together in horror.

"Gotcha!" Komodo Dragon yelled in triumph as he walked over to the downed turtle and lizard who tried to shake off stars.

"Cobra! Nile!" Komodo Dragon commanded "Get the humans! I'll deal with these two!"

"Love to!" Cobra cackled.

"With pleasure!" Nile Monitor hissed.

Komodo Dragon leaned over the dazed Leonardo and Mona and licked his fangs.

"I'm going to enjoy presenting you two to the masters..." he hissed.

* * *

April and Casey backed into the wall, their wounds from earlier stinging as they tried to move backwards, Casey tried to protect his wife as he tried to find something to make Cobra and Nile Monitor back off.

Cobra watched as Casey looked around frantically and she smirked as she stepped forward licking her lips.

"I'm gonna enjoy this greatly!" she smirked, she took another step towards April and Casey but as she did, she heard a yell followed by a swinging sound, she, Nile Monitor and April and Casey looked up and saw Michelangelo and Donatello jumping down from the roof above swinging their weapons and before Nile Monitor and Cobra knew what was happening, the two turtles whacked them with their weapons knocking them away from April and Casey.

At the same time, Komodo Dragon, who was leaning over Leonardo and Mona about to grab them suddenly yelled in agony as two sais appeared out of the air and impaled him in the neck making him recoil in pain followed by a furious looking Raphael who dived from the roof.

"Stay away from my friends and family!" he bellowed as he landed near Mona and Leonardo who had recovered from their hit and stood up from the trash.

"You!" cried Komodo Dragon as he looked up at Raphael then saw Cobra and Nile Monitor getting knocked back by Michelangelo and Donatello.

Raphael then dived again for Komodo Dragon grabbing his sai as he did so and wrenched them out of the giant lizards shoulders.

Let's get out of here!" Donatello yelled "April and Casey need medical attention!"

"On it!" Raphael shouted as he helped Leonardo and Mona to their feet and lead them away as Michelangelo and Donatello assisted April and Casey.

* * *

As Komodo Dragon saw the turtles, Mona and April and Casey disappear into the shadows, he roared in anger.

"Nooo!" he then looked at Nile Monitor and Cobra who were shaking off stars from being whacked backwards.

"You idiots!" he barked "You stupid fools!You let them getaway!"

Cobra hissed at the darkness and stood up and Nile Monitor tapped his ear piece as he shook off stars.

"How did Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo get here?" snarled Komodo Dragon angrily "How did they escape Gila Monster and Black Mamba?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, unknown to them, Gila Monster and Black Mamba lay in a skip a few streets away, both knocked senseless and Komodo Dragon's angry voice yelling over Gila Monster's earpiece.

"You idiots read me?" Komodo Dragon yelled "How could you let those freaks escape? Dr Arden's not gonna like this! Are you even listening to me! Hello! Hello! Do you idiots read me...?"

**Phew! The turtles and Mona manages to save April and Casey and Donatello from the Venomous Five, looks like they're safe for now...or are they?**

**Stay tuned for more dear readers! *cackles evilly***


	33. Chapter 33

**Heya all! **

**I think I'm finally on a roll, but then again the block might hit, so might as well keep writing when I got fresh ideas in my head! lol!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Fear**

After fleeing the scene with the Venomous Five, the Turtles, Mona, April and Casey made it to a manhole but they didn't stop until they got far down the tunnel, once they were satisfied they were as far away from where the Venomous Five could track them, they stopped for a moment to catch their breath.

"Everybody okay?" asked Leonardo as he looked at his family and April and Casey.

April was in Donatello's arms, her legs were bleeding from Nile Monitors claws and Casey was being jointly carried by Michelangelo and Raphael.

"Their wounds are deep Leo..." said Donatello with worry "I need to patch them up! Urgently!"

"We'll get them home!" said Mona "But we'll need to be quick!"

She looked across to Michelangelo who was struggling to hold up Casey and she instantly went over to help him.

Michelangelo who was holding Casey's legs handed them to her and Casey yelled in pain as he did.

"Sorry..." said Michelangelo.

April had tears in her eyes as she held onto Donatello.

"After all the training I received..." she sobbed "I should have been able to fight those creatures..."

"Shhh." Donatello soothed "It's okay, the Venomous Five are strong...even we cannot hold them off alone..." he shivered as he remembered Gila Monster holding him captive.

"Come on guys." said Leonardo "We gotta get back to the lair."

He quickly lead the way down the sewers whilst the others followed, Mona and Raphael kept Casey above the sewer water despite blood dripping from his wounds, if they let him fall in the water, they knew his wounds would get infected.

* * *

They soon made it to the lair where Splinter was coming out of the kitchen with Pandora in his arms and Karai was resting on the sofa.

"Mummy!" Pandora cried "Daddy!" she soon looked frightened when she saw April and Casey injured.

"My children!" Splinter exclaimed when he saw them "What happened here?"

"The Venomous Five!" Leonardo said breathlessly as Donatello carried April into his medical room and Raphael and Michelangelo helped Casey whilst Mona walked over to Leonardo to help him explain as well as reassure Pandora.

Splinter handed Pandora to Mona and looked to Leonardo and his eyes widened as his eldest son explained how the Venomous Five had over heard Donatello and April and Casey speaking about Karai being in their lair.

"So now more than likely they've gone back to the Foot Headquarters to tell the Shredder, Arashi and Dr Arden!" said Leonardo.

* * *

As he spoke, Karai has sat up from the sofa as she heard the commotion and her blood ran cold as she heard that the Venomous Five had found out about her hiding in the sewers with the turtles.

"No..." she whispered "Oh God no..."

"We can't stay here!" said Leonardo "The Shredder will be sending out several foot ninja as well as the Venomous Five to sniff around in the sewers for us!"

Splinter nodded in agreement and was about to speak when he saw Raphael and Michelangelo run out of the medical room.

"Mona!" said Raphael "Donnie needs you in the medical room!"

Pandora began to cry in stress and confusion as Mona handed her to Raphael but she kissed her daughter and told her to stay with her daddy before racing into the medical room to help Donatello.

Raphael as much as he was worried about April and Casey took his crying daughter into his arms and held her close.

"Shhh, shhh" he whispered as he patted her back "There, there, it's okay..." Michelangelo stood with him and tried to help calm Pandora down by stroking her hair.

"Mummy will be back soon." he said "She just had to help your uncle Donnie..."

* * *

Whilst Raphael and Michelangelo took care of Pandora, Leonardo looked over to Karai who had heard everything and clutched her stomach ran to her room.

"Karai!" Leonardo cried as he ran over her, Splinter followed and they saw Karai run into her room and sit on her bed, tears flowing from her eyes and holding her stomach.

"No...!" Karai sobbed "No...please...they couldn't have..."

Leonardo looked at Splinter then knocked on Karai's door, but Karai was crying so much she didn't hear Leonardo knock, instead she lay on the bed and hugged herself tightly.

Leonardo took a breath and walked inside before kneeling down to the side of the bed next to Karai.

"Karai?" he said softly, gently brushing some of her hair out of the way, he was shocked to see his once stern faced rival laying there, her eyes swollen and filled with tears and looking so frightened and heartbroken.

Karai opened her eyes and saw Leonardo kneeling there.

"L..Leo...?" she stammered.

"Karai..." Leonardo said gently.

"They found out?"asked Karai "Those...those monsters found out that I'm with you in the sewers?"

Leonardo swallowed hard and nodded.

"They overheard Donatello, April and Casey talking topside, they didn't know those reptiles were nearby..."

"But they know I'm down here..." Karai sobbed "The Shredder...once he finds out...he'll said armies of the Foot down here! I heard you say it yourself! If they find me...if they find you...Shredder...he'll kill all of you! And he'll rip the child from my womb...before killing me..."

"Shhh...shhh." Leonardo said softly "I won't let it happen..."

"You can't stop him!" Karai sobbed "He was merciless before...and now that he's back! He's more dangerous than ever...after what he did to Chaplin..."

Karai found herself finding it harder to speak as she thought of Chaplin and how he suffered greatly before he was finally killed.

"Karai..." Leonardo tried to speak again but was interrupted by Karai again.

"He killed Chaplin!" she sobbed "He stabbed him...then Arashi impaled his head...made me watch the whole thing! If they catch me...they'll make me suffer greatly...before killing me too! As well as take my innocent baby! Make it like them!"

As she sobbed the last few lines she clutched her belly tightly and cried more.

"Karai..." Leonardo stroked Karai's hair and clutched the sides of her face to make her look at him.

"Karai, look at me!" he said "I know this is frightening for you, and I know how scared you are...but I made a promise to you! Despite what happened between us in the past, I will not let the Shredder hurt you...I swear on my honour...I won't let the Shredder, the Foot or anyone or anything happen to you or you baby! I won't allow it, and neither will my brothers, sister or sensei, okay?"

Karai had gone silent as she let Leonardo's words sink in, she looked at his eyes and seeing the sincerity and determination in them, she broke down again causing Leonardo to pull her towards him and let her cry.

"It's gonna be okay..." Leonardo said softly as he continued to stroke Karai's hair and let her cry "We will keep you and your baby safe, you promised you sanctuary, and you will have sanctuary..."

Splinter, who had been watching everything from the door smiled at the sight of his eldest son comforting Karai.

He could hardly believe that he was seeing the once serious and terrifying princess of the Foot Clan curled up in the arms of Leonardo when only some years ago they had fought as enemies. He looked at the door of the medical room where he saw Raphael, Michelangelo and Pandora waiting outside to hear an update on April and Casey's conditions, before glaring upwards thinking of what was happening at Foot Headquarters now that the Venomous Five had learnt of Karai hiding below the city.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Foot Headquarters, the Venomous Five where all kneeling before Oroku Saki and Arashi in shame as Oroku Saki yelled at them over their failure of delivering their captives to him.

"You fools!" he shouted "You had the humans, and the turtle Donatello, yet you failed to bring them back!"

"They had called for back up!" said Komodo Dragon, "We had them under our thumbs, but they..."

"They outsmarted you!" Arashi snarled "We should have you skinned alive for your failure!"

The Venomous Five looked terrified but Komodo Dragon spoke again.

"But we found the traitor!" he said "We found out she is hiding in the turtles lair!"

Oroku Saki glared at the Venomous Five, yet he stopped to listen to what Komodo Dragon had to say.

"Karai sought out sanctuary with the turtles!" Komodo Dragon snarled "She must have believed it was the only place she could be safe..."

Oroku Saki glared again in anger.

"So that was where she was hiding..." he whispered softly "With the turtles! Not only has she betrayed me by leaving the Foot and disgracing her honour to me...but she has now sided with the enemy..."

"Indeed she has my Lord..." said Arashi a small smile curling at the corner of his mouth as he watched Oroku Saki trying to control his fury by clenching his fists "She has allied herself with the turtles! She has become part of their team!"

"When I get my hands on her..." Oroku Saki snarled "She will suffer greatly! I curse the day I found her abandoned and alone and took her in as my daughter!"

"Keep saying it, master..." Arashi smirked "Let it out...let out your anger for the traitor you once called a daughter!"

"She will suffer..." Oroku Saki snarled " She will never rest in peace for as long as I live..."

"And let us help you deliver such punishment, master!" Arashi hissed "Her punishment will make all those fear what happens when one betrays the Foot!"

Arashi then looked at the Venomous Five again.

"Your information has saved your scales..." he warned "Though we may not kill you, you will suffer punishment next time you fail!"

The Venomous Five bowed their heads again in submission and began to slink away as Oroku Saki glared at them.

"You are dismissed..." he snarled "Until I require you..."

The Venomous Five bowed again and quickly slunk away.

"Arashi..." Oroku Saki snarled "Send out groups of Foot Ninja...tell them to keep scouring the city, and send more out in shifts, make sure not a corner of New York is safe until those Turtles appear topside..."

"Yes master..." said Arashi bowing to Oroku Saki and leaving the room.

**Looks like things are becoming more and more frightening and the turtles know they can't stay in New York now that the Venomous Five have informed the Shredder of where Karai is! **

**Will the Shredder find Karai and the turtles before they flee to the Farmhouse or will the turtles still be ahead in the game?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**We must leave!**

After nearly an hour had passed, Donatello and Mona had finished working on April and Casey and everyone could come in to see them.

April and Casey were lucky not to have serious injuries but Nile Monitor had cut them pretty deep where he had clawed them and they were very painful.

Mona finished dressing April's legs and stepped back.

"We're sorry we couldn't get to you sooner..." she said.

"We should have been able to fight." said April sadly, wincing as she relaxed her leg "We've been training with Master Splinter for a long time...we should have held our ground..."

"Don't beat yourself up about it April..." said Mona sitting on a chair next to April's bed "The Venomous Five are strong...but what they also are is dishonourable..."

"That is very true..." said Donatello as he washed some clothes in a bowl and turned to Casey who relaxed back on his bed.

"Nile Monitor is one strong bastard..." Casey sighed "I can't believe he destroyed some of my weapons..."

"More than likely those freaks will be telling the Shredder what happened..." said Mona with worry in her voice.

"There is no doubt about that my daughter..." Splinter's voice waved into the room causing everyone to look up and see the old rat walking into the room followed by Raphael, Michelangelo and Pandora.

"Mummy!" cried Pandora reaching her arms to Mona, Raphael put Pandora down so she could run to her mother which she did and Mona pulled her onto her lap.

"Mummy!" cried Pandora looking up at Mona "What happened to Uncle Casey and Aunt April?"

"They're okay sweetheart..."Mona said softly "We managed to save them from danger!"

"They did!" smiled April reached across to Pandora to which the small reptile girl placed her hand in April's.

"Are you hurted Aunt April?" asked Pandora as she held April's hand.

"A little." said April with a smile yet winced as her wounds throbbed "Me and Uncle Casey are just fine!"

"See?" Moan smiled at her daughter "Everything's gonna be alright!"

"But we will need to leave soon." said Splinter, "The Shredder will be aware of where Karai is and more than likely he will send out more Foot Ninja, not just to patrol at night, but also during the day."

"Then we'll need to make sure we have everything and get outta here sharp!" said Raphael taking out his sai "I'll be damned if Shred-head thinks of coming down here and finding us and my family!"

"Before he was banished..." said Michelangelo "He was hell bent on killing us! But now that he's back...we'll all be made into turtle soup! Or worse!" he paced his hands on his head in fear "We're doomed!" he cried "We're doomed!"

"Shut up Mikey!" Raphael snapped, hitting Michelangelo on the head with the hilt of his sai "Panicking won't help anyone!"

"Owww!" Michelangelo groaned rubbing his head.

Pandora looked up at her mother in fear.

"What's going on mummy?" she asked.

Mona looked concerned and stood up keeping Pandora close to her, she and the turtles were unsure of what to tell Pandora about the trouble topside mainly because they knew Pandora would find it hard to understand.

"Nothing sweetheart." she said softly "Listen, me, your daddy and uncles have some things to talk about regarding our holiday to Uncle Casey's farmhouse, you're excited about that right?"

"Yes mummy!" said Pandora her eyes still wide with confusion yet she sounded excited about the farmhouse "We are going soon aren't we?"

"Of course we are, Little Geisha!" said Michelangelo "And it's going to be fun!"

"That it is!" said Mona "But right now sweetheart, you need to go to your playroom and let me, your father and uncles talk okay?"

"Okay mummy..." said Pandora as Mona carried her out of the medical room.

"I'll come and get you later okay?" said Mona with a smile.

* * *

After five minutes, Mona returned after placing Pandora in her playroom, as she arrived, she saw Leonardo appear in the doorway.

"Is Karai alright?" Mona asked concerned.

"For now yes..." said Leonardo "She was very upset and scared, but I managed to calm her down and she's resting."

"That's a relief." said Mona.

"She's scared the ninja will find their way down here and find our lair..." said Leonardo "We have to get out of here before they get down here."

"According to my clock." said Donatello "The ninja won't be patrolling like the do at night, it'll be dawn before too long, they'll need to get into casual disguise for daytime patrol."

"The Venomous Five won't be out at that time either." said April "Well, five giant mutant lizards and snakes will send the public into a frenzy!"

"Then we'll need to make sure we have everything for the journey..." said Leonardo, as he spoke he looked at April and Casey worried as their wounds might prevent them from driving.

"They're not seriously hurt Leo." said Donatello, realising what his older brother wanted to ask, "But they do have some deep wounds, they'll be okay to walk by tomorrow if not have some pain..."

"We'll be fine to drive." said April.

"Yeah!" Casey agreed "We promised we'd drive the Battle Shell and get you guys safely to the Farmhouse."

"Once we're on the free-ways we should be okay." said Donatello "I'll be able to drive the Battle Shell no problems."

"Okay." said April "But we'll rest for a while until tomorrow, we'll be alright...Nile Monitor only gave us a few scrapes."

Mona smiled at the her two friends resilience.

"Mikey and I can start loading the Battle shell now, Leo." said Raphael "We already had stuff packed to go already."

"Okay you two do that..." said Leonardo bowing to Raphael and Michelangelo as they left the medical room.

"Once they're done, we better get some rest." said Leonardo "We'll get up early and leave before the sun sets."

"Alright." said Mona "Raphael and I will get Pandora to bed and explain everything, I think she'll be excited that we'll be leaving for our trip earlier than planned."

"At least at the Farmhouse we'll be safe until Karai has her baby and is strong enough to take care of herself and her child." said Donatello "And I'll make sure all the security's up and running around here, I devised some more security that even the best hacker couldn't get through, after the last attack on our lair from Arashi those years back, I'll make sure this place is unpenetrable."

"I hope it works Don." said Mona "After all we went through last time."

"It will..." said Donatello "I tested it a few times when we've retreated the the Farmhouse for training."

"Good work Don." said Leonardo "Okay everyone, get lots of rest, we got an early start tomorrow."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Venomous Five stood together on a high skyscraper.

"We were lucky that the Shredder decided not to punish us..." Gila Monster said.

"Yet we won't be so lucky if you decide to get knocked out again!" Komodo Dragon snarled.

" We didn't mean to get knocked senseless!" Black Mamba snarled "I would have had those turtles begging for mercy!"

"Yet you didn't!" Cobra spat "You failed Mamba! You and Gila Monster!"

"Those turtles should have been easy meat!" Nile Monitor growled.

"You have to rub it in!?" Gila Monster roared as he slashed his claws at Cobra.

"Enough!" Komodo Dragon snarled "We were sent to not fail again! Ans your bickering will not help us!"

Black Mamba licked her lips.

"I'll make them all cry for mercy!" she spat "I will request of the Shredder that I slice them up with my tanto!"

"Not before I drip my venom on them!" Cobra hissed drooling her venom as she spoke.

"The master said to bring them alive!" Komodo Dragon snarled "Alive and intact! Only when they are presented to him he may say what we can do with them!"

"All of them are just screaming for me to give them a little softening up..." Cobra smirked "Especially the one known as Michelangelo...always so cocky...I wish to make him cry...plead for mercy..."

Komodo Dragon looked over the city and he saw some lines of light blue and pink appearing on the horizon.

"Dawn..." he said "We must not be seen by the humans..."

The remaining five snarled as they too saw the dawn in the distance.

"Damn!" Black Mamba growled.

"Let us rest..." Komodo Dragon hissed "As sun sets...we may resume our duties...and catch those turtles, the rat, their whore and bastard child...their human friends and the traitor Karai..."

**So the turtles, Mona and Splinter have decided to set off as soon as the sun sets, yet the Venomous Five are still out there, ready to strike at dusk.**

**Stay tuned to the next chapter when our heroes set off for the farmhouse, will it be a steady journey or will they encounter trouble? **

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	35. Chapter 35

**WARNING: Contains strong language and violence.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Chase through New York**

The next evening, the turtles, Mona, Pandora Splinter, Karai, April and Casey all stood in the large garage ready to begin their journey to Casey's farmhouse.

Luckily, April and Casey after resting, they felt they could drive the battle shell without any problems, even though their wounds still stung they could still walk.

Pandora was chatting excitedly with Michelangelo as she held her Ninja Bear and Geisha Bear close to her.

Michelangelo was carrying a backpack on his shell stuffed with games, colouring books and toys to amuse Pandora for the long journey, but he had also packed some blankets including Pandora's favourite comforter blanket so she could take her nap.

* * *

Karai took a few deep breathes as she looked at the back of the battle shell that was loaded up with many essentials and supplies, Leonardo stood with her and watched as she prepared herself to get into the large back, she stroked her stomach and rolled her shoulders then walked over to the back.

Donatello was already in the battle shell and held out his hand for her to hold onto so she could climb inside.

Karai gratefully took Donatello's hand and climbed into the Battle Shell, Leonardo climbed in with her.

"If you need to stop for anything," said April "Don't hesitate to tell us."

"Thanks April." smiled Karai as she settled in a corner where Donatello had set up a soft seat for her, and she lowered herself onto it with his and Leonardo's help.

Michelangelo walked up with Pandora who was jumping up and down happily and talking about what they were going to do when they got to the farmhouse to which Michelangelo replied "You're gonna have loads of fun little dudette!" he said "In fact if it's a nice day, we can play hide and seek in the woods!"

"Yay!" Pandora squealed to which Raphael looked a little worried.

"Make sure you keep a good eye on her Mikey!" he said.

"No problem bro!" Michelangelo grinned "Your daughter has a very responsible uncle to look after her!"

"She'd better..." said Raphael making the others laugh as Michelangelo looked slightly sheepish.

"They'll be fine hun." Mona chuckled as she looked at Michelangelo who lifted a giggling Pandora up to Donatello who placed her in the battle shell before climbing inside himself.

Splinter then got in and Raphael and Mona climbed in last.

"Okay, I think we're all together..." said Leonardo.

"The lair's all locked up securely and camouflaged." said Donatello "Even I wouldn't think it was a secret lair if I went down there."

"And we got everything we need here too." said Mona looking at the piles of suitcases and backpacks in the battleshell.

"Then we're ready." said Casey as he jiggled the keys "See you guys later." he then shut the back doors and walked with April to the front seat.

* * *

As the doors shut, Karai bit her lip in worry and placed her hand on her belly, Leonardo looked towards her and placed his hand on hers for support.

Pandora meanwhile bounced as the engines started.

"We're off to the farmhouse!" she squeaked "We're off to the farmhouse!"

"Indeed we are sweetheart!" said Raphael.

Karai smiled at the excited Pandora as Raphael placed his hand on his daughter's head to stop her bouncing and calm down.

"Let's hope nothing goes wrong..." said Donatello as he looked out the window and watched the Battle Shell leave the hidden garage and into the city where he could see it was starting to get darker as the sun was setting and the lights were turning on.

"Well, hypothetically speaking...if we do run into trouble..." said Raphael patting the sai on his belt.

"We're prepared just in case!" Leonardo ended as he too looked out the window.

* * *

Outside, the Venomous Five were watching as the sun was setting, they were hidden behind a large billboard on a tall house.

Cobra was doing some fighting moves on the roof as she was feeling bored.

"I can't wait to get my claws on those turtles!" she hissed "And torture them with my venom!"

"The darkness will fall soon Cobra..." said Komodo Dragon "Return the shadows before someone see's you!"

Cobra hissed and looked around before stepping into the shadow on the billboard, but not before doing some light steps.

Nile Monitor was sprawled out on his stomach with Black Mamba sitting cross legged next to him and Gila Monster was looking through some binoculars to see if he could spot anything, for which he hadn't for several hours.

"Why can't the sun set faster?" Cobra hissed.

"In agreement..." Black Mamba hissed "Those turtles can't hide forever..."

* * *

As Black Mamba and Cobra talked, Gila Monster looked through his binoculars and narrowed his eyes.

"Well, well, well..." he said "Looks like the prey have left their nest..."

The rest of the Venomous Five looked up and Black Mamba snatched the binoculars from Gila Monster.

"Hey!" Gila Monster protested as Black Mamba looked through the binoculars and saw the Battle Shell driving down the street.

"The turtles battle-shell!" cried Black Mamba.

"Seriously?" asked Nile Monitor as he sat up.

Cobra hissed in excitement and Komodo Dragon's eyes flashed in determination and bloodlust.

"After them!" he barked, to which the Venomous Five jumped up and began to leap across buildings to follow the Battle-Shell!

"Don't let them escape!" Komodo Dragon barked "But make sure they're alive! Like the Shredder wanted!"

Cobra and Black Mamba leapt ahead and swung on washing lines as they followed the Battle-Shell.

"You can run turtles!" Cobra hissed "But you can't hide!"

Black Mamba soon got close to the Battle-Shell as she jumped on a tall street lamp, then she dived for the back of the Battle-shell and clung onto the back!

As she did, everyone felt her jump on!

"What the shell!?" cried Michelangelo as he looked towards the back, as did everyone else and they were shocked to see the smirking face of Black Mamba through the back window!

Pandora screamed with terror as she saw Black Mamba and the Battle-Shell swerved as April and Casey felt the black snake jump on the back.

* * *

At once the turtles, Splinter and Mona jumped up for action and drew their weapons.

"Mummy!" Pandora cried then screamed again as Black Mamba's clawed fist came through the window sending glass everywhere.

"Stay with Karai, Pandora!" Mona shouted as she raced forward opening her bladed fans and sliced Black Mamba's arm making the black snake scream.

Karai as much as she was horrified pulled Pandora close to her.

"Stay with me Pandora!" she cried "I'll look after you!"

The turtles instantly went to help Mona shake Black Mamba off, but Black Mamba hissed and tried to slash at Mona with her long nails as well as get the doors open.

* * *

As that happened, everyone felt something jump on the top and Michelangelo squealed as he saw a long blade come through the top!

"Shit!" Leonardo cried as he saw the blade and then saw it twist as it made a hole in the top before pulling out and stabbing again!

"Stay low!" Leonardo screamed as he dodged the blade again.

Black Mamba hissed and cackled as she slashed again at Mona and grabbed the handle!

"NO!" Mona cried as the doors opened and Black Mamba swung herself inside!

"Trick or Treat suckers!" Black Mamba hissed then looked at Pandora who was huddled against Karai crying in terror.

"Perfect!" she hissed as she saw Karai.

The turtles and Mona got ready to fight and protect Pandora and Karai, but then the blade in the ceiling appeared again striking Michelangelo's face.

"MIKEY!" everyone shouted with concern as Michelangelo fell backwards blood spraying from his face and his mask falling to the floor bloodstained and sliced.

"Uncle Mikey!" Pandora screamed as Michelangelo held the side of his face as he began to bleed heavily.

Black Mamba cackled and aimed for the turtles as thy were distracted but Mona threw herself against Black Mamba and they flew out of the back Battle-Shell!

"My daughter! Splinter cried in horror.

"MONA!" Raphael screamed "NO!" he then jumped out to follow his mate drawing his sai as he did.

"MUMMY!" Pandora screamed as she tried to break free from Karai, tears flowing from her eyes "DADDY!"

"NO PANDORA!" Karai shouted as she held the weeping lizard child "STAY HERE!"

* * *

Mona and Black Mamba rolled out, grazing themselves on the concrete road, Black Mamba slashed and tried to bite, but Mona avoided the snake's claws and teeth and used the hilts of her fans to strike her as well as try to stab her with them closed.

Raphael followed her, as he did, he saw the top of the battle-shell and Cobra was stabbing the top of it, and Gila Monster joined her by jumping from a rooftop!

As much as he wanted to help his brothers, sensei and protect his daughter, he had to help Mona as she faced off Black Mamba.

He ran towards his mate, but before he could reach her, Nile Monitor appeared in front of him with his teeth bared.

"Not so fast turtle!" he hissed "I'm gonna chew you to bits!"

Raphael spun his sai and got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it you freaks!" he shouted.

* * *

In the Battle Shell, Leonardo drew his katana and tried to catch the blade as it stabbed the top again and again!

Karai meanwhile huddled in the corner holding a sobbing Pandora close to her, she wanted to help, but she couldn't fight in her condition and she had to keep Pandora safe.

As Leonardo saw the holes get bigger, he caught a glimpse of Cobra and Gila Monster on top!

Placing his katana back on his back, he ran for the back of the Battle-Shell and grabbed the top before swinging up onto the roof!

"Leo!" cried Donatello in fear as he tried to help Michelangelo who was bleeding heavily on his face.

"Help him Don!" Michelangelo shouted "I'll be alright!"

"Help Leonardo!" Splinter shouted "I'll look after Michelangelo!"

Donatello was reluctant but he knew he had to help his older brother so he followed and flipped onto the roof drawing his bo staff where he saw Gila Monster and Cobra facing Leonardo.

Gila Monster stood facing Leonardo ready to fight, meanwhile Cobra stood behind him hissing and holding a long sword.

"Take out the humans!" Gila Monster hissed "I'll deal with the turtles!"

"With pleasure..." Cobra hissed.

"NO!" Donatello cried as he tried to leap over Gila Monster but the large black and orange lizard grabbed his ankle and slammed him down on the roof, Leonardo went for Gila Monster, but the lizard slashed at him making him duck.

* * *

In the front seats, Casey was behind the wheel as he tried to shake the Venomous Five off the Battle Shell.

April meanwhile looked in the glove compartment and pulled out a couple of handguns, she never normally used guns, but they were there for emergencies.

She quickly checked they were loaded and looked up as she felt Cobra jump on top, she aimed the gun upwards, but she screamed in horror and Casey also ducked swerving the van as Cobra's blade come through the top!

April instantly began to fire her guns at the top trying to fend Cobra off!

"Keep going Casey!" she screamed.

"I am!" Casey yelled as he served violently and hit the gas pedal harder to go faster.

As Cobra's blade stabbed through the top, April kept firing her guns and Casey kept swerving.

"Get the fuck off you freaks!" Casey shouted as he dodged the blade again and swerved more "Hang on tight April!"

**To be continued...**

**Stay tuned to find out what happens to our heroes in the next chapter! Will the Venomous Five overpower them? Or will the turtles, Mona and their friends escape?**


	36. Chapter 36

**WARNING:**** Contains strong language and bloody violence as well as upsetting content.**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Street Fight**

Raphael held up his sai and glared hard at Nile Monitor as well as look at Mona who struggled to fight against Black Mamba.

"I'll stab out your eyes!" he snarled "And I'll cut off your tongue!"

Nile Monitor smirked and stepped towards Raphael making it harder for the turtle to find a way past him to get to Mona.

"I'll break your bones!" Nile Monitor hissed "You'll beg for death before it's granted!" he then leapt at Raphael who did a few backflips to avoid the large lizard.

* * *

Mona meanwhile wrestled and struggled with Black Mamba, she pushed against the black snake with her fans and Black Mamba pushed back with every strength she had to wound Mona with her own weapon.

"Why struggle, slut?" Black Mamba hissed, flicking out her tongue and dripping venom "You cannot withstand me forever!" she then turned her wrist and the sharp end of the fan was pointed at Mona's face almost touching her skin.

Mona pushed back harder but Black Mamba resisted and Mona winced in pain as she felt her weapon slice her skin by her cheek.

Black Mamba smirked and flicked out her tongue again but Mona pushed again making the snake push the blades into the road missing her face by a whisker but making it slip and drive into the top of her shoulder making her scream in agony and let go of Black Mamba.

* * *

Upon hearing his mate scream, Raphael got distracted.

"MONA!" he shouted and leapt towards her only to be backhanded by Nile Monitor and sent flying into a brick wall.

"Not so fast hothead!" Nile Monitor smirked and grabbed Raphael as he was dazed from being thrown back before throwing him into some dustbins.

Black Mamba smirked and grabbed Mona's throat before pulling her up.

"You're mine, bitch!" she hissed triumphantly before punching the lizard lady in the face sending her back onto the road giving her a nosebleed in the process.

Mona, despite dazed and in pain from being stabbed with her own weapon tried to show she wasn't broken but each time she tried to get up, she was kicked and punched again and again by Black Mamba.

* * *

"Hold on tight April!" Casey shouted as he continued to serve and drive to throw Cobra and Gila Monster off the top of the Battle Shell.

April gripped the dashboard and held on as Casey served violently, but the more he tried to shake them off, they wouldn't fall off.

In the back of the Battle Shell, Karai, Splinter, Michelangelo and Pandora cried out in horror as they were thrown around in the back.

Pandora was wailing in terror with Karai still holding her close and trying to calm her despite terrified for her baby, Michelangelo was still trying to nurse his bleeding face and Splinter was trying to make sure no-one fell out the back of the battle-shell as well as watch if any of the Venomous Five tried to get in again.

He could see through the holes in the roof Leonardo and Donatello trying to knock Gila Monster off as well as try and get to Cobra who was still stabbing the top of the battle-shell as well as the front to try and get to April and Casey.

Casey then glared and slammed his foot on the brake causing the battle-shell to stop violently almost sending April through the windscreen and Karai, Michelangelo and Pandora to go against the back of the Battle-shell.

Pandora screamed in terror as she flung about, Karai held her close as well as wrap herself around her bump protectively and Michelangelo tried to keep them safe as best he could despite his face bleeding from where Cobra's blade had caught him.

* * *

As Casey braked, Gila Monster flew off the front and onto the road, but as he did, Leonardo and Donatello followed also landing on the road!

"Guys!" Casey cried in fear as he saw Leonardo and Donatello, April also gasped in horror seeing the two turtles.

Casey and April's eyes also widened in fear as they didn't see Cobra fly off.

"Where's that snake!?" cried April in a panic as well as stare in fear at Leonardo and Donatello who struggled to get up despite landing pretty hard on the concrete.

Gila Monster hissed and stood up glaring at the Battle Shell and his wounds healed.

"That the best you can do?" he hissed, he then looked at Donatello and Leonardo who both stood up shakily and bleeding.

"Stay away from them...bastard..." Leonardo gasped in pain as he gripped his swords, Donatello also stood his ground with his bo staff.

Gila Monster licked his lips and glared at the two turtles and held up his claws.

"I'll break you..." he hissed "Break you...you'll plead for mercy!"

"Never..." Donatello gasped in pain.

* * *

As Gila Monster faced the turtles, Casey glared and hit the Battle Shell in reverse before driving backwards.

"Casey!" cried April "What are you doing!?"

"I'm gonna ram that monster!" Casey hissed as he got the gear-stick in place.

"Casey!" April cried in fear "You'll hit Don and Leo!"

"I won't!" Casey said as he revved the engine and slammed his foot on the gas pedal causing the battle shell to go flying forward and April to scream in terror.

As the Battle-shell drove forward, Leonardo and Donatello heard Casey accelerate towards them and moved quickly to the side but Gila Monster who had been watching the turtles didn't realise until it was too late!

Casey floored the gas pedal and rammed straight into Gila Monster running him under the wheels!

* * *

April screamed again and Karai, Michelangelo, Splinter and Pandora were almost thrown up as they felt the wheels run over Gila Monster and they soon saw the lizard's body laying in the road.

"Whoa!" cried Michelangelo seeing Gila Monster almost flattened but then he screamed in fear as Cobra swung into the Battle-shell from the side of it and shrieked spitting venom everywhere!

Pandora screamed in terror, but Splinter and Michelangelo jumped in front of her and Karai to protect them from the golden snake!

Michelangelo swung his nun chucks at Cobra and Splinter swung his cane trying to fend her off and Karai continued to hold Pandora close.

"You won't leave the city alive!" Cobra shrieked and slashed with her claws.

"Fuck off you ugly thing!" Michelangelo screamed as he swung his weapons at Cobra "Go to hell!"

* * *

As he continued to try and fend her off, he soon saw Leonardo and Donatello jumped into the back of the Battle-shell and aim for Cobra!

Donatello rammed his bo staff at Cobra's back sending her towards Michelangelo who swung his nun chuck again and smacked her in the face sending her recoiling into Leonardo who bent down before flipping her over then punched her square in the face sending her flying out of the Battle-Shell onto the road where she rolled over and slid for a few meters before disappearing around the corner.

"Thanks guys!" said Michelangelo nodding at Leonardo and Donatello.

The two turtles nodded back.

"Everybody okay?" asked Donatello.

"Where's Mona and Raph?!" asked Leonardo.

"They jumped out the back!" said Karai "They were fighting off Black Mamba!"

"Shit!" cried Leonardo "We gotta save them!"

Donatello nodded and quickly ran to the small window at the front of the battle-shell to shout towards April and Casey.

"We'll drive around to the road where they jumped out!" he shouted "We'll find them and pick them up!"

"I hope they're alright!" said Leonardo in a worried voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nile Monitor and Black Mamba continued to beat Mona and Raphael senseless, Nile Monitor punched Raphael again and again as the hot headed turtle kept trying to fight back, refusing to go down.

Mona did the same, despite her nose was bleeding and one of her eyes was starting to swell up and bruises formed on her body from Black Mamba's blows.

"Why do you keep fighting!?" Nile Monitor jeered "You'll run out of energy soon! All the training you learned will never make you invincible!"

"I will never submit to you!" Raphael roared as he aimed at Nile Monitor with his sai.

"Oh you will...!" a voice roared out "You'll be dragged before the masters!"

Both Mona and Raphael looked up in terror to see Komodo Dragon appear from an alleyway flexing his claws.

"You'll be the first to take down!" he smirked.

Raphael stared in fear but was soon grabbed again by Nile Monitor who threw him against a glass window shattering it and throwing him on the ground!

Mona cried out in horror as she saw Raphael's face and shoulders were impaled with shards of glass and blood oozed from the wounds.

* * *

Komodo Dragon smirked and stepped towards Raphael but as he did, he saw some full beam headlights aiming for him!

Raphael also saw and quickly moved out of the way as the lights flew towards Komodo Dragon sending him flying backwards!

"Komodo!" Black Mamba and Nile Monitor cried in horror then stared in shock as they saw the Battle-Shell.

"April!" Mona cried in relief "Casey!" she then head-butted Black Mamba making her recoil.

Raphael, despite his pain and the fact that glass was sticking out of his flesh quickly jumped up and ran to the back of the Battle-Shell.

"Raph! Mona" Leonardo shouted as he saw his younger brother and adopted sister "Get in! Quick!"

Both Mona and Raphael jumped in and Leonardo pulled the doors shut.

"DRIVE!" Donatello screamed at April and Casey and Casey once again hit the gas and they drove away.

* * *

"NO!" Komodo Dragon screamed as he watched the Battle-Shell disappear, Black Mamba jumped up and ran after it, Nile Monitor also following yet they stopped as they saw the daylight appear in the city!

"Dammit!" Black Mamba snarled as she saw the Battle Shell drive off towards the bridge and out of the city "We cannot follow in the sun! The humans will see us!"

"Fuck!" Nile Monitor hissed as he also watched the Battle Shell disappear "They escaped again..."

"They won't disappear forever..." Black Mamba hissed.

"That they won't..." Komodo Dragon snarled as he appeared behind Black Mamba and Nile Monitor "They will return again to New York like before...and when they do...they will suffer greatly...And Karai will pay the price...most dearly"

"Indeed..." Black Mamba hissed "When they come back...We will make them all plead for death before it's delivered..."

**Whoa...that was quite a bloody and intense fight! Once again the turtles and their friends and family have escaped the Venomous Five yet sustained nasty injuries...**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**Escape**

In the back of the Battle Shell, everyone tried to get their breathes back as well as take the pains of their wounds.

"My children..." Splinter said with concern as he walked over.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Pandora wailed, tears streaming from her eyes as she looked at her parents.

Leonardo and Donatello had really nasty gashes from where they had been thrown onto the road as well as cuts and bruises and burns from Cobra's venom.

Raphael as well as many gashes and bruises had many shards of glass sticking out of his face, arms and shoulders, Mona had a slice on her face as well as a deep wound on top of her shoulder as well as gashes and bruises and Michelangelo had several venom burns as well as the slash across his face.

"Are you okay?" asked Karai as she looked at the battered turtles and held the sobbing Pandora close.

"All in a days work Karai..." gasped Leonardo "It's like nothing we're used to..." He then stepped over.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned for Karai, Pandora and the baby.

"We're okay..." said Karai.

"Uncle Leo!" Pandora wept as she threw her arms around the blue masked turtle.

"It's alright sweetheart..." said Leonardo "Everything will be alright..."

"Are you hurted bad?" asked Pandora.

"No little one..." Leonardo soothed though he bite his lip as his wounds throbbed.

"We...We have to stop the Battle-Shell..." said Donatello breathlessly "It needs repair and we need to treat our wounds! Especially Raph and Mona..."

As he spoke he looked at Mona was was starting to look slightly pale due to the heavy bleeding on her shoulder.

"I'm fine Don..." Mona insisted as she leaned again the wall of the Battle-Shell.

"I'll be the judge of that sis!" said Donatello sternly as he picked up a piece of cloth, tore it and wrapped it around Mona's shoulder to stop the blood flow then stood up and walked to the front of the battle-shell.

* * *

Pandora seeing her parents instantly went over.

"Mummy! Daddy!" she said "Those nasty reptiles hurted you!"

Mona and Raphael hugged Pandora close, they were worried that their bloodied appearances would scare her but the little reptile didn't seemed fazed, all she wanted was to be close to her parents.

"April!" he called through "Casey, are you okay?"

"Never better Don!" April called back "Though a little shaken..."

"When you find somewhere to pull over make sure we can't be seen!" said Donatello "Can you do it as soon as possible?"

"Sure thing!" Casey called back.

"Great!" said Donatello, wincing as he felt his wounds throb.

* * *

After a while, April and Casey pulled over off the road behind some houses outside of New York City.

Mona was starting to show signs of dizziness from the pain.

Michelangelo got scared as he saw Mona slump slightly "Sis needs help!"

As he spoke, the battle shell stopped and Donatello checked out the battered back doors to check the area was isolated.

As soon as he was satisfied, he along with Leonardo's help got the first aid kits and set up a couple of camp beds.

Raphael helped Mona to the camp bed and lay her down, he wanted to sit with her but Donatello pulled him away so he could work on Mona and so he (Raphael) could get his wounds seen to.

"I'll be fine Raph..." said Mona stroking her mate's shoulder despite the glass shards.

Raphael reluctantly agreed and sat on the other camp bed where Splinter walked over with some tweezers and bandages. Michelangelo also joined them holding a cloth to his face to stop the bleeding.

* * *

"Anything I can do?" asked Karai as she climbed out of the Battle-Shell, one hand on her belly and holding Pandora's hand with her other.

"You can look after Pandora." said Leonardo as he watched April and Casey walk over with blankets and April began to make everyone some hot drinks "This has been a distressing time for you both...I'm so sorry about what happened...we thought we'd evade the V5...but they must have sniffed us out..."

"It wasn't your fault Leonardo." said Karai as she looked at Leonardo's wounds that looked red and angry.

"At least let me help bind your wounds." she said "I've had my share of wounds and Chaplin...he..." her voice cracked slightly but she swallowed hard "He taught me a few things..."

Leonardo was about to speak again but Karai seemed to have already made up her mind and looked down at Pandora.

"How would you like to help me sweetheart?" she asked "You could be my little nurse?"

Pandora, who was still upset at the fact her parents and Uncles were hurt, hearing Karai's words brought a small smile to her face.

"Yes please!" she said.

Leonardo smiled softly as he saw Pandora look happy after such distress.

"Alright." he said as he sat down on the camp bed with Raphael and Michelangelo.

* * *

As Donatello worked on Mona, Splinter gently pulled the shards out of Raphael's face and dabbed the wounds with clean water.

"You are very lucky my son..." said Splinter "That no glass entered your eyes..."

"Bet I look like one ugly turtle though..." Raphael sighed as he tried to feel his face but April pushed his hand away.

"You're still our Raph." said April softly.

"And you're still my handsome turtle..." Mona's voice called from the other camp-bed.

Raphael looked over to Mona and felt relieved that she was okay and talking yet he blushed from her comment.

Meanwhile, Karai washed Leonardo's wounds and began to pick out the gravel and stones from it.

Leonardo hissed his pain but he kept still.

"I never thought I'd see this..." he said as he watched Karai clean the wounds "You and I...like this."

Karai chuckled.

"I know..." she said "It's funny...I can't deny what happened in the past...but now...I'm just glad to help the ones who are protecting me and my unborn child..."

"Kay-ree!" Pandora squeaked as she held up some bandages.

Karai looked down and took the bandages.

"Thank you Little Geisha!" she said "You are a good assistant!"

She wrapped the gauzes and bandages around Leonardo's wounds and ran her hands around the bruises seeing how swollen they were.

"I've been trying to find ways to thank you Leo..." said Karai "I know I don't deserve anything after what I did to you and your family...and even if I can't change what happened...I can only make up for what I did..."

She was shushed as Leonardo placed his hand on hers.

"None of it matters now Karai..." he said "After all I've heard...and seen..." his eyes traveled to Karai's stomach "I know how you wish to change..."

"I do..." said Karai as she picked up some arnica cream and squeezed some of it on Leonardo's bruises before rubbing it in "I know I can't change the past...but it doesn't mean I can change the present...and the future..."

"I know..." Leonardo said then hissed as he felt Pandora rub his leg a little too hard as she was helping with the arnica cream.

"Gently Pandora." Karai said "Rub gently."

"Sorry..." Pandora squeaked chewing her lip then stroking gently on Leonardo's bruises.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raphael gritted his teeth in pain as he held the cloth to his bleeding face and looked to Donatello who had finished stitching Mona up.

"You're lucky there sis..." said Donatello "The blades missed the arteries..."

"That's good..." Mona sighed "Can't believe I got stabbed with my own weapon..."

"Happened to us a few times sis." Donatello said "Well Mikey's hit himself with his own nun chucks a couple of times!"

"Hey!" Michelangelo shot over.

"It's true though!" Raphael agreed.

Mona chuckled and tried to sit up but Donatello gently pushed her back.

"You need to rest Mona..." he said.

"And you need to get yourself seen to!" Mona replied gesturing to Donatello's own wounds "You've helped me...now you need to help yourself..."

"Your sister is right, my Son..." said Splinter walking over with the first aid bag "You must look after yourself now..."

Donatello nodded and sat down on the end of Mona's camp bed as she rested and Splinter came over to dress his wounds.

"When I'm patched up..." said Donatello "I'll set to repair the Battle Shell..."

As he spoke he looked at the damage to the roof, the doors and some of the sliced metal.

"We'll help you." April said "We got the tools and everything in case something like this would happen."

"Yeah." Casey added "We need the Battle Shell in good condition to get to the Farmhouse."

"Thanks guys..." said Donatello.

**Yeesh! Rather nasty wounds our heroes sustained in battle. But at least they'll be okay, now they just need to get to the farmhouse.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**The Farmhouse**

After a couple of hours of resting and getting the Battle Shell fixed up again to continue the journey, the gang all piled back inside and April and Casey got in the front to drive.

Raphael had taken the cloth off his face but it was now covered in gauzes, Michelangelo had a large one on his head that almost covered his eye as well as some dressings on his body from where Cobra had spat on him.

Mona was still feeling tired and was resting on the floor of the battle shell, half her body covered in bandages, though she could heal faster than the turtles, she had taken quite a beating.

Donatello and Leonardo were also dressed in bandages, yet Donatello was looking rather sweaty since as well as dressing everyone's wounds, he had to make sure the Battle-Shell was fixed up and safe to travel in for the rest of the journey.

"Man I can't wait for a bath..." said Donatello as he sat in the corner of the battle shell.

"I think we're all in agreement Donnie..." said Raphael.

"Yeah!" said Michelangelo "You stink!"

"Shut up you!" Raphael snapped at Michelangelo making Mona giggle as she lifted the gaze on her shoulder to look at her wound.

Donatello saw her looking and crawled over to inspect.

To his relief he saw that the wound had completely closed up all but leaving some bruising and a red angry scar.

Karai who was sitting nearby couldn't see clearly but she peered over curiously.

"Are you okay Mona?" she asked.

Mona looked up with a smile.

"I'm fine..." she said "My wound...it doesn't hurt as much anymore..."

Karai looked at Mona's wound and her eyes widened at the condition of it.

"What the...?" she said "Your wound...it's...its not there anymore...apart from that bruising..."

"Mona's a fast healer Karai." said Leonardo "Though she looks like a mutant anole, she's got some Salamander properties in her..."

"And Salamanders can regenerate their limbs...or heal themselves." said Donatello as he peeled off Mona's gaze on her face showing the wound there was gone!

"Incredible!" said Karai as she saw the face wound was gone.

"Small wounds can heal a lot faster than the big ones." said Mona "But it doesn't mean I'm invincible."

She then yawned.

"You should rest Mona..." said Donatello "We all should, we got a long journey..."

"No shit Sherlock." Michelangelo said.

"Michelangelo! Language!" Splinter hissed at Michelangelo referring to the fact they had a minor in their presence,but Pandora was too busy worrying about her parents than listen to Michelangelo's swearing.

"Sorry Master..." Michelangelo gulped.

* * *

As Mona lay down, Pandora crawled over and snuggled against her.

"Mummy?" asked Pandora "Are you okay Mummy?"

"I'm fine sweetheart..." said Mona "Just very tired..."

"Can I sleep with you mummy?" asked Pandora.

"Of course pretty girl!" said Mona nuzzling Pandora's nose and helping Pandora lie down next to her.

Raphael picked up a blanket and covered both girls with it then lay down next to them to keep them warm.

Michelangelo smiled cutely at the scene and decided to sit with them. Pandora cuddled up with her mother and closed her eyes and Michelangelo picked up Cuddles, Ninja Bear and Geisha Bear and placed them next to Pandora.

"Sleep tight Little Geisha." he whispered giving Pandora a kiss before laying down, Donatello smiled at the scene before leaning back and closing his eyes, Splinter did the same and put his head down as he sat in the lotus position.

"Awww." Karai whispered as she looked at Pandora "So cute!"

Leonardo nodded and looked at the family laying together.

Karai then stroked her stomach as she thought of her and her baby's future.

"We better rest Karai..." he said "We'll be at the Farmhouse in a few hours, but it is a long journey."

Karai nodded and positioned herself to lie down, Leonardo stretched out his legs.

"You can rest on my lap if you wish." he said.

"Thank you Leonardo..." Karai said as she lay down on the blanket covered floor and rested her head on Leonardo's lap, and rested one hand on her belly.

Leonardo stroked Karai's hair to sooth her to sleep and at the same time rested back and closed his eyes before drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

Several hours past and it was nearly dusk when the gang arrived at the Farmhouse.

April and Casey had taken it in turns to drive giving the other a chance to rest, but by the time they arrived they were exhausted.

As soon as the farmhouse came into view, April grinned happily.

"Here we are!" she said pleased "Safe and sound!"

"You bet babe!" said Casey as he parked the Battle-Shell outside and climbed out "Oh man that feels good! Good fresh air! The quiet countryside!"

"Perfect place for Karai to have her baby." said April.

"I'll go in and get everything set up." said Casey "You get the others."

April nodded and walked to the back of the battle-shell and opened it, as she did, she saw everyone asleep.

April quickly climbed in and nudged them all to wake them.

"Wakey, wakey guys!" she said "We're here!"

Pandora was the first to wake up and she saw the open doors of the Battle-Shell and the countryside.

"We're here!" she said excitedly "We're here! We're here!" she squeaked even more excitedly "Mum! Dad!" she shook her parents awake "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Raphael groaned and snuggled into Mona who was stirring and blinking her eyes as she tried to wake up.

"Pandora..." he whined "It's too early...go and play in your room..."

April laughed as she looked at Raphael, as did Donatello and Leonardo who had woken up from April's nudging.

"Poor guy!" said Donatello "He says that every-time he tries to have a lie in when Master Splinter 's not getting us up early for training!"

"Yeah." said Leonardo "Always feel sorry for him!" he gently nudged Karai who sat up rubbing her eyes.

"We're here." he said "Safe and sound."

Karai smiled at Leonardo then looked across to Pandora who was trying to get her father awake.

"Dad!" Pandora whined as she climbed on her father's shoulder and looked into his sleepy face "We're at the farmhouse!"

Raphael blinked again and looked at Pandora who was staring right at him.

"Huh?" he groaned again.

"The farmhouse daddy!" Pandora said bouncing on him "We're here! We're here! Aunt April says we're here!"

Raphael soon remembered and his eyes shoot open.

"Oh yeah!" he said "We sure are!" he sat up and grabbed Pandora who squealed happily then pulled her towards him nuzzling into her hair and pretending to eat her.

After a while, the turtles managed to get everything out of the Battle-Shell and to the farmhouse, Pandora instantly began to run around excitedly around the open area in front of the house.

"Pandora!" Mona called "Don't you wander too far!"

"Okay mummy!" Pandora called.

* * *

Karai meanwhile stared at the large farmhouse and the acres of land around it.

"Wow..." she said "It's beautiful..."

"Yeah!" said Michelangelo "Home on the range! Where the turtle and lizard play! And we're safe from the dangers of the city! And we can stay awake all day!"

Raphael shook his head at Michelangelo.

"You're impossible bro!" he said.

Karai just kept looking around the area drinking in the warm summer evening and the beautiful countryside.

"We better get the rooms set up." said Donatello as he placed some bags on the porch.

"Yeah." said Leonardo "And make sure the room for Karai to give birth in is ready."

"Leave that to me Leo." said Donatello "You and the others get yourselves sorted, I'll deal with the medical equipment."

"I'll help you Don!" said Mona.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Pandora called "Can I play for a little out here?"

"Of course Little Geisha!" Mona called "Just stay in front of the farmhouse okay?"

"Yes mummy!" Pandora called back before running around with her arms open and making aeroplane noises.

"I'll keep an eye on her." said Karai walking over to the bench on the porch and sitting down whilst holding her stomach.

"Thanks Karai." said Mona as she and the other turtles carried the bags inside the farmhouse.

* * *

An hour later, the rooms were all set up and ready for everyone to sleep in.

April soon got into the kitchen to make everyone some supper as they were all hungry as well as tired and since it was warm outside, everyone decided to sit in the warm evening dusk to eat.

Leonardo sat next to Karai as they along with the others tucked into sandwiches and soup, Pandora was still running around the front with Ninja bear and Geisha bear in her hands as well as chasing fireflies.

"It's a beautiful evening tonight..." said Karai as she stared at the fading sunset.

"Yeah." said Leonardo "I love it here, especially at sundown, and sunrise, that's when I tend to meditate."

"It's the perfect place." said Karai "More than perfect place to relax and meditate, and the sunset is so beautiful."

Leonardo looked over to Mona and Raphael who were watching Pandora play.

"Mona gave birth to Pandora here..." he said "We believed it was the perfect place for her to have her baby, and Pandora now she's a boisterous child, it's safe for her to run around and play outside and us not worry about dangers that we experience in New York..."

Karai smiled and sighed softly as some of the evening breeze blew through her hair.

"If you like, I'll show you around the place." said Leonardo "There's so much space here and so many places to explore and see, it's quite liberating when we don't have to hide."

"I'd love that." said Karai turning to Leonardo with a smile "Thank you."

* * *

Leonardo smiled and was about to speak again when he heard Raphael's voice.

"Pandora!" he called "Bedtime!"

"Awww!" Pandora sulked "Please daddy! Just five more minutes!"

"Come on little lady!" said Raphael "It's been a long journey and you need your sleep!"

"I'm not tired!" Pandora protested, yet she let out a little yawn "I don't wanna go to bed!"

Raphael folded his arms and gave his daughter a frown.

"Get over here you little madam." he said "Bedtime!"

"Come on Little Dudette!" said Michelangelo walking over to Pandora and lifting her into his arms "If you don't get to sleep tonight, you'll be sleeping all day tomorrow and I can't play with you!"

Karai laughed softly then decided to join in.

"That's right little one!" she said "You'll need your sleep if you want to play more tomorrow!"

Pandora looked at Karai and Michelangelo and she sighed.

"Okay Uncle Mikey, Kay-ree" she said "I'll go to bed."

"That's a good girl!" said Michelangelo tickling Pandora on her neck then placing her on the floor so she could say goodnight to everyone.

"Thanks Mikey." said Mona "You sure know a thing or two with Pandora!"

"Well I'm her favourite uncle!" said Michelangelo pointed a thumb to himself proudly "I can talk her into anything!"

Donatello and Leonardo frowned a little at Michelangelo then kissed Pandora goodnight as she went up to them to say goodnight.

When she got to Karai she lifted her arms to hug her to which Karai leaned forward and hugged her.

"Sleep tight little geisha." said Karai "Sweet dreams!"

"Night night Kay-ree!" said Pandora "Can I be your assistant again soon?"

"Of course sweetheart!" Karai smiled as she kissed Pandora's cheek "You were such a good girl earlier."

Pandora grinned then walked with her parents to go to into the farmhouse and to bed.

* * *

Karai watched her go then leaned back on the bench.

"She's such a beautiful child..." she said "Pandora...You're a lucky turtle to be her uncle..."

Leonardo nodded.

"Yeah..." he said "Very lucky...she's the child any father would dream of..."

As he spoke, Karai noticed a slight sadness in his voice as well as a dreamy longing in his eyes.

"You okay Leonardo?" she asked.

Leonardo looked back at Karai and smiled embarrassed.

"Huh? Oh yes," he said "I'm fine."

Karai looked at his eyes again then looked back at the sky as the sun disappeared over the hills and trees and the stars began to appear signalling the end of the day and the start of what would be the final months of waiting.

**So the gang made it safely to the Farmhouse! Looks like it's gonna be a few relaxing months there until the baby is born! **


	39. Chapter 39

**WARNING:**** Contains content readers may find distressing.**

**Credit to Rootofallight on Deviantart**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**Failed**

Back in New York, Komodo Dragon walked back into the darkness of the alleyways as the sun rose higher in the sky.

Black Mamba and Nile Monitor followed their leader, all equally feeling anger at the fact that the turtles and Karai had gotten away.

As soon as the Battle Shell had disappeared off into the distance, the three reptiles had jumped onto the rooftops and tried to follow from above but soon saw the Battle-shell make it out of the city on the highways.

"There they go!" Black Mamba had shouted as she watched it go.

"Then why not follow!?" Nile Monitor snarled.

"The sun's coming up!" Black Mamba retorted "We cannot follow when the sun is high! The humans will see us!"

Komodo Dragon slammed his fist into the roof they stood in in anger.

"God Dammit!" he snarled "Those damned turtles!"

"The Masters will be furious..." Nile Monitor said softly in fear.

Black Mamba also felt fear at what she and the rest of the group would face when they got back to Headquarters but she did not show it.

"They will not be able to stay away forever." Komodo Dragon snarled "They will return, they always do!"

"That is right!" Nile Monitor agreed "They go, then they come back!"

"But will Karai return too?" asked Black Mamba.

"She will want vengeance for Chaplin's murder." Komodo Dragon hissed "Knowing her, she will want to fight the Shredder for what he did!" he watched the horizon for a while then looked back at Nile Monitor and Black Mamba.

"Let us find Cobra and Gila Monster." he said "Then return to Headquarters."

Black Mamba and Nile Monitor agreed and followed Komodo Dragon back to the alleyways.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cobra ran down the alleyway where she had been thrown off the back of Battle-shell and was looking for Gila Monster.

"Gila!" she called "Gila!?" she soon found him laying in the road where Casey had run him over in the fight.

"Gila!" Cobra raced over and dropped to his side and saw the large black and orange lizard laying there blood pouring from his nostrils and his body twisted and broken "Gila! Are you alright?"

After a few seconds, Gila Monster groaned and moved his shoulders, as he did a crunching cracking noise was heard and his yellow eyes opened.

Cobra watched as Gila Monster sucked in a breath and slowly sat up, his body crunching and clicking as his bones began to heal and crack into place.

"Thank Goodness!" Cobra said in relief as she helped Gila Monster sit up.

"What happened Cobra?" hissed Gila Monster looking around and seeing shattered glass and tyre marks in the road.

"Those turtles's human friends ran you over." Cobra hissed as she looked him all over "But they did not kill you..."

"Where are they?" Gila Monster snarled "I will tear their legs off and eat them for breakfast!"

Cobra hissed again and glared at the sky as it lit up more brightly with the dawn.

"Komodo, Mamba and Nile were chasing them after I got thrown out the back..." she snarled "Yet I managed to spray venom on them."

Gila Monster smirked, but it soon faded as Komodo Dragon, Black Mamba and Nile Monitor appeared from the rooftops and jumped down looking furious.

"No..." Cobra breathed as the three reptiles strode over.

"Those damned turtles and their family got away!" Komodo Dragon snarled "They escaped in the Battle Shell with the traitor!"

"Shredder's going to kill us!" Nile Monitor hissed.

Gila Monster groaned as he got to his feet, his bones will crunching as they clicked into place.

"No shit..." he snarled "He'll flay us, and hang our skins from his wall!"

"Our father will not allow us destroyed!" Komodo Dragon hissed "He values us so...and we have proved our loyalty many times before!"

"I hope you are right Komodo." Black Mamba said worried.

Komodo Dragon nodded and looked up at the skies as it began to get brighter and more blue.

"The humans will stir soon..." he said "Let us return to Headquarters before we are seen."

* * *

Back at Foot Headquarters, Dr Arden stood in his Laboratory leaning over a table, laying upon was Chaplin's body, and next to it on a smaller table was a human brain in a jar.

Oroku Saki stood observing him as he worked, a smirk curling at the corners of his mouth as he looked at his former scientist's body and the brain in the jar.

Holding up a drill, Dr Arden lowered it to Chaplin's head and began to drill into the flesh to get to the brain.

"With my hard work and research." Dr Arden said "I have developed ways to get into the heads of our geniuses, Chaplin and Stockman, they were indeed clever, but they had no loyalty, such a shame."

As he talked he finished drilling into the brain and began to thread some wires into the holes.

"You have been working hard Dr Arden." Oroku Saki said as he looked around the laboratory "You have shown much loyalty and determination."

"Since Izo Arashi's invitation to join the Foot." said Dr Arden "I have had many chances to continue my work."

As he worked on Chaplin's body, Dr Arden smirked down at the pale corpse.

"How it pleases me to work on your cold dead body Chaplin..." he thought "I warned you that I wasn't finished with you, and within that damaged brain, there were still secrets...you'll never rest in peace...your punishment under the Shredder has begun..."

"I have observed your work, doctor." said Oroku Saki bringing Dr Arden out of his thoughts, "Your many studies and experiments have gone far beyond the work of Chaplin and Stockman together."

"The Venomous Five were my proudest achievements Master." Dr Arden said as he wired up Chaplin's head and inserted more all over the corpse "That and the healing abilities of the Lizard Lady Monalisa."

"You talk much of this female lizard." Oroku Saki growled "She seems to be of value to you."

"More than you can imagine." Dr Arden replied "Her DNA is of great value, the Venomous Five have it enhanced in their systems, and I have been dosing the ninja with it, but I have much more to work on, and soon, I will build more armies of unstoppable ninja, and dangerous creatures! All from 'willing' volunteers."

The evil Doctor smirked at the last part.

Oroku Saki also smirked as he thought of the many Purple Dragons he ordered killed when they failed on assignments and missions, and now with Dr Arden's many experiments on such unfortunate souls, those who failed, would pay an even more devastating price.

Right now before his eyes, he was seeing those who betrayed and failed him paying the price by never being able to rest in peace, and being used in a sick experiment.

"I will find out what is within the brains of these traitors..." Dr Arden smirked "Whether it be to wire them to machinery or computer, what I may find, may prove value to us."

"Excellent work, doctor." he whispered dangerously.

Just then the intercom that sat on the side table buzzed and Dr Arden clicked it.

"Dr Arden, Oroku Saki." The voice of Arashi was heard "The Venomous Five have returned to Headquarters."

Oroku Saki glowered and looked at Dr Arden.

"Let us return to the throne room William." he said "We shall find out if those reptiles of yours have succeeded or failed..." as he said the last words, he said it with a low snarl.

Dr Arden nodded and placed his tools down before walking with his master to the door of the Laboratory.

"I shall return momentarily to my work." he said "And I shall have results as soon as possible."

"Those reptiles had better bring good news..." Dr Arden thought to himself as he and Oroku Saki walked to the throne room.

**Looks like the Venomous Five are gonna be in big trouble again, and Dr Arden's going to be very disappointed!**

**Sorry this chapter was quite short, the next one should be longer! **


	40. Chapter 40

**WARNING:**** Contains violence and bloody content which some readers may find upsetting.**

**Chapter Forty**

**Wrath**

"You stupid creatures!" Oroku Saki yelled at the Venomous Five "You failed again!?"

The Venomous Five cowered as the Shredder stepped towards them, even though he wasn't in his full armour, he was wearing his clawed glove.

Komodo Dragon stood his ground despite the wrathful man coming towards him, yet the other lizards and snakes stepped back in fear.

Dr Arden and Izo Arashi glared but also felt scared as they watched the Shredder take out his anger on the Venomous Five.

"Why did you let the turtles and their friends defeat you!?" Oroku Saki snarled "I thought you were stronger than this!?"

As he spoke the last words, he slashed at Komodo Dragon across his eye making the giant lizard recoil and cry out in pain.

"Komodo!" Black Mamba cried in shock, the other reptiles also cried out in horror as their leader was attacked.

Komodo Dragon cradled his face as it began to bleed.

"Master..." he attempted to speak.

"Enough!" Oroku Saki snarled "I will leave the punishment in the heads of Dr Arden!"

Dr Arden glared and flexed his syringes before looking towards the Venomous Five who looked terrified.

"Master! Father!" Cobra cried as she held up her arms.

Dr Arden didn't speak but held up his hands and syringes were fired from his wrists! He fired a syringe at each member of the Venomous Five and they fell to the ground scream and hissing in agony.

"Torture serum!" Dr Arden hissed, his burnt skin wrinkling horribly as he smirked.

Izo Arashi folded his arms as he watched the Venomous Five writhe on the floor and scream.

Oroku Saki however showed no emotion as he watched, yet he showed that he was impressed at Dr Arden's serums.

* * *

After five minutes the Venomous Five stopped screaming and writhing and looked up breathlessly at their masters.

"That was a warning..." Dr Arden growled "There will be further punishments if you do not step up to the mark!"

"Yes master..." Komodo Dragon gasped as he sat up and got to his feet, the rest of the five following suite.

As he stood up, the wound Oroku Saki inflicted on his eye began to heal up and he cowered away as Oroku Saki glared harder at him.

"Get out of my sight..." he snarled.

The Venomous Five owed and quickly left the room, Dr Arden following them, leaving Oroku Saki and Izo Arashi alone in the throne room.

"The turtles and Karai will not disappear forever." Arashi said "They never do, they always return."

"I know." Oroku Saki said quietly "More than likely they have left so Karai can have her child, and then they will return, in a way, after she has had her baby, I will have no need to cut it from her womb, but we will have to find some way of taking the baby from her arms...then killing her."

"Yes Master." Arashi agreed "She will suffer greatly."

"And by my own hand!" Oroku Saki spoke "She will feel the pain of my blades when I snuff out her life, slowly, so she understands the meaning of betrayal! And treachery!"

"And what a joy it will be, Master!" Arashi agreed "To see the pain in her eyes as her life is extinguished."

Oroku Saki merely nodded and sat on his throne and stroked his Shredder Helmet tenderly, thinking of how he was going to make Karai pay for her betrayal and take her child away.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the farmhouse, all was quiet.

Everyone there had long since retired to bed and has been sleeping soundly for hours. In her own bedroom downstairs, Karai too had been sleeping undisturbed until the blackness of her deep sleep was disturbed.

Opening her eyes, Karai soon found herself standing in the middle of the Foot Headquarters throne room.

"Oh God..." she thought terrified "Oh no! No!" she placed her hand on her stomach protectively, she then heard an evil laughter and looked around, her blood running cold as she recognised that evil laugh.

"Shredder!" she thought, she looked towards the top of the room and she saw the Shredder standing there in his full armour.

"Karai..." he said in a low voice, his red eyes glaring at her "You have betrayed me..."

Karai felt her heart beat faster as she clutched her stomach and looked at the Shredder as he stepped towards her, as she looked around the throne room she soon saw the many hordes of Foot Ninja surrounding her and holding their weapons, giving her no chance of escape.

"Oroku Saki..." Karai whimpered "Father...please...it doesn't need to be like this! I never betrayed you!"

"You left the Foot..." Shredder snarled as he walked closer to Karai "You betrayed your heritage, your duties...your throne...I took you in as my own! I cared for you, trained you! And you turned you back on me!"

"No!" Karai begged "I never did! You were gone! I did take over for a while...but I...I..."

"You were lead astray by that turtle!" Shredder shouted "You choose the side of the Ninja Turtles! Choose to listen to the one known as Leonardo!"

As the Shredder stepped closer to Karai, he held up his fist showing the sharp claws on the end that gleamed.

Karai stepped back and she touched her sides hoping to feel for a weapon she would have, praying that she had her trademark tanto on her, but all she felt was a bare belt on the dress she wore.

Placing her hands on her bump, Karai lowered herself to the floor in defeat, if she could fight her master and father, she could only try and beg for her life and try and make the evil man see reason.

"Please..." Karai pleaded as she kept her hands on her bump, "Please...don't do this! It's your grandchild! Please! Show some compassion if not for me! But for the baby in my womb! You can't blame it for something it's nothing to do with! I know I've shamed you in your eyes! But I assure you! I never wanted to cause any trouble!"

She stared up at the Shredder and she soon saw him lift his hands to his head.

Part of her wondered whether he had let her words sink in, but she kept her hands on her stomach as the Shredder lifted his helmet and showed his face.

"Father...Oruko Saki..." Karai whispered again, looking deep into his eyes trying to see some compassion, even understanding, but to her horror, he knelt down and grabbed her throat before lifting her up.

"I curse the day I found you in that abandoned house!" Oroku Saki snarled "You have betrayed me...and I'll never forgive you!"

He then threw her to the ground and he kicked her in the side.

Karai cried out in pain as she felt his armoured foot strike her side, she then saw his foot coem towards her again and this time strike her in the hips and shoulders.

Oroku Saki then picked her up again by the throat and threw her down onto her front.

Karai choked again then inhaled as she felt a pain in her stomach.

"No!" she cried as she thought of her baby "Please! Stop! My baby!"

But she cried out again as she felt her hair get grabbed and Oroku Saki lifted her up again, she looked around desperately at the Ninja, wondering if they would stop the barbarity that took place, but none showed many compassion or wiling to help her.

She then heard the Shredder whisper in her ear.

"You will never rest in peace Karai!" he hissed "You will suffer the consequences of your betrayal! Just like Chaplin!

"No..." Karai choked, then she saw Shredder lift his clawed gloved hand and stroke her cheek with it.

"You will pay the price..." Shredder snarled, he then drove the blades into her side making her scream, then withdrew them and stabbed her again and again.

Karai screamed and screamed in agony as she felt the blades enter her sides then saw the blood spray up then the blades plunge down again and this time into her abdomen!

"NNNOOOO!" she screamed as she saw them stab her unborn child "NO! NO! NO!" she felt the pain come again and she grasped her stomach as it began to bleed heavily.

She felt the pain come again and she screamed again and again as she heard the Shredder's evil laughter ring in her ears and taunt her as he let her drop to the ground to bleed to death...

* * *

Karai awoke with a start and looked around the room as she tried to figure out where she was, one hand lay protectively over her stomach and sweat poured down her forehead.

After blinking her eyes she soon found herself in her bed in a room with wooden walls and simple furniture and the moonlight was shining through the window.

"Oh God..." she thought rubbing her head, tears streamed from her eyes as she let out a cry of fear and relief as she ran her hands down to her stomach and felt around.

She breathed a huge sigh of relief and cried harder when she saw no blood or wounds there and was about to lie back down when she felt the same feeling within her stomach this time stronger.

An overwhelming feeling of joy filled her body as she realised what it meant! Her baby had started kicking!

Letting out a gasp of joy Karai felt happy tears fill her eyes and she beamed.

"It's kicking!" she said softly "Oh Chaplin!" she sobbed with happiness "Our baby is kicking!" she lay back on the pillow and held her stomach crying out and rolling around.

* * *

Just then the door opened, Karai almost jumped out of her skin as she saw a small candle appear and Leonardo's maskless face peeked around the door.

"Karai?"

Karai sat up in bed and pulled the cover over herself, even though she was wearing a long black nightie.

"Leonardo..." she said softly "I apologise, did I wake you?"

"No, no." said Leonardo walking into the dark room and filling it with soft light, as well as not wearing his mask, he wasn't wearing his joint pads, belts or katana,"I went to the kitchen to get a drink, and I heard noises in here, are you okay? Is the baby alright?"

"Just...just a bad dream Leonardo..." Karai whispered, "Me and the baby are alright..." as she spoke the last words, she felt her child kick her again and she winced slightly.

"Karai?" Leonardo stepped over worried "Is everything alright?"

Karai placed her hand on her stomach again and looked at Leonardo with a smile.

"I'm fine...It's just...the baby's started kicking!"

Leonardo's eyes widened and he walked closer to Karai's bed.  
"The baby's kicking!?" he cried

Karai nodded and reached for Leonardo's hand and placed it on her stomach, as she did, she felt the baby give another kick and Leonardo felt it under his fingers.

* * *

At the feeling, Leonardo felt weak in the knees and he knelt down placing the candle on the side table and placed his other hand on Karai's stomach to feel more of the baby.

"Wow..." he said softly.

Karai chuckled as she looked at Leonardo's face, his eyes were shining slightly.

"It's amazing..." she whispered.

Leonardo didn't say anything as he knelt there feeling for the baby, he was so still and speechless he could have been mistaken for a statue.

Karai felt a few tears well up in her eyes, seeing Leonardo there feeling for the baby, she thought about Chaplin and how he had been dreaming of the day he would feel the baby kick, and he would have been where Leonardo was now, overjoyed to feel his child, since the day he found out Karai was pregnant, he had stroked her stomach and spoken to the child even when it was just a tiny life form within.

* * *

After a few moments, Leonardo blinked and looked up at Karai.

"It's really a wonderful thing..." he said "I remember when Mona was pregnant with Pandora, there were days I'd sit with her and feel for my little niece, sometimes it was difficult to get a turn to feel for the child, especially when Michaelangelo was hogging her." he chuckled at the last part.

Karai laughed softly too.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you Karai." said Leonardo "I'll go back to bed..."

"Wait..." said Karai placing her hand on Leonardo's wrist before he could stand up "Don't go..."

Leonardo was a little surprised.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"I just..." said Karai "I just feel I can't go to sleep alone now, I...after dreaming of the Shredder...I feel scared..."

Leonardo's eyes softened as he listened.

"Of course Karai..." he said "I'll stay with you tonight."

"Thank you, Leonardo." Karai replied with a smile as she moved over on the bed and lay down on her side, Leonardo climbed onto the bed and watched as Karai snuggled down under the duvet.

* * *

Blowing out the candle, Leonardo lay down next to Karai facing her back.

"I'll keep you safe Karai." he whispered "I promised I would..."

"Thank you Leonardo..." Karai whispered, wincing slightly as she felt the baby kick her again "I doubt I'll get much sleep now my child is kicking!" she stroked her stomach lovingly

Leonardo chuckled and stroked Karai's shoulder.

"Mona said she had to get used to it..." he said "It won't be so bad after a while."

"I'll be happy to feel the child kicking when it can." Karai whispered "Just so I know it's okay." she relaxed on the pillow as she felt her eyelids getting heavy, with Leonardo next to her, she felt safer and if her nightmare returned, she knew that Leonardo was nearby and would keep her safe.

Leonardo watched Karai as she lay there, he propped himself on his elbow and watched her as she closed her eyes and her breathing began to slow down.

He felt joy in his heart, almost too excited to go back to sleep knowing that Karai's baby was now kicking.

He wasn't sure how he was going to go back to sleep now, and he didn't know what his family were going to say to him when they realised he hadn't returned to his bed and that he had spent the night in Karai's room, but he would explain his reasons in the morning.

* * *

After a long time watching Karai, and confident that she was now fast asleep, Leonardo rested on the pillow and placed her hand on Karai's side feeling her stomach, as he did, he felt the baby move about a little.

"It's okay little one..." he whispered "I'm here...I'll keep you and your mother safe...that's a promise...a promise on my life..." before long, he too fell fast asleep, his hand protectively resting on Karai's stomach.

**Awww, such tender moments at the end there, Leonardo was indeed overwhelmed to feel Karai's baby moving about within her. **

**Makes you think what his reaction will be like when the child is born! Which shouldn't be too long now! Bet some of you are already guessing the child's gender!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	41. Chapter 41

**Note: Credit to Rootoflight on DA for ideas in this chapter!**

**Chapter Forty-One**

**Confusing Pandora**

The following morning in the turtles's room, Michaelangelo was the first to wake up as the sun shone through the window and onto his face.

Rolling onto his side and opening his eyes, he suddenly came face to face with Pandora who was standing there in her Panda Pyjamas and looking at him.

"Yaaahh!" Michelangelo yelped as he saw her then shook his head and grinned "Oh hey Little Geisha! You're up early!"

"I sure am!" Pandora grinned "It's a beautiful day outside!"

"It sure is!" said Michaelangelo sitting up in his bed "How long have you been up?"

"Since forever!" Pandora squeaked as she climbed onto the bed and bounced on it slightly "You promised you'd take me exploring today!"

"That's what your uncle Mikey promised huh?" Donatello's sleepy voice was heard from the bed next to Michaelangelo's.

Both Michelangelo and Pandora looked across to Donatello who sat up and rubbed his eyes before placing his purple mask on.

"Yeah!" said Pandora happily, she then looked over Donatello and saw Leonardo's bed which was empty.

"Where's Uncle Leo?" she asked.

Both turtles looked over to the empty bed and their eyes widened.

"Looks like Leonardo's up early again!" Donatello said "More than likely practising with his katana!"

"Nothing surprises me with big brother." said Michelangelo "He barely sleeps in!" he sat up and placed his own mask on as well as his pads, belt and nun chucks then turned to Pandora.

"How about I make us some breakfast Little Geisha?" he suggested "You can be my little chef!"

"Yay!" Pandora cheered jumping off the bed and into Michaelangelo's arms before the youngest turtle trooped down the stairs.

* * *

In Karai's room, Leonardo awoke to the sounds on Michaelangelo walking down the stairs as well as some voices from the living area giving the indication that everyone was waking up.

He soon felt a warm against his body, he opened his eyes and saw Karai was snuggled up against him, her back was against his plastron and her arms were linked with his.

Leonardo could also feel Karai's baby moving around in her womb, he felt his stomach jolt and his heart beat faster as he felt the baby move.

"Heya little one..." he whispered "You sleep okay?"

His voice though soft, Karai stirred hearing him and she opened her eyes.

"Good morning..." she whispered turning her head and lifting her arms so Leonardo could take his hands back.

"Good morning Karai." said Leonardo softly, his was starting to feel a little hot when he realised he had been spooning Karai all night "I trust you slept better?"

"I did, thank you for your company last night." said Karai as she rolled onto her back, wincing slightly as she felt her baby move around "Nightmares did not plague my mind at all."

"No problem Karai." said Leonardo as he sat up and reached for his pads, belt, weapons and blue mask.

"It's been a while." said Karai "But having company again did help me sleep more peacefully...I miss Chaplin so much, and sleeping alone has made me feel scared and vulnerable."

Leonardo sighed sadly for Karai as he tied his mask on and Karai wrapped her bedrobe around herself before standing up.

Leonardo quickly stepped over to help her stand and feel steady as Karai stated to walk forward.

"I don't know how Mona did it, Leonardo." said Karai "Carrying a baby within her...my ankles...they're already aching from the weight I carry..."

"I could always carry you?" said Leonardo "If your ankles are sore?"

Karai chuckled and flexed her ankles.

"I'll be alright." she said softly "But you are kind Leonardo."

Leonardo held Karai's arm and helped her to the door where they walked to the door and out into the living area where they saw Michaelangelo walking to the kitchen area with Pandora following him and Donatello was sitting on the sofa reading.

"Kay-ree!" Pandora cried happily "Uncle Leo!" she toddled over to Leonardo and Karai happily.

"Morning sweetheart!" said Leonardo kneeling down so Pandora could run into his arms, Karai wanted to kneel down too, but due her large abdomen she wasn't sure if she could, so she just leaned down a little to stroke Pandora's head and say good morning to her.

* * *

Before long, the rest of the family appeared in the living room, by then Michaelangelo had cooked up some coffee, orange juice and tea and was already preparing breakfast.

April and Mona set the breakfast table whilst Splinter spoke about the turtles and Mona doing their training at certain parts of the day outside when the weather was nice.

Karai sat on the sofa and listened as the old rat spoke of the schedule, and she sighed as she thought of how she had wished to be have found by someone like him, rather than the Shredder, maybe he would have taught her many ways of honour, and treated her like family, rather than just an heir or a puppet.

Stroking her stomach, she hissed slightly as she felt her baby kick, her wincing brought the attention of Mona who was walking over with some green tea.

"Karai?" she asked "Are you okay?"

Karai smiled softly at Mona and nodded.

"I am fine." she said "I'm just getting kicked..."

Mona's eyes widened and she almost dropped the tea, but she quickly placed it on the coffee table.

"The baby's kicking!?" she cried happily.

Karai nodded.

"It is." she said "I felt it move around last night."

"Oh wow!" cried Mona "I'm so happy for you!" she placed her hand on Karai's stomach and stroked it, as she did, she felt the baby move around.

"Oh my gosh..." she said, tears filling her eyes "Brings back memories of when I was having Pandora..."

* * *

As she spoke, everyone else gathered and asked what was going on.

"The baby's kicking!" said Karai happily "It's moving!"

"WOW!" cried Michaelangelo excitedly "It's amazing!"

The other turtles agreed.

"Congratulations Karai." said Raphael with a nod "You must be happy."

"Thank you Raphael..." said Karai, she gasped slightly as she felt Michaelangelo place his hand on her belly and felt around for the child.

"Gently Michaelangelo." said Splinter sternly causing the youngest turtle to withdraw his hand embarrassed.

"It's alright." said Karai "You're free to feel for my child, I feel so proud..."

"I'll be watching you closely Karai." said Donatello "I brought the scanning machine with me so I can monitor the progress of the child."

"You are kind." said Karai "Thank you."

As everyone was talking and fawning over Karai's belly, Pandora walked over from playing with her toys on the floor and climbed onto the sofa.

"What is happening?" she asked curiously.

Everyone looked down at Pandora and before anyone could speak, Michelangelo instantly piped up.

"Karai's having a baby, little Geisha!" he said excitedly.

Raphael face palmed and Mona bit her lip.

"Kay-ree is having a baby?" asked Pandora blinking her wide eyes "A Baby?"

Mona then decided to speak.

"That's right Pandora." she said "Kay-ree is having a baby! Remember you asked a while back why Karai has a big tummy? That's because she has a tiny little baby within her, and soon it'll be time for it to be born!"

Pandora looked a little confused as she looked at Karai's stomach.

"Babies?" she asked "Where do they come from? How does she have a baby in there?"

Raphael looked a little worried, as did Leonardo and April.

"Well this is awkward..." said Casey scratching the back of his neck, Splinter said nothing but he just nodded.

"Well...erm..." said Mona as she tried to think of what to say, but Michaelangelo stepped forward.

"You see little geisha!" he said "Remember one of your favourite films? _Dumbo_? The stork brought the baby elephant to his mummy! Babies are brought by storks!"

"No they don't!" Donatello cut in "We hatched from eggs!"

Pandora looked at Donatello then back at her mother and father who were starting to get annoyed.

"No way!" Michaelangelo argued "Storks bring babies! Even eggs!"

"Mikey!" Mona said in an annoyed voice.

"Did a stork bring me to you mummy?" asked Pandora "Did I hatch from an egg?"

"Nice going Mikey(!)" Raphael growled slapping Michaelangelo across the head "You've just warped my daughter's mind!"

"I'll explain it!" said Donatello as he picked up Pandora and put her on his knee "You see Pandora, there's is a thing called reproduction! When mummy and daddy love each other very much! They want to create let's say, a symbol of their unity, for example...you!"

Pandora stared at her Uncle Donatello as he took a breath.

"And so," Donatello continued "Mummy and daddy coem together and they...hmmmfff!" a pair of green hands clapped over his mouth and Pandora looked up to see Raphael holding Donatello's mouth.

"There's no need to go into detail Don!" he said.

"Yeah!" said Mona "I think Pandora's too young for that!"

"But mum!" cried Pandora "What was Uncle Donnie going to say?"

"He'll tell you when you're older okay?" said Mona.

"Sometimes I think Donatello's too clever for his own good." said Leonardo to Karai who started giggling at the sight of Raphael with his hands over Donatello's mouth and Donatello looking annoyed.

Mona just shook her head at the scene and looked down at the confused Pandora before taking her hand.

"Come on Pandora." she said "Let's get you dressed and later you can go for a walk in the woods near the farmhouse."

"Okay mummy!" said Pandora with a smile before looking back at her family and Karai, still feeling slightly confused at what she had been told.

**So the rest of the family know about Karai's baby kicking and are very excited as the due date draws nearer, and a curious Pandora was told a little about the birds and the bees! **


	42. Chapter 42

**Note:**** I don't own the song in this chapter.**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

**A place of solace**

As the weeks past, Karai's was soon close to giving birth, during that time, she spent most of her days outside in the sunshine and taking in the fresh air of the countryside, she felt the air did her a lot of good.

Each day, Donatello monitored her progress and went through the procedures with her for when she was ready to give birth.

Mona had made sure that Karai got a lot of Pandora's old baby things, such as the cradle, a couple of sensory toys and some spare baby blankets and babygro's, and April and Casey had made several trips to the nearest town to get other basic necessaries for the new arrival.

Since Karai's disturbed night, Leonardo had decided, just to be on the safe side and to make sure Karai felt secure he decided to sleep in her room and he had set up a spare camp bed next to her bed.

The other turtles found it a bit strange that Leonardo had decided to sleep in the same room as his old enemy, but Leonardo kept saying it was for Karai's sake should she go into labour and also to make sure she and the baby were.

Karai felt comforted when Leonardo slept in her room, his presence always made her feel safe, often when she had nightmares, Leonardo would often awaken then climb into bed with her and spoon her until she felt calm, often when he did, he would feel the baby moving about and he even spoke softly to the baby reminding it of his promise to keep it and Karai safe.

The other turtles even though at the start they had felt hostility towards Karai after everything that happened in the past, they all started to soften up to her and were looking forward to the birth.

Even Raphael started to warm to Karai more, especially as Pandora enjoyed sitting with Karai and talking to her, somehow if his daughter seemed to trust Karai, then he didn't need to feel the need to watch the woman as closely as he had in the past.

* * *

One fine afternoon, the mutants and the humans sat outside in the warm sunshine, Casey was cooking over the BBQ with Michelangelo, Mona was talking with April on a blanket on the grass, Raphael was doing some press ups, Donatello was reading, and Leonardo was talking to Splinter.

Meanwhile, Karai was sitting on the bench on the porch with Pandora who was sitting next to her and they were reading a picture book together.

Pandora was pointing out the pictures in the book and telling Karai what she loved about it.

"Do your parents read this book with you every night?" asked Karai as she traced some of the pictures with her finger.

"Yes Kay-ree." said Pandora "Mummy and Daddy tell me a story from this book every night!"

"And which is your favourite one?" asked Karai with a smile.

"When the little girl goes to the magical land." said Pandora "Or the four talking animals"

Karai chuckled softly as Pandora mentioned '_Alice in Wonderland_' and '_The Wind in the Willows_' she stroked her stomach as she thought of when she and her child would read together at night.

Pandora then pointed at a picture of Mr Toad driving his motorcar.

"Mr Toad was naughty in the story!" she said "He stole a motorcar!"

Karai chuckled.

"He was a naughty toad!" she said "But you won't be naughty will you?"

"No!" laughed Pandora.

Karai tickled Pandora on her side making the child giggle.

"So can you read some of the story yet Pandora?" asked Karai.

"Not yet." said Pandora "Uncle Donnie is teaching me more words! But he taught me to read a little of the book!"

"You are a clever girl!" Karai laughed as she bounced Pandora a little on her knee, as he did she saw a shadow fall over the book and she looked up to see Leonardo.

"Oh Hello Leonardo." she said with a smile.

Pandora also looked up.

"Hi Uncle Leo!" she smiled.

"Hello!" said Leonardo, he smiled at Pandora then looked towards Karai.

"Karai." he said "I was wondering, if you'd like to take a walk with me?" he chewed his lip as he talked.

"I'd love to!" said Karai with a smile "That would be nice!" she looked down at Pandora "Sorry little Geisha, your Uncle Leo and I are going to go and have a walk and talk okay?"

"Okay Kay-ree." said Pandora closing her book and climbing off Karai's lap "Will you play with me when you come back?"

"Of course sweetie!" said Karai, giving Pandora's cheek an affectionate pinch.

"Run along Little Geisha." said Leonardo "Maybe Uncle Mikey will take you on a walk through the woods later?"

"Yay!" said Pandora "An adventure!" she then ran to find Michelangelo who knelt down and scooped her up.

"Don't be too long bro!" said Michelangelo "You'll miss the burgers!"

"We'll be back soon!" said Leonardo as he helped Karai off the bench and they began to walk from the farmhouse together.

* * *

After ten minutes, the blue masked turtle and Karai were far away from the farmhouse and they began to walk through the woods together.

"I do enjoy these little walks Leonardo." said Karai as she looked at the tree's and the way then sun shone through the leaves "It helps me think...and I feel the fresh air is doing me some good..."

"It helped Mona a lot." said Leonardo "After she recovered from Dr Arden's cruel treatment, she felt safe again and was able to give birth without complications."

"I heard about what happened." said Karai "It sickens me that the Foot would even do such a thing." she hesitated slightly as she said that and chewed her lip as she thought about what she did in the past.

"I know I did some horrible things in the past." she said "It tears at my heart when I think about it, I still wish everyday I could take it back."

Leonardo nodded.

"I know..." he said "But what is done is done and I know that you were following the path of the Shredder..." he looked up and saw ahead the lake as it sparkled in the bright sun.

"Oh wow." he said, he took Karai's hand and lead her through the woods until they got to the lake.

Karai walked with Leonardo until they made it to the lake, her eyes widened at how radiant it looked, the sky was a brilliant blue and the grass and leaves were pure green and almost glowed brightly in the summer sun, but the lake was what caught her eye.

The ripples were shining brightly and glittering under the sun, and the rays as they bounced off felt so warm on her face.

* * *

Leading Karai to the side of the lake, Leonardo helped her sit down on a soft patch of grass before sitting next to her.

"This place is beautiful Leonardo..." said Karai "Just as beautiful as one of the gardens in Japan Chaplin and I would visit."

Leonardo looked at the water and sighed contently.

"This is one of my favourite places to sit and think when we come to the farmhouse." he said "I often come here to meditate or just sit and think, no matter what time of year, in the winter, when it snows the lake sometimes freezes over and the snow makes it look so picturesque, in the spring, the blossoms float on the water and flowers adorn the grass, and in the autumn, the copper and brown colours bounce off the ripples along with the fallen leaves floating along..."

"I could stay here forever..." said Karai closing her eyes as she imagined the scene before her in different seasons "It's just so pretty..."

"It's just as beautiful at night." said Leonardo "In fact, I often lie here and stare at the stars for hours, I've brought Mona here a few times, along with my brothers and sensei, and we just lie here, funnily enough, Mikey stays quiet when we do this."

Karai chuckled as she thought of the times being in the lair and Michaelangelo being the most talkative and hyper of the turtles, sometimes it was hard to get him to sit still.

"When I was in Japan." she said "Chaplin and I used to go to these gardens outside of Tokyo, we would spend hours walking together, walking across the stone paths, standing on the bridges and watching the blossoms fall, it was a perfect place for our moments together, just sitting here...in a way reminds me of our moments together"

Karai looked at the sparkling ripples and tears filled her eyes as she thought of Chaplin, and soon she began to sing softly.

_So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own?_

_If I could, then I would_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_  
_Way up high or down low_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_

As Karai sang, Leonardo listened and saw the sparkling tears on her face as if she was singing from the heart, though she sang it in a quiet whispering voice as if not to disturb the peacefulness of the area or drown out the sounds of the wildlife, she sang with passion.

_And maybe I'll work out  
A way to make it back some day  
Towards you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days_

I_f a great wave shall fall_  
_It would fall upon us all_  
_Well I hope there's someone out there_  
_Who can bring me back to you_

_If I could, then I would_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_  
_Way up high or down low_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Run away with my heart_  
_Run away with my hope_  
_Run away with my love_

A couple of tears fell from Leonardo's eyes as he listened to Karai sing, he had heard the song before and he couldn't deny it was a very beautiful song. Karai meanwhile closed her eyes and continued to sing softly stroking her swollen stomach as she sang to her unborn baby.

_I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time_

_If I could, then I would_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_  
_Way up high or down low_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_  
_If I could turn back time_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_

As Karai finished singing, Leonardo blinked as tears filled his eyes.

"That was beautiful." he said quickly wiping his eyes and taking a few deep breathes.

"It was a song played when Chaplin and I got married." said Karai "It seemed like the perfect song for us, and it made me wonder that if Chaplin and I could have left the Foot together, left everything behind and fled as far as possible..."

Leonardo placed his hand on Karai's stomach and stroked it.

"I know it's hard Karai..." he said "And I know there are so many things you wish you could change if possible..."

"So much..." said Karai "If I could turn back time...I would...and change everything, but all I can do is look to the future, and hopefully do better for my child."

Leonardo smiled and placed his hand on Karai's stomach, as if responding to his touch, he felt the baby give a kick.

His stomach gave a jolt as he felt the movement within and he pressed slightly.

"Heya little one." he said softly.

"The baby always seems to know when you're close." said Karai "As if it's anxious to meet you..."

"I can't wait." said Leonardo softly.

Karai smiled at him, as she did, she winced again as she felt the baby kick again, she placed her hand on Leonardo's and relaxed back.

But she soon winced again as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, at first she brushed it off as a kick, but it was a lot sharper and she gritted her teeth.

Leonardo noticed her pain and scooted closer to her before wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Karai?" he asked "Are you okay?"

Karai didn't speak but her eyes widened as she looked down and felt a trickle of water between her legs followed by another sharp pain.

"Leonardo..." she gasped, gripping her stomach and wincing harder as the pain struck again "My...my waters have broken!"

**Well this is it folks! The moment you've been waiting for! Karai's gone into labour! Tune into the next chapter for the drama! **

**Love Bloodrayne**


	43. Chapter 43

**Well, here we are finally! Last place we left off, Karai's waters broke! Will Leonardo get her to the farmhouse in time? **

**And will Karai give birth without complications? **

**Well, I've kept you waiting long enough! So read below!**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

**It's Time...**

Leonardo felt his heart beat faster as he saw Karai inhale and exhale in pain, he tried not to panic as sweat formed on his skin.

It seemed stupid that him, the leader of the ninja turtles,who never flinched in battle, or showed fear to his enemies, could take on a whole army of ninja without breaking a sweat, was now feeling worried at the fact that Karai's waters had broken.

Karai gasped as she felt a contraction and gripped the grass.

"Leo..." she choked "Please...help me!"

Leonardo swallowed hard and tried to help her stand.

"It's okay Karai." he said "I'll get you back to the farmhouse!" He looked back and he knew how far away they were, there was no way Karai could walk back whilst she was in labour.

Thinking quickly, Leonardo scooped Karai up in his arms like a bride, Karai was indeed heavy bit he didn't care, he was ready to run all the way back to the farmhouse so she could give birth safely.

"Hold onto me!" he said to which Karai wrapped her arms around his neck "Just keep breathing!"

Karai nodded and kept trying to breath as Leonardo began to run as fast as he could back to the farmhouse.

"Hang in there Karai." Leonardo said breathlessly, sweat pouring down his head as the sun blazed down on him and he did all in his power to keep Karai secure in his arms as well as look where he was going.

"Why did I suggest going for a walk of all days?!" he scolded himself "We should have stuck by the farmhouse!"

Karai cried out again as a contraction hit her again.

"It hurts!" she wept "It hurts so much!"

"It'll be okay!" Leonardo tried to soothe as he ran "Just hang on, just a little longer! We'll get there!"

"Please...hurry..." Karai gasped.

* * *

Back at the farmhouse, the the others were wondering what was keeping Leonardo and Karai.

"I wish Leo would hurry up!" said Michaelangelo "The burgers are not gonna stick around forever!"

"Kay-ree said she would play with me when she got back!" said Pandora who was chasing some butterflies.

"They will be back Little Geisha." said Splinter "You must learn to be patient."

Mona frowned playfully at Michaelangelo as she watched him eyeing the burgers as well as the other selections of meats from the BBQ.

"We're watching you Michaelangelo!" she said "Those burgers aren't all for you!"

Michaelangelo turned to his adopted sister and was about to speak again when he saw Leonardo appear from the trees.

"Hey bro!" he said "You're just in time! The meats are served..." he soon stopped and stared as he saw the heavily breathing Karai in Leonardo's arms and Leonardo sweating and looking worried.

Mona and Donatello instantly ran over.

"Leo?" Mona gasped "What's happened? What's wrong?"

"Guys!" Leonardo cried, his lungs feeling like they were about to explode "Karai's gone into labour!"

"She's having the baby?" cried Donatello, his eyes widening.

Leonardo nodded.

"Her waters just broke!" he cried.

"Follow me!" Donatello said, quickly running into the farmhouse, grabbing Mona's wrist as he did and dragging her into the house.

* * *

At the news Karai was in labour, everyone stopped what they were doing, Casey quickly took the half cooked meats off the BBQ and doused the fire, Michelangelo gave the look of disappointment that the BBQ was over but concerned for Karai he too ran into the farmhouse.

Pandora looked scared as well as confused as she saw her mother and uncles run into the farmhouse with Karai.

"What's happening daddy?" she asked as Raphael stepped over and scooped her into his arms.

"It's okay sweetheart!" Raphael said as he carried her into the farmhouse followed by Splinter and April "Everything's fine!"

* * *

Once inside the farmhouse, Leonardo carried Karai to her bedroom and lay her on the bed. Tears streamed from Karai's eyes as she tried to take the pain.

"Leonardo..." Karai whispered crying out again as she felt the pain get worse.

"It's okay Karai." said Leonardo as he stroked her hair and held her hand "I'm here, it's going to be okay."

"Please don't leave me..." Karai wept "Please...I need you..."

Leonardo nodded and squeezed Karai's hand.

"On my honour Karai." he said "I won't leave you...I'll look after you."

As he comforted Karai, Donatello came in with Mona, both wearing medical gowns and carrying equipment.

"Okay Karai." said Donatello "We're almost ready to begin!"

Mona walked over and knelt beside Karai before stroking her sweaty forehead with a damp cold cloth.

"I understand what you're going through Karai..." she said "When I had Pandora, it was a struggle, but as soon as I laid my eyes on her, it was like looking into heaven...it's an amazing feeling...and the pain I felt before was all worth it."

Karai managed a weak smile at Mona but soon another contraction hit her making her cry out in pain and squeeze Leonardo's hand tightly.

Leonardo winced as he felt his hand get crushed, but he didn't show it.

Donatello then stepped over and began to feel Karai's stomach to feel for the position of the baby.

* * *

After a few moments of feeling about he looked at Karai.

"The baby's in the right position." he said "We're ready to begin the delivery." he then knelt between Karai's knees.

"Okay Karai," he said "When you're ready, start pushing!"

Karai nodded and taking a deep breath she began to push, she gritted her teeth and threw her head back as she pushed.

"Well done Karai!" Mona praised.

Karai gripped Leonardo's hand and the blue masked turtle continued to stroke her hair to comfort her, as he did, he began to think how Raphael felt when Mona was giving birth to Pandora and now he was playing the support to Karai as she gave birth.

If someone had told him he would be at his old enemy's side helping her give birth, he would have told them they were insane. He squeezed Karai's hand and kept saying encouraging things to her.

"Be strong Karai!" he said "You can do it! It's gonna be alright!"

"Keep breathing calmly Karai!" Donatello said "Keep pushing! I can see the head now!"

Karai screamed again as she pushed and threw her head back, as she did she thought of Chaplin, and how he would have been holding her hand and supporting her when she went into labour.

She had sent many nights wondering how she was going to face giving birth with her husband not there to look after her, half the time she had meditated and tried to visualise Chaplin with her.

"Please...be with me Chaplin..." she thought as she gritted her teeth and pushed harder and harder "Please give me strength..."

"Push!" she heard Donatello's voice again "Keep pushing! You're almost there!"

* * *

Gathering all her strength and will, Karai pushed harder, and a scream erupted from her throat as she felt the baby slide out more.

"Just one more push!" Donatello said "Push it out! That's it!"

"Come on Karai!" Leonardo called out "Nearly there!"

Karai gritted her teeth and pushed with all her might, tears streamed from her eyes as she felt the baby slide out and then she heard the shrill cries as the baby took it's first breaths.

"You did it!" Mona squealed joyfully "It's out!"

Karai whimpered and opened her eyes to see Leonardo still stroking her hair and smiling at her.

"It's all over now." he said "You did it!"

"Congratulations Karai!" Donatello said "You've had a beautiful baby girl!"

"A girl!" Karai breathed and smiled through her tears as she saw Leonardo lean over and cut the umbilical cord before Mona handed Donatello some towels to clean the baby before wrapping her in a blanket.

Leonardo then helped Karai sit up so she could see her new daughter.

"She's so pretty!" Mona whispered as she handed the baby to Karai who took her into her arms.

* * *

Upon seeing her child that nestled in her arms, tears filled Karai's eyes.

"She looks like you." Leonardo said as he looked over Karai's shoulder

He was right, the tiny baby looked very much like Karai and she had a little bit of downy black hair on her head.

"And there's a bit of her father in there too!" Karai breathed as she gazed into her daughter's eyes as they slowly opened showing they were a slightly greyish blue.

As the tiny baby opened her eyes fully she looked up at Karai before reaching a tiny hand upwards, obviously recognising her as her mother.

"Hey there little one!" said Karai "I'm your mummy!" she then leaned down and rubbed noses with her daughter and kissed her making the little child coo and gurgle upwards.

Watching Karai and the child bond, a few tears of happiness and pride filled Donatello and Mona's eyes.

"Such a beautiful sight!" said Donatello.

"Yeah..." said Mona "I only know the feeling too well!" She looked over and Donatello and patted his shell "Well done little brother." she said "You did great delivering Karai's baby!"

Donatello scratched the back of his head and blushed.

"I did my best." he said "Well, I did the same for you when you had Pandora."

Mona nodded.

"Shall we let the others in?" she asked "So they can meet the new arrival?"

"Sure!" said Donatello nodding at Mona who walked to the door whilst he went over to inform Karai and Leonardo that they were about to have visitors.

"Thank you Donatello..." Karai breathed, she kissed her daughter's forehead then looked at Leonardo.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked.

Leonardo's breath caught in his throat and he nodded softly.

"Sure..." he said.

* * *

Karai gently handed the child to Leonardo and Leonardo expertly took her into his arms.

At once his stomach lurched and tears fell from his eyes as he looked at the small child swaddled up in his arms.

"Hey little one.." he whispered "Welcome to the world..."

The child blinked her tender little eyes and stared up at Leonardo, then cooed softly.

At once, Leonardo felt his heart beat faster and he started to find it difficult to hold in a couple of choked sobs that stuck in his throat.

Just seeing this little girl nestled in his arms, he felt a need, a want almost, to love and protect her. Feeling how precious and delicate she was he didn't want to let go, he leaned forward and nuzzled her, to which the tiny baby lifted her tiny hands and placed them on his cheeks.

"Awww!" said Karai "She loves you!"

Leonardo swallowed hard again and gently lowered the baby back to Karai, "She's perfect..." he said in a choked voice, stroking the child's tiny hand with his finger to which she grasped hold and began to gently gum on it.

* * *

Before long, Michaelangelo, April, Casey and Splinter piled in, quietly though so they wouldn't frighten the baby, but all were extremely excited to see the child, Raphael remained outside so he could prepare Pandora to see the baby.

"Oh wow!" said Michelangelo as he looked at the child "What a little angel!"

"She's like a delicate porcelain doll!" said April.

"Yeah!" Casey agreed.

"What are you going to call her?" asked Mona as she gazed at the baby.

"I already know what name I'm going to give her..." Karai said softly "I thought about it for a while..."

She paused and everyone waited to hear what she had to say.

"Kemeko." Karai finally announced.

"Kemeko..." Splinter repeated before a warm smile spread across his face "Turtle Child."

"Cool!" said Michaelangelo "Awesome name!"

Karai chuckled.

"She has been around turtles, and been delivered by one, so I believed it seemed appropriate...also" she paused "...It's to show that I am grateful to what you've done for me and my daughter."

Donatello smiled and nodded "You're welcome Karai." he said.

Leonardo bowed his head.

"It's our honour Karai." He said, he stroked Kemeko's cheek again and a tear fell from his eye as the tiny baby cooed and gurgled as she took in the new surroundings

"Kemeko...beautiful Kemeko..."

**Awww! Karai gave birth to a beautiful baby girl! And named her Kemeko! 'Turtle Child!' **

**I wonder how Pandora will react seeing Karai's baby for the first time?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Hope this was worth the wait! **

**Love Bloodrayne**


	44. Chapter 44

**Heya all! Last chapter, Karai gave birth to a daughter, and named her 'Kemeko' Japanese for Turtle Child in honour of the Ninja Turtles!**

**Now we shall see how Pandora takes to the new Arrival! :D**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**Turtle Child**

Meanwhile, as she sat on her father's lap, Pandora stared at the door of Karai's room wondering what was happening with Karai.

All the while Karai was giving birth, Raphael had asked Michelangelo to take Pandora to her room and play with her to keep her occupied so she couldn't here the cries of Karai, then when Mona had come out to say the baby was born, Michaelangelo brought a curious Pandora out to which Raphael continued to sit outside with her and prepare her for the news.

Pandora was a little confused as Raphael spoke to her about the baby arriving, she was already confused about why babies came from, and now the time had come, she was even more curious to see what this baby was going to be like.

"So are you ready to meet the new baby, Pandora?" asked Raphael breaking his daughter out of her thoughts.

"Okay daddy..." she said.

Raphael helped her off his lap and he went to the door where Mona was standing waiting.

"Little Geisha!" said Mona with a smile "There's someone who wants to meet you!" she then lead Pandora to where Donatello and Michelangelo were standing by Karai's bed.

* * *

As soon as they saw Pandora walk in, they stood to the side and Pandora soon saw Karai laying in the bed holding Kemeko in a white blanket, Leonardo sat next to her and they both looked up at Pandora.

"Hey sweetheart!" said Leonardo "Come and meet the new baby!"

With Mona's help, Pandora climbed onto the bed and crawled over to see the baby, as soon as she looked, her eyes widened.

"Pandora, meet Kemeko!" said Karai with a smile "Isn't she pretty?"

Pandora said nothing as she stared at Kemeko who stared back at her, it was so quiet as the two girls exchanged eye contact, you could hear a pin drop.

Michaelangelo looked a bit nervous.

"Is everything alright?" he hissed to Donatello.

"She's just taking everything in." Donatello whispered back before placing a finger to his lips and shushing his brother softly.

Raphael also chewed his lip nervously and Mona peered closer to watch her daughter take in Karai's baby.

* * *

After a long time of just looking at each other, Pandora lifted her little green hand and placed it on Kemeko's tiny ones to which the tiny baby responded and grasped her fingers.

At once a small smile started to creep on Pandora's face and crawled even closer lowering her face to Kemeko's.

Karai and Leonardo watched as Pandora soon nuzzled her face against Kemeko's and sniffled her as if taking in her scent before pulling away and her smile got bigger before she lowered herself against Kemeko again and gently hugged her.

"Hello baby!" she said softly "I'm Pandora!"

Kemeko cooed and lifted her tiny hands up to Pandora and held her face as the little lizard girl nuzzled her.

"Awww!" Michaelangelo gushed "That's so cute!"

"Pandora loves her!" said Mona "Pandora loves little Kemeko!"

"Kemeko?" asked Raphael a little confused, as he was outside preparing Pandora, he hadn't heard what Karai had called her daughter.

"Karai decided to name her daughter Kemeko." Mona said to her lover "Turtle Child, in honour of being around the Ninja Turtles, and the fact one delivered her child and we agreed to help her and protect her from the Shredder."

"Wow..." Raphael breathed "Kemeko...Turtle Child...perfect name..." he looked down at Pandora who was still hugging and nuzzling Kemeko and tears filled his eyes at how affectionate Pandora was being.

Pandora looked up at Karai.

"I love her Kay-ree!" she said "Can she be my sister?"

* * *

As Pandora asked those words, everyone oohhed and ahhed and chuckled cutely and April started taking many pictures of the touching moment.

"It warms my heart seeing how two very different individuals can form a bond, little Kemeko is only a few minutes old, and already she has formed a bond with humanoid reptiles."

"It proves that no-one is born prejudice." said Donatello "It's a such a beautiful sight!"

"I think Kemeko would love you as a sister, Pandora!" said Karai pinching Pandora's cheek affectionatly "You two would make great friends!"

"She can play with my toys!" said Pandora "And she can watch TV with me!"

"That would be wonderful!" said Karai softly.

Leonardo reached over and stroked Pandora's hair affectionately as well as stroke Kemeko's cheek.

* * *

After a while, everyone decided to leave Karai and Kemeko to rest after all the excitement. Pandora didn't want to leave, but Mona and Raphael convinced her too after promising she could see Kemeko later.

Leonardo decided to remain behind with Karai to watch over her as well as bond with Kemeko.

"Congratulations Karai." said April as she left with Casey "I'll get all these pictures developed and we'll build up a lovely album for you!"

"Thank you so much." said Karai tiredly "I really appreciate it."

"I'll keep an eye on your progress Karai." said Donatello "You've suffered no complications, but you must take it easy, and please talk to me if there's anything worrying you."

"Thank you Donatello." said Karai "I can't express how grateful I am that you all agreed to help me."

"It's our honour." said Donatello bowing "You have a beautiful daughter, and you should be proud to be her mother."

"I am..." said Karai looking down at Kemeko who yawned.

Donatello bowed again and left the room with April and Casey before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Once they were gone, Karai rested back on the pillow with Kemeko in her arms, she was feeling tired from the earlier labour, but she never felt so happy, yet tears fell from her eyes as she thought of Chaplin and how he couldn't be here to see their daughter.

Leonardo saw Karai's tears and lifted his finger to wipe them.

"Such a feeling..." Karai said "Such love and joy fills my soul that I'm finally holding my beautiful daughter in my arms, since finding out I was with child, I've dreamed this day would come!"

Leonardo nodded and looked down at Kemeko.

"She's so pretty..." he said "I'm proud of you Karai, you did good work...you and Chaplin..."

Tears fell again as Karai thought of Chaplin again.

"It breaks my heart Chaplin's not here." she whispered, sobs erupting from her throat "Kemeko hasn't got her daddy...he'd be so proud to see her, see what a beautiful child he helped create." She lowered her head as the tears fell and dripped on Kemeko's face and hands.

"She would love her daddy! He would have loved her the moment he saw her."

Leonardo's heart beat faster and he instantly wrapped his arms around Karai and held her close to comfort her.

"Kemeko lost her daddy before she got a chance to know him..." Karai sobbed "He dreamed of the day I would give birth and he would meet his child...he wanted nothing more than to be a father...and Shredder robbed him of that!"

Leonardo held Karai close and rubbed her back up and down to try and soothe her as well as gently shush her hoping not to distress Kemeko.

"Don't think of the Shredder now..." he whispered "Focus on Kekemo...she's here...the Shredder didn't rob you of her...she's all yours...and she has you to love and learn from..."

Karai cried softly but she soon calmed down and rested against Leonardo plastron as she held her daughter.

"I have so much to thank you for, Leonardo." she said looking up at Leonardo "Not just for protecting me, but also for being here when I brought Kemeko into the world"

"After hearing what the Shredder did." said Leonardo "And what he planned to do to you and her, I couldn't leave you out in the cold."

Karai looked down at Kemeko again and then up at Leonardo.

"She might not have seen her father...but she has met someone else who will be a part of her life."

Leonardo's heart beat faster as he looked at Karai.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

Karai placed her hand on Leonardo's.

"Hatamo Leonardo." she said "I want to make you my daughter's godfather."

Leonardo felt like his heart would jump out of his chest when he heard that and his stomach was swirling with so many emotions he didn't know what to think.

"G..G..Godfather...?" he asked "You're serious?"

Karai nodded with tearful eyes.

"You've done so much for me, Leonardo." she said "Though I didn't deserve it after everything I put you through, but after what you've done and how Kemeko has taken to you...I couldn't see anyone else who would be a better godfather to my child."

Looking at Karai then placing his other hand on Kemeko's head and stroking it, Leonardo took a breath.

"Karai..." he whispered softly "I'd be honoured."

"Thank you Leonardo." she said resting back on the pillow again.

Leonardo stroked Karai's forehead.

"Get some rest Karai." he said with a smile "I'll watch over Kemeko."

Karai smiled at Leonardo in thanks and shut her eyes, sleep finally taking over after such a exhausting labour.

* * *

As she relaxed back, Leonardo scooped Kemeko into his arms and held her close to him, he couldn't get over how warm she felt in his arms and how comfortably she nestled in her swaddling.

Leonardo watched as Karai slipped into a deep sleep, and he pulled the blanket over her and stroked her hair out of her face.

"Sleep for as long as you need Karai." he said softly, he then stood up and began to sway Kemeko in his arms.

As he did, Kemeko looked up at him and cooed, Leonardo in turn leaned down and nuzzled her.

"Heya little one." he said "I'm your goddaddy!"

Kemeko reached her little hand up and stroked his cheek, cooing and gurgling slightly.

"I might not be your daddy sweetheart." Leonardo said "But I can do my best to be a good goddaddy to you."

* * *

After a while, he walked over to the tiny Moses basket by the bed and gently placed Kemeko in it.

He then sat for a long time watching her as she curled up in her swaddling and brought her tiny hands to her face letting out a little gasp every now and then.

"Sweet dreams Turtle child." he whispered "I'll be right here watching over you and your mother, you'll be safe as long as I'm here."

He then began to hum a Japanese lullaby, one that Master Splinter used to sing to him and his brothers when they were child.

At the sound of his voice, Kemeko yawned again and slowly closed her eyes, Leonardo felt the tears fill his eyes as he continued to sing softly to her, as soon as he was sure she was fast asleep he stopped singing and sat for a very long time watching over her.

**Awww! Pandora loved Kemeko and wants her to be a sister! So sweet!**

**And Karai has asked Leonardo to be Kemeko's Godfather! **

**Hope you enjoyed reading that! **

**Love Bloodrayne**

**XXX**


	45. Chapter 45

**Heya readers!**

**Sorry for the late upload, I was working hard at my job and I did have writers block! **

**WARNING: Contains some upsetting content.**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

**Big Trouble**

Back at Foot Headquarters, Oroku Saki stood in the middle of the throne room, he looked around him and then took off his shirt exposing his chest and waist.

His eyes scanned around the room then he got into a fighting stance. At the sides, the Venomous Five were standing in fighting stances ready to fight the evil man.

"Come at me!" he snarled "With everything you have!"

The Venomous Five looked sceptical as well as slightly scared as they stepped towards Oroku Saki, Gila Monster went first, his tongue flicking out as he charged at Oroku Saki.

At once the evil man turned to the lizard and did a flip over his head then punched him in the back making him fly forward.

Gila Monster choked then whipped around to look at Oroku Saki who got into another fighting stance.

"Dr Arden spoke highly of you creatures!" Oroku Saki snarled "He said you were his greatest creation! But something tells me you are not!"

Cobra hissed and peeled back her lips as she went to attack before any of the other Venomous Five could stop her.

Oroku Saki turned just as Cobra went for him and he grabbed her throat.

"Those turtles and their friends do not possess your qualities! And you let them get away!"

Cobra hissed and choked as she was grabbed, and venom sprayed and dripped from her mouth, yet as the venom touched Oroku Saki, it didn't affect him due to the fact he was not human.

"You had the turtles! And yet you let them get away!"

He then threw Cobra down and stood over her.

"You should be stronger!" he snarled "You should have brought them to me! Broken but not dead!"

"The turtles have become stronger!" Cobra hissed "They had more weapons and back up! The humans ran Gila Monster over with that large truck they have!"

Black Mamba ran for Oroku Saki and hissed as she leapt in the air towards him, but Oroku Saki kicked his leg up and sent Black Mamba flying back into Gila Monster leaving Nile Monitor and Komodo Dragon standing.

"That is your excuse?" asked Oroku Saki "Truly pathetic!"

Komodo Dragon and Nile Monitor walked towards the Shredder, despite the fact that they were much bigger than the man, they were hesitant to fight him since they felt slightly scared of what Oroku Saki had up his sleeves to bring them down like he did their other members.

* * *

Since they had failed to bring Karai and the turtles to him, Oroku Saki made them train harder and undergo many punishments from himself and Dr Arden.

Oruko Saki had made them be his training dummies, since he couldn't feel pain or be affected by their venom, and Dr Arden had been injecting them with torture serum.

Standing between the two large lizards, Oroku Saki snarled and beckoned to them to attack him.

"Come on..." he said "Come at me, with all you have!"

The lizards looked at Oroku Saki and baring their fangs and holding up their claws they went for the Shredder planning to catch him between each other.

But Oroku Saki did a back-flip and the two lizards went crashing into each other.

The other Venomous Five stared at Komodo Dragon and Nile Monitor with wide eyes as the two larger lizards fell back senseless.

"Morons!" Oroku Saki growled "Dr Arden created you from five dangerous reptiles, and yet you fail to even fight me!"

"A puny human would stand no chance against us Master!" Black Mamba hissed "But you...possess qualities the average human does not!"

Oroku Saki glared at Black Mamba.

"And humans do not possess the qualities of the turtles! And you failed to bring them to me!"

"We will not fail again." Komodo Dragon said "They will return! They always return...and we will bring their broken bodies to you! Along with Karai and her child!"

Oroku Saki stared at the Venomous Five for a long time, to which the five mutants looked nervous, it looked at thought the Shredder was planning something, maybe even worse than the tortures and punishments they had been receiving.

It was only after a few minutes that Oroku Saki spoke.

"Your training has concluded!" Oroku Saki snarled "Now get out!"

The Venomous Five all got to their feet, and skulked out of the throne room.

* * *

Oroku Saki watched them go, he picked up his robe and placed it over his shoulders before walking over to the table where he left his Shredder Helmet.

He picked it up and held it before him, his thumbs stroking the metal almost lovingly, he looked into the shining reflection on the front and at once a memory found it's way into his head, it was when Karai was still a young girl, not yet the deadly ninja woman he had trained her to be, but still just a mere child and she would hold the helmet on her lap staring at it and sometimes even trying it on.

"You were interested in following my footsteps Karai." Oroku Saki said to the reflection, "I could see a lot of potential in you, you were determined, you were strong, the ideal heir to my throne! But when you met those turtles! Especially the one known as Leonardo! You turned against me!"

He looked away from the helmet and looked up at the glass cabinet where his armour stood.

"When those turtles return..." he said softly "They will rue the day they thought they defeated me! They, along with you Karai and their precious friends...sighed their own death warrants! You will be mine Karai! Your child will be taken and I will see the regret in you eyes as I snuff out your life! Just like I killed Chaplin!"

He gripped the helmet again and glared into the reflection.

"I will destroy you all!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr Arden stood alone in his laboratory looking over the body of Chaplin on a table, next to it, stood a tall glass jar filled with liquid and within it was a brain.

"It seemed trying to reactivate your body didn't work..." Dr Arden hissed "But your brain in a jar...I can do so much, after all, Stockman's brain still worked in a jar...a living experiment! Until I shut him down completely!"

He looked at Chaplin's corpse again, the head was completely opened up at the top since he had removed the brain and dried blood covered the table and the scalp.

Dr Arden smirked again.

"I'm not sure what Shredder wants to do with you, not give you a proper burial that's for sure, maybe he'll lynch you up in the throne room as an example to all traitors! I remember when people used to do that, traitors heads were put on pikes, or crucified for all to see, made criminals and wrong doers think twice."

Sinister thoughts filled the evil doctor's head as he thought of what the Shredder would do with the corpse.

Leaning closer to the face of Chaplin, Dr Arden smirked.

"Enjoy laying there while you can..." he hissed "I'm going to savour tampering with you for a while before your body is dealt with..."

* * *

Leaning back up, Dr Arden soon saw the door open and Arashi walked in.

"Master..." Dr Arden said bowing to Arashi then looking at the brain in the jar.

"How is progress?" asked Arashi.

"Getting there." said Dr Arden as he tapped the jar and looked at Chaplin's body, he soon saw the Venomous Five walk into the Laboratory all looking ashamed and angry.

"I see the Master put you through some training!" Dr Arden growled "And I hope he taught you a good lesson!"

"Yes doctor..." Komodo Dragon snarled, the other Venomous Five agreed "A lesson he did teach us..."

"You had better work harder!" Arashi said "Dr Arden didn't create you to be failures! You had better up your game more if you want to bring those turtles to the Master alive!"

"We did try..." Cobra hissed as she peeled back her lips to spit "We are not failures!"

Dr Arden seeing Cobra wanting to spit held up his syringed hand with the look of 'Don't-Even-Think-About-It!'

Cobra lowered her lips and stepped back.

"Unless you wish to have extra torture serum pumped through your veins..." Dr Arden growled "You will do as you're told!"

Cobra just snarled but she was pulled back by Nile Monitor.

"Get out of my sight you five!" Dr Arden snarled "I'll deal with you later! Right now I have important work to do!"

* * *

The Venomous Five turned away from Dr Arden and Arashi and walked through a door to the outside of the laboratory.

Arashi looked back at Dr Arden, the look of worry on his face.

"I fear my good doctor." he said "That the Venomous Five are getting weak...either that or the turtles are getting stronger..."

"They cannot get weak." Dr Arden said "Not with the serums and enhanced abilities I gave them! They just need to buck their ideas up! With the punishments Oroku Saki and I have laid upon them...they will not dare fail!"

He looked at Chaplin's brain in the jar again and glared.

"Chaplin had had many ideas for weapons within the Foot and I intend to find out what they were and how to go about them! But as well as that...I have plans for further mutations! To join the Venomous Five in their scouting and hunts for the turtles!"

As he heard that, Arashi smirked.

"You've been doing your homework?" he asked.

"I have..." said Dr Arden, an evil glint in his eyes "The experiments need a little more time, but I already have ideas for what creatures to use! Creatures that those turtles and their human friends have only seen in their nightmares..."

**Hmmm, the Venomous Five aren't in anyone's good books right now, and I bet you're all wondering what ideas Dr Arden has for his future experiments! **

**We shall find out in due time!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Note: ****There's a reference to the 80's Turtles show in this chapter, whoever spots it gets a cookie! lol!**

**Chapter Forty-Six**

**Decision**

Meanwhile back at the farmhouse, Karai sat on the sofa, breastfeeding Kemeko as well as stroking her downy black hair.

"You're my little blossom..." she whispered "My sweet little Lotus Blossom..."

Just looking at her perfect little girl, Karai could feel fear and sadness fading from her heart, despite the fact she missed Chaplin dreadfully, she knew he would be so proud of her looking after their baby daughter.

In the days after Kemeko was born, she had poured a lot of of focus in caring for her daughter, she always woke up to tend to her when she cried, held her, fed her and changed her nappy, but she wasn't alone as Leonardo stayed with her and helped her.

Leonardo often stayed awake and watched over Kemeko whilst Karai slept at night, often making sure Kemeko was comfortable and humming to her softly every-time she awoke.

Karai had never felt more grateful, although she had wished that it was Chaplin doing that for her, he often talked about what he would do when the baby was born.

"I'll do everything Karai!" he said "I'll do the night feeding's, the changing, the burping, so you can get your sleep."

Karai had responded then with:

"Oh Chaplin, We'll do it all together! We're both the parents! It's a shared job!"

"I just want to make sure you are okay my love..." Chaplin had said "I always want to make sure you're not overwhelmed! And be the best husband to you as well as a good father!"

* * *

Tears streamed from Karai's eyes as she thought about Chaplin again, yet she quickly blinked them away as she heard one of the doors behind her open and Mona came out with Pandora.

"Morning Karai!" Mona said brightly as she walked over "You're up early!"

"Kay-ree!" said Pandora excitedly, letting goof her mother's hand and skipping over to Karai, she was wearing her panda jumpsuit and carrying her teddy Cuddles.

"Morning sweetheart!" said Karai as she helped the little mutant up onto the sofa with her and Mona sat down with them.

"So how are you coping Karai?" asked Mona as she looked at Kemeko who had let go of Karai's breast and was licking her lips.

"I'm doing okay." said Karai "I love being a mother..." she gently lifted Kemeko and placed her over her shoulder and gently rubbed and patted her back to burp her.

"And I think Leonardo is bonding well with his god daughter..." as she spoke Kemeko let out a tiny burp making both women giggle.

"That's a good girl!" said Karai as she lowered Kemeko on her lap and cradled her, Pandora instantly crawled over and placed her hand on Kemeko's.

"Hello little sister!" she said softly.

Kemeko blinked her eyes and looked at Pandora then wrapped her tiny hand around Pandora's fingers and cooed softly.

"Pandora really loves Kemeko." said Mona as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"Maybe she hopes she'll have a playmate!" said Karai with a smile "Seeing them here, I can see them in the future being the best of friends!"

Mona nodded.

"Anyway." Karai continued "Leonardo's thrown himself into the role of father almost, he often wakes up to tend to Kemeko when she cries, he's always making sue she's comfortable, checks her nappies, and burps her when she's gassy, the only time he wakes me is if Kemeko's hungry."

Mona chuckled.

"Well it's not like he can lactate or something!" she laughed.

Karai nodded also laughing.

"I almost thought of making up bottles of breast-milk." said Karai "But I think I'd rather breastfeed her until she's old enough to be weaned off."

"I always breastfed Pandora, I only put some breast-milk in a couple of bottles for an emergency, but it was very rarely I bottle-fed Pandora when I was breastfeeding because I really loved the closeness I had with her after she was first born."

"When did you wean Pandora off breast-milk?" asked Karai.

"At about six months." said Mona, "My mother told me she weaned me off breastfeeding at that time."

"Thanks for the advice." said Karai as she stroked Kemeko's cheek "I'm so grateful to Leonardo...I don;t know where I would have gone if you all hadn't taken me in, Oroku Saki might have found me..."

"But he didn't." said Mona "And we'll do everything we can to make sure he doesn't get his filthy hands on you or Kemeko."

"Thanks Mona." said Karai, she looked down at Kemeko again who was cooing at Pandora who was leaning down every so often to give her a nose rub with her beak.

"I have been thinking a lot about me and Kemeko's future." said Karai "And I do have that fear that no matter where I go, Shredder will keep looking for me, he knows that I have been hiding with the turtles, and more than likely he is plotting something, plotting to take Kemeko from me and kill me...and he will not be merciful."

Mona sat silent as she listened to Karai.

"The Shredder robbed me of my husband," Karai continued "And Kemeko's father, and I know he won't stop until he's found us,as long as he still lives and breathes, me and Kemeko will never be safe."

Mona chewed her lip as she tried to think of what to say, she looked down at Pandora who still continued to coo and kiss Kemeko and decided that she and Karai be alone for a while.

"Pandora." Mona said gently pulling Pandora towards her.

"Mummy?" asked Pandora a little surprised at being pulled away from Kemeko.

"Little Geisha." said Mona "Karai and I have to have some grown-up talk okay? So I want you to go back to your bedroom and play until I come and get you, alright?"

"Okay mummy..." said Pandora, sounding a little disappointed that she couldn't sit with Kemeko, but she got off the sofa and held Cuddles close as she walked to her bedroom.

* * *

As soon as Pandora was out of earshot, Mona turned to Karai so they could continue to talk more.

"I fear that the Shredder will never stop looking for us." said Karai "During the time I was carrying Kemeko in the lair, I had thoughts of us after she was born that we would flee to Japan and never return, but then after a while, I realised that we can't run forever for Shredder would know that's where we would flee, and I can't imagine life anywhere else and I can't do that to Kemeko, raise her in a life where I knew I'd never be safe."

"I understand Karai." said Mona placing a hand on Karai's hand as well as look at Kemeko. Mona could feel her blood boiling at the fact that Shredder would consider still hunting and pursuing Karai and Kemeko, just so as to kill Karai for her so-called dishonour and steal Kemeko and raise the innocent little girl into becoming a dishonourable monster like him.

"If Shredder got his hands on Kemeko..." said Karai "It would break me..."

"We promised we'd help protect you and her." said Mona "That promise will never be broken." said Mona.

"I know..." said Karai "And I couldn't be more grateful, but I know what I must do, if I can to ensure mine and Kemeko's future." she stroked Kemeko's cheek and looked up at Mona "I must face the Shredder again...and the Foot..."

Mona's eyes widened.

"I must..." said Karai "After what they did to me...not just for vengeance, but also for mine and my daughter's protection."

* * *

Mona listened to Karai and as the words sunk in, she remembered how when she first mutated she spent a good two years trying to find the ones responsible before she finally found them due to the help of the turtles.

Hearing Karai say the same about wanting to make the Shredder pay, she knew she wanted to help and make sure she and Kemeko were safe for the rest of their lives.

As a mother herself, she knew she would do anything to protect her child, even if it meant giving her own life.

"I know it's been a few days since I gave birth to Kemeko, and I need to rest for a while before I start thinking about any training, I will be ready to begin again." said Karai "Though I have been inactive for a while, I have never forgotten my ninjutsu..."

"I never forgot my Kung Fu or Karate training when I was pregnant." said Mona "And not long after I gave birth, I began training again." She looked at Karai and at Kemeko "I'll help you get back into action again Karai...and I know Leonardo and Master Splinter will assist you in training you up again so when we confront the Shredder and the Foot, you will be ready for them."

Karai smiled.

"Thank you Mona..." she said "Once I got my strength back from childbirth, I shall begin my training again, I will not let Shredder destroy my life more just because I choose a different path from the Foot, I will fight him again, and destroy him completely."

Mona nodded in agreement.

"When the others rouse..." she said "We will inform them, and more than likely they will agree too..."

**Awww, such a sweet mother and daughter moment at the start, yet Karai has plans to train again and face the Shredder when they return to New York! **

**Find out later how that goes! **


	47. Chapter 47

**Heya all! **

**Sorry for the late upload! Had a case of the block again and I have been busy at work!**

**Chapter Forty Seven**

**What if?**

A few hours later, Karai stood at the front of the farmhouse alone, she was wearing a black billowing ninja suit, she had decided to take some time alone to think, Kemeko was in the farmhouse having a nap and Mona had kindly offered to keep an eye on the baby whilst Karai had some time alone.

When the other mutants had awoken, Karai and Mona had been prepared to tell the others about what Karai planned, but at the last minute, Karai decided that she wanted more time to think before saying she wanted to go back to fighting.

As she stood there, she could see the Shredder's helmeted head in her mind, and his fearsome red eyes, the ones who watched coldly as Chaplin was murdered, and he said Karai would be his prisoner until she was born.

"You...bastard..." she whispered "You killed my husband...you wanted to imprison me...take away my baby...All because I didn't wish to follow your ways...or lead the Foot."

* * *

She clenched her fists and took a few deep breathes, she then began to move her feet and hands, remembering her moves from when she fought in battle, though she didn't feel as fit due to her pregnant, she still remembered the moves.

Closing her eyes, Karai took a few breathes and began to move around, turning around and moving as if she was fighting enemies, yet all in slow motion, she could see all the enemies around her, yet moving at a snails pace.

She moved her hands, elbows, knees and feet, striking at where she could hit her enemies, sending them flying backwards, they were no match for her skill.

She soon saw the Venomous Five, all aiming for her, claws, teeth and venom, all wishing to tear her to shreds and take Kemeko away from her, yet she stood her ground and fought back against them, they would never get their filthy hands of her or her baby.

She then saw Arashi and Dr Arden, both with evil smirks on their faces, the look on Arashi's face made Karai feel sick to the stomach, it was the same smirk he had when he murdered Chaplin.

Dr Arden also stepped towards her, his burnt side of his face was wrinkling horribly as he smirked at her, Karai felt sickened and her hate grew and boiled.

Still moving slowly, Karai struck the two evil men and they too recoiled in pain, Karai soon saw blood appear in her imagination and she saw her tanto in her hands, blood dripped from the gleaming steel and it felt good.

* * *

Finally she saw the very creature that ordered the execution of her husband, his armour shone and his soulless red eyes glowed as he stepped towards her.

Karai gritted her teeth, the very one who had taken her in as a homeless frightened little girl, raised her as a daughter, he now looked at her as an enemy, a traitor, her very presence disgusted him.

Karai didn't care, the feeling was mutual, she was ready to take him on, she gripped her tanto and looked up at him, she knew his weak-spot, she had to destroy the evil creature within his chest, that was his life force, she was reach in there and rip the ugly creator to shreds, she would look into it's eyes as she snuffed out it's life!

* * *

Karai aimed her tanto for the Shredder, ready to strike him, when suddenly she felt her wrist get grabbed! She opened her eyes and she found herself face to face with Leonardo who was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Leonardo..." Karai said, a little shocked.

"Karai..." Leonardo replied, concern in his voice "Are you alright? What were you doing?"

"I'm fine Leonardo..." said Karai lowering her stance and arm as Leonardo slowly let go "I was just thinking, as well as..." she paused.

"About what?" asked Leonardo.

"The Shredder..." said Karai "After what he did to me...to Chaplin...to Kemeko...I must face him..."

Leonardo's eyes widened as he listened to Karai.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't let it rest Leonardo..." said Karai "He destroyed my life, because in his eyes I betrayed him, he killed my husband, left me alone, left Kemeko without a father, all I wanted was a new life, he had been banished, he was gone, I thought he'd never come back, I wanted to change my life...lead a new life, be a mother, but the Shredder took it away, and for as long as he lives, he'll never stop searching for me."

* * *

Leonardo thought for a moment about what Karai was saying, it was true, the Shredder was merciless, and knowing him, he never gave up, he would keep searching for Karai until the end of time, since he never aged, it didn't matter if it took forever, he would keep searching for Karai, no matter how far she went, no matter where she tried to hide, he would keep trying to track her down.

"Let us walk Karai." he said "We can walk and talk for a while."

"I'd like that very much." said Karai "Thank you..."

Leonardo smiled softly then began to walk away from the Farmhouse, Karai walked next to him.

"It does feel strange." said Karai as she stroked her now flat stomach "Not carrying such a heavy weight within me anymore."

"Mona said a similar thing!" said Leonardo with a slight chuckle, "She said she found it very weird that she wasn't carrying the weight of Pandora around anymore."

Karai smiled and looked back at the farmhouse, she knew Kemeko was taking her nap and she would be fine with the others watching over her.

"You've been great you know Leonardo." she said "You've done well as a godfather, well, like a father almost, looking after Kemeko, she really loves you..."

Leonardo blushed slightly.

"She's a beautiful baby." he said "And I have had some experience with Pandora when she was a newborn."

"I could tell!" said Karai "Honestly, I couldn't be more grateful."

Leonardo blushed again, then they came to a small clearing near the lake, Leonardo remembered the place quiet well, there was a tree nearby that he liked to meditate under, he also knew that this area wasn't far from when he had stumbled across Mona and Raphael kissing passionately.

The thought made his stomach twinge slightly and he chewed his lip.

* * *

"Are you okay Leonardo?" asked Karai noticing the look on Leonardo's face.

Leonardo blinked and looked up, adjusting his mask as he did.

"What?" he said "Oh, I'm okay...two and a half miles away..." he chuckled and looked at the clearing, the grass was shining and several flowers were dotted around the area.

"It's so peaceful here..." Karai commented as she walked ahead and knelt on the ground stroking the grass and some of the flowers that grew there.

"I like to meditate here sometimes..." said Leonardo "Especially on days like today...but it's especially surreal at night, here that is...same thing at the lake."

He scratched the back of his head.

"If you like." he said "I'll bring you back here tonight, it's gonna be a full moon tonight."

"I'd love that very much." said Karai with a smile "We'll bring Kemeko too."

* * *

So that evening, Leonardo, Karai and Kemeko set out for an evening walk. Just as Leonardo predicted, it was a full moon and the stars were shining brightly.

Holding Kemeko close, Karai looked up at the skies as she and Leonardo walked to the clearing.

"It's so beautiful..." she said, "It...it reminds me of the night Chaplin and I were married, we stood on the balcony of our honeymoon suite and stared at the stars all night, Chaplin even pointed out a few groups up there."

As she spoke, she walked to the middle of the clearing where some white flowers were growing and slowly sat down.

"Donnie loves to star gaze" said Leonardo walking over to join her "He's always pointing out the different types of stars up there, and Mona said she and her father used to do it in Wisconsin."

As he spoke, Kemeko made a few gurgling sounds and looked up at the sky, she then wriggled her tiny fingers as if she wanted to reach up and touch the stars, even though they were too far away.

Karai laughed as she looked down at her daughter.

"You trying to reach the stars baby?" she asked softly "They're far far away!"

Leonardo chuckled and reached across to Kemeko and stroked her cheeks, she looked so pretty in the light of the moon and her eyes sparkled with curiosity, he then lowered his paw to Kemeko's tiny hands where the baby girl gripped his finger tightly.

Karai meanwhile picked one of the white flowers that looked like they were shining like moonstone and stroked the petals against Kemeko's face making the baby girl gurgle and giggle slightly.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence and cooing over Kemeko, Karai looked up at Leonardo "Leo..." she said softly.

"Yes?" said Leonardo looking up at Karai yet still stroking Kemeko's hand.

"I want you to promise me something..." said Karai "If anything happens to me, I want you to look after Kemeko..."

"What?" asked Leonardo blinking slightly as he wasn't sure he heard properly.

"When we face the Shredder." said Karai "If anything happens to me..."

Leonardo blinked several times.

"Nothing will happen to you Karai!" he said moving a little closer to Karai as well as still hold Kemeko's tiny hand "You won't fall to the Shredder!"

"I just want to know that if anything happens to me." said Karai in a serious voice "That Kemeko is well looked after, I made you her godfather, and you're the closest thing to a father since Chaplin was murdered, I can't imagine anyone else who could care for Kemeko, but you..."

Leonardo looked into Karai's eyes, she looked so serious, he didn't want to think that Karai was accepting that she would die or what, but he hoped she would survive the battle, for the sake of Kemeko.

"Karai..." said Leonardo "I...I don't know what to say..."

"Leonardo." said Karai "I've got so many regrets, and one of them is that I regret not going with you when I had the chance, I was still under the influence of the Shredder, the one I looked up to as a father, I should have realised that the true path of honour was with you and Splinter, I should have left the Shredder years ago and followed you."

"You don't have to worry about that now Karai..." said Leonardo.

"It must be said Leonardo." said Karai "If I could turn back time, I would have left the Shredder and followed you, I know it's too late, but I hope in some way I can atone for what I did all those years ago..."

Karai held Kemeko close.

"One of them is to be a good mother to my daughter, a mother, a teacher, a guide, even though she doesn't have a father, I will do what I can to give her the best life possible."

"You will Karai!" said Leonardo, placing his hand on Karai's "You will do great! And I'll be there to help you!"

Karai smiled at Leonardo.

"As much as it pains me that Chaplin's not here to be the father he dreamed to be to Kemeko, he'd be proud to know that I found someone to help in the best way possible, and that's you Leonardo, You've done so well as a Godfather, I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

Leonardo blushed again.

"It's my honour Karai." he said.

"Then on your honour." said Karai "If anything happens to me? Will you look after Kemeko? Teach her the way of honour and your ways of the Ninja? As well as be a good, kind loving girl, not let her make the dame mistakes I did?"

Leonardo chewed his lip but he nodded.

"I promise..." he said "I'll do that..."

He bowed to Karai and Karai bowed back.

"It's only if, Leonardo." said Karai laying back on the grass and looking up at the starry sky "I don't wish to leave Kemeko behind in this world, I love her so much...and I only wish to give her everything she deserves..."

Leonardo lay next to Karai and propped himself on one elbow and looked down at Karai and Kemeko.

"We'll do it together Karai..." he said stroking Kemeko's hair as the baby lay comfortably on Karai's chest "I'll be there for you..."

**Such heart-warming family moments! Yet Karai has asked Leonardo to watch over Kemeko if anything happens to her when they face the Shredder. **

**Hope you enjoyed that latest chapter! :) Sorry it was so late! **


	48. Chapter 48

**Heya readers!**

**I know it's been over three weeks since I last uploaded, but I have been busy at work and I've been filling out applications for other work around the hospital. I'll let you know if I'm successful.**

**Just so you know, even if I might be busy at work, I never forget my fanfics, as I'm sure as hell not giving all this up! I love it so much!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this latest chapter!**

**Note: I don't own the lyrics in this chapter. **

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

**Return to New York**

After a couple of months past, the season began to change, the days grew shorter and colder, and the leaves began to change and fall.

Karai was starting to feel her strength return as her body healed more from when she had her baby. In the days after she had recovered from giving birth, she had decided to do some training to build up her strength for when she was to fight the Shredder.

Mona had even offered to give her a few lessons in Kung Fu to which Karai was interested to learn, especially when it came to the crane style Mona knew so well.

In fact, Leonardo found it interesting to watch as Karai and Mona moved together in sync on the grass in front of the farmhouse.

As he watched both Mona and Karai move together, he felt memorized as they performed graceful moves as well as strikes as imaginary enemies, it was if he was watching a dance rather than a fighting exercise.

* * *

One day, it was the day to return to New York, and Mona decided to do some Kung Fu exercises with Karai.

The two women stood in front of the farmhouse as the cool breeze blew though the trees causing a few to fall.

Mona had brought a CD player with her so they could move in time of the music. Karai took a few deep breathes as she prepared herself and did a few stretches up to the sky before reaching down to touch her toes.

Mona then pressed play on the play and at once some soothing music began to play.

"When I practice with music playing." said Mona "I always feel like I'm dancing rather than fighting..."

I can see why." said Karai as she lifted one foot in front of her and extended her arms as if she had wings

She then watched as Mona performed a few moves in time to the music and took out her fans before waving them around and slashing them then closing them and striking then opening them again before flapping them down and making several leaves fly up.

"Wow..." said Karai "You have such skills."

"Thanks." said Mona as she moved around with her fans almost like she was dancing but showing how deadly she could be as she fought enemies.

Karai watched and then tried to copy her moves, she used her tanto to strike and defend herself from imaginary enemies, then she faced Mona who stood before her with her fans.

"Now...let's see what you've learnt do far." said Mona "Come at me, all all you have..."

She then bowed Karai and Karai bowed back, then the two women held up their weapons and began to fight.

* * *

As they did, the turtles and Casey were bringing some suitcases to the battle shell and saw Karai and Mona sparring.

In fact Leonardo stopped walking and stared at them for a while, it was interesting seeing Karai training to fight after spending nine long months pregnant, in fact even though she had given birth over two months ago she was fighting like she was the ninja princess he had encountered years before.  
"Looks like Mona's been helping Karai get back into shape." said Donatello.

Leonardo nodded.

"Yeah." he said "Karai did mention to me that she was getting her strength back after being pregnant."

"She's gotten back into it pretty quickly." said Raphael as he watched his mate spar with Karai, he couldn't help but think back to when Karai was still loyal to the Shredder and fighting them as enemies.

* * *

After a while, Karai shoved her tanto at Mona but Mona leaned backwards using her tail to stop her from falling and held her fans up in front of her.

Karai's tanto went through the gaps in Mona's fans and the Lizard lady closed them before pulling them out of Karai's hands and throwing them to the side.

Karai was a little surprised at losing her weapons and was about to start fighting in hand to hand combat, but Mona stood up straight and bowed to her.

Karai stood up straight and also bowed to the lizard lady.

"Great work!" said Mona "You did great!"

"Thank you." said Karai, she then looked to the side to see the turtles and Casey watching them.

"Great sparring there girls!" said Casey.

"Yeah!" said Michaelangelo "We were almost starting to bet who would triumph!"

"Your sister was teaching me her ways of Kung Fu." said Karai "I must admit it was fun to learn."

"And I will teach you more back home." said Mona "And if you'll allow me, I shall also teach Kemeko."

"I would love that." smiled Karai.

* * *

After a couple of hours, the mutants and humans all piled into the battle Shell and settled down, Karai sat in the corner with Leonardo holding Kemeko in her arms, she looked at the farmhouse and the trees waving behind it.

"Such a beautiful place..." she said "I feel so honoured I was able to give birth there."

"You'll see it again soon." said Leonardo "You can come back here anytime."

He watched as Mona and Raphael helped Pandora into the back of the Battle-shell, then Mona knelt down and pointed at the farmhouse.

"Say 'bye house'!" she said in a cheerful voice.

"Bye house!" Pandora called out "See you soon house!"

Raphael chuckled and climbed in followed by Donatello and Michaelangelo.

"Bye bye farmhouse!" Michaelangelo called "Miss ya already!"

Karai then looked down at Kemeko who looked up at her and gurgled.

She smiled then picked up her tiny hand before waving it at the farmhouse.

"Say bye bye house!" she smiled "Bye bye!"

Kemeko gurgled as her little hand was waved and Leonardo laughed.

"Maybe when you're walking Kemeko." he said "You'll be able to run though the grass and play hide and seek with Pandora, I'm sure you'll make great friends with her." he looked back over to Pandora as the little mutant

* * *

Before long the back doors were shut and the engine started as April and Casey started to drive the long journey back to New York.

Donatello had made sure there were lunches packed for the journey as well as a selection of drinks. Michaelangelo was already keen to start eating but Donatello told him to hang on for a couple of hours to which the youngest turtle sat back looking disappointed.

The journey went rather smoothly with no trouble on the road but Pandora meanwhile after over three hours of driving crawled closer to her parents.

"You sleepy Pandora?" asked Mona as her daughter snuggled against her.

"Yeah mummy..." said Pandora, she climbed onto her mothers lap and rested her head against Mona's chest and blinked as she tried to stay awake, for most of the journey she had been colouring in her colouring books, reading with Michaelangelo and playing with her bears but the rocking of the van had started to make her feel tired.

Raphael reached across and stroked his daughter's cheek and hair.

"Poor little Geisha." he said with a smile "Would you like mummy to sing to you and lull you to sleep?"

"Yes please!" said Pandora with a smile "Mummy has a pretty voice when she sings!"

"That she does." said Raphael with a smirk at Mona making the lizard lazy smile and blush as well as feel shivers down her spine as she saw his smirk.

"Very well." said Mona "I'll sing to you..."

The other turtles smiled and looked at Mona as she began to sing Eva Cassidy's version of '_Over the Rainbow_' to Pandora.

_**Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high**_

_**In the land, that I heard of once, once in a lullaby**_

_**Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue,**_

_**And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true...**_

_**Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me**_

_**Where troubles melt like lemon drops a way above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me**_

As Mona sang softly to Pandora, the little lizard girl snuggled deeper into her chest and her eyelids began to droop.

Karai smiled softly as she listened and she looked down at Kemeko who who curled up in her swaddling and sucking her thumb contently.

* * *

Before long Mona finished the song and Pandora was sleeping peacefully against her.

"Works every time." said Leonardo "Out like a light."

"That was lovely." said Karai "And I think it sent Kemeko off to sleep as well."

"My mother used to sing and play Eva Cassidy songs to me all the time." said Mona "She was her favourite singer."

"Such a sweet voice." said Donatello.

"You talking about Eva or big sis there bro?" asked Michaelangelo to which Donatello looked at Mona.

"Both." he said with a smile.

"Mona does have a sweet voice." said Raphael stroking Mona's cheek and making his mate blush.

They both looked at Pandora was was sleeping peacefully and Raphael instantly pulled a blanket over his daughter and mate to keep them warm.

* * *

After a few hours they arrived back in New York City.

Everyone was nervous as they drove in, as the sun was setting they thought the Venomous Five or the Foot Ninja would be waiting for them to arrive.

Turning on his shell cell and calling April, Donatello decided to ask April if she or Casey could see anything from the front of the Battle-Shell.

"Nothing so far." said April "But we're heading straight back to the garage area and we'll get straight to the lair."

"Good thinking April." said Donatello "But we'll be prepared just in case, you know Arashi's way with the Foot, he'll have spies out there watching for anything suspicious..."

Mona as she heard Donatello speak held a sleeping Pandora closer to her. The Little mutant had woken up a few times for lunch and even when they stopped for a brief walk near some isolated woods to stretch their legs, but afterwards she fell asleep again in her parents arms.

Luckily April and Casey saw nothing as they drove on through the city but they kept a low profile as they drove towards the garage were they kept the Battle-Shell and also where the secret entrance to the lair was.

* * *

Once inside, the made sure the entrance was locked and heavily secured so it didn't look like anyone lived there and parked the Battle Shell.

"You sure no-one saw us?" asked April as she turned off the engine.

"I'm sure." said Casey "If the V5 were out there, they would have pounded us by now."

"Unless there were spies out there." said April "Going running back to the Shredder, Arashi and Dr Arden."

"Well so far, nothing." said Casey "Let's just hope it stays that way."

April agreed and they instantly out of the driving seats and went to the back of the Battle Shell to let the turtles, Splinter, Mona, Karai and the children out.

The mutants and Karai were relieved that they were back in the lair, but they knew the peace wouldn't last for long as Shredder would soon find out they had returned.

"Let us get back t the lair and rest up after a long journey." he said "We must get back into our nocturnal sleeping pattern since we were rising with the sun at the farmhouse."

"You're right Master." said Leonardo, he looked at Karai and Kemeko "Come on, let's get you and Kemeko settled."

"Thank you,Leonardo." said Karai holding Kemeko close as the baby girl sucked her thumb and snuggled against her mother.

**So the gang are now back in New York, what events will follow? Stay tuned to find out!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

**Back Home**

A few days past and things soon went back to normal in the lair. The mutants were sleeping during their normal hours during the day and waking up at night.

Once everyone had got their sleeping patterns back to normal, Master Splinter started training them again and even Karai joined in, once again trying to get back into shape.

As well as training, Karai focused on her duties as a mother and Leonardo helped her, each time Kemeko cried, Karai would wake up and attend to her daughter's needs, whether it was breastfeeding her, changing her nappies, or just soothing her.

Everyday, Karai would do the same thing, bathe and dress Kemeko, feed her and hold her close. Mona had given Karai a lot of Pandora's old baby toys to amuse Kemeko with and Karai often sat on the sofa in the TV area whilst Pandora watched a film whilst Kemeko lay on a baby mat with her and gurgled whilst Karai shook a rattle or some other noisy toy above her.

Pandora had even tried to join in with helping Karai with Kemeko, although she was still a bit young to do a lot, she sometimes helped feed Kemeko with a bottle if Karai was resting and Leonardo had taken over to look after Kemeko.

In fact, the other turtles, Splinter and Mona noticed how close Leonardo had gotten with Kemeko and was always holding her, helping out with her and Kemeko was responding to Leonardo almost as if she recognised him as her daddy.

"I have to say." said Michaelangelo one day as he watched Leonardo bathing Kemeko and cooing to her as the baby happily splashed the soapy water "Leo's really thrown himself into helping Karai, and Kemeko loves him so much!"

"Yeah..." said Mona "Look at the way she gurgles up at him and reaches her hands to him."

As she spoke, Leonardo took a towel and wrapped it around Kemeko before gently lifting her out of the water and wrapping her up and Kemeko placed her tiny hands on the turtles face before Leonardo nuzzled her and kissed her.

"When Kemeko was born." said Donatello "The first people she saw was Karai and Leonardo, so technically, Kemeko imprinted on them, Karai as her mother..."

"And in her eyes..." Raphael ended "Leo is her father."

"Should we be worried?" asked Mona softly.

"Maybe." said Donatello "Karai did say that she plans to leave once Kemeko's a little older, mainly due to the safety of her and Kemeko from the Shredder."

Michaelangelo looked worried.

"This will break Fearless's heart." said Raphael.

"I think he's aware that he will have to say goodbye to Kemeko one day." said Mona "But I doubt he'll be ready for it."

"But we will be here for him when that time comes, my children."

Everyone almost jumped out of their skins and they turned to see Splinter walking towards them.

"Master Splinter!" everyone said together.

"We were just watching Leo being a daddy." said Michelangelo "I have to say he does a great job!"

Donatello, Mona and Raphael just nodded in agreement.

Splinter gave them a smile then walked to the room.

"I wish to see Leonardo for a little bit." he said, he then looked at Mona and Raphael.

"I have managed to soothe Pandora and she's happily taking her nap."

"Thank you Master Splinter." said Raphael "She loves hearing your stories!"

"That she does." Mona agreed.

Splinter nodded at them again and walked through the door, as he did, Leonardo had dried Kemeko and had just finished putting on her nappy and was in the process of putting her clothes on.

"Leonardo." said Splinter catching the turtle's attention.

Leonardo looked over to see the old rat and Kemeko gurgled loudly.

"Hello sweetheart." said Splinter with a smile extending a long finger towards her to which Kemeko got a hold and began to gum it.

"Is everything alright Master?" asked Leonardo.

"Yes my son." said Splinter chuckling slightly as Kemeko tugged on his finger and suckled on it.

Leonardo stroked Kemeko's cheek.

"I have observed you for a while my son." said Splinter "Your interactions with Kemeko, you and her seem to have built a bond, a very strong bond."

"She's precious..." said Leonardo "She's a precious little Lotus flower, a flower I must protect, she's grown on me, she's blossoming every day."

"And she will continue to blossom, my son." said Splinter "She will become a strong young girl."

"Just like her mother." said Leonardo "And I hope I'll be there for her too."

Splinter felt a little worried as he heard Leonardo say those last words, but he merely smiled and continued to coo over Kemeko.

"You make me so proud my son." said Splinter "You are everything I hoped I'd see in you when you came of age."

Leonardo blushed.

"Thank you Master." he said as he looked at Kemeko who gurgled up at him as if agreeing and the blue masked turtle lowered his head to her and nuzzled her nose making her giggle.

* * *

Over an hour later, Karai emerged from her bedroom, rubbing her eyes and running her fingers through her loose long hair, she looked around the lair.

She could see Raphael pushing his daughter on a swing that hung from one of the beams in the lair and the little mutant begging him to push her higher whilst Mona was watching and laughing heartily.

Karai couldn't see Splinter, Michelangelo or Donatello, she guessed the rat sensei was in his own quarters and Donatello was more than likely in his laboratory with Michelangelo helping him.

She looked towards the TV area and saw the TVs were on, yet she couldn't see anyone watching the TV.

Curious, she walked over and she soon saw the top of a green head sticking out from the sofa along with some blue ribbons.

Walking closer she soon saw Leonardo laying on the sofa with a sleeping Kemeko on his chest the turtle looked so relaxed and gentle as he held the small child close to him, stroking her short downy black hair and her back.

"Leonardo..." she whispered so as not to startle Leonardo.

Leonardo looked up at Karai and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Karai!" he said "You're awake! Did you have a nice rest?"

"Yes, I did, thank you." said Karai with a smile "How was Kemeko?"

"Like an angel." said Leonardo "She never cried."

Karai sat down on the coffee table next to Leonardo's hand and stroked Kemeko's warm head.

"She looks so comfortable there." she said "I can't let her be taken from you..."

Leonardo chuckled and looked back at Kemeko who shuffled slightly, her body felt so warm and she looked so peaceful.

Karai smiled again and kissed Kemeko.

"I think I can let her rest with you a little longer." she said "I'm going to have a bath."

"Thank you..." Leonardo breathed "I'll be more than happy to look after her a little longer."

"Enjoy it, Leonardo." Karai said as she stood up and stroked Kemeko again before walking towards the bathroom.

* * *

Leonardo watched her go, then looked down at Kemeko who was now sucking her thumb contently as she continued to rest on the turtle's chest.

"I love you so much sweetheart..." he whispered "I know one day Karai will take you away with her when she leaves, it'll hurt, but I know you'll be safe from the Shredder, I just hope that I'll be able to watch you grow into a strong loving young girl, maybe you and Pandora will be friends."

Leonardo kissed Kemeko's head and stroked her more.

"Part of me wishes you could stay...I'll teach you to be a ninja, to be as strong as your mother, maybe Mona will teach you so Kung Fu, so you'll be a great shadow warrior, but not only that, I love you like my own...I want to be there for you, watch you take your first steps, hear you talk for the first time, celebrate your first birthday, I know I'm a turtle, and you're a human, but deep inside, we're not that different at all."

As he spoke, Kemeko moved slightly and snuggled more on his plastron and tears filled Leonardo's eyes and he held her closer.

"Sweet little Lotus..." he said softly "My little Lotus Blossom, I know I'm not Chaplin, and I wish he could see what a beautiful child you are, he'd be so proud, I know he's not here, but I hope I can help in anyway I can, I'd never replace him as your daddy, but I hope I can be as close an influence as him, even if you and Karai have to go away...I'll always be there in spirit."

**Awww! Sweet moments with Kemeko and Leonardo. Hope you liked them!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Heya people!**

**I'm so sorry I've been slow with my writing, the block did hit me rather hard, and being busy at work and other things have been rather dominating in my life. I've landed some more work within the Hospital which I'm really excited about! Hoping to gain some more experience and go further! **

**But as well as all that I still try to find time to write, no matter how tired I get!**

**Hope you enjoy this latest chapter!**

**Chapter Fifty**

**Scouting**

A while later, Leonardo was sitting in Karai's room cradling Kemeko in his arms, the baby girl was dressed in a white onsie and was gurgling up at him.

Leonardo smiled and leaned down many times to nuzzle her and kiss her.

"Hey sweetie!" he whispered "Hey little one!"

Kemeko in turn continued to gurgle and raised her arms up to him and placed her tiny hands on his cheeks.

"You're such a little treasure." he said "You're a sweet little flower!"

He leaned down to Kemeko and nuzzled her again, then looked up to see a picture of Chaplin sitting on the bedside table.

"You'd love Little Kemeko Dr Chaplin..." he said "She's such a sweet girl..." Kemeko looked up at Leonardo and gurgled again before looking at the picture.

"See that man there?" said Leonardo "That's your daddy! He's in heaven now, up in the skies, but he's watching over you, and so proud of you."

Kemeko gurgled again in reply.

"It's true kiddo..." he said "He would be overjoyed to see what a beautiful child you are!"

* * *

"He would be proud..." a voice drifted into the room snapping Leonardo out of his thoughts.

He quickly turned and saw Karai standing in the doorway wearing a long black silk robe and her hair damp from where she had been in the bath.

Karai walked over to the bed and sat down next to Leonardo, reaching across to hold her daughter.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" asked Leonardo as he handed Kemeko over to her, yet the baby still kept a hold of his finger.

"I did yes." said Karai "It was relaxing...yet it gave me time to think..." she looked over to Chaplin's picture and down at Kemeko.

"Made me think of a lot of things I need to tell Kemeko..." said Karai "All of what happened in the past, about her daddy, and about you."

"I know..." said Leonardo stroking Kemeko's head "But I'll be there to help if you need it, I promise."

"Thanks Leonardo." smiled Karai as she positioned Kemeko at her breast so she could feed her.

Deciding to leave Karai alone to breastfeed Kemeko, Leonardo stood up and walked to the door, looking at the clock, he knew he and the others would start their patrol soon.

"Me and the others will be heading out for patrol soon, Karai." he said "But Master Splinter will be here if you need anything."

Karai nodded at Leonardo

"Stay safe..." she said softly.

"Don't worry..." said Leonardo kneeling before Karai and stroking Kemeko's head "My brothers and sister and I will stay safe...any sign of the Shredder we'll let you know."

Karai nodded again and held Leonardo's hand before the blue masked turtle walked out of the room.

Karai watched him go then looked down at Kemeko as she began to feed, whispering sweet nothing to her daughter as she suckled.

* * *

As soon as he made it to the main lair, Leonardo saw his brothers and adopted sister standing in the middle of the lair getting ready to leave for scouting, Splinter was standing with them holding Pandora's hand.

"Ah there you are Leo!" said Raphael "We thought you'd fallen asleep in there!"

"Are the girls okay?" asked Donatello.

"They're fine." said Leonardo "Both relaxed, I think they'll be alright whilst we're on patrol."

"You and Kemeko have a real bond." said Michelangelo "It's so cute!"

"Thanks Mikey." said Leonardo smiling softly as he thought of little Kemeko, he then looked serious "Okay guys." he said "You ready for our first patrol in weeks?"

"You bet!" said Raphael spinning his sai.

"I also..." said Mona flicking out her fans.

The other turtles nodded.

"Take care my children." Splinter said "Please stay safe."

Pandora instantly walked over and hugged her uncles and parents who all knelt down to her level to hug her and kiss her and say goodbye.

"You be a good girl for Granddad Splinter!" said Raphael tapping Pandora on her nose making her giggle.

"Yes daddy!" said Pandora with a grin as Splinter stroked her hair.

"See you later Little Geisha!" grinned Michaelangelo as he rubbed his beak against Pandora's making her giggle.

"I don't know what it's going to be like out there." said Leonardo as he made sure his Katana were on his back and he had his shell-cell and everything else with him.

"Now that the Shredder's back, he's probably going to be having his ninja scouring every corner of the city!" Raphael commented.

"Not to mention those hideous Venomous Five!" said Mona in a worried voice.

"It's best we stay together." said Leonardo "Remember what happened last time?"

Donatello gulped as he remembered.

"Stay safe my Children." said Splinter as he kept Pandora close to him "Remember your training and the skills you have been taught, and look after each other."

"Hai sensei." said the turtles and Mona together putting their hands together and bowing before leaving the lair.

* * *

Soon all five mutants were on the rooftops scanning the city, it was like any other night in New York with the lights shining brightly and the traffic rolling by below.

As they ran together and hopped across buildings, they all took great care not to be ambushed by the Foot, they knew since the Shredder had returned there would be more patrols and the Venomous Five would be out there as well, claws, teeth and venom at the ready.

But so far everything had been quiet.

"You don't think they've given up do they?" asked Michaelangelo in a hopeful voice.

"Doubt it." said Donatello "As long as we've known them, and fought them, they never lay low for long."

"I don't like this." said Mona "It's so quiet, even for a night like tonight."

"You're right Mona." said Leonardo as he looked around "I would have thought the Shredder would have everyone in his employment out there, even Purple Dragons."

"I hate quiet nights like this!" Raphael added.

"Me too." said Michaelangelo.

Looking around the city Leonardo then saw the Foot Headquarters ahead and he looked thoughtful.

Raphael noticed his brothers look and narrowed his eyes.

"Fearless?" he asked.

"I've seen that look before!" said Donatello looking worried.

Leonardo looked towards the headquarters.

"Leo!" Mona cried "You can't possibly be thinking!"

"I want to see what the Shredder has done..." Leonardo said in a low voice "I want to see what those monsters are up to since Oroku Saki has returned!"

"But Leo!" cried Michaelangelo "If we get close to the Headquarters we'll be spotted."

"We're ninjas Mikey..." said Leonardo "Those ninjas won't spot us if we stick to the shadows, and we have infiltrated their headquarters before."

"We've been lucky before!" said Donatello.

"I can't rest..." Leonardo hissed "Since Kemeko was born, I wish to keep her safe, her and Karai, and I want to know what's going on behind the walls of the Foot Headquarters, what that evil creature is planning as he searches for Karai and us..."

"Are you mad!?" cried Raphael "If we're seen, they'll be on us like wolves!"

"Not if we're careful!" said Leonardo "And anyway, the Foot won't be expecting us to go near the Headquarters! They think we're still hiding!"

"He has a point..." said Mona as she thought for a moment.

The other tree turtles looked at Leonardo and seeing the look on their older brother's face, it looked like nothing would make him change his mind.

They knew once Leonardo had an idea in his mind, it was difficult to make him change his mind.

* * *

Leonardo glared then took off in the direction of the Headquarters.

"Leo! Wait!" Donatello yelled, racing after his older brother, and the others followed suite also worried.

Leonardo ran ahead and bounded across the buildings until he was at least a mile away from the Headquarters and he stopped and leapt down to the dark alleyways.

The others followed as they all hid in the shadows.

"I don't like this..." Michaelangelo whispered "We're gonna get caught...

"Don't think that way Mikey!" said Raphael.

"But what if they catch us again...what if they capture us and torture us like last time...now the Shredder's in there...he'll do worse than last time!"

"Mikey!" Mona hissed at the youngest turtle "Please...just calm down! As long as we stick to the shadows and stay on alert, we'll be okay."

"We better..." said Donatello, holding his bo staff up just in case he heard anything, but there was just silence.

"If I see any foot ninja..." Raphael snarled "I'll make mincemeat out of them all!"

"Shhhh!" Leonardo hissed loudly "Follow me!" he unsheathed his katana and walked further into the darkness towards the Foot Headquarters.

"What are you planning Oroku Saki?" he snarled "What are you hiding in there? And what hideous plans have you got for Karai and Kemeko?"

**So the turtles have started scouting! And they've arrived at the Foot Headquarters! Will they find anything? Or will they run into trouble? **

**Find out! **


	51. Chapter 51

**WARNING:**** Contains content readers may finding upsetting.**

**Chapter Fifty-One**

**Carry you home**

After a while, the turtles and Mona were gathered outside a dark alleyway outside the Headquarters.

"Okay guys." said Leonardo "Here we are."

"I don't like this..." said Michaelangelo "I really don't like this..."

Leonardo shushed his little brother and looked from the shadows to the HQ.

"Okay, we should split up here."

"What!?" Michaelangelo squeaked.

"Shush!" Raphael growled "You heard Fearless!"

Michelangelo chewed his lip nervously.

"Okay." said Leonardo "I'll take the north and east part of the building, Mona, Donnie, you two head to the West."

"Dr Arden's quarters." Mona snarled.

Leonardo nodded "And Raph, Mikey, you take the South."

"Got it." Said Raphael.

"Keep in touch via Shell-Cell, let me know if you see anything!"

"Right!" everyone agreed.

"Okay, let's move!" Leonardo ordered as he climbed up the building and headed for the north, Mona and Donatello aimed for the West and Michaelangelo and Raphael went for the South.

As Leonardo moved up to the North part of the building, he narrowed his eyes.

"I wonder what sick atrocities you're planning Shredder?!" he snarled "Or rather, what have you already undertook?"

* * *

Within the Foot Headquarters, Oroku Saki was sipping his saki and staring at the ninja as they trained hard under the watchful eye of Arashi who was also giving his master updates within the Headquarters.

"I have made sure the ninja are trained hard." Arashi said "And all have been given the right medicines and abilities for battle, generosity of Dr Arden!"

Oroku Saki nodded as he sipped his saki.

"Good..." he said.

"And I had expanded the spies around the city, both night and day, all taking guises of ordinary citizens around the city in case they find out anything useful to us that may involve the turtles, or Karai or their human friends." Arashi continued "our enemies are not alone..."

Oroku Saki nodded again as he listened.

"And Dr Arden?" he asked "How is he doing with the traitor Chaplin's body?"

Arashi smirked as he thought about Dr Arden's experiments with Dr Chaplin's body in the laboratory.

"My good doctor is still hard at work my lord." he said "He never stops at his work, and Dr Chaplin will never rest in peace, not as long as he has the traitors organs in his possession and preserved well."

Oroku Saki licked his lips and smirked.

"Very good..." he hissed bringing the saki to his lips again.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the laboratory, Dr Arden stood by Chaplin's body looking down at the corpse along with the many jars that held his vital organs.

Through the months, Dr Arden had been trying to reanimate Chaplin's body but had no luck, so he had decided to remove Chaplin's organs and reanimate them.

"I remember Stockman continued to live within a Jar, as well as in a robot's body, and I'm sure with the right equipment I will do the same to you!"

The burnt side of Dr Arden's face wrinkled horribly as he smirked.

"It'll be interesting to see what happens when you awaken in a jar or a robot's body, I wonder if I'll be able to pull you from the other side? Not that you'll be resting in peace, not with what I've been doing to you! And with your shell, I'll stuff it and you'll be on display! A warning to what happens to traitors like you!"

He smirked at the jars and stroked the one with the brain in it, then looked over at the jars that held the heart, the lungs other vitals.

* * *

Meanwhile, unknown to him, Donatello and Mona had climbed up the side of the building and were looking in through the window.

Both had managed to climb up the building without being seen, although they had had a few close calls where some ninja had walked past the windows and the two reptiles had to hide but so far, they hadn't been detected.

Donatello kept Mona close to him, scared that if the Lizard Lady saw Dr Arden she'd run in thee, her fans open and ready for the kill, but she didn't, yet if looks could kill, the evil Doctor would be writhing in agony.

"Still working hard..." Donatello hissed as he watched "Working hard on whatever abominations he has for Arashi and the Shredder."

Mona nodded, almost too sickened to speak as she remembered all the times Dr Arden had tortured her and experimented on her.

* * *

As the two reptiles watched for a while, they soon saw Dr Arden pick up his walkie talkie and speak into it, they weren't sure what he was saying but it seemed to be something that required him to leave the laboratory as he nodded and walked outside.

As soon as he was gone, Mona narrowed her eyes and reached across to open the window they were next to.

She soon succeeded and swung herself in and landed silently on her feet.

Donatello climbed in after her and held up his staff.

Both stood still and silent and looked around, there were no other scientists in the laboratory, and luckily not the Venomous Five.

"Stay close Mona." Donatello whispered to which Mona nodded and they crept through the laboratory to see what they could find, both held their breath and their hearts beat so hard they hurt and it sounded really loud in the silence of the laboratory apart from the slight whirring of the machines.

* * *

Mona soon walked over to where Dr Arden had been standing five minutes ago and her eyes soon came across the corpse of Chaplin and his organs in the jars.

Letting out a gagged yelp at the sight Mona covered her mouth and looked away trying to keep herself from throwing up, or screaming.

Donatello as soon as he heard her quickly walked over and he too saw Chaplin.

"Oh my...!" he almost shouted before covering his mouth with one hand and pulled Mona close to him with the other, the sight of Chaplin laying there on a table with his organs in jars was sickening.

"Monsters..." Mona whispered finally finding her voice "Monsters..."

Donatello shakily took his Shell-Cell and quickly called Leonardo and the others.

"Don?" he soon heard Leonardo's voice "You found anything?"

"You better get over here!" Donatello said in a strangled voice "Mona and I did find something in Dr Arden's Lab!"

"What?" asked Leonardo.

"Just get over here!" Donatello demanded "And bring Raph and Mikey too!"

"I'm coming!" said Leonardo "Just stay there!"

Donatello hung up and he and Mona waited for the others to come, as they did, Donatello walked over to analyse Chaplin and the organs.

"Oh my God..." he whispered in a strangled voice "Dr Arden...how...how sick are you?"

He could feel the memories of the evil Doctor's cruelty to him, including the time when he almost forced the purple masked turtle to cut Pandora out of Mona's womb.

It made him shiver all over and still made him sick to the stomach, yet he tried to focus on the task in front of him.

* * *

Mona meanwhile watched the window and before long, Leonardo, Raphael and Michaelangelo appeared and climbed in.

"Quickly!" Mona hissed "Dr Arden might return any moment!"

Michaelangelo was looking terrified but he followed Leonardo and Raphael as they walked over to where Mona and Donatello were.

No sooner did they do so when they saw Dr Chaplin and they recoiled in horror.

"Chaplin!?" cried Michaelangelo but Raphael clapped his hands over his little brother's mouth though he himself felt like screaming at the sight.  
Leonardo felt weak in the knees and he felt the need to be sick but he took a few deep breaths as he tried to fathom what was in front of him.

"It seems Dr Arden has hollowed out Chaplin like a mummy..." said Donatello struggling to speak "He removed his vital organs, and from what he plans to do...he wishes to reanimate Chaplin by using his vital organs in the jars...like Baxtor Stockman!"

The turtles gasped in horror as they remembered how Baxtor Stockman a long time ago was able to stay alive for so long whether as a robot or with his brain in a jar, it was terrifying and sickening at the same time.

Leonardo looked at the face of Chaplin, it was covered in bruises he could see some stitches in the head through the bloody matted red hair where his skull had been opened up and the brain removed.

"Kemeko's daddy..." he whispered in a strangled voice "How could they do such a cruel barbaric thing to him? All because he was in love? Because he wanted to new life with Karai? All because he wanted to be a father?"

He looked at the jars of organs and then at the others who stood shocked and sickened.  
"We gotta get him out of here!" he said "Get him away from this place and give him a proper burial!"

The others looked at him in horror.

"Leo?" cried Donatello "Are you...?"

"We can't leave him here!" Leonardo argued "We can't leave him here as some tool, some lab animal, some...experiment, he's a human being! He deserves a burial! He's Karai's husband! Kemeko's daddy!"

Mona swallowed hard but she understood where Leonardo was coming from.

"You're right." she said "We'll take him back with us!"

"Organs and all!" Leonardo said "We'll take him back to the lair! We'll give him a funeral! Let him rest in peace!"

"But Leo!" cried Raphael "The Shredder...Arashi...Arden...they'll soon find out his body's gone and they'll come looking for us! They'll want our shells for this!"

"Yeah!" cried Michaelangelo in fear.

"They already want our shells!" cried Donatello "And our heads! What makes this any different?"

"Everyone stop talking!" Leonardo hissed "Just help me get Chaplin off here and let's get out of this hell before Dr Arden comes back!"

"With you Leo!" said Mona as she unstrapped the corpse off the table and Leonardo wrapped Chaplin's body in a white cloth.

Donatello meanwhile picked up some paperwork found by the jars and the body and quickly stuffed them in the bag he carried, he then picked up the jar with the brain in it whilst Raphael, Mona an Michaelangelo reluctantly picked up the jars of the other organs.

* * *

As soon as everything was gathered, they quickly went for the window.

"We'll zip-line down to the next building and down the first manhole!" said Leonardo "Mona, the line!"

Mona nodded and quickly took out her Japanese longbow and took and arrow with a zip line which she quickly fired at the next building making a connection and Donatello made sure it was secure before all the turtles held their cargo and slid down the zip wire.

* * *

As soon as they were clear of the building, Donatello quickly ripped out the zip-line and looked the jars of organs and Chaplin's body.

"Holy shit..." Michaelangelo choked "I never imagined...Dr Arden would...would..."

As he spoke, Mona finally felt the need to be sick and she turned away from the scene and started throwing up out of anger and sickness to which Donatello and Raphael went over to comfort and assist her.

Leonardo meanwhile glared back at the Headquarters and his eyes blazed.

"Fucking Fiends...Monsters." he snarled as he thought of the Shredder, Arashi and Arden, he then looked at Chaplin who was covered with the white cloth "Don't worry Chaplin...you're free from there...we will carry you home...and you'll be in the presence of friends, and your wife and daughter..."

**So the turtles and Mona have discovered a mutilated corpse of Chaplin in Dr Arden's Lab! Now they've stolen the body and organs and are bringing him home to Karai to give him a funeral!**

**What will be the reactions of the Shredder, Arashi and Dr Arden when they discover Chaplin's body is gone? Or better yet, what will be the reactions of Splinter and Karai when the mutants return to the lair with Chaplin?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Warning:**** Contains content readers may find upsetting.**

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

**Close to you**

As soon as the gang made it back into the sewers, they quickly put down the cargo and Michaelangelo shivered.

"Holy Shell..." Raphael said in a sickened voice "How...could they?"

"It reminds me of that time when Overlord was in league with Arashi..." Michaelangelo said "Him and his evil zomborgs..."

Mona went pale as she thought about the time an evil man who made cyborgs out of corpses started working for Arashi, it almost made Dr Arden's experiments look tame.

"Oh God..." she whispered "Don't remind me!"

Raphael, Donatello and Leonardo also went pale as they remembered, even though Overlord was gone, thanks to some friends and allies they made during that time, it still shook them to the core.

"This is gonna break Karai's heart..." Leonardo said in a strangled voice as he looked down at Chaplin.

"How are we gonna get all this back into the lair without Karai seeing it?" asked Michaelangelo.

"Or better yet, Pandora!" said Mona.

"Oh yes!" cried the turtles together.

"I'll call Master Splinter." said Donatello, "See if he can get the girls somewhere else without them seeing all this..."

"Good idea Don!" said Leonardo.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the lair, Splinter was sitting on the sofa holding Pandora in his arms as she sat on his lap.

The little mutant was crying softly into his chest and the old rat stroked her head over so often.

"It is alright young one, it's is alright, it's only a film."

Pandora sniffled and hugged Splinter tighter as tears continued to fall.

Karai who was breastfeeding Kemeko looked at the DVD on the coffee table showing it to be '_**The Land Before Time**_'

"Maybe we should have suggested another film." she said in an embarrassed voice.

Splinter nodded in agreement and continued to hold Pandora close.

"Will mummy be home soon?" Pandora sniffled.

"She will be child, she will." said Splinter softly as he stroked Pandora's back and hair and held her closer.

Karai then lowered Kemeko from her breast and placed her over her shoulder to burp her then leaned a little closer so she could help comfort Pandora.

* * *

Just then Splinter's Shell-cell rang making them all look up.

The old rat picked it up and answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"_Master Splinter_!" Donatello's voice was soon heard on the other side "_Is there a chance you can keep Karai, Kemeko and Pandora away from from the main entrance and my quarters?_"

"Of course my son." said Splinter "But why may I ask?" his heart beat faster with panic as he thought something had happened to one of his children.

"_It's really disturbing sensei._" said Donatello "_Too disturbing to say here, but please, just keep the girls away from the entrance, I'll bleep when it's clear, but before you panic, everyone here is okay, we're not hurt._"

"Very well Donatello." said Splinter, his voice showing relief that this children weren't hurt, yet he wondered what was so distressing that he had to keep the girls away from the entrance "I'll see you soon." he then hung up.

"What is it?" asked Karai in a worried voice.

"Mummy? Daddy?" asked Pandora, her tearful eyes shining.

"Everyone is okay." said Splinter "They were calling in to say they were coming home."

"Thank goodness." said Karai.

Splinter then looked down at Pandora and wiped her tears.

"I know what will make you feel better sweetheart." he said "How about some ice cream?"

Pandora though still tearful she gave a weak smile and nodded.

"I just need to prep a few things for when my children return." said Splinter "Karai, may you escort Pandora?"

"I can yes." said Karai, holding Kemeko over her shoulder and standing up slowly before holding her hand out to Pandora who took it "Come on sweetie!" she said "Let's get some ice cream!"

Pandora wiped her eyes.

"Okay Kay-ree." she said softly and she walked with Karai and Kemeko to the kitchen.

Splinter sighed with relief and watched the entrance to the lair, after about five minutes, he saw the four turtles and Mona appear carrying the body of Chaplin in the sheet as well as the jars of organs.

"My children!" said Splinter in a loud whisper.

"My lab! Now!" Donatello hissed, motioning with his head to go to his laboratory to which everyone hurried towards.

* * *

As soon as they were inside, Splinter quickly shut the door.

"Karai, Kemeko and Pandora have gone into the kitchen." he said "Now what is it you found?"

Leonardo swallowed hard as Raphael and Michelangelo placed the body of Chaplin on the table as well as placed the jars on the counters.

"Master Splinter." he said in a strangled voice "The Foot...they...Dr Arden...he..."

Splinter looked at the jars of organs and he went pale, he then saw the sheet covered Chaplin and looked at the mutants.

"We found Dr Chaplin." said Donatello "We ventured close to the Foot HQ and we saw Dr Arden's laboratory."

"That monster was performing experiments on the corpse..." Mona spluttered again going pale.

Splinter said nothing but walked over to the body and looked at the jars, he then touched the sheet and grasping it between finger and thumb he pulled it back and he saw the bruised, pale face of Dr Chaplin.

"Dear God!" he cried.

"We couldn't leave him there Master!" cried Leonardo "We couldn't leave him there at the mercy of the Foot being subjected to those horrific experiments!"

Splinter again said nothing as he stared at the body, it was if nothing could deter him, his silence spoke of how shocked and disgusted he was at the fact that the Foot would do such despicable things.

The turtles and Mona looked at each other wondering what Splinter going to say, they didn't know if Splinter was going to berate them for venturing near the Foot HQ now with the Shredder back as they knew now that evil man had returned he was more merciless than before but seeing the body of Chaplin before him, he seemed too concerned for what to say to Karai now that her husband had been returned, with all his organs removed and in jars!

"My children..." Splinter said finally finding his voice making the mutants jump slightly "We will need to explain this to Karai...but the little ones must not come in here."

"Yes Master Splinter." said the Mutants together.  
"I will ask for an explanation later." said Splinter looking at Leonardo "But in the meantime, Donatello, do what you need to do so we can arrange a funeral for Chaplin."

"Yes Sensei." said Donatello "And I'll do something about the organs..." he looked at the jars and swallowed hard.

Splinter nodded and motioned the others out of the room so Donatello would have room to work.

* * *

As soon as they came out of the Laboratory, Splinter lead them to the kitchen where Karai was standing at the kitchen holding Kemeko and looking over Pandora who was eating her ice cream, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

As soon as the mutants walked in, Pandora stopped eating her ice cream and ran over to her parents, fresh tears flowing.

"Mummy! Daddy!" she cried as she ran into the arms of Mona who scooped her arm.

"Sweetheart!" said Mona "Are you okay?"

Pandora just cried into her mother's shoulder and held her tight as if something would take her away if she let go for a second.

Raphael frowned as he stroked his daughter's hair.

"What happened?" he asked.

Splinter and Karai both looked a little embarrassed and guilty.

"Pandora watched '**The Land Before Time**'" said Karai.

"It seemed that the scenes in that film made her cry." said Splinter "Despite there being a happy ending."

The turtles and Mona then realised why.

"Death of Littlefoot's mother." said Michaelangelo "That always made me cry like a baby."

"Me too." said Leonardo.

Mona smiled softly and held Pandora close.

"Awww Little Geisha." she said "It's alright, daddy and I aren't going anywhere, we're here!"

"But Littlefoot lost his mummy..." Pandora whimpered "Sharp-Tooth got her."

"That horrible Sharp-Tooth!" said Mona "But Little-Foot and his friends made it home!"

"That they did!" said Michaelangelo in a happy voice trying to help cheer up Pandora "And they finished off that nasty old Sharp-Tooth!"

Mona then looked at Michaelangelo and she gave him a look to which the youngest turtle nodded knowing what she wanted.

"How about you and Uncle Mikey have some fun together?" said Mona "It'll be almost time for your bath and bed."

Pandora looked a little hesitant as she was still upset but Michaelangelo gave her a big grin to which she giggled.

Mona then handed Pandora to Michaelangelo and the youngest turtle put her on his shoulder.

"It's the Mikey horsey!" he laughed "Giddy up!" he then galloped out of the kitchen with Pandora gigging as she rode on his shoulders cheering up slightly as she had fun with her Uncle Michelangelo.

* * *

Mona and Raphael looked at Michaelangelo in thanks then they turned to Karai and they looked worried.

Karai saw the looks on their faces and her face fell.

"What...what is it?" she asked holding Kemeko close.

Leonardo swallowed hard and walked over.

"Karai..." he said "I think you should sit down."

Karai obliged, her heart beating fast.

"What...what did you find on your patrol?" she asked.

Splinter, Raphael and Mona chewed their lips and looked at Leonardo who took another deep breath.

The blue masked turtle then explained how they got close to the Headquarters and how Mona and Donatello had ventured close to Dr Arden's laboratory and where they discovered his horrific experiments.

Karai started to shake and Kemeko began to whine a little to which Karai gently rocked her to soothe her.

"Karai..." Leonardo struggled to speak "Chaplin...we found him..."

Karai's eyes widened and tears filled her eyes, Mona winced and Raphael placed his hands on her shoulders preparing for the worst as the information told to Karai began to sink in.

Splinter walked over to offer comfort just in case.

Karai couldn't speak for a moment as she looked at Leonardo.

"Chaplin..." she choked out "They were holding my husband...as a tool in the laboratories?"

Leonardo nodded.

"Mona and Don saw him when they were scouting Dr Arden's area..." Leonardo went on "And...as soon as the coast was clear...we brought him back here..."

"He's here!?" Karai exclaimed "You brought him home?" her eyes widened in desperation and she got up from the table and ran out of the kitchen with Kemeko in her arms.

"Shit!" Raphael cried.

"Karai!" Leonardo shouted as he raced after her "Wait! No!"

But Karai didn't listen and ran straight for the laboratory with Leonardo, Raphael, Mona and Splinter running behind.

* * *

Sadly they didn't catch up with Karai and the woman burst into Donatello's Laboratory as the brainy turtle was cleaning Chaplin's body ready for embalming.

As soon as she did, Donatello almost jumped out of his shell as he saw Karai standing there in horror and heartbreak.

"Karai..." Donatello tried to speak.

"Chaplin!" Karai choked as she saw her husband laying there on the table and his organs in the jars "Chaplin...what...what did they do to you?" she staggered over and collapsed on the body sobbing her heart out.

As she did the others burst in.

"Karai..." Leonardo said as he reached across to the heartbroken woman.

Donatello looked up at the others speechless, but Leonardo ran over and wrapped his arms around Karai from behind.

"The bastards!" Karai sobbed "The bastards! They took him apart! They've mutilated him!"

"Karai...please!" Leonardo pleaded trying to pull her away.

"No! NO!" Karai screamed "Let me be with him! Let me be with my husband!"

At the commotion, Kemeko began to scream and wail.

Mona instantly rushed over and took Kemeko from Karai's arms and tried to soothe the wailing baby whilst Splinter went over to help Leonardo with Karai.

"Please!" Leonardo pleaded "You have to let Donny work, he's going to prepare Chaplin for burial, make sure he's at peace after what those monsters did!"

Karai put up a fight as she tried to hold onto the corpse of her husband but before long her grief took over and she collapsed sobbing letting go of Chaplin as she did.

His own heart breaking, Leonardo helping Karai up and lead her out of the room, Splinter also helped.

"I'll bring Kemeko in a little bit." said Mona as she held the whimpering baby close to her to which Splinter nodded at her.

Donatello was still frozen in shock as he watched Leonardo and Splinter lead Karai out of the room.

"We're sorry Donny." said Raphael as he walked over to help Mona with Kemeko "We tried to stop her."

"I know..." said Donatello "This is distressing for Karai..."

Mona looked down at Kemeko, the baby had stopped wailing and was now sleeping peacefully in her bundle.

"What do we do now?" asked Mona.

"I need to keep working on Chaplin." said Donatello "Hopefully Leo and Sensei will calm Karai down, in the meantime, you and Raph look after Kemeko."

"Okay." said Raphael "We'll leave you to it Don."

"Call us if you need anything." said Mona.

"Will do...thanks." said Donatello as he looked down at Chaplin and continued his work as Raphael and Mona left the laboratory.

* * *

Meanwhile, Splinter and Leonardo had gotten Karai to her room, as soon as they arrived, Karai collapsed on the bed and sobbed her heart out like there was no tomorrow.

Leonardo pulled her to him and held her as she sobbed and clawed her fingers on his plastron.

"They mutilated him!" She screamed "They tampered with my husband like a tool! They took out his organs!"

Leonardo held Karai tighter and rocked her as she sobbed.

"How could they!?" Karai sobbed "Those monsters! Those monsters!"

"Karai..." Splinter tried to speak as he stroked the distressed woman's back "I now this hurts...and you feel such anger as well as grief..."

"Killing my husband, the father of my child before my eyes was traumatising enough!" Karai wailed "But to have made him an experiment! Something to tamper with! How could they!?"

"Shhh...Shhhh." Leonardo soothed "They will get their's Karai! They'll get their's..."

"That they will!" said Splinter.

Karai continued to sob against Leonardo until her sobs became whimpers and she soon relaxed against Leonardo.

"I'll look after her, Master." said Leonardo "Is...is Kemeko okay?"

"Your sister will look after Kemeko." said Splinter "She'll bring her in when all is calm."

Leonardo nodded in agreement.

"Okay." he said, he looked down at Karai and stroked her hair "Kemeko's alright, Karai" he said "Mona will look after her."

Karai nodded, she could barely speak as she was crying so much.

"Shhh...shhh." Leonardo whispered "I'm here..."

Splinter strokes Karai's back then stood up.

"Look after her Leonardo." he said to which Leonardo nodded and Splinter left the room.

As soon as he had gone, Leonardo lay Karai on the bed and held her close as she cried softly.

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered "I'm so sorry Karai..."

Karai didn't speak yet continued to cry into Leonardo's plastron and her shoulders shook.

Leaning down to look at Karai, tears brimmed in Leonardo's eyes as he saw how distressed and heartbroken she was, he wished within all his soul that he could take her pain away or in some way wish Chaplin back to life, but he knew that was impossible.

"I'm here Karai..." he whispered softly "Everything will be alright...I promise you...I'll never leave you...as long as I live I shall protect you...on my honour...I will protect you and Kemeko..." as he spoke his lips brushed against Karai's forehead and hairline.

As they did, Karai relaxed and snuggled closer to him, feeling comfort in his arms, and she looked up at the blue masked turtle, she was so close to him she could see the individual threads of his blue mask and he could see the tears on her eyelashes.

"Leonardo..." Karai whispered, finally finding her voice "I...I'm glad you're here..."

"I'll always be here for you..." Leonardo whispered back, their lips were so close now, they could feel each other's breath.

* * *

Just then, a noise made them both look towards the door and they both looked over, but luckily one-one walked in.

Coming to their senses, Karai looked down and rested her head against Leonardo, her face going pink.

"It's okay Karai..." Leonardo whispered also going pink in the cheeks "Try to sleep now...I'm here...I'm not going anywhere..."

Karai nodded.

"Thank you Leonardo..." she whispered.

Leonardo held her close and stroked her hair, the thoughts of that almost kiss spinning in his head.

**Gosh...poor Karai seeing her dead husband and learning the truth of what the Foot were doing to him. **

**And here we had an almost kiss between her and Leonardo! Wonder how everything will progress now? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Notes: At the beginning of the Chapter when Mikey mentioned 'Overlord' that was a character that made his appearance in Tyroth Darkstorm's fic 'Mutant Vigilantes' those who have read the fic will know the allies I spoke of, but those who don't, you can find Tyroth Darkstorm in my favourite authors category and read the fics (Which I consider to be canon) to find out! And of course 'Overlord' belongs to Tyroth Darkstorm!**

**Also, if any of you have seen the film Pandora watched earlier, '_The Land Before Time_' that was one of my favourite films as a kid! Even if it did make me cry a few times! **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Pretty long one too! See you next chapter! :D**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

**Vengeance on Both Sides**

The next morning, Leonardo accompanied Karai to Donatello's laboratory so she could see Chaplin. Karai held Kemeko in her arms as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

The previous night, Karai cried herself to sleep and Leonardo never left her, he just held her and stroked her hair until she succumbed to sleep.

There had been times she had woken up from nightmares and cried again, but Leonardo continued to hold her and comfort her, and before long he too fell asleep.

Because of such a disturbed night, Leonardo felt very tired, but he brushed it off as he focused on looking after Karai.

They soon made it to the laboratory where Donatello came out, just as exhausted having worked hard on Chaplin to prepare him for burial.

"How is he?" asked Leonardo.

"I've fixed him up as best I can..." said Donatello chewing his lip as he looked at the tearful Karai, "So he can be ready for burial...He's ready to be seen now ...just...not too long okay?"

Leonardo nodded and gently guided Karai into the room.

* * *

As they entered, they saw Chaplin laying on the table covered with a sheet and his red/brown hair was combed so as to cover the wounds on his head.

The laboratory was thankfully tidy and showed no evidence of Donatello's handy work nor the jars of organs, yet both Leonardo and Karai were curious to what was covered, though they decided not to even look.

Slowly Karai walked over to Chaplin, handing Kemeko to Leonardo as she did, her eyes filled with tears again as she reached over and gently touched Chaplin's ice cold forehead.

"Chaplin..." Karai sobbed softly "I...I can't tell you how much I've missed you..." she lowered her lips to his forehead and kissed it.

"I think about you all the time...You're always in my dreams...and I wish on every star in the sky that you could be here with me...and meet our precious little treasure..."

She looked up and towards Leonardo who stepped forward with Kemeko in his arms.

"Chaplin..." she whispered "Darling...meet your new daughter...Kemeko..."

Leonardo then stepped forward and lowered Kemeko slightly so she could see her father even if he was a corpse on Donatello's table.

Kemeko blinked and looked down at her father, her innocent eyes tried to take in what she saw laying there, yet with no idea that there lay her dead father, she gurgled and cooed.

"That's right sweetheart." Karai whispered more tears erupted from her eyes almost blinding her "That's your daddy."

* * *

Leonardo walked up behind Karai and gently stroked her back in an effort to comfort her as he too looked down at Chaplin.

"Don't worry Chaplin..." he thought "I'm taking good care of her, both Karai and your daughter." he sighed sadly as he looked at Chaplin's pale face.

"Kemeko's so beautiful." he thought "There are times I feel guilty that I'm the one holding her, changing her, bathing her, feeding her and putting her to sleep when really it should be you, you're her real daddy..."

He looked at Karai who continued to mourn over Chaplin and show her baby her dead daddy, his heart sank as he thought of what was going through Karai's head and he kept stroking her back to comfort her.

* * *

After a few minutes, Karai looked up, her eyes though filled with tears narrowed as she felt a strong sense of loathing, she could see the faces of Oroku Saki, Izo Arashi, Dr William Arden, the Venomous Five, all the Foot Ninja and her heart beat faster as anger, hate and malice filled her heart.

"Bastards..." she thought "They killed Chaplin...they destroyed our family, our future...robbed Kemeko of her daddy...they will pay..."

She stroked Chaplin's face and leaned close to him.

"I promise you baby..." she whispered "Shredder will pay...as will Arashi...Dr Arden...and their reptile freaks...they will all pay for what they did to you..." he then leaned down and kissed Chaplin's lips, her tears dripping on his face as she did so.

"I love you Chaplin..." she whispered "So much..."

Leonardo sighed heavily as he looked at Karai, he then saw Karai look up and he almost jumped back in fear as he saw the look in Karai's eyes.

The memories of the fierce ninja princess he fought years back, the woman who stabbed him in the shoulder causing some of his shell to break off, the woman who was once the new Shredder, he saw the back murderous look in her eyes, and he couldn't help but feel slightly worried, especially when he heard the malice in her voice.

"They...will...pay..."

* * *

In the living area, the other turtles and Mona sat on the sofas as they contemplated what they had witnessed.

"More than likely Dr Arden's gonna realise that Chaplin's gone." said Mona.

"And the Shredder will be on the warpath!" said Michaelangelo "He'll know for sure that it was us that took Chaplin's body."

Donatello gulped in fear.

"Then we better be aware." said Raphael taking out his sai "We'll meet them again and it'll be a fight to the end!"

"That it will!" a voice sounded behind them making them all jump.

The three turtles and Mona looked around to see Karai standing behind them, her face though still showing that she had been crying was now replaced with undeniable hatred.

"Karai..." said Mona standing up, she soon saw Leonardo walking behind Karai holding Kemeko who was napping peacefully in his arms.

"The time has come..." Karai snarled "The Shredder will pay for what he has done..."

The other turtles stood to attention, although Raphael started to show some excitement as he gripped his sai.

"I must face my father..." Karai said "The man who was my father...and make him pay..."

"But Karai..." said Donatello.

"I must!" Karai said "I can't keep running and hiding forever! He must be stopped! For the sake of my child! He must be stopped!"

Leonardo cradled Kemeko close as he looked at Karai, he could see there was no way anyone was changing her mind, she was willing to go out there and face the Shredder and his followers, despite the danger she was in.

"Karai." he said stepping forward "I know how you wish to go about this...but..."

"You won't stop me Leonardo..." Karai said "I must confront the Shredder!"

"I know." said Leonardo "And we won't stop you, we will join you!"

"Yeah!" said Raphael spinning his sai "I've been dying to give that monster and his followers a good thrashing!"

"I'm with you!" said Mona "As a mother myself, I wish to fight for the protection of the children!"

"I also!" said Michelangelo.

"And as shall I!" said Donatello.

"We're a family!" said Leonardo "We stick together! We fight together!"

Karai looked at the reptiles as they rallied around her all willing to follow her into battle and she smiled softly.

"Thank you..." she said "But I can't let you risk your lives for me..."

"We shall and we will, Karai!" sad Leonardo "It's our honour to do so!"

The other reptiles nodded.

"Then let's kick some Foot Ninja butt!" Raphael smirked.

"Yeah! And Venomous Five ass!" said Michaelangelo spinning his nun-chucks.

"But we're gonna need a plan first!" said Donatello.

"And some help!" said Mona "We'll get April and Casey to assist." she checked the clock "The sun will rise soon, once they're awake we'll get them down here."

"And I'll get Master Splinter in on the plan too." said Leonardo as he walked to Splinter's room, as he did, he began to wonder what was going on back at Foot Headquarters and if the Shredder and his followers realized what happened to Chaplins's body.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Foot Headquarters, the turtles and Mona were correct about the Shredder being furious that Chaplin's corpse had disappeared from Dr Arden's laboratory.

About half an hour after the turtles and Mona had fled the laboratory with Chaplin's corpse, Dr Arden had returned and realised that his experiment was gone.

"Those turtles!" Dr Arden snarled as he flexed his syringe fingers "They stole the experiment!"

"And how did those creatures get into your laboratory Dr Arden!?" Arashi asked furiously.

"Damned if I know!" Dr Arden snapped "They found some way to sneak into the building! Despite the heavy security"

Oroku Saki glowered as he watched Dr Arden and Arashi talk furiously over Chaplin's disappearance.

Arashi noticed his master looking at both him and Dr Arden but he continued to speak.

"The whole buildings always surrounded!" he said "Ninja at every door, there was no way they could have gotten in! Or out for that matter!"

"Your incompetence is most taxing!" Oroku Saki hissed, he sipped his saki and his eyes never left the two men as they looked up at him.

"Master..." Arashi grovelled "They will be found...I guarantee it!"

"You guarantee it?" Oroku Saki glared "You guarantee that the turtles and Karai will be found? Along with Chaplin's corpse?"

Arashi nodded.

"After the death of Chaplin by our hands." he said "More than likely Karai will come looking for us, and she will have the turtles, the lizard whore and that rat of theirs in tow..."

Dr Arden smirked as he thought about what Arashi was saying.

"You have a good point Arashi." he said, his burnt side of his face wrinkling horribly "Karai will want vengeance for her dead husband."

Shredder thought for a moment.

"If Karai wishes vengeance...then we will let her have her vengeance." Oroku Saki hissed as he looked at the Shredder armour "I believe the time it almost upon us, we will meet the turtles and their friends once again and they will see with their own eyes that have truly returned!"

Arashi felt a smile curling at the corner of his mouth as he felt pleased he had planted that thought into Shredder's head.

Dr Arden also smirked.

Oroku Saki then turned to Arashi and Dr Arden, a dangerous yet lust for blood in his eyes.

"Prepare the ninja!" he said "And make sure the Venomous Five are ready..." he snarled "When the sun sets, we will scour the streets for the turtles and their friends and we make them wish they ere never born."

"Yes Master." said Arashi and Dr Arden together.

"I have many serums to give them." said Dr Arden "Especially the healing serum, it will make them harder to kill!"

"Do what you must with our soldiers." said Oroku Saki as he looked at the armour almost lovingly "As long as they are prepared!"

The two men bowed to The Shredder and quickly left the throne room, as they did, Oroku Saki narrowed his eyes as thoughts of Karai, the turtles, Splinter and their friends circled in his mind.

"When we meet..." he snarled "None of you, will leave the battle alive!" he then lifted his hand to which a knuckle guard rested on it with long razor sharp spikes on it.

"You thought you were rid of me...but now I have returned...and I shall have my revenge!"

**So...the time has come! Looks like a deadly battle will take place...stay tuned as both heroes and villains prepare for a showdown!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

**Peace before the Battle**

The following evening, the turtles and Mona stood by the TV area making sure they had everything ready for their confrontation with the Foot.

Pandora meanwhile was oblivious of the whole thing as she sat in front of the TVs watching '_**The Lion King**_'

Every so often, Raphael would look over his shoulder and observe his laughing daughter as well as hope and pray that he and Mona would come back alive after the battle.

"April and Casey emailed me not long ago," said Donatello as he packed a bag of medical supplies and placed them in a duffel bag on the table.

"They're on their way?" asked Mona as she placed her fans in her belt and made sure she had some extra shurikan stars and kuni knives.

Donatello nodded.

"They'll be able to look after Pandora as well as make sure everything's ready in my medical room just in case."

"Good thinking Don." said Mona "So do you think we're ready?"

She looked over to Michaelangelo who was looking slightly nervous as he checked he had his weapons.

"We're gonna meet the Shredder..." he said in a scared voice "I'm not sure if I'm ready at all..."

Raphael spun his sai.

"I must agree with Michaelangelo." said Splinter softly as he leaned on his cane many memories of the evil man that murdered his master filled his mind, "After so long believing the Shredder to be gone...we are to meet him again in Battle..."

"That monster's gonna wish he was never found after we get through with him!" he snarled, he then looked across to Leonardo in the middle of the lair practising with his katana "Fearless seems to be ready to go." he said.

The others agreed as they watched.

* * *

Leonardo did a little practice with his swords in the middle of the lair, his heart was racing as he thought about when they would finally confront the Shredder after he had been banished for so long.

He looked up at Karai's bedroom door, the night before, he had helped Karai settle Pandora down then he had then spooned with Karai to help her settle down to sleep. It had been difficult to sleep due to the fact the were to face the Shredder again, he had had nightmares that it would happen, but he never imagined it would actually come, but eventually through some soft talk and stroking her hair, they both drifted off to sleep.

He looked over to the others who were watching him, and due to the looks on their faces, they were ready to head out if he and Karai were.

Nodding at his siblings, he sheathed his swords and walked up to the door before knocking three times.

"Come in!" he heard Karai's voice, to which he walked in and saw Karai placing something in the drawer then turn to face him, cradling Kemeko with one arm and stroking her cheek with the other.

"Leonardo..." she said softly.

"Are you alright Karai?" asked Leonardo.

Karai nodded, her eyes were shining with tears.

"I...I just..." she stammered sitting on the bed, Leonardo instantly went over and sat next to her placing an arm around her shoulders.

Kemeko shuffled a little in her swaddling yet didn't wake up.

"After so long...thinking the Shredder was dead...I'm about to confront him again." said Karai "This time...not as his daughter, but as an enemy, a traitor..."

Leonardo sighed sadly and placed a hand on Karai's as well as look as the sleeping Kemeko.

"Karai..." he said "I know you're feeling scared...as well as angry..."

"So many emotions..." Karai whispered "More than I can hold within me..." tears spilled from her eyes.

"Each time I think of the Shredder...I see him watching as Chaplin was tortured and murdered...then turning to me and how he planned to do away with me...and raise my baby to be a monster like him...each time I see him...and his loyal followers...Arashi...Dr Arden...the Venomous Five...his armies of loyal Ninja...I dream of running my tanto through them all..."

Leonardo held Karai close to him.

"I know..." he whispered "I understand..."

Karai wiped her tears and looked up at Leonardo who placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it.

"You will not be alone..." Leonardo whispered "You won't fight that creature alone, me and the others will be there..."

Karai took a few deep breathes as she tried to compose herself, she was shaking all over and she felt so emotional it was difficult to think straight, but as Leonardo held her cheeks she felt a sense of calm wash over her.

"I promise on my honour...on my life..." Leonardo soothed, "I'll be by your side..."

Looking into his eyes that peeped through the eye-holes of his blue mask, she felt the emotions wash away like a tranquil wave.

"L...Le...Leonardo...she whispered as she melted into his embrace, she placed her own hands on his cheeks and kept looking into his eyes, just looking at them, she briefly forgot the Shredder, she forgot the confrontation they were about to face, looking into Leonardo's eyes was like looking into Chaplin's again, those gentle comforting eyes.

* * *

As she kept looking at them, she realised she was getting closer to Leonardo, his breath was on her lips, her heart beat faster in her chest and she could hear it in her ears, blocking out any other noises around them.

Karai opened her mouth to speak again, but no sound came out as she felt a pair of soft leathery lips on her own, they danced over hers for a few seconds then she began to return the dance, her eyes fluttered shut as she got lost in the moment.

Leonardo stroked Karai's cheeks as he felt her lips on his, he couldn't think straight, his stomach was churning, his heart was beating hard in is chest and he didn't want to pull away, before long he felt the kiss get more intense and his hands travelled down to Karai's neck to pull her closer.

* * *

"Leo!" They soon heard Mona calling up making them draw apart quickly blushing madly "Karai! April and Casey are here!"

Leonardo looked back at the door.

"Okay Mona!" he called "We're coming!" he looked back at Karai, blushed and stood up holding Kemeko who gurgled slightly.

"Leo...I..." she stammered.

"It's okay Karai..." said Leonardo "I...um..." he stood up and walked to the door of the room and looked out to see Mona standing outside and April and Casey greeting everyone, Pandora was squealing excitedly at April and Casey and Casey had lifted her into his arms and April was tickling her chin.

Leonardo looked back at Karai who kissed Kemeko and laid her back in her crib, his heart was beating so hard it felt like it was humming, he pressed his lips together as he tried to fathom what happened between him and Karai, he felt hot all over but he tried to gather himself.

"She's right." he said, his voice a little shaky with embarrassment "April and Casey are here."

Karai looked back at Leonardo "I'll be right there..."she said her face a deep shade of pink "Just give me a few minutes."

"Take your time..." said Leonardo as he walked towards the door and into the main lair.

* * *

Karai watched him go, then looked down at Kemeko who shifted and gurgled, and she placed her fingers on her lips.

She was shocked at herself for kissing Leonardo, she couldn't believe she had done that, her fingers still on her lips, she looked at a picture of Chaplin on the dresser, it was her favourite picture of him, him smiling at the camera when they were on their honeymoon.

"In Leo's eyes..." Karai whispered "I saw you again...those kind loving eyes that always made me feel safe...yet...the lips didn't belong to you..." tears fell from her eyes and she looked back down at Kemeko before leaning down at stroking her cheek.

"I know Leonardo's not your real father, sweetheart..." Karai whispered "But I'm sure in your eyes, he's more than you would dream of for a father the way he cares for you and looks after you, he could never replace Chaplin, but he does such a good job, Chaplin would be proud and reassured to know you're being looked after..."

She leaned down and kissed her daughter.

"I promise you this sweetheart..." Karai whispered "I will never let the Shredder have you...as long as I live...until death claims me...You will never be in the Shredder's grasp...he'll never claim you...I will protect you..."

She kissed Kemeko again sealing the promise, then stood up and narrowing her eyes, she walked over to the wardrobe and flung open the doors.

Within the inside of the wardrobe, she saw her outfit she wore when she was once the Foot Ninja Princess, the tight leather trousers, matching top, black boots and blue body protector along with her twin swords and tanto.

"Oroku Saki..." she hissed as she stared at the outfit "You and I have unfinished business..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Foot Headquarters, Oroku Saki stood at the windows watching as the sun disappeared over the buildings, he clenched his fist as he thought of the confrontation with the turtles and Karai.

He knew they would be out there doing night patrol soon, the ninja spies had given him all the information he needed.

He looked down at himself, he was wearing his full armour, yet he wasn't wearing is helmet for it rested on the table at the top of the room, ready to be worn for when it was time to leave.

"Before the sun rises..." he snarled "There will be blood...You will pay for your treachery..."

The sky was going red before the sun completely vanished, in a way it was like the sky was drenched in blood, exactly what Oroku Saki hoped would spill by the time the sun rose again.

"Master..." the voice of Arashi brought Oroku Saki out of his thoughts and he turned around to see Arashi dressed in his full ninja gear, and Dr Arden next to him also wearing ninja gear but also wearing his white lab coat on top, his burnt features on full show and his syringe contraptions on his hands.

Behind them were the Venomous Five, and several of the Foot ninja, including the Elite ninja, all with their weapons drawn and ready to fight.

As soon as Oroku Saki saw his Elite Ninja, a smirk formed on his face.

"We are ready, Master." said Arashi in a dangerous voice "We are all ready to follow you..."

"Your Elite Ninja have been given my serums to make them stronger and more deadly than before..." Dr Arden smirked "Those Turtles stand no chance against them."

Oroku Saki's eyes narrowed as he smirked and without speaking he walked over to the table and picked up his helmet.

Everyone watched him as he turned to them and lifted his helmet before him.

"The time has come..." he snarled "Tonight we face our enemies...and traitors...They thought they had seen the last of me, but they were wrong..."

Arashi and Dr Arden smirked as they listened.

"They were wrong..." Arashi hissed.

The Venomous Five hissed and twitched excitedly as they listened to Oroku Saki continue to speak.

"As I was frozen in my prison, I dreamed of the day that I will confront my enemies, they will all suffer greatly, no mercy will be bestowed...I will hear their screams...I will taste their pain...I will watch their blood flow as they life leaves their eyes...My reign...has begun again!"

As he spoke the final words, he placed the helmet on his head and the red eyes within began to glow, finally Oroku Saki had donned his armour and once again became the murderous, feared and merciless Shredder.

Arashi and Dr Arden's smirks grew wider and they bowed to the Shredder.

As they did, the Venomous Five and the ninja followed suite.

Shredder smirked through his helmet then watched as his followers stood up again.

"Now...let us march to battle..." Shredder snarled to which he moved towards the doors of the throne room, Arashi and Dr Arden followed him, then the Venomous Five, the Foot Elite and the other Ninja.

As Arashi and Dr Arden followed the Shredder, both evil men couldn't shake the feeling of excitement within them, now their master had returned, there would be blood, terror and massacre, even more so than when they were behind the wheel.

Arashi gripped his katana and Dr Arden flexed his fingers as they walked, the smirks never leaving their faces as they continued to follow the Shredder...

**So...Leonardo and Karai have shared their first kiss, who would have thought the Leader of the Ninja Turtles and the former Foot Ninja Princess would come together, yet such emotions are running through their heads.**

**Now both side prepare to meet...what will be the outcome when they meet again? Get ready for the Showdown coming next chapter! **

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	55. Chapter 55

**Finally...here we are...the showdown...hope this was worth the wait!**

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

**Return of the Shredder**

Back at the lair, the turtles, Mona and Splinter were ready to leave and were just waiting for Karai.

April and Casey promised to have the medical room ready for when and if anyone was injured and also to watch over Pandora and Kemeko.

Pandora was excited about April and Casey looking after her, mainly because April would make her warm chocolate milk and cookies and Casey would play games with her or tell stories of how he and Raphael went on adventures together.

Mona looked at Pandora who sat in Casey's arms and stroked her cheek.

"You be a good girl okay?" she said "And listen to Auntie April and Uncle Casey okay?"

"Yes mummy." said Pandora.

"Good girl!" said Mona "Mummy and Daddy love you very much!"

Rapheal leaned over to Pandora and nuzzled her nose.

"See you later Little Geisha!" he said.

Pandora giggled and kissed her father's cheek, then the other turtles and Splinter walked over to say goodbye to her.

After Leonardo said his goodbyes to his niece he looked up at Karai's bedroom, wondering when she was going to emerge.

* * *

Before long, the door opened and Karai appeared.

Leonardo's eyes widened as he looked at the outfit she saw, at once memories came flooding back to him when Karai was once part of the Foot, she wore the exact same outfit when she confronted him and they crossed blades, yet this time, it didn't sport the red Foot symbol.

Karai looked upon Leonardo and leapt down from the upper level before walking over to them all.

The other turtles also felt their stomach flip and their hearts beat faster as they saw Karai, even though she was now on their side, they too felt the same feeling as they remembered their days fighting Karai when she was part of the Foot.

Karai walked over and placed her hands on her belt where she had her tanto.

"I am ready..." she whispered "I will face the Shredder and he will feel my wrath..."

Leonardo looked determined.

"You will not fight alone Karai..." he said "My blades will protect you! On my honour!"

"As will my fans!" said Mona.

"As will my bo staff!" said Donatello.

"As will my nun-chucks!" said Michaelangelo.

"As will my sai!" said Raphael.

"And I too will fight alongside you Karai!" said Splinter "And in spirit...as will Hatamo Yoshi..."

Karai smiled at the mutants.

"Thank you..." she said softly before bowing to them to which they bowed back.

"Good luck guys!" said Casey.

"Stay safe!" said April.

The mutants and Karai bowed to April and Casey.

"We will..." said Leonardo.

"Kay-ree..." Pandora reached out a hand to Karai to which Karai reached over and held her hand.

"Hey sweetie!" she smiled.

"Will you play with me later?" asked Pandora "Please?"

Karai smiled softly and stroked Pandora's cheek "Sure sweetie!" she said "You and I can have some fun together when me and your mum, daddy and Uncles come back!"

Pandora smiled and giggled.

Leonardo felt his soul warm up as he looked at Pandora and Karai then looked to the entrance knowing that they were about to face extreme danger.

"We...we better go..." he said.

Karai looked back and nodded.

"Okay..." she said, she then kissed Pandora's cheek "You be a good girl now!" she said "We'll be back later then we can play!"

Pandora grinned and hugged Casey again.

"Bye bye!" she said waving as she wanted Karai, the turtles, Mona and Splinter walk towards the entrance.

"Stay safe guys!" April called after them.

"Good luck!" Casey cried after them.

* * *

As the mutants and Karai left the lair, April looked at Pandora and grinned.

"So Little Geisha!" she said "What would you like to do?"

Casey then smirked "How about a pony ride?" he asked lifting Pandora onto his shoulders.

"Yay!" Pandora squealed excitedly and Casey began to gallop around the lair with April laughing and cheering and Pandora squealing and giggling as she rode on Casey's shoulders.

* * *

Meanwhile, the mutants and Karai made it out of the sewers and up to the rooftops, the sun had completely set and the moon was shining high in the skies, despite the light pollution of the city, some stars could still be seen clearly.

Karai lead the way as they ran across the rooftops.

"I swear Shredder..." she hissed softly "You'll pay for what you did to me...and to Chaplin..."

Leonardo ran close behind her, followed by Raphael, Splinter, Mona, Donatello and Michaelangelo. For a long while they ran across the rooftops and leapt over gaps in the streets looking around for any sign of the Foot Ninja, The Venomous Five and their masters.

* * *

Before long, Karai could see several figures on the rooftops several rooftops ahead of them, all clad in black.

"The Foot..." she growled.

"They must have been expecting us..." said Mona.

"They know we patrol at this time..." said Donatello.

"Any sign of the Shredder?" asked Leonardo.

"Or the V5?" asked Michaelangelo.

Splinter and Rapheal's eyes narrowed as they watched the figures ahead.

"Stay on your guard everyone." said Leonardo as he unsheathed his katana "Especially with the Venomous Five around!"

"Let them come..." Raphael growled "I'll poke all their eyes out..."

* * *

"Not before I take out your eyes first!" a hissing voice made them all jump.

At once, Karai and the other mutants drew their weapons and looked around, then they saw the Venomous Five appear from behind several chimneys or up from the dark alleyways.

"Shit..." Michaelangelo sighed "Looks like you got your wish Raphie boy..."

"Quiet!" Mona snapped as she held up her fans.

"Well well well..." said Komodo Dragon "Lookie what we have here!"

"Prey..." Cobra hissed, venom drooling from her lips.

"It seems Karai has finally come out of hiding..." Nile Monitor snarled as he stalked over to Karai yet Leonardo held up his swords threateningly.

"And no longer has the belly." said Gila Monster.

"The child is born..." Black Mamba smirked "Pity...I would have loved to have seen Dr Arden cut it right out of her belly..."

Karai gripped her tanto.

"Sorry to disappoint him..." Karai hissed "Not! Where is he? Along with Arashi...and the Shredder?"

"Oh we'll bring you to them..." Komodo Dragon hissed "After we've softened you up!"

"In your dreams freaks!" Raphael growled spinning his sai "We'll take you down, then we'll go to your masters ourselves!"

"A challenge huh?" asked Black Mamba "How fun!"

"Take them!" Komodo Dragon snarled "Yet don't kill them!"

* * *

The mutants and Karai instantly prepared to fight as the Venomous Five dived for them and at once, a huge fight began to ensue.

The Venomous Five fought with their claws, teeth and venom, and the mutants and Karai fought back as well as tried to avoid the fatal venom.

Cobra as well as fighting with her clawed hands and feet spat up into the air making it rain venom, forcing the turtles, Splinter, Mona and Karai to keep their heads down so as not to get venom in their eyes, yet unable to avoid the stinging sensation that rained on their skin.

"There's no use in resisting!" Komodo Dragon snarled as he faced Leonardo and Karai slashing at them with his claws and swiping with his giant tail "You will be brought before the Shredder!"

Both Leonardo and Karai fought the giant lizard with their blades and leapt as he attacked with his tail.

"You will not take me alive!" Karai shouted "I will never submit to the Shredder!"

As they fought the giant lizard, the others were occupied with the other dangerous reptiles.

Mona and Raphael faced off Black Mamba who used her speed to try and catch them off guard, yet Mona and Raphael stood back to back and caught the black snake at each move.

Donatello faced Gila Monster who licked his lips and drooled venom as he looked at Donatello's scarred shoulder, reminding him of when he savagely bit him.

"You'll never sink your teeth into me!" Donatello snarled as he spun his bo staff at the lizard.

"I will rip out your throat!" Gila Monster hissed.

Meanwhile Splinter and Michelangelo faced off Nile Monitor and Cobra. Splinter used his nimble abilities to leap around Nile Monitor and avoid his claws and tail whilst throwing in a few strikes of his own with his fingernails and tail whilst Michaelangelo swung his nun-chucks at Cobra and tried to stop her from spraying venom.

* * *

Before long as the fight got more intense, many Foot Ninja appeared on the rooftop and started to join in the fight, making it harder for the mutants and Karai.

"Oh come on!" cried Michaelangelo "How is this a fair fight?"

"It's never a fair fight with these bastards!" Rapheal roared as he managed to punch Black Mamba backwards and make her fall against Gila Monster.

Mona spun her fans and stepped towards the Ninja.

"If they're gonna try and out number us..." she said "Let us take them down before they do..."

"With you sis!" Leonardo agreed "ATTACK!"

* * *

At once, the turtles, Mona and Splinter fought the ninja as they came at them from all angles.

Leonardo and Karai stabbed and slashed and diced with their blades, Donatello slammed his bo staff into the ground and spun around on it kicking several ninjas away from him.

As he did that, Mona began to spin like a ballerina with her fans extended and any ninja that came towards her fell victim to her fans as the blades slashed their flesh.

Michaelangelo swung his nun-chucks and as the ninja came into contact with him, they ended up getting knocked back or knocked out.

Raphael roared with fury as he stabbed and kicked and punched at every ninja that came near him and Splinter struck with his hands, feet and tail.

"Where are your masters!?" Karai screamed as she sliced and stabbed at the ninja as well as at the Venomous Five that came towards her "Where are your masters!?"

She slashed two ninja's throats with her tanto and did a back-flip sending them flying backwards into a group of ninja coming towards her.

She held up her bloodied up tanto and looked around, the mutants were fighting the Venomous Five and the other ninja, never stopping for a moment she then turned to the ninja coming to fight her.

"You think you can tire us out before your masters get here?" she demanded as sweat dripped from her hair and down her forehead "I remember all the tactics you used!"

* * *

Just then, an evil laugh filled her ears, Karai's blood ran cold as she heard it, she knew that laugh.

The mutants too felt a chill down their spine as they heard the evil laughter.

At once, the Ninja and Venomous Five ceased their fighting, as did the ninja and those standing away from the Turtles, Mona, Splinter and Karai stepped to the sides.

The mutants and Karai looked to where they heard the laughter and they soon saw Arashi and Dr Arden walk over.

Mona;s blood boiled at the sight of Dr Arden and Dr Arden smirked as he flexed his syringe fingers. Arashi too smirked as he looked upon the Turtles, Karai, Mona and Splinter.

"Fiends..." Karai snarled "Monsters..."

"Karai..." Arashi smirked "We knew we would find you out here...with your new friends..."

Karai glared.

"Even though they're outnumbered." Dr Arden commented, his burnt features wrinkling horribly as he spoke "They still fight..."

"And with more honour that the whole of you put together..." Karai spat as she gripped her tanto "You had no ounce of honour when you murdered Chaplin!"

The two evil men said nothing, yet still smirked, they then stepped aside and, the turtles, Mona, Splinter and Karai stared in shock and horror as the man they feared, the murderer of Hatamo Yoshi and Chaplin, the evil foot leader, Oroku Saki stepped forward, all clad in his armour with his red eyes glowing underneath the helmet and the blades on his gloves glistening in the moonlight.

"Shredder..." Karai hissed.

The turtles and Splinter, as much as they felt fear in their hearts upon seeing their old enemy, they stood their ground and gripped their weapons tight.

Mona also glared as she laid her eyes upon the creature she was only told stories about.

* * *

"So...we meet again..." Shredder snarled.

The turtles, Mona, Splinter and Karai glared.

"Oroku Saki..." Splinter hissed "How is this possible?"

Shredder reached up and took off his helmet.

"Still as ugly as always Chrell..." Raphael hissed as he gripped his sai, so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Shut it Reptile!" Arashi spat.

"You fools thought you were rid of me!" Oroku Saki snarled "You thought you had seen the last of me when you and the Utroms banished me to that Icy asteroid field!"

"They should have slaughtered you while you are still a head!" Leonardo snarled "I should have sliced you in half!"

"Yes..." Oroku Saki smirked "You should have...but you didn't...and now...all of you will suffer!"

"You will not touch them!" Splinter snarled.

"I will skin you alive rat!" Oroku Saki spat "And hang your pelt on my wall...I will execute you all...nice and slowly...and I will find your child Karai...and create a better student!"

"I will kill you if you touch Kemeko!" Karai screamed "You killed Chaplin! You will not take my daughter from me!"

"You betrayed me Karai!" Oroku Saki hissed as he placed his helmet back on his head "And you will die for your treachery!"

"Not before you!" Karai glared "You will never have my daughter!"

Oroku Saki glared through his helmet as he looked at the mutants and Karai.

"None of you will leave here alive!" he hissed as he held up his spiked gloved hands and got into a fighting stance.

"Foot Ninja!" he shouted "Attack!"

The ninja, Arashi and Dr Arden along with the Venomous Five leapt towards the turtles, Mona, Karai and Splinter and in turn they turned to their enemies yelling and brandishing their weapons.

**Our heroes and the Shredder have now confronted each other face to face...what will be the outcome of the battle? Stay tuned for the next chapter coming your way soon! **

**You'll be mad to miss it!**


	56. Chapter 56

**WARNING:**** Contains bloody violence, strong language and scenes readers may find upsetting.**

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

**Wounded**

As soon as Shredder gave the order, Arashi, Dr Arden, the Foot Ninja and the Venomous Five leapt for the Mutants and Karai.

All the mutants and Karai held up their weapons and fought back mercilessly. Blood flew and the sounds of bones breaking filled the air as they fought.

Leonardo and Raphael soon found themselves back to back with each other as they tried to push back some Foot Ninja with Katana.

"There are too many!" Raphael shouted as he pushed back one ninja and elbowed another in the face as he tried to stab him.

"Don't lose focus!" Leonardo barked as he slashed two ninja down.

Michelangelo continued to strike at all the ninja with his nun-chucks as well as perform backflips and flying kicks.

Mona used her fans to stab and slash as well as twirl around like a top as she used the blades on the ends of her weapons to slice any ninja that came near her as well as use her tail as an extra limb to take them down.

Karai did the same learning some of the moves Mona had taught her after she had recovered from her pregnancy, as well as her own moves she had been a master of since learning from the Shredder. Blood soon stained her tanto as she struck at the ninja who had once been her allies and acomplices.

Donatello kept using his bo staff to knock down the ninja and used it to spin around and vault up into the air so he could drop kick on the ninja

Splinter leapt all over the place using his tail, hands and feet to strike at the ninja, and before long, the ninja were defeated.

Shredder watched as the ninja lay either dead or knocked out and the mutants and Karai faced him again.

Karai looked at the Shredder and her eyes flashed.

"You think you can take us down Oroku Saki?" she asked "Since you've been gone, the turtles have grown stronger...and I still have some fight left in me..."

Arashi and Dr Arden glowered.

"You will never be able to keep up the fight forever." Arashi snarled "You forget, we've grown in numbers, and we have our own skills..."

So saying he looked at Dr Arden who nodded at him.

"Venomous Five!" Dr Arden screamed "Take them down! Yet don't kill them! The Shredder wants them alive!"

The Venomous Five who had recovered from their earlier wounds that the mutants and Karai had inflicted on them, jumped back into the battle with a few remaining ninja.

"With pleasure!" Komodo Dragon snarled as he stepped towards the turtles, "Reptiles!" he snarled "Take them!"

The others instantly went for the mutants and Karai.

"I shall destroy your face forever!" Cobra snarled as she went for Karai, venom dripping from her lips as she got ready to spit.

Karai held up her tanto as the snake came at her and started to strike at her with her fingernails as well as start to spit.

Karai kept her head down trying to avoid the saliva as she tried to strike the snake back, the smirk on the golden cobra's face made her think of when Chaplin was murdered and rage boiled up within.

"Still mad you haven't got your husband with you?" Cobra hissed, the smirk still not leaving her face.

"Fuck you!" Karai screamed as she slashed at Cobra with her tanto "Don't you dare talk about him!"

Cobra laughed and spat venom again to which Karai dodged.

"You have no good aim!" Karai spat as she ducked the spraying venom again "I will cut off your tounge!"

* * *

Before long, Dr Arden and Arashi joined in the battle, Arashi with his Katana and Dr Arden with his syringes as well as a couple of tanto.

"I'll take down the mutants..." Dr Arden hissed as he flexed his syringe fingers "I have enough Head-On-A-Stick here to take them!"

"Good." said Arashi as he ran in with his katana.

"You will be taken down!" he screamed as he clashed his katana with Splinter's walking stick.

"You have no honour Arashi!" Splinter snarled as he pushed Arashi's katana back "You will fail!"

"I will skin you alive and hang your pelt on my wall!" Arashi shouted "After the Shredder's had his way with you!"

Leonardo soon joined in to help his master.

"Get away from my Master you flith!" he roared as he swung his katana which Arashi leaned back ducking the blade as it whizzed over his head.

"You won't escape death this time Leonardo!" Arashi said as he stood up again and attacked with his katana.

Meanwhile Dr Arden stepped into the fight and tried to strike with his syringes, as he did, Mona leapt over to him to fight with her fans.

"I'll cut off your fingers before you even get to hurt my family!" Mona screamed.

"I beg to differ bitch!" Dr Arden spat as he tried to stab her with his syringes and dodged each time Mona's fans aimed for him.

As he dodged he aimed his wrist and Mona saw he was going to fire his syringes from his wrist, she quickly got out of the way and the syringe as it was fired went straight for a ninja behind her and he fell to the ground stiff as a board, knocking over several other ninja in the process.

"Fuck!" Dr Arden cursed, he then saw Mona's closed fan aiming for his face and the blade struck the burnt side and blood erupted.

"Ha!" Mona cried triumphantly but Dr Arden's fist appeared and struck her on the nose causing her eyes to water and her stumble back.

"How the tables have turned!" Dr Arden smirked as he aimed his syringes at the stunned Mona who got grabbed by a ninja who took hold of her hair to hold her in place so Dr Arden to get to her.

"SISTER! NO!" Michelangelo who was fighting two ninja ran over to save her and he struck Dr Arden's hand with his nun-chucks, making the evil doctor yell in anger.

"Stay the fuck away from my sister!" Michelangelo screamed.

"You little freak!" Dr Arden snarled and aimed his wrist at Michelangelo, at the same time Gila Monster held up his paw to strike Michelangelo from behind.

Dr Arden then fired his syringe at Michelangelo who spun out of the way and at the time time he saw Gila Monster who got the syringe meant for the orange masked turtle in his chest!

"Whoa!" Michaelangelo cried as he saw Gila Monster fall to the ground stiff as a board.

"Doc!" he shouted "You're aim's worse than your scars!"

Dr Arden growled in annoyance then pointed his wrist at Michaelangelo again, but he soon saw Donatello's bo staff appear and he dodged it just in time, the syringe he shot out missed Michaelangelo and hit Komodo Dragon who was fighting Leonardo and Karai and he too fell to the ground still as a board, falling on several ninja as he did.

"Get away from my brother!" Donatello shouted as he aimed his fist at Dr Arden which struck the evil scientist and he toppled backwards.

"Arden! You idiot!" Arashi shouted as he fought Rapheal "Can't you aim at our enemies!"

Mona as she recovered from being punch kicked the ninja away from her and went for Dr Arden again.

She leapt over his head and landed behind him, she then wrapped her legs around his waist as she jumped on his back and grabbed one wrist before grabbing the other and holding it to his chest.

"Get off me you slut!" Dr Arden shouted.

"Mona then bit Dr Arden on the ear hard causing the evil man to scream in pain. Letting go she looked at the turtles, Splinter and Karai.

"Guys!" she shouted "DUCK!"

Upon hearing her shout, the turtles, Splinter and Karai pushed their enemies away and ducked, Mona then aimed Dr Arden's wrist at the ninja and the remaining Venomous Five and fired the syringe contraption causing several syringes to speed through the air and hit their targets.

* * *

Before long, all the ninja and the remaining Venomous Five lay on the ground stiff and frozen.

"Way da go sis!" Donatello shouted.

"Good one babe!" Rapheal cried proudly.

"NO!" Arashi cried as he saw all the ninja and the Venomous Five on the floor.

The Shredder glared through his helmet.

Dr Arden roared in anger and tried to throw Mona off him, but Mona held on tight and forced his hand to his face where she managed to inject him with his own syringes.

"Extra dose Doc!" she snarled to which the doctor fell forward and the syringes embedded more in his face as he landed on his wirst.

Michelangelo winced as he saw Dr Arden on the ground with his syringes embedded in his face.

Arashi saw red as he saw his friend and dedicated doctor fall and looked at Mona.

"You fucking bitch!" he screamed as he leapt for Mona, but was stopped by Donatello's bo staff hitting him backwards.

Shredder's eyes narrowed and he stepped into the battle.

"Enough!" he roared "I will deal with you myself!"

The turtles, Mona, Splinter and Karai looked up to see the Shredder striding over to them, his fists clenched.

"No!" Karai screamed as she leapt in front of the Shredder "I will not let you hurt them!"

Shredder glowered at Karai as he looked down at her.

"Willing to protect those reptiles?" he snarled "You dare defie me!?".

Karai nodded.

"Yes..." she hissed "And I will fight till the end to protect them! After all they've done for me!"

"You truly have turned against me!" Shredder hissed in malice "You abandoned the Foot! You Betrayed me! To be with that Dr Chaplin!"

"Yes!" Karai screamed "And I regret none of it!"

Shredder growled in fury.

The mutants all held up their weapons.

"You've lost Shredder!" Leonardo barked "Yield!"

"You think you've defeated me!?" Shredder snarled.

"There's only one of you and seven of us!" Raphael shouted as he spun his sai "We got you outnumbered!"

The Shredder merely laughed and looked down at the mutants.

"You forget..." he snarled "I have grown stronger since my banishment! You will not see the end of tonight!"

"Not before you!" Karai hissed as she held up her tanto.

"So be it!" The Shredder yelled as he ran at the mutants who all scattered as he aimed his clawed hands at them.

Karai stood her ground and started to fight the Shredder with her tanto, blocking his clawed hands and pushing back.

Leonardo and Mona both leapt into the air with their blades weapons to slash at the Shredder, but he looked up and swiped them away as if they were flies causing them to go flying back.

Donatello went for the joints along with Michelangelo and Rapheal leapt on the Shredder's head to try and rip his helmet off and stab him in the throat, but again the Shredder kicked Donatello and Michelangelo away and he grabbed Rapheal by the throat and pulled him off his neck.

"You will perish!" he snarled as he began to squeeze hard on Rapheal's neck.

"Raph!" Leonardo shouted as Donatello and Michelangelo looked up in terror.

"NO!" Mona screamed.

"My son!" Splinter cried in horror and leapt at the Shredder's arm holding Rapheal "Let go of him you monster!"

Shredder looked towards Splinter and held up his clawed hands to stab the rat as he leapt at him, but Karai threw a kuni knife at Shredder's face making him loose focus and he fell backwards dropping Rapheal and giving Splinter the chance to kick him in the chest causing him to fall on his back.

Rapheal hit the ground and rubbed his neck, he then looked up at Karai and nodded at her in thanks.

But Shredder as soon as he fell, he leapt up again and once again aimed for the Reptiles, Karai and Splinter, hell bent on destroying his enemies.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arashi ran over to Dr Arden and turned him onto his back before pulling the syringes out of his face.

"Doctor!" he cried "Speak to me!"

"My pocket!" Dr Arden ordered "There's the antidote for Head-On-A-Stick!"

Arashi complied and found the antidote to which he quickly injected into Dr Arden's neck and the Doctor soon was able to move.

"I made a few of these in case this happened..." Dr Arden snarled as he shakily stood up and looked around at the felled Ninja and the Venomous Five then saw the Turtles, Mona, Karai and Splinter still fighting the Shredder mercilessly and the Shredder fighting back without hesitation.

"Take these!" Dr Arden ordered "We shall cure the Venomous Five and rejoin the battle..."

Arashi nodded and took the syringes to cure the Venomous Five.

* * *

As that was happening, the Shredder after fighting Karai and the mutants for a good while struck at the turtles, Mona and Splinter and sent them all flying into a large chimney set.

All the mutants lay there dazed and looked up as the Shredder stepped over to them.

"After all this time, this is all you have?" Shredder mocked "You pathetic creatures! You thought you could defeat me?"

Leonardo tried to get up, but he was so dazed, and he soon yelped in pain as he felt Shredder's foot on his wrist and he looked up to see the Shredder removing his helmet and smirking at him.

"You thought you would could stop me? Thought you were rid of me? Well...you thought wrong! I will destroy all of you! Break you...nice and slow..."

He then looked behind him and saw Arashi, Dr Arden and the Venomous Five walk over and his smirk grew.

Mona soon saw the Venomous Five, Arashi and Dr Arden walking over, and gasped in horror.

"I always come prepared..." Dr Arden smirked.

Shredder then looked at the mutants again.

"Say farewell to each other, while you still can!" he snarled as he lifted his clawed hand to bring down on the mutants.

* * *

"NOOOO!" he soon heard a scream and Karai appeared leaping onto his chest and sending him flying to the side.

"Master!" Arashi and Dr Arden cried in shock as they saw the Shredder and Karai roll away from each other.

As that happened, the dizziness wore off on the mutants and they leapt up to fight again surprising Arashi, Dr Arden and the Venomous Five more but they ran in to attack them.

Karai and Oroku Saki rolled away from the Mutants and Oroku Saki glared at Karai.

"You have betrayed me!" he roared "You defied me!"

"Yes!" Karai shouted "And I will not submit to you! You're nothing but a monster!"

"Why you..." Oroku Saki snarled getting angerier by the second.

"I wish I had met Splinter as a child! Rather than you!" Karai screamed "I shouldn't have followed you!"

Oroku Saki saw red and he aimed his fist at Karai punching her in the face sending her flying backwards.

"You bitch!" he shouted "I curse the day I found you abandoned in Japan!"

"I should have died!" Karai continued to scream "Died than been fed your lies and filth!"

Oroku Saki then stepped over to Karai before he could move and he grabbed her by her hair, he then held up his bladed hand and slashed her down the chest making her scream.

He then began to punch her over and over using his clawed hand jabbing his long blades into her body and blood began to fly everywhere, each time he did, Karai screamed and howled in pain.

Leonardo punched Arashi back with the hilt of his sword and he soon saw Shredder beating Karai senseless and stabbing her all over.

"Karai!" he screamed "NO!" he tried to pun for Karai but he was stopped by Gila Monster who blocked his path.

* * *

The other mutants also heard Karai's screams, the turtles, Splinter and Mona cried out in horror, yet the Venomous Five, Arashi and Dr Arden smirked.

Oroku Saki slammed Karai against a wall and threw her on the ground, blood erupted from her wounds and also from her mouth and nose, then he let her drop to the ground like a ragdoll.

Karai coughed and spluttered and looked up at the Shredder as he placed his foot on her back.

"You tratior..." he snarled "I will make you die a dishonourable death!"

Karai then watched as he lifted his bladed hand that was dripping with her blood, his eyes filled with malice and murder.

"SHREDDER!" Leonardo's voice rang through the air, he soon saw Leonardo's gleaming Katana aimed for his face which stabbed him right through the face and between the eyes.

"DIE MOTHERFUCKER!" Leonardo screamed as he landed on Shredder's chest and pushed him back causing him to fall back off the building and wrenching his katana out of his face.

He then did a backflip landing next to the bleeding and broken Karai.

* * *

As the Shredder fell off the building, Arashi, Dr Arden and the Venomous Five saw him.

"MASTER!" they all shouted, losing their concentration and each mutant they were fighting knocked them back further either by a punch or a weapon to the face or chest.

As soon as they were defeated, the other turtles, Mona and Splinter ran over to Leonardo who was kneeling beside Karai.

"Karai!" Leonardo held Karai's bloodied head "Karai! Look at me!"

Karai spluttered and looked up at Leonardo.

"L...L...Leonardo..." she coughed as blood erupted from her mouth "Forgive me..."

"Shhh, shhh!" Leonardo comforted "We'll get you out of here, we're taking you home..." He then looked behind him and yelled for Donatello who ran over and checked Karai.

"Shit!" Donatello cried "We need to get her back to the lair and fast!"

Leonardo instantly picked up Karai and held her bridal style.

"Come on everyone!" he shouted "Back to the lair!"

The other mutants nodded and quickly leapt off the roof to find the nearest manhole.

"Hang on Karai!" Leonardo pleaded as he held Karai close "We'll get you back to the lair! You'll be alright..."

**So the Mutants have fought the Shredder, yet Karai is seriously injured...what will be the result? Find out in the next chapter...**


	57. Chapter 57

**Note: ****Credit to Rirureddo for his help in writing this chapter.**

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

**The Promise**

Meanwhile, April and Casey were sitting on the sofa together watching TV whilst Pandora was having her nap in her room and Kemeko was in Karai's room also napping.

"I hope the others are alright." said April "They've been gone a while."

"Don't worry babe..." said Casey "They haven't called yet, so no news often means good news."

"I hope so..." said April as she turned her attention back to the TV.

* * *

It had only been a few seconds before April's cell phone rang making them both jump.

"Speak of the devil!" Casey chuckled as April laughed back and picked it up, she saw it was Donatello's number.

"Hello, Donnie?" she asked.

"_April_!" Donatello's voice came up on the other side "_I need you to set up the medical room! Now_!"

April practically jumped off the sofa as she heard Donatello's voice.

"Okay Don!" she cried "What happened? Is everything alright?"

"_No time to explain_!" Donatello shouted "_Just get the medical room ready! And make sure Pandora's out of the way_!"

"Okay Don!" said April "And don't worry about Pandora, she's having her nap!"

"_We'll be there soon_!" Donatello cried on the other side and quickly hung up.

April and Casey looked at each other in fear as they turned off the TV and jumped up.

"Oh God!" April cried as she ran to the medical room and began to set up the equipment and the beds "Someone's hurt!"

"What if it's Raph?" asked Casey in terror as he got some medical gowns out as well as a table of tools "Or Mona? If they wanted Pandora out of the way they wouldn't want her to see her parents hurt!"

"Don't jump to conclusions!" April said "It might not be Raph or Mona! It could be any of them!"

* * *

They ran out of the room, and as they did, they saw the lair entrance open and Michelangelo and Splinter ran in first followed by Mona and Donatello.

April and Casey saw they were all beaten up and bleeding yet still on their feet, which comforted them yet they put their fingers to their lips to remind them that the children were sleeping.

They almost gasped in horror as they saw Leonardo carrying the battered and bloodied up Karai like a bride and Rapheal standing nearby to help him.

"April!" Donatello cried in a loud whisper "I need your help!"

"Okay Don!" said April as she ran with Donatello into the medical room.

"What the hell happened?!" cried Casey.

"Casey!" said Donatello, "Help the others with their injuries!"

"What about you Don?" asked April as she looked at the bruises and gnashes on the purple masked turtle.

"I'll be okay..." said Donatello "It's Karai who needs the emergency treatment."

"Please hurry!" Leonardo cried, he ran into the medical room and placed Karai on the medical bed.

Blood still flowed from Karai's mouth and she struggled to breathe.

"It's gonna be alright Karai!" Leonardo tried to comfort her as he stroked her hair "You're gonna be okay!"

"L...Leonardo..." Karai whispered softly.

Leonardo was about to speak back when Donatello pushed him away.

"Leo!" he said "You need to leave! I need room to work on her!"

Leonardo went helplessly to the door as he watched Karai lie on the bed as April tried to clean her up, he wanted to stay and comfort her but Donatello practically shoved him out the door.

* * *

As Leonardo got outside, he saw Casey helping the others with their wounds.

"What happened out there?" asked Casey as he bandaged Splinter's wounds "What happened to Karai?"

"Shredder..." Leonardo spluttered as he placed a wet cloth on his head to stop a wound bleeding "He...he beat her..."

"He what!?" cried Casey, his eyes wide with shock and anger at the same time.

"It was horrible..." Mona said as she wrapped a bandage around her arm as well as one around her leg before cleaning Raphael's shoulder with a damp cloth "He grabbed her...and he...he didn't stop..."

Michaelangelo was too shocked to speak as Splinter cleaned and patched him up but Splinter spoke.

"Such violence and savage beatings I have seen the Shredder give..." he said in a low voice "But none as horrible as what we witnessed him do to his own daughter..."

"The Shredder has no conscience..." Leonardo choked "No remorse...no compassion..."  
As he spoke, he suddenly heard Kemeko's cries on the baby monitor, dropping his cloth he raced up to Karai's bedroom before anyone could stop him.

* * *

Upon entering he saw Kemeko laying in her cot crying, Leonardo despite feeling sore from the battle with the Shredder leaned in and gently lifted her up.

"Shhh...shhh." he soothed "It's okay, I'm here...I got you..."

Kemeko soon calmed down, but she still whimpered slightly, it was if she had an inkling of what was happening.

Still holding Kemeko, Leonardo left the room and he soon saw Pandora walking out of her room holding her teddies and wearing her nightie.

"Uncle Leo?" she asked curiously, seeing the bruises and blood on the blue masked turtle.

"Hey..." Leonardo said walking over and stroking her head.

Pandora looked up at Leonardo unblinking then saw the rest of her family outside Donatello's medical room.

"Mummy! Daddy!" she cried, running over to Raphael and Mona.

Raphael and Mona looked up and saw Pandora running over to them to which Raphael lowered himself so he could scoop her up which he did and held her close and Mona stroked her daughter's hair.

Leonardo followed close behind holding Kemeko against his plastron.

"Any news?" Leonardo asked looking towards Donatello's medical room.

Mona shook her head and looked at April who had come out just before Leonardo had come back.

"I don't know what the damage is Leo..." she said as she stood next to Casey who put his arm around her "But Donatello said he needed to work alone..." the look on her face and the tone of her voice didn't light up any hope.

Leonardo chewed his lip, his knees felt like they would buckle.

Splinter noticing the stress in his eldest son took Kemeko away from him just in case.

"Please let her be okay..." Leonardo thought praying with all his might "Please...Please..."

* * *

For a long time, everyone waited outside Donatello's medical room quietly, Mona gripped Raphael's hands and Michelangelo sat on one of the chairs with Pandora on his lap and Splinter was next to him cradling a now sleeping Kemeko.

Michelangelo was holding Pandora's ninja bear and pretending that it was talking to her making her giggle.

"Grr Grrr!" he growled playfully yet very quietly "I'm a big growly bear!" Pandora giggled as she held the bear's paws and growled back.

Mona managed a weak smile as she watched Michelangelo keeping Pandora occupied. She looked over to Leonardo, who was pacing up and down in stress.

"Leo?" she whispered softly.

"She'll be okay..." Leonardo mumbled "She's going to be okay...she has to be! She's a mother! She can't leave Kemeko all alone!"

He gripped the sides of his head and swallowed hard.

Michelangelo looked at Leonardo out of the corner of his eye and his throat tightened seeing his big brother look so stressed.

As he took his attention away from Pandora, the little reptile looked also and saw everyone looking sad and distressed.

* * *

Just then Donatello came out. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Donatello was looking solemn and the look on his eyes told everyone what the news was before he even opened his mouth.

Tears streamed from Mona's eyes and Raphael gripped her tighter, Michelangelo shook his head and Splinter stood up holding Kemeko close.

"No..." Leonardo said in a barely audible voice.

"I'm afraid the wounds are fatal..." Donatello choked out "She's bleeding internally...I've done everything I can to keep her comfortable...It's a miracle she's lasted this long!"

Everyone was silent, unsure of what to do or say, though Mona let out a slight gasp and April choked a little.

It was only when Pandora spoke that the silence was broken.

"What's going on Uncle Mikey?" she asked.

Michelangelo looked at Pandora, he knew he had to keep her occupied but his emotions were strangling him at the throat.

"Oh, nothing sweetheart." he said quickly before picking her up "Shall we go into the kitchen and see what we can snack on? How would you like a big chocolate Ice Cream sundae?"

"Yummy!" said Pandora instantly cheering up a little.

Raphael looked over to Michelangelo as he walked off with Pandora and mouthed 'Thank you' before turning back to Donatello.

Donatello looked at Splinter and at Kemeko, tears pooling in his eyes as he thought of Kemeko losing her mother.

"She's asking for you Leo..." Donatello said softly "And you Master Splinter..."

Leonardo nodded and followed Donatello into the medical room, Splinter followed behind holding Kemeko.

* * *

As soon as he entered, Leonardo saw Karai lying on the bed, the blood was cleaned from her body and she was covered with wires monitoring her heart and pumping her with drugs to keep her comfortable.

Leonardo walked over slowly almost like a condemned criminal walking to execution and sat in a chair next to Karai's bedside before placing a hand on hers.

"Karai..." he whispered softly.

Karai opened her eyes and looked across to Leonardo.

"Leonardo..." she whispered, she looked behind him and saw Splinter there with Kemeko.

"Leonardo..." she breathed as tears filled her eyes "I'm so sorry...I tried..."

"Shhh." Leonardo soothed placing his other hand on her forehead "You have nothing to apologise for, you only did what any mother would do to protect her child..."

"I never thought...I never thought my life would end like this..." Karai choked "That Shredder would kill me...all because I wanted to be a mother...Didn't want to continue following his path."

Leonardo's emotions strangled him at the throat, he wished he could go out there, find the Shredder and finish what he started, he knew that stabbing the Shredder through the face didn't kill him, neither had the fall, he knew he would have to rip out the alien within his stomach and kill him.

"Shredder will pay Karai..." he said "His dishonour will earn him the death sentence...and follow him to the grave!"

Karai gave a choke and Leonardo leaned over her, his stomach tight with fear and his heart beating so hard it hurt, as much as he wanted to finish Shredder, he knew Karai needed him now.

"If only I hadn't followed his path..." Karai whispered as she spluttered slightly "Maybe things would have been different if I hadn't gone with him..." she lifted her hand and Leonardo grasped it tightly as tears erupted from his eyes.

"Maybe if I had known Splinter...or met Hatamo Yoshi...I would have followed his way of teaching...or maybe I should have followed you Leonardo..." Karai whispered "Sometimes...I wish I could turn back time...followed your way of life."

"You didn't know Karai." Leonardo said "Shredder had you fooled, and you were scared to disobey..."

"No..." Karai choked "I did follow him, and I didn't listen to you Leonardo...I wish I could turn back time...left Shredder sooner...followed you...followed your master..."

"Shhh" Leonardo soothed placing a finger on Karai's mouth "None of that matters now..."

Splinter bowed his head sadly and tears fell from his eyes, Donatello placed an arm around his sensei to comfort him despite the sadness he felt.

"Leonardo..." Karai whispered "I...I...I need you to do something for me..."

"Karai?" Leonardo whispered.

"Leonardo..." Karai choked "Kemeko needs someone...someone who will show her the way of honour...and strength...someone who will care for her, love her and protect her..." she gripped Leonardo's hand tightly "Please...promise me you'll care for her..."

Leonardo's throat tightened again.

"Me?" he whimpered "You want me to..."

"You are her Godfather...and you are the only one I trust to care for her...make sure she doesn't make the same mistakes as I did..." Karai said "Promise me you'll care for her, love her, protect her and train her in the path of honour...all what I was never given..."

Leonardo held back a sob as he nodded.

"I promise, Karai..." he said as he gripped her hand tighter the tears falling and he made no attempt to hold them back.

"Also...don't hide the truth from her..." Karai pleaded "She needs to know about Shredder, about me...how I was in league with him...don't hide anything...don't sugar-coat it...tell her everything...nothing but the truth..."

Leonardo bit his lip.

"I won't lie Karai..." he said "I won't hide anything from her."

Karai smiled weakly.

"I know I can trust you Leonardo..." she said, he looked up at Splinter, her eyes filled with longing, "Please..." she pleaded with a sob "Let me hold my daughter one last time...I need to hold her..."

Splinter nodded and gently handed Kemeko to Karai who with difficultly tried to sit up; Leonardo quickly slid his arms around her and helped her sit up and cradled one of her arms so she could hold Kemeko.

Tears streamed from Karai's eyes as she held her daughter and cradled her tiny hand in hers as well as nuzzled her and kissed her face and hair.

"I'm so sorry Kemeko..." Karai whispered "Please forgive me...know your mummy loves you, and will forever love you until the end of time...I wish I could stay...I wish with all my heart I could stay...I never wanted to leave you...I don't want to go...I don't want to leave you behind..."

Leonardo swallowed hard.

"You were a great mother Karai..." he said "Kemeko will never hate you for leaving her like this...She will understand you tried to protect her, she could never hate you..."

Karai smiled at Leonardo weakly.

"After everything that happened, Leonardo..." she said "After everything I did to you...I didn't deserve it."

"Don't talk like that" said Leonardo in a choked voice "It doesn't matter now, you were honourable tonight, honourable to the end..."

"I'm grateful for everything you did for me Leonardo." Karai whispered "So grateful, if you weren't here...Kemeko wouldn't have survived...I trust you to take care of her...love her, protect her and train her well..."

"I promise Karai." Leonardo whispered "I promise...on my honour...and my life."

Karai smiled again at Leonardo then leaned back, her eyelids fluttered.

"I trust you Leonardo..." she whispered "Take care of Kemeko...show her...the path...of honour."

Leonardo gritted his teeth and tears fell as Karai's head rested against his plastron and her grip loosened on him and Kemeko.

"Karai...no..." he breathed.

Splinter started to say a Japanese prayer as tears fell from his eyes and Donatello walked behind Leonardo as he watched Karai take her last breath and the machine monitoring her heart made the flat-line noise.

Tears streamed from Leonardo's eyes as Karai rested back in his arms, her eyes slowly closed and she looked like she was in a peaceful slumber. He held her tightly as well as continued to hold Kemeko.

"I'm so sorry Leo..." Donatello whispered in a broken voice, placing his hands on Leonardo's shoulders to comfort him as Splinter continued to pray in Japanese "I'm so sorry..."

Leonardo continued to hold Karai as well as Kemeko, as if making sure Karai could still feel her daughter and him holding her, despite the fact she was no longer breathing.

"I'll look after her...I promise you..." Leonardo sobbed softly, as tears soaked his mask and dripped on Karai's face.

After a long time, Leonardo finally managed to let go of Karai and gently laid her back on the bed where Donatello crossed her arms and covered her with a white sheet.

"Be at peace Karai..." Leonardo whispered as he watched Karai's face disappear under the white sheet.

Splinter kept whispering the prayer and bowed his head.

Leonardo sat there for a long time staring at the sheet. He couldn't believe Karai was gone, he took a few deep breaths and tried to compose himself, he knew he would have to break the news to everyone outside soon.

* * *

Meanwhile the others conversed with each other outside the medical room, wondering what was happening within the medical room, it was so quiet now.

Moments later, Leonardo came from out of the medical room, his hand clenched in a fist and holding it over his mouth, taking slightly deep breaths. Everyone noticed him and just from the look on his face, they knew what had happened. Both Mona and April buried their faces into the chests of their men and began to sob softly as Raphael and Casey comforted them and Michaelangelo also walked over to offer comfort.

As that happened, Splinter and Donatello who was holding Kemeko walked out and they confirmed the truth.

Leonardo looked over and saw Pandora sitting nearby, holding her bear close.

Leonardo reached Pandora and had a seat next to her, taking another deep breath.  
Pandora looked up at her uncle, so much innocence in her eyes.

"Uncle Leo, Mommy and Daddy told me that Karai was about to go to sleep..." she said softly, as to not wake up what she thought was a sleeping Karai in the nearby room. "Is Kay-ree sleeping now?"  
Leonardo looked down at his niece and did his best to remain strong for her. He hadn't the heart to tell her outright what had happened to his long time rival, so he said the only thing he could.

"Yes, Little Geisha...Karai's sleeping..."

Pandora looked down a bit, disappointed because she had wanted to play with Karai. Leonardo looked at her once more and he felt his heart drop.

"Hey, come here." He held his arms out to her and Pandora stood up and hugged him tightly. Leonardo pulled her onto his lap and simply held her in his arms, rocking her slightly as he finally let his held back tears fall, making no attempt to wipe them.

***Sniffle* I have to admit I shed a few tears as I wrote this...**

**Despite Donatello's best efforts, Karai died of her wounds, and has entrusted Leonardo to care for Kemeko...**

**RIP Karai...**


	58. Chapter 58

**Heya all! **

**Sorry I took so long, with my full time job it is hard to find time to write, but even if it means writing a little each day, things will get done eventually! Also trying to write a follow up to the last chapter took a little thinking but I got there eventually! **

**Better get out your tissues for this one though!**

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

**Mourning**

Back at the Foot Headquarters, Arashi and Dr Arden had managed to get the Shredder home.

Dr Arden had the Shredder laying on a table in his laboratory and he was working on fixing his face whilst Arashi and the Venomous Five stood nearby.

"That damned turtle was unable to kill you Master..." said Dr Arden as he continued to fix Oroku Saki's face "He should have aimed below, not above!"

"He merely grazed me." Oroku Saki snarled "he wanted to get me away from Karai, but, he has failed! The injuries I sustained on that traitor! She will not survive!"

The Venomous Five looked to Oroku Saki.

"You sure she will die?" asked Komodo Dragon.

"Damn!" Cobra hissed "I would have liked to have dripped venom on her!"

"As would I!" Black Mamba snarled, Gila Monster and Nile Monitor also looked disappointed.

"Shut up!" Dr Arden growled as he continued to work on Oroku's Saki's face, as he did, he compared the damage on Oroku Saki's face to his own.

The blade of Leonardo's katana had made the face look like it had been caved in, almost unrecognizable, he almost felt a little envious of the fact he could fix his master's face, yet not his own.

"The turtles might have failed to kill you, but if you say that what you did to Karai was fatal, then they have lost one of their own!" he said.

"I know Karai is dead..." Oroku Saki hissed "The wounds I sustained on her, she will not have survived!"

Arashi smirked as the Shredder spoke.

"With Chaplin and Karai dead, I am indeed satisfied!" said Oroku Saki "Yet, I will be even more satisfied when the turtles, their master and their friends fall my my hands, slowly and painfully!"

"Couldn't agree more Master!" Arashi said with a smirk.

"Yes..." said Dr Arden.

"And..." Oroku Saki hissed "To get my hands on my grandchild!"

Arashi and Dr Arden looked at each other, and the Venomous Five hissed.

"I was unsuccessful in finding my grandchild!" Oroku Saki snarled "But I will not rest until I have my grandchild! And I will raise them to be a new heir! And one who will not betray me like their mother!"

"And if my serums will help..." Dr Arden smirked as he finished fixing Shredder's face "I will willingly help!"

Oroku Saki smirked and sat up slowly.

"Karai paid the price with her life!" he said "As did Chaplin, and soon so will the turtles, their friends and their master! And I will have my grandchild back in my possession...even if it takes me forever, I will take back what is mine..."

* * *

The following day, the lair was quiet and dark.

Everyone was deep in mourning, sitting at the breakfast table, everyone was present, all but Leonardo and Kemeko.

Michelangelo never spoke or joked around like he normally did, he just stared at his breakfast and not eating it.

April and Casey remained in the lair to help out, April spent a lot of her time helping Donatello with preparing Karai's body for burial and Casey spoke with Donatello about holding a funeral for Karai and Chaplin at the Farmhouse.

Raphael felt guilty as he thought about his and his brother's former enemy, yet he tried to focus on keeping Pandora occupied. Both he and Mona were unsure of what to tell their daughter about Karai, and why she wasn't coming back.

"Mummy?"Pandora asked looking up from her cereal "Daddy? Is Kay-ree going to wake up soon?"

Mona felt the tears brimming in her eyes and Raphael swallowed the large lump in his throat and April, Casey, Splinter, Donatello and Michelangelo didn't know where to look.

Pandora had looked at everyone and her eyes widened in question as she wondered why everyone looked so sad.

"Pandora..." said Mona stroking her daughters hair.

"Mummy?" asked Pandora seeing her mother's glistening eyes "Why are you crying? Are you hurted?"

"No sweetheart..." said Mona blinking her eyes as Raphael put an arm around his mate to comfort her.

"Will Karai come down soon?" asked Pandora "I wanted to show her something..."

Tears spilled from Mona's eyes as Pandora said that.

"Mummy?" asked Pandora, tears brimming in her own eyes.

Donatello instantly walked over to assist, and Raphael pulled Mona towards him.

"Little Geisha?" said Donatello kneeling beside Pandora "Karai...she..."

"Where is she Uncle Donnie?" asked Pandora "And why is Mummy crying? Kay-ree's just sleeping?"

Everyone sighed in sadness and Splinter swallowed, even the wise sensei was not sure on how to deal with trying to explain to Pandora that Karai was not going to wake up.

"Pandora..." Donatello said "I'm afraid Karai's never going to wake up..."

Pandora's looked at Donatello and her face fell, still confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked "Why not?"

"Little Geisha..." said Donatello "There is a reason..." he then sighed "Karai...she was very badly hurt...and I couldn't make her better...and so...she fell asleep...and she will never wake up..."

Tears filled Pandora's eyes as she listened.

"You mean...she can't play with me anymore?" she asked.

Donatello shook his head, tears started forming in his eyes and his throat hurt when he tried to speak those words that he forced out.

"I'm afraid not sweetheart." said Donatello.

Pandora's eyes glistened and her chin wobbled slightly, Donatello held out his arms and Pandora climbed into his embrace before the purple masked turtle stood up and held her close to him.

"I'm sorry Pandora..." he said "But that's the thing about life, the people you care about, they go away..."

"But why?" asked Pandora, her voice wavering "Can't she come back?"

Donatello sighed again and shook his head to which Pandora hugged him tighter and began crying.

Michelangelo, who had been silent the whole time, just listening to his niece getting upset set him off and he choked slightly before rivers of tears fell and soaked his mask.

April instantly leaned over and hugged him close, her own tears falling every few seconds.

* * *

Splinter lowered his head at the scene, he wished he could wave his hands and everything would be okay, but he knew that couldn't be done. He was proud of Donatello being able to talk to Pandora about Karai because Mona and Raphael were too upset.

He knew Pandora didn't fully understand about death and it was going to take a while for it to really sink in, but he knew his children would be able to look after her and support her during this difficult time.

But he sighed again sadly as he thought of Leonardo, out of everyone affected by Karai's death, no-one was more deeply affected than his oldest son.

After his former rival died in his arms, Leonardo spent hours in Karai's room mourning her death, but trying to keep himself occupied with Kemeko, feeding her and soothing her when she cried.

In fact that's where Leonardo was right now, after Karai's death, he went to Karai's room with Kemeko and stayed there for the night, and had never emerged to have breakfast.

Walking around the room of his former rival, tears streamed from Leonardo's eyes.

"If only I had stopped the Shredder sooner..." he murmured "I should have been protecting you Karai...maybe I should have not yet you join us in the battle...You should have stayed in the lair...but...you insisted..."

A couple of tears dripped on the sleeping Kemeko and she whined a little, Leonardo looked down at the baby girl and wiped the tears off her head.

"Oh Kemeko..." he whispered "I'm so sorry...I'm sorry I couldn't protect your mother...but I will do my best to look after you and raise you..."

He kissed her forehead and placed her in her crib and switched on one of her sensory toys, a turtle with stars that lit up on it's shell and also a heartbeat inside to soothe her.

As Kemeko settled down, Leonardo looked around Karai's room, looking at all her belongings, the pictures of her and Chaplin along with their wedding album and even the tanto and ninja stars she had used in their battle against the Shredder that cost her, her life.

Walking over to the chest of drawers, he decided to have a look around and start sorting through everything.

Opening a drawer he began to look through its contents which mainly consisted of clothes, as he dug deeper his fingers hit something hard and thin.

He pulled it out and found it to be a disk in a case and within it was a piece of paper.

Opening it, Leonardo pulled out the paper and began to read:

_**'Dear Leonardo**_

_**If you are reading this, then the Shredder as taken my life.**_

_**On this disk is my will, and my final wishes should anything happen to me.**_

_**I'm so sorry Leonardo...but I trust you to know what to do if anything should happen to me, I'm so grateful to you, you saved my daughter's life and keep me safe so I could give birth to her, and for that I'll forever be thankful.**_

_**You truly are an honorable turtle...and my regret is that I never got to know you earlier, and that things could have been different.**_

_**Stay strong Leonardo, you are a true warrior...and a turtle of honour...**_

_**Karai.**_

Tears streamed from Leonardo's eyes as he read the note, he then looked at the DVD within the case where it said on a sticky note attached to it '**Play Me**'

Leonardo walked over to the small TV and DVD player in the bedroom and after turning them on, he placed the DVD in the player, then sat down on the bed to watch it.

"What is it you wish to show me Karai?" he whispered softly "What is it you wish me to do...?"

**So sad...it's always difficult to explain to a child about the death of a loved one.**

**What will Leonardo see on the DVD Karai left behind? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Hope you all had a great Halloween! **

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	59. Chapter 59

**Last chapter, Leonardo was preparing to watch the DVD Karai left behind in her room, what will he find on it?**

**Note:**** I don't own the song in this chapter.**

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

**Saying Goodbye**

Some hours past and the mutants were sitting in the living room and TV area, Pandora was sitting in Raphael's lap, she was clutching Cuddles and tears fell from her eyes every few seconds.

It still had not fully sunk in that Karai was sleeping forever, and she still didn't fully understand about death.

The whole area was silent, everyone looked at each other, yet they said nothing. No-one knew what to do or say, yet they either held hands or hugged each other when the tears fell.

Just then, Splinter looked up to see Leonardo coming over to the TV area carrying Kemeko in his arms as well as the DVD.

"My son?" said Splinter in a soft voice, everyone as soon as they heard the old rat looked up and jumped slightly, even though Splinter's voice was quiet, it seemed loud in the deathly silent lair. They soon looked up to see Leonardo.

"Leo?" Mona whispered "Are you okay?"

Leonardo said nothing except he walked over to the middle of the TV room and held up the DVD.

"I found this..." he said in a quiet voice "Karai has something to show us..."

"What is it Leo?" asked Donatello.

Leonardo said nothing but instead put the disk in the DVD player and picked up the remote, it soon came to a menu with different options, he clicked the first one and it showed a video of Karai sitting in her bedroom, her face was pale and sad and a few tears shone in her eyes.

Everyone sat still and quiet as they watched the video.

"_Hello everyone..._" Karai said "_If you're watching this...I'm no longer here...I always knew the Shredder would try to kill me...and I had to be prepared if he did...to be honest, I really hope that this will not happen, for I have gained so much in the past few months here, you have all been so kind to me, and I will forever be grateful to you..._"

As Karai spoke, tears filled the Mutants, April and Casey's eyes, Leonardo swallowed hard and he held Kemeko close to him, even though he had seen the DVD before, it still hit him hard.

"_You have all shown me kindness that I didn't deserve, after what I did to you, I didn't deserve your mercy, I did things to you which I don't wish to repeat, I followed a cruel man and was fed many lies which I believed, if I could turn back the clock I would have never gone with the Shredder, if I could have met Hatamo Yoshi himself, or Splinter, I would have followed their paths of truth, love and honour, but dwelling on the past can do nothing to change it, but I all could do was atone for what I did, and try and make things right again, and becoming a mother is my first step, yet I couldn't have done it without you all, especially you Leonardo...Chaplin would have been so proud, I couldn't have made a better decision when I made you Godfather, I know you'll look after Kemeko, protect her, and love her, she needs you now..."_

Leonardo swallowed hard and looked down at Kemeko who had opened her eyes and was looking at the TV, as she saw her mother on the TV she gurgled slightly.

"_Kemeko..._" Karai said softly "_I wish it hadn't come to this...and that I had to leave you, from the moment you were born, everything lit up for me, it was like heaven had come to me on earth, the first time I held you, looked into your eyes and I pleaded with every ounce of my being that I could freeze that moment..."_

As Karai continued to speak, Mona found it difficult to hold in her tears, as did Raphael and he held Pandora tighter to him. Pandora watched the TV and tears streamed from her eyes.

"_I hope you will grow into a strong, intelligent girl." _said Karai _"And I know you will have a great guide, father and sensei to guide you on the right path of honour, I just wish I could be here to see you grow up, but your father and I will be watching over you, and fighting alongside you." _

Karai paused for a few moments as she lowered her eyes, tears erupted from them and she looked up at the camera taking a breath.

"_I never wanted it to be this way...I wanted nothing better than to be a good mother to you...and I promise you...I_ _never wanted to leave you...don't think that your mummy doesn't love you, I love you with all my heart sweet Kemeko...be strong, be brave, I'll always be with you, no matter what..."_

As if recognizing her mother's words, Kemeko gurgled and cooed, then lifted her hand up as if reaching for Karai and on the screen Karai blew a kiss

"_I love you my sweet little girl...My lotus Blossom._" Karai then paused and looked up at the camera as if she was looking at the turtles, Mona, Splinter, Pandora, April and Casey through the screen.

"_Turtles, Splinter, April, Casey._" she said "_I know I said it before, but I wanted to say it one final time, I'm sorry for what I did to you years back, I know that I could never take it back, and if I could turn back the clock, I would never have done it, You have shown me much kindness, and you saved my life, so that I could bring Kemeko into this world, I have seen how much love you have for each other, I couldn't have pictured a more loving and beautiful family...you raised your son's well Master Splinter..."_

Splinter gave a weak smile as tears streamed from his eyes soaking his fur to which a tearful Donatello placed his hand on his paws as well as hold a weeping Michelangelo.

"_You passed the same lessons in love and protection to your sons, especially for young Pandora..."_

As Karai mentioned Pandora's name, the little mutant looked up from her father's chest and looked towards the TV.

"_Pandora..._" Karai said "_You are such a cute little girl, you have your mother's beauty and her grace, and you have the strength and will of your father...I know you will grow into a strong ninja warrior...and be a good sister to Kemeko..._"

Pandora sniffled slightly and Raphael hugged her close and Mona stroked her hair to comfort her.

"_Please...Leonardo"_ Karai spoke "_Look after Kemeko, love her, raise her, and don't let her make the same mistakes I did...and yet...don't hide anything from her, she needs to know the truth about everything...don't protect me from her...she __must__ know...when she's old enough to understand...teach her true __hounor__, and the right ways of the ninja..."_

"I promise..." Leonardo whispered as he held Kemeko close "I promise you on my life..."

Karai then smiled at the camera, tears falling from her eyes.

"_Thank you...all of you...Thank you so much...for everything...Farewell..._" she then blew a kiss at the camera and the video finished.

* * *

As the video finished and returned to the main menu, everyone was silent, except for a few quiet sobs at the touching farewell from Karai.

Leonardo swallowed the lump in his throat then went to the next video below the first where it said '_**For Kemeko**__'_ as soon as he clicked it, a black screen was shown and some shining white words appeared:

_**To my precious Daughter Kemeko**_

_**The most precious Treasure given to me**_

_**I love you so much...**_

Soon a picture of Karai cradling a sleeping baby Kemeko appeared on the screen and some music began to play, everyone recognized it as the song '_**In My Daughter's Eyes'**_ by Martina McBride.

_**In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes**_

As the song played, many pictures of Karai and Kemeko were shown, from when she was first born, to the days at the farmhouse, mother and daughter bonding, as well as some pictures of the turtles, Splinter, Mona, April and Casey holding Kemeko, as well as Pandora bonding with the baby.

**In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me gives me strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes**

_**And when she wraps her hand around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about**_

_**It's hanging on when your heart has had enough**_  
_**It's giving more when you feel like giving up**_  
_**I've seen the light**_  
_**It's in my daughter's eyes**_

Tears streamed from Leonardo's eyes as the lyrics played, it was like the song was written especially for Karai and Kemeko.

Karai had faced a lot of horror before Kemeko was born, losing Chaplin and being on the run from the Shredder, she had suffered so much sadness and depression and she felt like she couldn't go on. But after Kemeko was born, it was like she had another reason to live again, she had the greatest gift of all, a beautiful daughter, in form of Kemeko.

The song couldn't have been more perfect, it was if it was being sung from Karai's heart.

_**In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes**_

After the slide-show finished, a short video appeared at the end, it showed Karai facing the camera.

"_My little Princess..._" Karai whispered "_My Lotus Blossom, farewell...I promise...we will meet again...but I will be there...in spirit...right next to you..."_

Everyone lowered their heads in silence, tears fell and soft sobs were heard in the silent lair as they held each other.

Leonardo looked down at Kemeko who was looking up at him and lifting her tiny hands to him and cooing softly at him, as he looked into the eyes of the baby, he felt he was looking at Karai again, as the words in the song said '_I'll be there, in my daughter's eyes_'

"You will be there Karai..." Leonardo whispered "I still have Kemeko, a part of you is in her...and your memory will never fade...no matter what, you will live on, in your beautiful daughter..."

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, even if it was heart wrenching, next chapter...we truly say goodbye to Karai...**


	60. Chapter 60

**Hi all, again sorry about the wait, things are now getting hectic here, because not only am I working full time, but I've gotten a new flat and I'm packing up all my things to move into the new one when it's ready in February! **

**Until it's ready all my stuff going into my mother's garage and I'll be lodging with her. I'll let you know how it goes! **

**In the meantime, here's the next chapter of 'Karai's Legacy'**

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

**Together in Death**

A few days later, the mutants, April and Casey had made it to the farmhouse for the funeral of Karai and Chaplin.

Donatello had embalmed the bodies of Chaplin and Karai and had dressed them ready for their cremation.

Leonardo knew that Karai wanted a proper Japanese Funeral, she wanted to be cremated and her ashes gathered in an urn. He remembered the area near the farmhouse where he and Karai had looked at the stars together with baby Kemeko and he had promised that if anything happened to Karai, that he would look after Kemeko and keep her safe.

The journey to the farmhouse had been deathly quiet, they had all sat in the back of the Battle-shell, the bodies of Chaplin and Karai wrapped in white sheets, they had left the city during the daytime where they knew neither the Foot or the Venomous Five could follow them.

Pandora was still finding it hard to understand that Karai was gone and she was never coming back, which broke Leonardo's heart, and he wondered what it would be like to tell Kemeko about her parents when she was old enough to understand.

The days leading up to the funeral had been hard for all of them, but they tried to keep it together for the sake of Pandora.

* * *

Finally was the night before the funeral, and the farmhouse was decorated for a Wake. The bodies of Karai and Chaplin had been arranged in one of the rooms for everyone to say a final goodbye before they could cremate.

The front room of the farmhouse was lit up by candlelight and soft lighting, there were a few snacks that April had put together as well as some drinks, but everyone didn't take advantage of the snacks, not even the ever picking Michelangelo.

The turtles wore black bands on their arms in mourning and didn't have their weapons, Casey wore a black suit, April was in a black dress, and Mona and April wore black dresses.

Pandora was sitting on Raphael's lap on the sofa and was dressed in a little black dress and was holding a lotus flower along with a couple of handdrawn pictures in her hands.

One picture was a picture of Karai with Pandora holding her hand and the other was a landscape picture of the farmhouse with the turtles, Mona, Splinter, April, Casey, Karai and Kemeko and herself in front of it smiling.

"I think they're very good!" said Raphael with a smile as he studied the pictures "You're a little artist!"

"You like them daddy?" asked Pandora.

Raphael nodded.

"We all think they look great sweetie!" said Mona softly "And so will Karai!"

"You think?" asked Pandora "Even when she's sleeping?"

Mona nodded, a few tears sparkled in her eyes "Yes Little Geisha." she said "Even though she's sleeping, she still see's you."

"Can she hear me too?" asked Pandora.

Mona nodded and stroked Pandora's face "Yes sweetie," she said "Even though she cannot answer you, she hears you all the time, she's an angel now, remember?."

Pandora nodded.

Leonardo felt tears well in his eyes, before they drove to the Farmhouse, Mona had tried to help Pandora deal with death by telling her about heaven and the afterlife.

"_When my grandmother died_." Mona had said "_On my mother's side, I was only young and I found it hard to understand, until my parents told me about heaven and where Nana was_."

"Tell me about Heaven again." said Pandora "Where Kay-ree is...please Mummy."

Mona nodded "Of course."

Everyone else walked over to listen as Mona began to speak, yet Leonardo sat on the armchair and held the sleeping Kemeko, yet he too listened, as if Mona's words could give some small comfort.

"Heaven is a beautiful place..." said Mona "No-one is angry, or sad, or worried, it's a happy, loving and warm place, nothing hurts, nothing stings, the sun forever shines and it never rains, and the stars always shine, and the moon is always full and bright."

Pandora looked at her mother as she listened. April had a few tears falling, as she too remembered when she was a child she was told about heaven by her parents when her grandparents died.

"There's green fields, beautiful flowers, clear lakes and rivers, and tall mountains, the air is always clean and fresh, there is no hunger, no suffering, everyone is happy, and everyone has their hearts desires..."

"Are Kayree and her husband safe?" asked Pandora "Are they happy?"

"They are sweetheart." said Mona with a tearful smile, they're together, they're in a garden of flowers and blossom trees, they're at peace, yet they're looking down on us, making sure we're aright."

* * *

Michelangelo chewed his lip as he listened, and Donatello wrapped an arm around him for comfort, Splinter sighed with a soft smile on his face as he tried to imagine his Master Yoshi there with Karai and Chaplin along with his wife Tang Shen, no doubt in heaven his master and his wife were there looking after them.

Leonardo's eyes watered as he listened, he had seen that heaven when he was stabbed those years back, he had almost died, yet he had caught a glimpse of heaven and saw Hatamo Yoshi and Tang Shen there.

"They'll no doubt be looking after them." Leonardo thought "Karai and Chaplin are safe...I know they are..."

* * *

After an hour had passed, Leonardo stood outside the room where Karai and Chaplin were laying in state until the funeral, the others had gone in earlier to say their final farewells, and now he was waiting his turn whilst Mona, Raphael and Pandora were in the room.

He peered into the room and watched as Raphael held Pandora up so she could see Karai and Chaplin laying together.

"Say goodbye to Karai and Chaplin sweetheart." said Mona softly.

"Goodbye Chaplin..." Pandora said softly "Good bye Kay-ree..." she then placed the drawings on Karai's body and Mona gently placed them in her hands.

"Here are some nice drawings for you Kay-ree." said Pandora "I hope you like them..."

"They will baby..." said Raphael, he looked down at Karai "Thank you Karai..." he said "For saving my life...I was wrong about you...I hope you can forgive me...you truly have shown a stubborn hot-head like me, that one can truly change...and you were one of them..."

He then bowed slightly.

Leonardo stared at Raphael, he never could have imagined Raphael talking like that to a former enemy, but it warmed his heart slightly that Raphael had shown a softer side, especially since Karai's action during the battle with the Shredder had saved his life, all of their lives, all but hers.

* * *

After five minutes, a tearful Mona, Raphael and Pandora walked out of the room.

Pandora was clinging to her father, tears in her eyes.

Leonardo sighed as he watched them go and sit on the sofa, then holding Kemeko close, he looked back at the others who watched him go into the room.

"Take your time Leo..." said Donatello.

"Be strong my son..." said Splinter.

Leonardo thanked them both then walked into the room.

As soon as he did, the smell of incense and wax filled his nose, looking around the room, he saw how it was filled with candles, lilies, white roses and lotus flowers and in the middle on a table on a white pyre lay Karai and Chaplin.

Both were dressed in white clothes and clasping white lotuses as well as holding hands showing their union in death, Karai also clasped the two pictures Pandora had drawn for her.

Both of them looked so peaceful it was if they were sleeping.

Leonardo could feel his throat hurting as he stepped forward to the pyre, Karai's body showed no signs that she had been beaten to death by the Shredder, she looked so peaceful, nothing like the harsh Foot Ninja Princess he had faced before.

* * *

Walking over to her side, Leonardo placed his hand on Karai's forehead and stroked it.

"Hey Karai..." he whispered "I can see Donatello did a great job to make you look so pretty, you look like you're just sleeping...but I know you're not sleeping...for you'll never rouse...because of the Shredder..."

His blood boiled as he thought of how the Shredder had killed Karai, but he tried to push it to the back of his mind, he couldn't feel angry, not now, not here, he had to remain strong for Kemeko as well as say what he wanted to say to Karai.

"Karai..." Leonardo whispered "Words cannot express how much I'll miss you, especially little Kemeko...but I promise you, I'll keep your memory alive...even though there were was a long time we fought against each other, you showed how honourable you were in your final hour...you showed such bravery, loyalty and devotion, and I thank you for that..."

He leaned down and kissed Karai's forehead.

"You were an amazing mother..." he said "And I will make sure Kemeko learns of how much you love her, and still do even in death..."

He then looked up to see Chaplin.

"I know Shredder pulled you apart, in such a brutal way...but you're now reunited, and will be given the funeral you deserve...You'll never be disturbed by the Foot or Dr Arden, you will both rest in peace...I promise..."

* * *

Leonardo then held up Kemeko letting the baby girl see her parents.

"Say goodbye to them sweetie..." he said, tears stinging his eyes.

Kemeko gurgled slightly as she looked at her dead parents and waved her tiny hands, Leonardo then leaned over Karai, tears falling again.

"Sleep tight Karai..." he said "You're no longer in pain...you're safe...and with Chaplin again..." he looked at Karai again, taking in her sleeping features, then leaned down and kissed her forehead, then her lips before leaning back up.

Leonardo clasped Kemeko then taking one last look at Karai, he walked out of the room.

**Such a sad moment, hope you enjoyed it, up next, the final chapter! Don't miss it! **


	61. Chapter 61

**Heya all! I know it's taken almost a year to write this fic, but finally here is the final chapter! **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Note: I do not own the song in this chapter**

**Chapter Sixty**

**Wherever you will go**

The next day, the funeral took place, the weather couldn't have been more appropriate, for it was dull and cloudy.

All four turtles carried Karai and Chaplin's Pyre to the open area near the farmhouse, Splinter lead the way holding a flaming torch, whilst Mona, April, Casey and Pandora walked behind them.

Pandora was very quiet as she walked beside her mother who walked with her head down as well as cradle Kemeko in her other arm, April meanwhile cried softly into her husbands shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her to comfort her.

As they carried the pyre, Raphael looked across to Leonardo.

"You okay bro?" he asked.

Leonardo nodded silently, his mask was soaked with the tears he cried, Donatello and Michelangelo just walked on slowly and quietly, it seemed nothing to change the sad and tense atmosphere.

Pandora looked up at her mother as she walked, Mona's eyes were sad, yet she smiled at Pandora weakly before they followed Splinter and the turtles.

* * *

They soon made it to the spot Leonardo had chosen, the very same spot where Leonardo and Karai had been stargazing with Kemeko, in it's place stood a wooden structure shaped like a table filled with straw and filled with petrol.

"Here we are..." said Donatello as he and his brothers gently let down the pyre on the wood and straw stable "Despite the dull weather, this place looks so beautiful."

Michelangelo nodded and stood back, Raphael and Leonardo also stood back and Leonardo took Kemeko from Mona's arms and the lizard lady knelt down and picked up Pandora and held her close.

Splinter walked to the side of the pyre and looked down at Karai and Chaplin, both laying together with their hands held, if he squinted slightly, he could have sworn there was a slight smile on their faces, that they were at peace.

He looked up to see everyone had taken their places, and he believed then was the time to begin the funeral.

"Friends...and family." he spoke clearly yet sadly "Today we gather to say goodbye to two honorable people, taken away cruelly and too soon, yet they will always remain in our hearts..."

The old rat then began to recite a prayer in Japanese, and everyone bowed their heads as they listened.

* * *

After a while, Splinter looked up and at his children and friends.

"And now..." he said "If you wish to say a few words and goodbyes, please...do so..."

April and Casey were the first to walk up to the pyre, both held a white rose in their hands.

As both of them looked at Chaplin and Karai, tears fell from their eyes.

"It's as if they're sleeping..." April sighed sadly as she placed her rose on the pyre with Chaplin and Karai.

"They're both at peace babe." said Casey placing his own rose on the pyre "They're up there with Hatamo Yoshi and Tang Shen."

"And no doubt my master and his wife will be overjoyed to see them." said Splinter with a small smile "They will be welcomed in open arms."

April wiped a tear from her eye and looked down at Chaplin and Karai.

"Goodbye..." she said softly "May happiness be yours..."

They then walked around the pyre and back to the group, no sooner did they do so than Donatello and Michelangelo walk over.

Both young turtles placed a white rose each on the pyre and looked down at the couple.

"You're together again now." said Donatello "Together again in death..."

"You look so cute together." said Michelangelo as he swallowed hard.

Donatello then took a breath as he looked at Karai.

"You had the chance to turn your life around." he said "You took it, you left the Shredder, you left the Foot behind, you left with Chaplin to start a new life, you became a mother, you proved you could change for the better, I'm sorry I ever doubted you...and I forgive you for all that happened in the past..."

"I forgive you too." said Michelangelo "I just wish I had a chance to say it before...before Shredder took your life."

"Goodbye Karai..." both turtles said together, "Rest in peace..." Donatello then placed an arm around Michelangelo and they walked back to the group.

Then Mona, Pandora and Raphael walked over.

Raphael carried Pandora in his arms and all three clutched a white rose each.

Mona walked over and placed her rose on the pyre before taking a breath.

"You look so pretty Karai, so beautiful, and finally at peace now you're reunited with Chaplin" she placed a hand on Karai's forehead "Shredder can no longer hurt you now, you're safe..."

Raphael then stepped over.

"You showed a new side to yourself..." he said "I didn't trust you at first, but you showed how you had changed, especially when you bonded with Pandora, you truly had changed, and you proved it more when you saved my life." tears formed in Raphael's eyes as he remembered almost being killed by Shredder in the final battle and being close to not seeing his daughter again.

Pandora looked down from her father's arms and looking at Karai and Chaplin.

"Say goodbye sweetheart..." said Mona softly.

Pandora looked saddened but she nodded and lifted her hand and waved.

"Goodbye Kay-ree..." she said softly "Goodbye Chaplin..."

Raphael smiled at his daughter and hugged her close, then he and Mona walked back to the group.

* * *

Finally Leonardo walked over to the Pyre, he held Kemeko close who was gurgling softly in his arms, he stepped close to Karai's side and looked down at her, he felt an ache in his heart and his throat hurt, yet he tried to stay strong.

"I know that where you are..." he said "You're at peace, I've been to that heaven...when I almost died at Arashi's hand...and I know Hatamo Yoshi and Tang Shen are looking after you...one day we'll meet again...and you'll be reunited with Kemeko...but I promise you now...for as long as I live, Kemeko will never forget you...I'll make sure she keeps your memory alive...and she was grow to be a strong loving girl...and a great Ninja warrior...just like her mother...and Shredder will pay for what he did...on my honour...he will pay...and I will never let him get his hands on Kemeko...I will protect her with my life..."

He then leaned down and kissed Karai's forehead and held Kemeko up so she could see her parents for the final time.

Kemeko gurgled at her dead parents, then snuggled into Leonardo's arms.

It was then that Leonardo stepped back and Splinter looked up at him.

"It is time...my son..." he said softly.

Leonardo nodded and handed Kemeko to Splinter, then he took the flaming torch and held it to the straw on the pyre.

* * *

As soon as the flames touched the pyre, it started to burn, Leonardo stepped back and kept his eyes on Karai's serene face before the flames consumed it.

At the same time, Casey pressed play on a CD player and Charlene Soraia's '_**Wherever You Will Go**_' began to play.

_**So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own?**_

**_If I could, then I would_**  
**_I'll go wherever you will go_**  
**_Way up high or down low_**  
**_I'll go wherever you will go_**

The whole group watched in silence as the flames rose higher and the smoke rose into the grey sky, Pandora buried her head into Raphael's neck to which the red masked turtle stroked her to comfort her.

April started crying again and Casey wrapped an arm around her, Mona comforted Michelangelo with Donatello's help, and Splinter looked up at Leonardo who stared at the burning pyre as tears streamed from his eyes.

_**And maybe I'll work out  
A way to make it back some day  
Towards you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days**_

**_If a great wave shall fall_**  
**_It would fall upon us all_**  
**_Well I hope there's someone out there_**  
**_Who can bring me back to you_**

**_If I could, then I would_**  
**_I'll go wherever you will go_**  
**_Way up high or down low_**  
**_I'll go wherever you will go_**

**_Run away with my heart_**  
**_Run away with my hope_**  
**_Run away with my love_**

Soon the flames rose higher, and Leonardo despite the heat and the smoke, he could still see Karai's face, looking as serene as she lay there almost like she was sleeping.

He knew it wouldn't be long until he could no longer see her, but he kept his eyes on her, never even attempting to blink as if she would disappear as soon as he did.

He could feel Splinter's furry hand holding his in an attempt to comfort him, he squeezed it back in gratitude and continued to watch the pyre burn.

_**I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time**_

_**If I could, then I would**_  
_**I'll go wherever you will go**_  
_**Way up high or down low**_  
_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**If I could make you mine**_  
_**I'll go wherever you will go**_  
_**If I could turn back time**_  
_**I'll go wherever you will go**_  
_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

As the song ended, it was then the flames burnt more and the smoke got darker, and soon he could no longer see Karai and Chaplin.

Leonardo bowed his head and squeezed Splinter's hand tighter as the tears fell, he knew Karai and Chaplin were gone, but they were at peace together.

As he stood there, he suddenly felt a presence in the wind, and a warmth passed over his face. He looked up and he saw some shapes forming in the smoke.

Blinking several times, he didn't know if it was his tears affecting his eyes or his mind playing tricks on him, but he saw two figures in the smoke.

The figures soon formed themselves more clearly and it was shown to be Chaplin and Karai embracing each other and looking happy.

Leonardo blinked again and watched, and he saw Karai smile at him, her face was tearful, yet she looked happy.

The blue masked turtle soon couldn't help the small smile that began to form on his face seeing his former rival looking so happy and peaceful, then he felt a slight glow in his heart as he saw Karai move her lips.

"Thank you Leonardo...Stay strong..and live long...Goodbye..."

Leonardo mouthed back to her "You're welcome...be at peace..."

Karai smiled back, as did Chaplin then they faded with the smoke and flew upwards to the skies.

Leonardo watched as the smoke rose high into the sky, his heart pounded and he felt a sense of determination.

"I promise you Karai..." he said "I will make you proud...I will raise Kemeko to be a strong and honourable woman, I will tell her your story, as long as she lives, you will live too...your memory will never fade...No matter where you are...or where you go...you will always be alive...in your daughter's eyes..."

**THE END**

**And now, _Karai's Legacy_ has come to an end, Karai and Chaplin have ascended to heaven and Baby Kemeko is all the turtles and their friends have left to remind them of Karai and Chaplin.**

**I know it took a while to finally finish, but this year has been a rather crazy one, and full of life changing events, but all have had happy endings and I hope they stay happy! **

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers and supporters! You're all amazing! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it, not sure what my next one will be, and hopefully you'll enjoy that one too!**

**But until then! See you all on FF soon!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


End file.
